What the—
by datgurll
Summary: [Update - Chapter 9] [Slow-update] Perpisahan Jungkook dengan dirinya, seakan-akan sudah ditetapkan menjadi takdir. [Kooktae , Kookv ; Jungkook x Taehyung]
1. Prologue

What the—

Story by **Datgurll**

 _Infires_ by **Eggnoid** from Webtoon

.

.

.

 **Prologue**

.

.

"TIDAK! KAU SIAPA?!"

Taehyung bersumpah kalau Tuhan memang tidak adil dalam membuat garis takdirnya. Ini masih pukul enam pagi dan—oh astaga, kenapa ada orang lain yang berdiri di hadapannya _plus_ tanpa mengenakan pakaian?!

Meskipun dia seorang laki-laki, tapi tetap saja jika melihat tubuh polos orang lain itu—sudah, jangan di lanjutkan. Terong—terong— _terong_.

Apa katanya tadi, _Terong_?

"Cepat jawab aku!" Taehyung mengancam. "Aku akan berteriak jika dalam hitungan ketiga kau tetap diam tanpa mengatakan—"

"Mama?"

Emosi yang berapi-api di benak Taehyung langsung seperti tersiram air dingin begitu mendengar suara menggemaskan dari mulut orang asing di hadapannya. Apa katanya? Mama?

Apa yang di maksud orang asing ini adalah—dia mencari keberadaan sang mama?

Dengan keberanian yang ( _tidak_ ) cukup, Taehyung berjalan mendekat menuju orang asing itu, perlahan ia menyentuh helaian rambut hitamnya.

Halus dan lembut. Taehyung merasa ini jauh lebih lembut daripada kain sutra.

"Mama?" Taehyung menarik tangannya perlahan, merasa was-was tentu saja. "Kenapa kau mencari mamamu? Kenapa kau memanggilku mama?" Tanyanya, begitu penasaran.

"Mama" Sosok itu memajukan bibirnya, seperti tidak suka begitu tau Taehyung menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut miliknya.

Taehyung bergidik ngeri, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah benda aneh berbentuk telur besar yang ada di pojok kamar. Benda aneh itu muncul secara tiba-tiba ketika ia baru membuka mata, benda aneh yang mengeluarkan orang asing itu.

Apa itu telur dinosaurus? Tapi dalam sejarah mana ada hewan yang sudah punah sejak dulu itu menetaskan anak manusia? Lagipula, sejak kapan seorang manusia bisa keluar dari dalam telur?

"Mama—" Sosok itu kembali bersuara. "—Uh?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku mama!" Taehyung mendesah frustasi, ia mengambil secarik kertas berwarna silver yang tergeletak di lantai.

Kertas itu berisi beberapa kalimat yang membingungkan, ada nama dari orang asing ini serta beberapa pesan singkat disana.

"Jungkook, itu namamu ya?" Taehyung memandang orang asing itu yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya, sama sekali tidak merasa kalau ia akan membawa dampak besar bagi kehidupan seorang Kim Taehyung. Entah itu buruk atau justru bagus.

"Kau harus pakai baju, mana tahan aku melihat terong dalam seharian penuh" Taehyung beranjak dari posisinya untuk membuka lemari pakaian.

Dia tersenyum begitu melihat beberapa pakaian yang tersusun rapi di lemarinya. Pakaian peninggalan kakaknya yang begitu berharga, sengaja ia simpan baik-baik sebagai kenangan.

Karena Kim Taehyung tidak pernah tau kapan sosok pelindungnya itu akan kembali ke rumah mereka.

Taehyung mengambil satu set pakaian kemudian meletakkannya di atas ranjang. "Aku akan meminjamkanmu pakaian kakakku karena tidak akan muat kalau kau pakai punyaku" Taehyung seperti berbicara sendiri.

Lagipula, Jungkook itu memiliki tubuh yang lumayan oke.

Jungkook seperti tidak mengerti, ia berjalan mendekat pada Taehyung kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. "Mama!" Pekiknya girang.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Jungkook. "Berhentilah memelukku seperti itu! Apa kau tau kalau kau adalah orang pertama yang berani bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu padaku?" Omelnya galak.

"Mama?"

"Arghhh—" Taehyung mengacak-acak rambutnya. "—aku bisa gila jika terus-menerus bersamamu!" Raungnya frustasi. Sekali lagi matanya melirik sosok Jungkook yang hanya memasang ekspresi polos, pemuda itu langsung mendengus sebal.

Sebenarnya, Taehyung mendapat beberapa kesimpulan dari secarik kertas yang ia baca beberapa menit lalu. Seperti;

 **1).** Jungkook tidak bisa berbicara. Dia hanya bisa mengatakan _mama_.

 **2).** Taehyung di perintahkan untuk menjaga Jungkook

 **3).** Jungkook adalah suaminya di masa depan.

.

.

.

.

.

Benda kotak yang canggih itu terus bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk yang tak kunjung di angkat atau bahkan sekedar di lihat saja oleh pemiliknya.

"Hyung, ponselmu bunyi tuh"

Min Yoongi mendengus kesal, dengan kasar ia mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja kemudian melihat di layar siapa yang berani kurang ajar menelponnya di pagi hari begini.

Kim Taehyung—Ah, dia sudah tidak heran.

Dengan malas, Yoongi menggeser layar itu kemudian menempelkannya segera di telinganya. Sesekali mata kecilnya melirik adik laki-lakinya yang sibuk bermain games di televisi, mereka sedang bermain bersama sebelum Taehyung menganggunya.

"Kenapa—"

/" _HYUNG! KAU HARUS TAU INI! SESEORANG YANG TIDAK AKU KENAL ADA DI KAMARKU!_ "/

Yoongi buru-buru menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Dasar bocah ingusan, seharusnya ia tak perlu berteriak seperti itu. "Maksudmu apa? Orang asing bagaimana?" Tanya Yoongi begitu kembali menempelkan ponselnya.

/" _DIA TAMPAN! TUBUHNYA BAGUS DAN—_ "/

"Ck!" Yoongi mendecak kesal. "Jangan bertele-tele, cepat katakan apa maumu dan segera selesaikan panggilan ini. Kau sungguh-sungguh membuat moodku di pagi hari ini jelek, Kim Taehyung" Balasnya penuh penekanan.

Tidak ada balasan disana selama beberapa detik. Yoongi mulai menautkan alisnya.

/" _Maaf hyung. Jadi begini, saat aku tidur kemudian terbangun, di kamarku ada sebuah telur_ —"/

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Palingan seekor ayam naik ke kamarmu kemudian meninggalkan telurnya disana"

/"— _kemudian dari telur itu keluar seorang pria aneh, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak pakai baju_ "/

Yoongi terdiam. Pemuda itu berusaha mencerna baik-baik lontaran kalimat yang keluar dari temannya itu. Dia tak pernah tau apa dosanya selama ini hingga bisa berteman dengan Kim Taehyung. Harusnya dari awal ia sudah meyakini kalau anak itu benar-benar autis.

Kalau sudah begini, Yoongi sangat tau harus melakukan apa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung?!"

Taehyung menautkan alisnya begitu tidak terdengar balasan apapun dari Yoongi. Sebenarnya apa yang temannya itu lakukan?! Disaat keadaan gawat begini, dia malah menghilang dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak perduli.

Pemuda bergolongan darah AB itu menoleh ke arah televisi, dimana makhluk aneh yang bernama Jungkook itu sedang melihat acara televisi yang menyiarkan animasi anak-anak. Pandangannya tidak terlepas dari layar besar itu.

Ah, dia harus segera melaporkan ini pada Yoongi—

 ** _Tut_ — _tut_ — _tut._**

"EH?!" Taehyung tidak percaya mendengar sambungan itu terputus secara sepihak, yang jelas bukan dirinyalah pelaku sebenarnya. "YOONGI HYUNG! KENAPA KAU MATIKAN TELPONNYA!" Raung Taehyung sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai yang dingin, menendang-nendang udara seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Hal itu membuat Jungkook tertarik, ia menoleh kemudian menghampiri Taehyung.

"MAMA!"

"YAK! JANGAN KAU PANGGIL AKU MAMA!"

Pagi hari itu, orang-orang yang tinggal di sebelah rumah Taehyung terbangun akibat teriakannya. Tidak aneh, mereka malah menjadikan teriakan itu sebagai alarm sehari-hari.

* * *

 **Prologue End**

 **Bersambung** —

* * *

 **A/N** : Hanya mau bilang kalau disini JUNGKOOK adalah seorang **_top_** — ** _seme_** —atau apalah kalian menyebutnya.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik berjudul **Eggnoid** yang ada di Webtoon. Kalau tertarik dengan cerita aslinya silahkan download aplikasinya kemudian mulai membaca. Cerita ini memang terinspirasi tapi bukan berarti jalan ceritanya bakalan sama ya! Aku cuma ngambil beberapa bagian ceritanya aja, selanjutnya ideku sendiri.

So, komentarnya? Silahkan tulis di kotak review~


	2. Chapter 1

What the—

Story by **Datgurll**

 _Infires_ by **Eggnoid** from Webtoon

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

[Chapter 1]

.

.

.

"Mama?"

Taehyung yang sedang melamun langsung terkejut. Ah, dia hampir lupa kalau kehadiran makhluk aneh bernama Jungkook itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi atau halusinasi saja. Berkali-kali ia menampar pipinya sampai merah, tetap saja kenyataan yang ia dapatkan.

Taehyung menoleh. "Hm?"

Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah melarang Jungkook untuk tidak memanggilnya _mama_.

"Telur"

Satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Jungkook membuat Taehyung menaikkan alisnya. "Hey, kau sudah bisa mengucapkan kata telur"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, ia menunjuk sebuah buku dongeng yang di Taehyung berikan padanya. Buku dongeng itu milik Taehyung sewaktu ia kecil, masih tersimpan di gudang.

"Lucu sekali, aku merasa seolah-olah kau sedang mengucapkan darimana kau berasal" Taehyung mendengus. "Dasar anak ayam"

"Mama?"

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Berhentilah memanggilku mama. Aku ini bukan mamamu, dan yang paling terpenting adalah aku ini laki-laki. Jadi kau—"

"Mama~"

Jungkook menunjukkan senyum lebarnya—duh, senyuman itu manis sekali.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, begitu frustasi. "Baiklah, aku adalah mamamu" Balasnya ketus. "Tapi ada hal yang perlu kau ketahui, aku tidak memiliki anak yang berasal dari telur aneh"

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini seseorang memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan _mama_. Padahal pemuda itu sempat berpikir akan menikah dengan wanita idamannya kemudian mempunyai anak, anak mereka itu yang nantinya akan memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan _papa_.

Taehyung melirik jam dinding, waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Ah" Taehyung memandang Jungkook yang kembali sibuk dengan buku dongengnya. "Aku mau masak makan malam, apa kau mau makan sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

Kemudian suasana menjadi sunyi.

 _Shit_. Taehyung hampir lupa kalau bertanya pada Jungkook merupakan kesalahan terbesar, ia buru-buru meninggalkan Jungkook yang sedang berpikir karena pertanyaannya. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Taehyung trauma ketika dirinya melontarkan pertanyaan ke Jungkook, pasti Jungkook akan lama sekali memikirkan jawabannya.

Taehyung membuka lemari pendingin, mencari sesuatu yang bisa di masak. Astaga, dia lupa kalau seharusnya hari ini adalah hari dimana dirinya pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan bahan makanan.

 _Telur_.

Taehyung langsung mengingat kata yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook, ia tersenyum lalu mengambil telur yang hanya tersisa tiga buah. Well, kehadiran Jungkook tidak terlalu berdampak buruk juga.

Pemuda itu memakai apron berwarna biru muda, dia meletakkan wajan di atas kompor kemudian menyalakannya. Saat menoleh, ia terkejut mendapati Jungkook sudah berada di sampingnya.

Kapan anak itu datang? Cepat sekali.

"Jungkook, jangan terlalu dekat atau kau akan terbakar!" Katanya memperingati.

Jungkook diam saja, tetap ada di samping Taehyung. Matanya membulat melihat telur yang baru di pecahkan oleh Taehyung, cairan putih dan kuning menyebar begitu saja di atas wajan.

"Geez—" Taehyung memutar bola mata. "—aku benar-benar seperti mengurus seorang bayi, bagaimana bisa ada pemuda seperti ini yang bahkan berbicara saja tidak bisa? Apa Tuhan sedang mempermainkan aku?"

"Mama—telur!" Pekik Jungkook girang.

Taehyung memilih untuk diam, membiarkan Jungkook merasa senang akan suatu hal yang menurutnya baru.

Oh iya.

"Jungkook, apa kau mau membantuku masak?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Jungkook. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas saat Jungkook mengangguk dengan begitu semangat. Rupanya Jungkook juga bisa di manfaatkan disaat-saat seperti ini.

.

.

"Jungkook! Berhenti memasukkan semua garam ke dalam wajan!"

Yeah, seharusnya Taehyung sudah tau dari awal kalau Jungkook itu seperti orang bodoh, tidak terlalu bisa melakukan segala hal dengan baik.

.

.

Setelah makan malam (ditambah Taehyung yang begitu menderita karena telur buatan mereka terasa begitu asin), keduanya memilih untuk duduk dan bersantai di ruang tengah. Jungkook terlihat sibuk dengan siaran televisi yang memperlihatkan animasi spongebob.

Sementara itu, Taehyung hanya bisa memandang punggung Jungkook sambil melamun, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah album keluarga yang sudah terlihat sangat usang.

Kim Taehyung hanyalah pemuda biasa yang hidup sebatang kara. Tinggal sendirian di rumahnya yang lumayan besar. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, ia memutuskan untuk tetap di rumah ini daripada pulang ke kampung halamannya, Daegu.

Taehyung memiliki seorang kakak yang berbeda tiga tahun darinya. Kakak laki-laki yang selalu berjanji akan terus melindunginya sampai kapanpun, kalimat itu selalu menjadi obat penenang untuknya.

Tapi sekarang, kakaknya menghilang secara misterius. Tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Ia sudah mencari kemana-mana, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Padahal Taehyung selalu berharap kalau pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sosok kakaknya yang berdiri sambil tersenyum padanya. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menunggu dan menunggu, tanpa tau balasan apa yang akan dia dapat.

"Mama?"

Taehyung tersentak, ia menutup album keluarganya kemudian menoleh pada Jungkook. "Eoh? Sudah selesai menontonnya? Apa kau mengantuk?" Tanyanya.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Mama—lucu?"

 _Hell_ , rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Taehyung secara tidak sengaja. Dasar televisi sialan, ia membuat Jungkook jadi tau kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan kepada Taehyung.

Well, setidaknya Taehyung merasa senang karena Jungkook belajar dengan sangat cepat.

"Pintar" Taehyung mengelus rambut Jungkook. "Tapi aku ini tampan, bukannya lucu. Kalau yang lucu itu dirimu, Jungkook" Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jungkook ikut tersenyum, merasa bahwa Taehyung sedang memujinya.

"Dan lagi, namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung lebih tepatnya. Kalau kau sudah banyak belajar, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan _mama_ , mengerti?"

"Mama~" Jungkook memajukan bibirnya, seperti tidak mau menuruti perintah Taehyung.

"Haish—" Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, kau boleh panggil aku _mama_ sampai kapanpun! Kau puas itu? Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena menetas di rumahku, coba kau bayangkan kalau kau menetas di rumah preman? Aku yakin kau hanya bisa menangis sekarang" Ocehnya.

Jungkook tertawa, meskipun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh Taehyung, tapi melihat ekspresi Taehyung membuatnya ingin.

"Huh? Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Taehyung menaikkan alisnya. "Heh, jangan-jangan kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku bicarakan?! HAH! Dasar bayi ayam!"

Demi Tuhan, Taehyung akan kehilangan kesabarannya jika terus-terusan begini. Jungkook benar-benar seorang bayi yang terperangkap di dalam tubuh pemuda tampan—

Tunggu, apa Taehyung baru saja mengatakan kalau Jungkook itu tampan?

"Menyebalkan!" Taehyung mendengus kesal. "Ya! Berhenti tertawa seperti itu! Kau membuatku ingin memukul wajahmu dengan—"

Kalimat itu terhenti, Taehyung juga merasa kalau waktu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

Jungkook memeluknya lagi, memeluknya dengan lebih erat, bahkan ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Jungkook yang menggelitik tengkuk serta telinganya. Ya ampun! Sejak kapan Jungkook jadi _hot_ begini?

Kalau Jungkook seorang manusia normal, pasti dia sudah jadi model professional. Tubuhnya memang seperti model pria, bayangan Jungkook tidak mengenakan apapun masih tersimpan jelas di memori otak Taehyung.

Bahkan soal terong itu— _ah_ , dia tidak mau mengingatnya.

"Jungkook?" Panggil Taehyung pelan.

Namun tidak ada jawaban. Taehyung mendengus, apa anak ini sengaja tidak membalas ucapannya? Jungkook itu terkadang lebih menyebalkan dari Yoongi.

"Jung—yak! Kenapa kau tidur!" Pekik Taehyung begitu berhasil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jungkook. Ia dapat melihat jelas kedua mata Jungkook yang terpejam, deru nafasnya juga mulai tenang.

Taehyung memanas seperti kepiting rebus. Kok ada ya makhluk aneh seperti Jungkook? Bisa _hot_ dan _cute_ disaat bersamaan?

Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa Taehyung terkena diabetes karena terus-terusan melihat manisnya Jungkook yang sedang tertidur. Itu baru tidur, kalau Jungkook bangun, Taehyung bisa terkena darah tinggi dalam sekejap.

"Tadi dia bilang belum mengantuk" Taehyung mendengus, ia melirik tubuh Jungkook yang sudah bersandar di atas sofa. "Terus bagaimana caranya aku mengangkatnya ke kamar? Badannya saja lebih besar dariku" Ujarnya bingung.

Tapi bukan Kim Taehyung namanya jika dia menyerah begitu saja. Otaknya yang terlalu jenius (sehingga Yoongi memanggilnya _autis_ ) memang tidak pernah kehabisan ide.

Hasilnya, ia menyeret tubuh Jungkook menuju kamar. Ck, bukankah itu jenius sekali?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi harinya, Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan, menyadari sinar matahari yang mulai menerangi kamarnya.

Burung-burung berkicauan, seolah-olah mereka saling menyahut. Mentari juga bersinar dengan terang, menyemangati para manusia yang mulai melakukan aktivitas kesehariannya.

Pemuda itu meraba apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan ponsel miliknya. Dia tersenyum begitu berhasil menyentuh sesuatu, benda yang sedikit lunak namun terasa keras disaat bersamaan.

Tunggu, sejak kapan ponselnya lunak?!

"HWAAAA!" Taehyung menjerit begitu mendapati tangannya sedang menyentuh dada bidang Jungkook, pantas saja rasanya aneh!

Sejak kapan Jungkook tidur tidak mengenakan pakaian?!

Jungkook terkejut dari tidurnya akibat mendengar teriakan Taehyung yang menggelegar, ia buru-buru mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk kemudian langsung memeluk Taehyung.

"MAMA!" Teriaknya, bahkan matanya sudah berair.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU MAMA!" Balas Taehyung tak kalah keras. "Kenapa kau malah menangis?! Harusnya kan aku yang terkejut dan memarahimu! Kau, kau tidur tanpa mengenakan baju!" Omelnya galak.

"Mama~~"

Dan yang Jungkook lakukan hanyalah tetap menangis.

Taehyung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Oke, dia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Jungkook, ia tidak lebih dari seorang anak kecil yang gampang sekali menangis.

"Sudah, sudah, maafkan aku ya? Jangan menangis" Taehyung membawa tangannya untuk mengelus punggung Jungkook. "Jangan menangis lagi, aku tadi hanya main-main saja"

Main-main apanya, bahkan seekor nyamuk yang terbang saja tau kalau Taehyung membentak dan membuat Jungkook menangis.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, bulir-bulir air mata masih menggenang di kedua mata indahnya.

Kalau begini, Taehyung jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Dia merasa seperti habis memarahi seorang anak kecil yang tidak berdosa—walaupun kenyataannya yang dia marahi adalah seorang pemuda dewasa yang bahkan lebih gagah darinya.

"Hey—" Taehyung terkekeh. "Tidak perlu menangiskan? Jungkook itu sudah besar, tidak cocok lagi menangis seperti anak bayi. Apa kau mengerti itu?"

Jungkook terdiam sesaat, bibirnya bergerak perlahan, mencoba untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Sudah—besar?"

"Ya!" Taehyung tersenyum senang. "Akhirnya kau semakin lancar berbicara! Huwaaa menggemaskan sekali! Aku seperti orang tua asli saja!"

Seperti tindakan kekerasan, Taehyung menarik-narik pipi Jungkook dengan cukup keras, membiarkan pipi itu memerah akibat perlakuannya. Sang pemilik pipi juga senang-senang saja, ia malah ikut tertawa dengan Taehyung.

Setelah puas dengan pipi Jungkook, Taehyung beranjak dari ranjang dan memakai sandal rumahnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa tertidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian? Apa ruangan ini terlalu panas untukmu?" Tanyanya heran.

Padahal, Taehyung sudah memasang suhu ruangan hingga yang paling dingin.

Jungkook ikut beranjak dari ranjang, ia menghampiri Taehyung kemudian menutup mata pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Mama!" Pekiknya senang.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Jungkook yang berada di depan matanya. "Kenapa kau menutup wajahku huh? Apa kau sedang—"

"TADAAA!" Jungkook langsung menyingkirkan telapak tangannya sendiri, tersenyum lebar sebisa mungkin.

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan.

Dan yang ia pertama kali lihat adalah—kamar tidurnya nyaris tidak berbentuk. Baju-baju miliknya berserakan, boneka-boneka kesayangannya yang sudah ia simpan dengan sangat baik bertebaran dan masih banyak lagi benda yang tidak berada di tempatnya.

Suasana hening dalam beberapa menit.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung menoleh dengan pandangan datar.

Jungkook menoleh juga, ia memasang senyum lebarnya, seperti tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Sesaat kemudian, wajah Taehyung memerah seperti kepiting, kedua tangannya terkepal dengan sangat erat, urat-urat di lehernya sedikit menimbul.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang menghancurkan kamarnya, dan yang paling penting ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang mengetahui bahwa Taehyung gemar mengumpulkan boneka (meskipun hanya Jungkook).

"Jungkook—" Taehyung menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum manis. "—KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT SEMUANYA BERANTAKAN HAH?!" Dalam sekali bentakan, semua burung yang tadi berkicauan langsung terbang entah kemana.

Dan lagi-lagi, seluruh tetangga yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya langsung terbangun. Dalam hati mereka berterima kasih karena Taehyung sangat membantu mereka untuk urusan bangun pagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung mendesah, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Setelah acara beres-beres kamar, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Jungkook keluar rumah, dengan alasan kalau Jungkook juga harus melihat dunia luar agar tidak bosan terus-terusan memandang hal yang sama setiap harinya.

"Jungkook, tetap berjalan di belakangku dan jangan kemana-mana!" Peringatnya.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, matanya berbinar-binar melihat semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah, tidak mendung namun tidak juga terlalu panas.

Karena Taehyung tidak pernah mengurus seorang _manusia_ sebelumnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengikat pergelangan tangan Jungkook menggunakan tali, kemudian ia ikat sendiri ke pergelangan tangannya.

Kok rasanya Jungkook lebih mirip hewan peliharaan ya? Tapi, siapa yang perduli?

Hari ini kota terlihat ramai sekali, banyak pejalan kaki seperti siswa dan siswi sekolah, orang-orang biasa maupun turis asing yang terlihat di sepanjang jalan.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, ia sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan seperti ini. Terakhir kali ia pergi dengan Yoongi, namun berakhir dengan Yoongi yang menyeret dirinya pulang hanya karena Taehyung tidak sengaja menumpahkan es krimnya ke seorang bapak-bapak galak.

"Mama!" Jungkook berjalan di sampingnya. "Itu?" Ia menunjuk sebuah mobil truk es krim yang kebetulan sedang berhenti.

Taehyung mengikuti kemana telunjuk Jungkook mengarah. "Ah, kau mau es krim? Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Kau mau menunggu disini atau ikut denganku?" Tanyanya.

Tapi yang ia dapatkan malah sosok Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum senang menatap sebuah layar besar di permukaan dinding sebuah mall, layar itu menampilkan iklan-iklan dari berbagai macam jenis produk.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini ya? Aku tidak akan lama" Taehyung membuka ikatan tali di pergelangan tangannya. "Tunggu aku disini dan jangan kemana-mana! Kau ingat itu?" Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Jungkook sekilas mengangguk, entah mengerti atau tidak.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Taehyung sampai di tempat yang mana dirinya menyuruh Jungkook menunggunya. Pemuda itu membawa dua buah es krim, rasa vanilla untuk Jungkook dan strawberry untuk dirinya.

"Jungkook—" Taehyung hampir kehilangan nafasnya. "Maafkan aku terlalu—"

Kosong. Taehyung tidak melihat sosok Jungkook dimanapun.

Jungkook menghilang.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung mulai panik, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah untuk mencari keberadaan Jungkook. Tapi hasilnya nihil, ia tak menemukan pemuda itu dimanapun.

Sempat terpikir oleh Taehyung bahwa ia harus bertanya kepada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan karena terlalu bingung menjelaskan bagaimana ciri-ciri Jungkook yang menurutnya aneh.

 _Namanya Jungkook, ia tinggi dan tampan, baru kemarin lahir dari sebuah telur besar_.

Tidak mungkin, bukan? Bisa-bisa semua orang mengira kalau dia sudah tidak waras.

Sekali lagi, Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap bahwa dirinya di pertemukan dengan Jungkook. "Jungkook, kau dimana sih? Es krimnya sudah mau mencair nih!" Katanya panik.

Bagaimana kalau Jungkook nyasar? Kemudian di culik oleh para penculik jahat? Lalu Jungkook di jual ke luar negri dan di jadikan hewan peliharaan? Itu gawat sekali.

Belum lagi ia melangkah, Taehyung memusatkan pandangannya pada sekumpulan wanita-wanita yang ada di sebrang sana. Kebanyakan diantara mereka adalah siswi-siswi sekolah yang mempunyai seragam berbeda.

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat apa yang menjadi—

"JUNGKOOK!" Pekik Taehyung begitu menyadari bahwa Jungkook lah yang menjadi objek rebutan itu. Tanpa memperdulikan lampu yang masih merah, pemuda itu berlari menyebrangi jalan dengan secepat mungkin.

Tidak perduli saat beberapa pengemudi membunyikan klakson dan berteriak menghinanya.

Sesampainya disana, Taehyung langsung menyingkirkan semua siswi sekolah itu dan menemukan sosok Jungkook sedang memegang banyak sekali cokelat dan permen manis.

"Astaga—" Taehyung mengatur deru nafasnya sejenak. "Aku pikir kau benar-benar hilang dan di culik, Jungkook!" Katanya khawatir.

Jungkook terkejut karena kehadiran Taehyung, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum lebar, tangannya terjulur untuk memperlihatkan banyaknya cokelat dan permen yang ia dapat kepada Taehyung.

Melihat hal itu, para siswi disana langsung bereaksi heboh.

 _"Lucunyaa!"_

 _"Jadi nama dia Jungkook?!"_

 _"Boleh aku bawa dia pulang?"_

 _"Menggemaskan! Dia juga tampan!"_

 _"Tapi tunggu, siapa pemuda ini?"_

Pertanyaan yang terlontar itu membuat seluruh siswi terdiam, mereka memandang sosok Taehyung dari atas hingga bawah, seperti sedang menilainya.

Taehyung tersenyum gugup. "Emm, aku ini adalah—"

"Kakaknya?" Seorang siswi nyeletuk. "Kalau kakaknya aku rasa tidak mungkin, wajah kalian tidak mirip dari sisi manapun, pemuda ini lebih tampan"

"Huh?"

Hello, Taehyung baru sadar kalau siswi-siswi jaman sekarang itu benar-benar kurang ajar. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu? Apa mereka belum pernah melihat pesona dari seorang Kim Taehyung?

Oke, stop. Taehyung mulai mengingat bagaimana masa lalunya di sekolah dulu.

"Aku—"

"Jangan berbohong, tolong" Potong seorang siswi lagi.

Taehyung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jika saja lawan bicaranya bukan seorang wanita, pasti mereka sudah menerima pukulan paling menyakitkan dari Taehyung. Taehyung itu dulu pernah mengikuti kegiatan tambahan bela diri (karate), tapi hanya bisa sampai sabuk kuning saja. Hm.

"Biarkan aku menjawab!" Taehyung mendengus. "Perlu kalian ketahui, kami ini adalah—"

"Mama~"

"—…Pasangan yang baru menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu"

Shit. Taehyung mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah berbicara sembarangan. Salahkan Jungkook, tolong! Anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _mama_ di depan orang-orang, mereka tentu tidak akan percaya jika Taehyung berkata kalau hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas sahabat.

Semua siswi disana melongo dan terkejut, tidak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut pemuda tampan bernama Jungkook itu. Taehyung berpikir kalau mereka semua terkejut karena mendengar hubungan mereka yang tidak wajar.

 _"Mama?"_

 _"Apa dia baru saja memanggilku?!"_

 _"Kau dengar itu?! Dia menyebut kata mama!"_

 _"Astaga, lucu sekali! Bagaimana bisa ada pemuda selucu ini di dunia? Apa ada versi bonekanya?!"_

Dan mereka mengabaikan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

Taehyung meremas cone es krim dengan begitu erat, wajahnya merah bagai tomat. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, ia menempelkan es krim strawberry yang di pegangnya kepada wajah salah satu siswi disana. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas ketika melihat es krim itu menghias wajah cantiknya.

Secepat kilat pula Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook. "Makan itu!" Ketusnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Jungkook menatap wajah siswi itu, dengan polosnya ia tersenyum lebar kemudian berkata..

"Makan itu!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Acara mereka selanjutnya ialah menuju toko buku. Dengan senang hati Taehyung membelikan banyak sekali buku-buku bacaan untuk Jungkook. Mulai dari cara bagaimana mengeja kata sampai buku-buku lainnya—yang sebenarnya untuk anak usia lima tahun.

"Telur lagi ya?" Taehyung memandang heran sosok Jungkook yang sedaritadi tidak melepas buku dongeng tentang anak ayam dari pelukannya.

Jungkook memperlihatkan cover buku itu pada Taehyung. "Jungkook berasal dari sini!"

Well. Taehyung tidak menyesal membawa Jungkook ke perpustakaan. Pemuda itu memang cepat sekali belajar dan memahami.

"Yeah" Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Kau memang berasal dari telur itu, bagaimana rasanya di dalam? Apa itu panas? Sesak? Sempit?"

Jungkook menggeleng dengan cepat dan itu membuat Taehyung menarik pipinya lagi dengan sedikit keras.

Suasana toko buku juga tidak terlalu ramai oleh pengunjung. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah orang-orang dewasa. Taehyung berjongkok untuk menemukan buku-buku lainnya, buku yang sedikit lebih sulit kali ini.

Apa Jungkook juga perlu di ajari kata dan kalimat kasar?

 _Jungkook berdiri di hadapannya, tatapan matanya begitu tajam dan menusuk. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian berbisik. "You. Me. Bed. Now"_

"Hueee—" Taehyung menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Bagaimana bisa aku punya pikiran seperti itu? Aku seolah-olah akan melecehkan seorang anak kecil yang polos saja!" Rutuknya kesal.

Jungkook ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya, memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan bingung. "Mama?" Panggilnya pelan.

"Maaf ya" Taehyung meringis. "Kau jadi harus menunggu lama. Aku berjanji sepuluh menit lagi akan selesai, setelah itu kita belanja di supermarket, okay?"

Jungkook mengangguk, kembali memperhatikan buku dongeng yang di pegangnya.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Setelah membayar semua buku yang di beli, tujuan terakhir mereka adalah menuju supermarket. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan selama perjalanan. Taehyung membawa semua kantong belanjaan buku-buku Jungkook sementara Jungkook sendiri membawa permen dan cokelat dari siswi-siswi tadi.

"Kalau mau makan ini jangan sekaligus ya?" Taehyung menunjuk cokelat dan permen itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Itu akan membuat gigimu berlubang kemudian sakit" Jelasnya.

Bukannya ia tidak suka jika Jungkook menerima semua hadiah itu, tidak rugi juga untuk dirinya. Hanya saja, Taehyung pernah mengalami apa yang namanya sakit gigi—dan demi Tuhan, itu memang benar-benar menyiksa.

"Ini?" Jungkook menunjuk satu bungkus cokelat. "Ini?" Menunjuk satu bungkus permen. "Ini?" Dan yang terakhir menunjuk sebungkus lollipop besar.

"Hey, itu namanya banyak sekali tau!" Taehyung mendengus. "Makannya satu-satu, jadi gigimu tidak cepat rusak! Eh? Aku belum membelikanmu sikat gigi ya? Kalau begitu kita akan membelinya di supermarket!"

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum, senyuman itu semakin lebar saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai permukaan kulit wajahnya. Pemuda itu menjulurkan lidahnya, membiarkan bulir-bulir air dari langit itu mendarat di lidahnya. Rasanya aneh, Jungkook tidak pernah merasakan air yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Taehyung menoleh dengan tatapan aneh. "Hei, apa yang kau—"

Terlambat, hujan langsung turun dengan sangat deras sebelum Taehyung sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"HWAA!" Taehyung memekik. "Jungkook! Hujan! Kita harus mencari tempat teduh!" Hebohnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan.

Hujan itu membuat pandangan Taehyung sedikit buram. Semua pejalan kaki yang ada di sekitar mereka juga langsung berhamburan, mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Kenapa di hari cerah seperti ini harus hujan? Ck, Taehyung menyesal tidak selalu mengikuti saran Yoongi— _membawa payung kemanapun kau pergi_.

Sudahlah, tidak ada waktu untuk menyesal! Taehyung langsung berlari menuju sebuah halte yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, tidak perduli sepatunya yang basah akibat menginjak kubangan air.

Sesampainya disana, Taehyung harus merasa sempit-sempitan akibat banyaknya orang yang berteduh.

"Jungkook, sini dekat—"

Oh, tidak. Taehyung melupakan Jungkook, dan kini pemuda itu tidak ada di sampingnya (lagi).

"Jangan lagi!" Taehyung menjatuhkan kantong belanjaannya dengan sengaja. "Kim Taehyung! Kau ini bodoh sekali! Kenapa otakmu tidak pernah bekerja dengan benar barang sehari saja?! AHHH aku bisa gilaa!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Setelah itu, Taehyung tersenyum kikuk kepada orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Taehyung memukul kepalanya dua kali. "Bodoh! Aku harus mencari Jungkook! Dia pasti kedinginan!" Ujarnya nekat.

Dengan keputusan yang sudah bulat, Taehyung berlari menerobos derasnya hujan. Pemuda itu tidak perduli dengan pakaiannya yang langsung terasa basah, butir-butir air hujan yang jatuh terasa seperti jarum yang menusuk kulit.

Saat ia kembali ke tempat tadi, Jungkook sudah tidak berada disana.

"Jungkook?!" Taehyung menyipitkan kedua matanya akibat terlalu banyak air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya. "Kau disini?! Kau bersembunyi dimana?!" Teriaknya.

Demi Tuhan, Taehyung berharap kalau Jungkook tidak akan menghilang lagi. Bagaimana kalau anak itu terpeleset kemudian terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur? Atau bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa melihat jalan kemudian tertabrak mobil?!

"Jungkook! Jungkook?! YAK! ANAK AYAM?! Cepat jawab aku!"

Kalau kata Yoongi, jika ada orang yang bilang bahwa Taehyung jenius— _tolong ikat orang itu kemudian buang tubuhnya ke jurang, kau tidak akan menyesal melakukannya, sungguh_.

Pakaian basah seluruhnya, Jungkook menghilang, sendirian— _please_ , apa ini gak terlalu sinetron banget?

"Jungkook~ Kalau kau dengar aku maka jawablah!"

Kalau sudah begini, Taehyung ingin pingsan saja, kemudian terbangun dengan Jungkook yang sudah berada di sampingnya, memperlihatkan senyumnya yang terlihat begitu polos dan menyebalkan.

Taehyung berjongkok, lelah akibat terus berlari dan berteriak. "Jungkook" Panggilnya lirih, hanya berharap makhluk aneh yang berasal dari telur itu muncul di hadapannya—

"Mama?"

—sekarang juga.

Butir-butir air hujan tidak lagi terasa menusuk di tubuh Taehyung. Pemuda itu menatap sepasang kaki yang ada di depan matanya, perlahan ia mendongak dan menemukan sosok Jungkook sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Jungkook?" Panggilnya pelan, berpikir apakah dirinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri atau belum.

Jungkook selalu suka ketika Taehyung memanggil namanya.

"Payung!" Katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah gagang payung yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

Taehyung diam tak berkutik.

"Jungkook pergi untuk mencari payung—" Jungkook tampak berpikir keras untuk mengucapkan kalimatnya sendiri. "—agar mama tidak kehujanan" Lanjutnya lagi, tersenyum senang begitu mengetahui ia berhasil mengucapkan kalimat yang ia mau.

Mungkin kalau cerita ini adalah sebuah manga, maka yang kita lihat adalah sosok Taehyung berlumuran darah akibat mimisan mendadak.

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung agar segera berdiri. "Mama?"

"Kau—" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. "—membuatku begitu khawatir tau! Kenapa kau lakukan itu huh?! Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana?!" Ocehnya, mirip seperti seorang ahjumma yang sedang memarahi anak kecil.

Kim Taehyung dengan sifat bawelnya akhirnya telah bangkit.

"Mama—"

"Tidak!" Taehyung membungkam mulut Jungkook menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Jangan bicara apapun! Aku kedinginan dan kita harus segera pulang! Lupakan soal belanja, aku akan melakukannya sendirian besok!"

Setelah itu, Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook agar berjalan di belakangnya. Jungkook sendiri hanya diam, tangan kanannya masih setia menggenggam payung berwarna kuning lemon.

Jungkook terlalu lugu untuk menyadari betapa merahnya wajah Taehyung sekarang—bukan karena demam atau apa, namun karena perlakuan manis Jungkook yang terasa begitu spesial bagi Taehyung.

"Nanti kita ambil buku-buku itu di halte ya? Aku meninggalkannya disana" Ujar Taehyung tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

"Hu'um~"

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook, kau dapat darimana payung ini? Rasanya aku tidak memiliki payung dengan warna seperti ini"

Taehyung memandang penuh heran sosok Jungkook yang sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku bacaannya. Buku-buku penuh gambar itu berserakan di lantai, di ruang tengah rumah _mereka_.

Jungkook membuka halaman selanjutnya pada buku yang ia baca. Dia mendongak untuk melihat wajah Taehyung.

"Roti!"

"Hah?" Taehyung mengernyit. "Roti? Maksudnya apa?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, kembali sibuk dengan huruf-huruf abjad yang tertera di bukunya.

Ah, masa bodo. Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak perduli, memilih untuk duduk dan menyalakan televisi, nanti juga Jungkook akan menceritakannya sendiri tanpa harus di paksa, benarkan?

.

.

 **[Bagian yang hilang]**

"Mama—"

Jungkook terdiam melihat sosok Taehyung yang berlari meninggalkannya. Hujan turun dengan deras dan pemuda itu tak berpengalaman soal ini.

Dia memandang beberapa orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya, mereka membuka sebuah benda dengan gagang aneh, kemudian benda itu melebar di atas kepala mereka, membuatnya tidak kebasahan lagi.

"Uhm?" Jungkook mengerti, ia langsung mencari keberadaan benda ajaib itu.

 _Gotcha_! Jungkook tersenyum saat melihat sebuah toko di sudut sana, ada berbagai macam roti dengan wangi yang khas serta lezat.

Jungkook berdiri di depan toko, tidak perduli dengan bajunya yang sudah setengah basah. Kehadirannya membuat pemilik toko itu tertarik untuk keluar.

"Apa yang kau cari, nak?"

"Uhmm—" Jungkook tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya. "I-itu?" Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah payung berwarna kuning, terletak di dekat pintu kayu toko tersebut.

Pemilik toko tertawa kecil. "Payung maksudmu? Tapi ini tidak di jual, dear"

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya, merasa bahwa orang itu sungguh jahat karena tak mau memberikan benda ajaib itu kepadanya.

Melihatnya, sang pemilik toko langsung tersenyum hangat. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku akan berikan ini untukmu, pakailah dan segera pulang! Bajumu sudah hampir basah, kau bisa sakit" Ujarnya, memberikan payung itu kepada Jungkook.

Menerima payung itu, Jungkook langsung tersenyum lebar, ia memberikan semua cokelat serta permen yang ada di tangannya kepada sang pemilik toko.

"Oh? Apa ini untukku?" Tanyanya terkejut. "Astaga, kau baik sekali. Terima kasih, akan aku campurkan dengan resep baruku"

Jungkook tersenyum, bukan karena pemilik toko itu, melainkan karena akhirnya dia mendapatkan benda ajaib yang di inginkannya.

Dengan langkah semangat, Jungkook membuka payung itu kemudian berjalan dengan senang menuju tempat dimana ia dan Taehyung berpisah tadi.

"Mama!"

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **A/N** : Woah, apa-apaan ini? Maafkan aku yang terlalu lama _update._ Seharusnya dari kemarin sudah di update, tapi aku malah sakit berkepanjangan -_- Okay, jadi aku mau minta maaf kalau ternyata ceritanya mengecewakan -_- maklum, masih amatiran, dulu aku vakum dari nulis fanfic sekitar tahun 2014, baru mulai lagi bulan Juli tahun lalu xD

Aku mau berterima kasih sama kalian yang sudah review, jadi terharu, serius deh :')

 **Jell-ssi | TaeKai | Ansleon | utsukushii02 | bbihunminkook | Xxzmn | Nila Zahrotul639 | anoncikiciw | Vookie | Clou3elf | BbuingHeaven | Cakue-chan | HyeraSung | armyvhs0202 | arisafukushima564 | Guest | cutebei | Sugahoney | Yeka**

dan terima kasih juga buat yang favorite/follow cerita ini /wink/

Ada yang bilang _'gak bisa ya Jungkook di jadiin uke?'_ Okay dear, masalah utamanya disini aku adalah penggemar bottom!tae, karena dia terlalu imut kalau menurutku. So, yeah, aku ini #TeamTaehyungBottom :'D

Tolong, yang gemes sama Jungkook silahkan tungguin telur-telur di kulkas kalian menetas, barangkali isinya Jungkook /smirk/. Pokoknya cerita Eggnoid itu bener-bener top deh /lah ini apa hubungannya/.

Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat yang sudah review, maaf lho aku ga bales reviewnya, tapi aku selalu baca komentar kalian kok setiap waktu :") Yang tertarik untuk berteman silahkan add line aku ( _anismaysarah_ ), _kalau mau_.

Kalau gitu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Salam #TeamTerongJungkook _*lol_


	3. Chapter 2

What the—

Story by **Datgurll**

 _Infires_ by **Eggnoid** from Webtoon

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, mendorong troli menggunakan satu tangan, tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang di butuhkan. Supermarket tidak terlalu ramai pagi ini, jadi kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk bebas berekspresi.

Pikirannya teringat kejadian setengah jam yang lalu, dimana Jungkook merengek minta ikut ke supermarket bersamanya. Taehyung sudah membujuk pemuda itu agar tidak ikut, tapi tetap saja hasilnya sia-sia.

Alhasil, Taehyung menggunakan rencana cadangan; buru-buru meninggalkan Jungkook dan mengunci pintu dari luar.

Jungkook tentu saja menangis, ia memukul-mukul pintu depan dari dalam dengan keras, berharap bisa ikut dengan Taehyung. Tidak tega sebenarnya, tapi Taehyung rasa jika belanja ia lakukan sendiri akan jauh lebih cepat.

Pandangan Taehyung teralih pada rak makanan-makanan ringan. "Beliin untuk Jungkook tidak ya? Tapi dia belum bisa sikat gigi sendiri, pasti aku yang repot nanti" Gumamnya.

Pikiran dan hatinya terus berperang, tanpa ia sadari seseorang sudah berada di belakangnya dengan tatapan enggan.

"Minggir atau aku akan melindasmu dengan troli"

Jahat sekali, Taehyung buru-buru menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan siapa orang yang telah berkata jahat padanya—matanya melebar begitu menemukan sosok Min Yoongi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah itu.

"Hey" Yoongi mendengus. "Sudah aku bilang minggir atau aku akan melindasmu sekarang juga" Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Dari semua supermarket yang ada di kota Seoul, kenapa Yoongi harus bertemu Taehyung di supermarket yang ini? Oh, Tuhan memang senang sekali mempermainkannya.

Taehyung tidak memberikan respon apa-apa dan itu membuat Yoongi jengah.

"Aku berikan waktu sepuluh detik"

"No!" Taehyung meringis. "Aku hanya terkejut karena bertemu denganmu hyung, bukankah kebetulan sekali? Biasanya kau paling malas kalau di suruh belanja"

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya kebetulan ini tidak ada untungnya sama sekali bagiku. Lagipula, aku kesini karena ibuku yang menyuruh, kau tau seperti apa nenek lampir itu jika sudah memerintah" Jelasnya, terdengar nada tak suka.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Sejak kapan Yoongi hyung bisa ketakutan hanya karena omelan ibu?" Ledeknya.

"Shut up" Yoongi memberi tatapan tajamnya. "Sekarang minggir, aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu berhargaku hanya untuk meladeni orang autis berbicara"

"Jahat sekali" Taehyung memajukan bibirnya. "Bagaimana mau punya kekasih kalau kau galak begitu hyung? Kalaupun ada, pasti dia sudah ketakutan akibat omonganmu yang begitu tajam dan menusuk"

"Jaga bicaramu, aku tak segan-segan menjadikanmu daging mentah segar yang di jual pada semua supermarket"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Yoongi langsung mendorong trolinya melewati Taehyung. Hubungan pertemanan mereka memang bisa di bilang aneh, terkadang lebih manis dari sepasang kekasih namun terkadang lebih sadis daripada kasus pembunuhan.

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat, mengira-ngira pertanyaan apa yang harus ia lontarkan kepada Yoongi seputar Jungkook.

 **Ah!**

"Yoongi hyung~"

Tidak ada jawaban. Taehyung mengikuti kemana Yoongi mendorong trolinya.

"Min Yoongi hyung"

Sama. Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

Taehyung mulai jengah. "Heh, Yoongi"

Kemudian Yoongi memberhentikan langkahnya. Taehyung tersenyum senang, akhirnya ia bisa juga mendapatkan perhatian dari Yoongi (meskipun dengan cara yang terlalu esktrim).

"Kim Taehyung, kau itu senang menolong bukan?" Tanya Yoongi, menoleh dan memperlihatkan wajah datarnya. "Aku selalu berharap hari-hariku akan damai, tapi kenapa kau dengan mudah menghancurkannya? Dan lagi, jika kau memanggilku tanpa sebutan _hyung_ , aku akan memenggal kepalamu. Jadi tolong, jangan ganggu aku"

Huh. Min Yoongi memang berbakat menjadi seorang psikopat handal.

Taehyung memajukan bibirnya lagi. "Aku hanya mau bertanya hyung, apa itu—"

"Bertanya apa?!" Bentak Yoongi tidak sabaran.

"Umm—" Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "Menurutmu, susu apa yang cocok untuk anak ayam yang baru menetas beberapa hari, hyung?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat, _sangat_ , **_sangat_** , tidak masuk akal di telinga Yoongi.

"Kau gila" Pemuda itu mendorong trolinya menjauhi Taehyung.

Taehyung buru-buru menyusul langkah Yoongi, mendorong troli miliknya yang sudah setengah penuh dengan barang-barang belanjaan. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya? Ia hanya bingung mau membelikan susu apa untuk Jungkook!

"Hyungg~" Taehyung memandang wajah Yoongi dengan tatapan merajuk. "Kau kan punya adik laki-laki di rumah, masa kau tidak tau susu apa yang dia minum?"

"Hell—" Yoongi menaruh sekaleng kornet ke dalam trolinya. "Kau pikir adikku itu anak ayam? Jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh. Memangnya kau mau memberikan itu untuk siapa?"

Bzt. Taehyung langsung terdiam.

"Eumm—" Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Untuk.. anak ayam?"

"Lucu sekali, Kim" Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "Kau pikir kita berteman sudah berapa lama? Katakan yang sebenarnya saja!"

Haduh, dia harus jawab apa sekarang? Keponakan? Mana mungkin, Yoongi tidak akan percaya begitu saja karena pemuda itu tau kalau Taehyung tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi selain kakak kandungnya.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, otak jenius itu kembali bekerja, mencoba mencari alasan yang bagus dan terpenting masuk akal.

"Oh!" Taehyung menepuk keningnya tiba-tiba. "Aku lupa menutup pintu lemari pendinginku hyung! Pasti dapurku sudah menjadi kutub utara sekarang! Aku pergi dulu ya hyung! Sampai jumpa lain kali!"

Secepat kilat (lebih cepat daripada kekuatan teleportasi KAI di video MAMA), Taehyung berlari mendorong trolinya, meninggalkan sosok Yoongi yang masih setia menunggu jawabannya disana.

Pandangan Yoongi terus mengikuti kemana Taehyung pergi. "Hey! Taehyung! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Katanya sedikit keras. Pemuda itu memandang sosok Taehyung yang berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil satu kotak susu bubuk, setelah itu kembali berlari dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Yoongi punya macam-macam julukan untuk Taehyung; _idiot_ , _autis_ , _tidak waras_ , _alien tersesat di bumi_ , _terong-terongan_ , dan masih banyak lagi.

"Dia berbohong" Hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin lama memang berdampak baik, Yoongi sangat tau kapan Taehyung jujur dan kapan ia berbohong.

Caranya mengetahuinya? Mudah sekali. Kim Taehyung tidak pernah menatap mata lawan bicaranya ketika ia sedang berbohong.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung berjalan dengan gerakan lamban, belanjaannya yang sedikit berat itu sukses membuat sosok Taehyung jauh dua kali lebih malas berjalan daripada biasanya. Jarak antara rumah dan supermarket itu lumayan jauh, ia juga tidak punya kendaraan.

Kira-kira apa yang di lakukan Jungkook? Apa anak itu masih menangis?

Taehyung berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perasaan bersalahnya. Jungkook itu bukan anak kecil lagi (walaupun sifat dan kelakuannya lebih parah dari anak berumur lima tahun), jadi tidak selalu harus di manjakan.

Ketika melewati rumah tetangganya, seorang wanita tua yang telah menjadi tetangga selama bertahun-tahun tersenyum dengan ramah.

"Taehyung-ah" Panggilnya pelan.

Otomatis Taehyung menoleh. "Oh, apa kabar bibi? Sepertinya kau makin sehat saja setiap hari, aktivitasmu banyak sekali. Jangan sampai sakit, bibi!"

Well, itu hanya basa-basi saja. Taehyung tidak terlalu akrab dengan para tetangganya, karena ia juga tidak tau harus mengobrol apa dengan seorang nenek-nenek. Bukannya ia tidak pandai berbicara, tapi apa yang kau akan bicarakan dengan seorang nenek tua? Mobil Lamborghini keluaran terbaru?

Wanita tua itu tersenyum. "Kau bisa lihat aku sedang menyiram tanaman dan aku sehat-sehat saja. Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau berterima kasih banyak kepadamu"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Taehyung, alisnya terangkat satu.

"Karena teriakanmu setiap pagi—" Wanita tua itu terbatuk sebentar. "Berkat teriakanmu setiap pagi, aku dan anakku jadi bisa bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Aku mau berterima kasih padamu, kau telah membantu banyak"

Astaga, yang benar saja?

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, terpaksa. "Err, ya? Sama-sama, aku senang bisa membantu. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa lagi bibi!"

Setelah itu, Taehyung langsung berlari menuju pagar rumahnya. Pemuda yang menjadikan senyum sebagai hobi itu merogoh saku celananya dengan susah payah untuk menemukan kunci rumah.

"Jungkook! Aku sudah kembali!" Teriak Taehyung begitu sudah berhasil membuka pintu depan, ia menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk menutup pintu.

Sesaat tidak terdengar apapun, Taehyung mengira kalau Jungkook sedang ngambek padanya. Well, dia juga salah sih, meninggalkan Jungkook dengan cara seperti itu, siapa yang tidak marah? Apalagi sampai mengunci pintu dari luar.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, barangkali Jungkook tertidur disana.

Namun, yang ia lihat adalah sosok Jungkook yang sibuk menggambar di atas sebuah kertas, krayon-krayon dengan warna macam-macam bertebaran dimana-mana. Pemuda itu tertawa sendiri melihat hasil gambarnya.

Pemandangan itu tidak bisa membuat Taehyung menahan senyumnya. Jungkook terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang hobi menggambar, asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Jungkook" Panggil Taehyung sambil berjalan mendekat.

Jungkook menoleh, ia tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Taehyung sudah kembali. Pemuda itu melempar krayon yang di pegangnya kemudian langsung menabrak Taehyung tanpa aba-aba. Alhasil, bokong Taehyung mendarat di lantai yang keras dan belanjaannya berserakan dimana-mana.

"Mama!" Teriak Jungkook, terdengar sangat gembira.

"Ya!" Taehyung menggertak, ia mengelus bokongnya. "Sudah aku bilang berapa kali jangan tiba-tiba memelukku seperti itu! Kau hampir membuat bokongku hilang!"

"Mama lama" Jungkook memajukan bibirnya. "Jungkook sendirian" Lanjutnya lagi.

Taehyung langsung tertawa kecil. "Apanya yang lama? Aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin, aku bahkan membelikan susu untukmu! Apa kau suka itu? Sikat gigimu juga sudah aku belikan, kau harus mulai rajin sikat gigi sekarang!"

Itu hanya karena Jungkook belum mengerti apa itu arti dari _kesepian_.

Jungkook mengangguk cepat. "Terima kasih, mama!"

Taehyung tersenyum manis. "Kau sudah pandai bicara ya? Aku senang sekali melihat pertumbuhanmu secepat ini. Benar-benar ajaib, apa ini semacam latihan sebelum aku menjadi seorang ayah sungguhan?"

"Hung?" Jungkook tidak mengerti, ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Taehyung dengan wajah kelewat polosnya.

Mygawd, Taehyung benar-benar merasa senang sekarang. Dia telah berhasil mengajari Jungkook dengan benar! Pemuda itu tumbuh dengan sangat baik pula! Huh, Taehyung merasa seperti seorang ibu yang bangga pada anaknya.

"Mama?"

"Tunggu saja disini" Taehyung merapikan barang belanjaannya yang berhamburan. "Aku harus meletakkan semua ini ke dapur, nanti akan aku buatkan makanan spesial untukmu. Kau mau makan apa—"

Tidak. Dia lupa lagi.

"—… Jungkook, lupakan saja pertanyaanku! Aku ke dapur dulu ya!"

Secepat angin tornado, Taehyung langsung berlari menuju dapur, meninggalkan Jungkook yang sedang berpikir akan pertanyaannya (lagi).

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hei, itu curang namanya!" Taehyung memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Kau sudah melempar dadunya satu kali, jadi sekarang giliranku!" Tambahnya, terdengar dengan jelas perasaan kesal dari cara berbicaranya.

Yeah, kali ini Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang bermain monopoli bersama. Kejadian ini begitu langka, yaitu dimana Taehyung lah yang pertama kali mengajak Jungkook bermain, dengan alasan dirinya bosan tidak melakukan pekerjaan apapun.

Tapi ekspetasi selalu berbeda dengan kenyataan, Jungkook yang tidak pandai bermain monopoli (dan beberapa hal lainnya) sukses membuat Taehyung darah tinggi dalam sekejap.

"Dua kali" Begitulah yang Jungkook hanya bisa ucapkan, tidak mau memberikan dadunya.

"Mwo?" Taehyung melebarkan matanya. "Mana bisa begitu? Kemarikan dadunya! Sekarang giliran aku yang melempar dadu, Jungkook!" Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil dadu yang ada di genggaman Jungkook.

Alhasil, mereka memperebutkan sebuah dadu kecil sekarang. Jungkook yang keras kepala dan Taehyung yang pemaksa, entah sampai kapan keributan itu akan berlangsung.

Jika di lihat dengan sangat baik, Taehyung justru terlihat seperti orang jahat yang ingin merampas permen dari Jungkook, padahal keduanya sama-sama dewasa (walaupun Taehyung tidak tau berapa usia Jungkook sekarang ini).

"Baiklah!" Taehyung menyerah, ia memutar balikkan posisi duduknya membelakangi Jungkook. "Main saja sendiri! Aku tidak mau bermain dengan orang yang suka berbuat curang!" Katanya, seperti menyindir Jungkook.

Kenyataannya, ia memang sedang menyindir Jungkook.

"Mama" Jungkook memajukan bibirnya. "Main!" Ajaknya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung melirik sekilas sebelum akhirnya membuang muka lagi. "Tidak mau! Main saja sendiri! Aku sudah lelah, mau tidur saja!"

Meski begitu, Taehyung tetap duduk disana tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun.

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya, tapi ia juga tidak mau melepas dadu yang ada di kepalan tangannya. Pemuda itu hanya berpikir kalau Taehyung sedang marah besar, tanpa memikirkan mengapa Taehyung bisa sampai marah padanya.

"Mama~" Jungkook menggeser posisinya menjadi di belakang Taehyung. "Main?" Ajaknya lagi, dengan wajah merajuk kali ini.

Tidak. Jangan sampai Taehyung luluh akibat wajah itu. Kesabarannya hampir habis karena selalu menuruti kemauan Jungkook, sekali-kali anak ayam itu harus di beri pelajaran.

Taehyung tetap pada pendiriannya, tidak mau menatap Jungkook sedikitpun.

"Mama!" Kali ini suara Jungkook agak sedikit meninggi. " **Main** "

"Oh?" Taehyung menoleh. "Apa kau baru saja memerintahku? Memangnya siapa dirimu bisa memerintahku? Seorang Kim Taehyung yang tidak pernah sekalipun menurut pada perintah orang lain?" Balasnya, seperti menantang.

Entah sampai kapan hal tersebut akan berakhir.

Jungkook juga tidak mau kalah, dia melempar dadu itu ke sembarang arah kemudian memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan tajamnya (dan serius, justru itu terlihat menggemaskan sekali).

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak terpikir sama sekali olehnya bahwa Jungkook akan ikut membalas tatapannya seperti itu; tajam dan menusuk. Detak jantungnya langsung berubah tidak menentu, ia juga merasa kalau pipinya memanas.

"Y-ya!" Suara Taehyung sedikit meninggi. "Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Anak ayam? Cepat hentikan pandanganmu! Kau terlihat semakin jelek!" Ujarnya, tanpa mau menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

Raut wajah serius Jungkook langsung berubah menjadi senyum lebar dalam beberapa detik. "Main~" Uhm, dia telah berhasil meluluhkan Taehyung.

Taehyung mendengus. "Curang! Kau memberikan aku tatapan seperti itu, tentu saja aku akan kalah!" Pemuda itu mengambil dadu yang ada di lantai. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan curang lagi! Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu tidur!" Ancamnya.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan cepat, kembali ke posisi semula.

Dan mereka mulai bermain bersama lagi. Setelah hampir satu setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya kemenangan berada di tangan Taehyung (tentu saja, pemuda itu sudah memprediksinya sebelum mereka mulai bermain).

"Aku menang!" Taehyung tertawa, ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah cemberut Jungkook, begitu menyebalkan dan menggemaskan di saat bersamaan.

Jungkook semakin memajukan bibirnya. "Hukuman!"

Taehyung menutup mulutnya menggunakan satu telapak tangan akibat tertawa. "Lho? Kenapa aku yang harus kena hukuman? Kau yang kalah, anak ayam! Bukan aku, jadi kau yang harus kena hukuman!" Balasnya, tak berhenti tertawa.

"Tidak!" Jungkook membuang muka, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Lucu sekali, Jungkook!" Taehyung merapikan kertas dan segala pernak-pernik monopoli dengan asal. "Aku tidak akan menghukummu, tenang saja. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur, oke? Besok aku akan mengajakmu main"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang punggung Taehyung yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Perlahan wajah itu berubah sedih, seperti enggan waktu bermain mereka berakhir sampai disini.

Setelah meletakkan kardus monopoli di rak lemari, Taehyung menoleh. "Eoh? Kau belum mau tidur? Apa mau tidur sendiri?" Tanyanya, memasang raut wajah bingung.

Hening hingga beberapa detik. Kemudian, secepat kilat, terdengar langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, membuat Taehyung melebarkan matanya dengan sempurna.

Jam delapan malam, lima belas menit, dua puluh detik, nafas Taehyung seperti berhenti mendadak. Tubuhnya terasa melayang di udara, ia bahkan dapat melihat langit-langit rumahnya yang sebagian di sarangi oleh laba-laba (ingatkan dia harus membersihkan itu semua).

Jungkook menggendongnya—tidak, mengangkat tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya, mengangkat tubuhnya seperti seorang pengantin wanita.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Apa Jungkook sedang dalam masa trainee untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran?! Well, dalam artian membunuh semua orang akibat segala tindakannya yang suka membuat terkejut.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung memekik. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turunkan aku!" Ujarnya, memerintah dan tegas.

"Hukuman!" Jungkook tetap keras kepala, tidak mau menurunkan Taehyung dan justru semakin mencengkram jari-jarinya di lengan Taehyung.

Hukuman?

WHAT?! Taehyung buru-buru melepaskan dirinya secara paksa, ia tidak perduli ketika bokongnya mendarat dengan sempurna di atas lantai yang dingin. Bukannya ia mesum atau apa, tapi mencerna kata _hukuman_ dengan teliti itu terdengar ambigu.

Kemudian ia memberikan tatapan tajam untuk Jungkook. "Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!" Ancamnya galak.

Jungkook menoleh ke bawah, dimana Taehyung masih setia duduk di lantai dingin sambil meringis dan mengelus bokongnya. "Hukuman?" Ulangnya lagi, memberikan tatapan polosnya.

"Hukuman apa?!" Taehyung beranjak dari posisinya kemudian berjalan menuju lantai atas, kamar tidurnya. "Kau mau tidur atau tidak?! Aku akan mematikan lampu!" Katanya, membiarkan tangannya mengelus-elus bokongnya.

Mungkin tidak lama lagi Taehyung akan terkena penyakit jantung, dan satu-satunya orang yang akan membunuhnya secara perlahan adalah Jungkook. Anak ayam itu benar-benar, senang sekali membuat wajah Taehyung memerah dan jantung berdetak tak karuan.

Jungkook melebarkan matanya, ia buru-buru menyusul langkah Taehyung sebelum pemuda itu mematikan lampu ruang tengah.

"Mama!"

"Jangan panggil aku mama, kau membuat bokongku sakit!"

"Hu—"

"Tidak ada hukuman apapun, Jungkook. Berhenti bicara atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kaki! Pokoknya jangan bicara apapun, anak ayam! Mengerti?!"

"Hu'um~"

"Bagus, dan tolong jangan lepas bajumu lagi saat tidur! Kau bisa membuat jantungku meledak dalam hitungan detik!"

Seperti itulah obrolan mereka sebelum sampai di depan pintu kamar. Taehyung yang terus bicara dan Jungkook yang terus mengangguk, entah dirinya mengerti atau tidak dengan semua omongan Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak salah, kok. Sebelum permainan berlangsung, Taehyung dengan berapi-api berkata seperti ini; _Pokoknya yang kalah harus menggendong yang menang sampai ke kamar! Kau setuju?!_

Nah, siapa yang salah dan yang benar disini?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Mama?"

Taehyung menoleh, alisnya hampir menyatu begitu melihat seorang anak laki-laki (berusia sekitar lima tahun) membawa es krim vanilla di tangan kirinya, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan polos ditambah kebingungan.

"Eh?" Taehyung menoleh ke belakang sejenak, memandang anak itu lagi kemudian. "Apa kau baru saja memanggilku?" Tanyanya, menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan telunjuk.

Anak kecil itu semakin terlihat kebingungan. "Mama?" Ulangnya lagi, dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Apa sih maksud anak kecil ini?! Kenapa dia memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _mama_?! Oh, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sosok Jungkook!

Ngomong-ngomong, kemana makhluk aneh itu sekarang?

"Hei, kau lihat Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung pada anak kecil itu. Well, dia tau kalau dirinya itu terlalu bodoh, bertanya pada anak kecil yang bahkan dirinya tidak mengenalnya dengan baik.

Dimana ini? Ruangan ini terlihat familiar untuknya—oh, dia ingat, ini adalah kamar tidur kedua orang tuanya. Kenapa dirinya bisa ada disini? Dan kenapa juga anak kecil yang tidak ia kenal bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya?

Benar-benar membingungkan. Taehyung beranjak dari posisinya (ia sedang duduk di atas ranjang tempat ibu dan ayahnya saling berbagi ranjang), mengedarkan pandangannya, meneliti apa saja yang menurutnya ganjil.

Memang tidak ada yang berbeda dari ruangan ini, tapi Taehyung berani sumpah kalau letak barang-barang di sini semuanya berubah, tidak lagi sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Apa ia baru saja mengadakan bersih-bersih dengan Jungkook?

"Mama~"

Taehyung menoleh, menunduk dan menemukan anak kecil itu menarik-narik celana tidurnya. "Oh? Dimana mamamu? Apa Jungkook membawamu kesini? Apa jangan-jangan aku mabuk dan menculikmu kesini?"

Bodoh. Satu kata untuk Kim Taehyung.

Anak kecil itu tak menjawab, tapi dia memandang tepat ke arah pintu, tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Hal itu membuat Taehyung semakin kebingungan, ia mengikuti kemana tatapan sang anak kecil itu mengarah.

Di pintu, sosok Jungkook berdiri, bersandar di daun pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Makhluk yang sering memanggilnya _mama_ itu menggunakan kemeja biru muda serta celana hitam, memakai dasi yang _matching_ dengan kemejanya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Wah, sejak kapan Jungkook mempunyai selera berpakaian yang bagus? Dia terlihat seperti model _hot_ dan juga tampan. Taehyung malas mengakuinya sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak mau di sebut munafik.

"Jungkook?" Panggil Taehyung pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan siapa anak kecil ini? Kenapa dia bisa ada di rumah kita?" Tanyanya, tidak memberi jeda sedikitpun pada pertanyaannya.

Suasana hening sejenak, bukannya mendapat jawaban, justru Jungkook mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sama, tidak di mengerti. Oh, hei! Bahkan Jungkook mengenakan sepasang anting-anting bulat berwarna hitam! Sejak kapan?

Anak kecil itu berlari ke arah Jungkook, membiarkan dirinya di bawa ke dalam gendongan Jungkook. Mereka berdua memandang Taehyung, tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bisa Taehyung artikan.

"Jungkook? Kenapa kau diam saja?! Yak! Jawab aku anak—"

"Kau ini kenapa, Tae?"

Mendadak, jantung Taehyung berdetak begitu cepat dari biasanya. Kedua matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga, apa ia tidak salah dengar barusan? Apa Jungkook baru saja berbicara padanya? Apa ada orang lain disana yang berbicara dan berusaha menyadarkannya?!

Oh, ini terlalu membingungkan. Taehyung masih tetap dalam posisinya, seperti menunggu hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Jungkook mendekat ke arah Taehyung, mengelus rambut hitam anak kecil itu. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu padanya?"

"M-maksudmu?"

"Astaga, kau lucu sekali" Jungkook tertawa kecil, terlihat begitu tampan dan mempesona dalam waktu bersamaan. "Dia itu anak kita, apa kau lupa? Baru kemarin ia berumur lima tahun! Jangan bilang kau sedang mengigau sekarang?"

Apa tadi katanya? Anak?

"Papa, mama kenapa?" Anak kecil itu mendongak dan memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung, seperti tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi dan apa maksud dari perkataan Jungkook. Okay, mari mulai perlahan-lahan—Jungkook sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar sekarang, dan apa kalimat terakhirnya tadi?!

ANAK KITA?! Maksudnya, ANAK MEREKA?!

"ANAK KITA?!" Taehyung tidak bisa menahan lengkingan suaranya, ia tidak perduli jika itu akan membangunkan tetangga-tetangganya.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar lupa ya? Kita sudah menikah dan resmi memiliki anak, kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk mempunyai anak, bahkan kita sudah sepakat akan memiliki satu atau dua anak—"

"STOP!" Taehyung memotong kalimat Jungkook. "T-tapi, k-kau hanyalah anak ayam yang baru menetas?! Bagaimana bisa kau—"

Akhirnya, Taehyung merasa pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Pemuda itu membiarkan matanya tertutup dengan cepat, setelah itu ia tak merasakan apa-apa lagi, ia hanya mendengar teriakan dari Jungkook dan anak kecil itu sebelum benar-benar jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Semoga ketika ia terbangun, dirinya sudah berada di surga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama~"

Taehyung meringis begitu merasakan tamparan cukup keras di kedua pipinya, perlahan matanya terbuka, dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sosok Jungkook yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya, begitu dekat.

"HYAA!" Taehyung mendorong wajah Jungkook sejauh mungkin menggunakan telapak tangannya. "JANGAN DEKATI AKU! KAU! ANAK AYAM! KEMANA ANAK KECIL ITU?! KEMANA ANAK YANG KAU BILANG SEBAGAI ANAK KITA?!" Hardiknya, menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jungkook dengan tatapan menuduh.

Jungkook diam, ia tidak mengerti perkataan Taehyung sepenuhnya. "Mama?" Justru ia mengulang perkataan yang sama, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya, ia ada di kamar tidurnya sendiri dan tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya, mengelus-elus dadanya lembut.

Jadi, yang tadi itu hanya mimpi?!

"Sial!" Rutuk Taehyung. "Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu? Berapa lama aku tertidur? Ya ampun! Rasanya kepalaku benar-benar ingin pecah!" Desahnya frustasi.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Jungkook, memandang anak ayam itu dengan tatapan takut-takut. Hal yang sedang ia pikirkan adalah, Jungkook tiba-tiba bisa berbicara dengan lancar, bukankah itu sebuah hal yang mengerikan?

Setelah beberapa menit memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan curiga, tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari Jungkook, hanya ada tatapan polos yang terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Mama?"

Ah, benar juga. Taehyung baru saja mimpi hal menakjubkan barusan, tentu saja hal yang ia takutkan tidak akan terjadi. Buktinya, Jungkook masih berpakaian piyama yang terakhir ia pakaikan, bahkan masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan _mama_.

"Aku baru saja mimpi buruk, Jungkook" Taehyung menghela nafasnya, menyingkirkan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya. "Lebih baik aku mandi, kau mau mandi atau nanti saja?" Tanyanya pada Jungkook.

Kali ini ia tidak mempermasalahkan Jungkook yang terlalu lama berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, pemuda itu hanya duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memikirkan mimpi apa yang baru ia alami tadi.

"Mandi bersama?" Akhirnya Jungkook menjawab.

"Huh?" Taehyung menoleh. "Tapi bagaimana bisa aku mandi bersamamu? Kita ini sama-sama laki-laki, jadi mana bisa—"

Omongannya tidak di lanjutkan, Taehyung terpaku pada sosok Jungkook yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lugu sekaligus kebingungan. Sekali lagi, Taehyung menghela nafasnya agak panjang kali ini, ia memakai sandal rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang kebetulan ada di kamarnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan mandi bersama" Taehyung mengambil dua buah handuk yang tergantung di balik pintu. "Cepat! Atau kau mandi sendiri!" Ujarnya dengan sedikit keras, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, ia menendang selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, berlari menyusul Taehyung dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Jangan berlari seperti itu, kau bisa terpeleset kapan saja" Ingatnya, namun hal itu di abaikan oleh Jungkook. "Pokoknya saat mandi, kita harus saling membelakangi, mengerti?! Aku akan membunuhmu jika sampai kau berani menoleh ke belakang!" Ancamnya galak.

"Sikat gigi?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah meletakkannya di kamar mandi" Taehyung menjawab dengan tatapan malas, ia terlalu pusing akibat mimpinya itu. "Jangan gunakan pasta gigi terlalu banyak! Apalagi sampai memakannya! Kau mengerti?!" Ancamnya lagi.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan semangat, pemuda itu berlari mendahului Taehyung untuk duduk di tepi bathup. Namun sebelum itu, Jungkook tersenyum lebar kemudian dengan gerakan cepat melorotkan celana piyama panjangnya.

Taehyung yang melihat itu segera melebarkan matanya. "JUNGKOOK! SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN—KYAAA! TERONG!" Teriaknya, terdengar persis seperti seorang wanita yang telah menodai matanya sendiri.

Parahnya lagi, Jungkook malah membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan bingung. "Mama?" Katanya pada Taehyung yang sudah menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

"CEPAT PAKAI CELANAMU LAGI!" Taehyung memekik. "ANAK AYAM! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

Kalau sudah begini, kehidupan Taehyung yang biasa-biasa saja akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Haruskah ia berterima kasih pada Jungkook? Tentu tidak, Taehyung terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya. Hehe.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **A/N** : Yeah! Seneng banget rasanya bisa ketemu kalian lagi di chapter dua! Kkk~ Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan kalian semua ya? Hehe /kasih Jungkook sebagai permintaan maaf/. Maaf kalau terlalu lama _update_ , masalahnya cerita yang aku buat ini butuh dua sampai tiga hari di buatnya xD itu juga kalau lagi gak mentok atau lagi ga ada tugass /sedih/. Maaf juga kalau jalan ceritanya terkesan buru-buru, biar ga kacau aja gitu x.x

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian;

 **winachan62** (Jungkook mah suka gituu xD) **| Sugahoney** (Jangan di bayangkan yaa terongnya haha! Kinderjoy deh coba beli di supermarket wkwk) **| cutebei** (Jungkook di fanfic ini emang gemesin, tapi di dunia nyata... /dead/ wk. Soal itu masih di rahasiakan ya! :p) **| Oh Deer Han** (Mereka berdua emang gemesin! Jungkook walaupun kecil gitu bisa bikin mimisan mendadak lho haha) **| SJMK95** (HUAA REVIEWNYA PANJANG SEKALIH, jadi bingung mau bales apa wkwk. Yap! Setuju, Jungkook makin kesini makin manly ajaa, badannya ituu alamakkkk. Taehyung malah makin unyuu, apalagi dengan gaya rambutnya yang kek gitu huaduhhhh /mimisan mendadak/) **| bbihunminkook** (Aku pikir kamu bilang _diapet_ wkwk /dihajar/ xD Jangan nangis dong, mau emang liat wajah Jungkook yang sedih? hehe) **| Jell-ssi** (Yeahh, seneng dengernyaa! SENENG karna ada juga yang Uke!v shipper hehe xD nih sudah di lanjut ya!) **| hyemi270** (Karena anak kucing sudah terlalu mainstream wkwk, thank youu babyyy! sudah di lanjut yaa!) **| anoncikiciw** (Jungkook memang begituu wkwk, makasihh, udah sembuh kok ini /hug/ wkwk masa iya Jimin? Apa karena aku lupa ya bilang kalau tukang roti itu bukan anak muda lagi? hehe xD udah di lanjut yaa) **| utsukushii02** (Iya nih :( kalau Tae sakit kamu yang obatin ya? hehe xD) **| RonaTan** (Syukurlah kalau sukaaa, nih udah di lanjutt yaaa xD selamat menikmati) **| rifkun** (jangan di culik dong :( nanti Tae sama siapa? Hehe) **| kim joungwook** (Yak! kamu pervert ya?! Kasiann Jungkook masih polos wkwk xD) **| Vookie** (Wahh, selamat baca kalau gituu xD maaf kalau karakter-karakter disini tidak seperti yang kamu harapkan~~) **| Clou3elf** (Heii kalau Jungkook di bawa pulang nanti lanjutin ff ini gimana? -.- wkwk Tae emang calon emak-emak kan? /eh/) **| kimjin9047** (Sekarang udah banyak kokkk ff KookV, gak terlalu banyak juga sih hehe xD) **| HyeraSung** (wkwk, kamu mau ajarin Kookie apa emangg? Haha. Yeahh ga bakal di ganti because i'm kookv trash too :p) **| Ansleon** (Wkwk polos gitu bisa bikin kamu mendadak mimisan lhoo :p ini udah di lanjut yaa^^) **| cinnynese** (AMINN! Semoga Jungkook bisa secepetnya ngelamar Tae yaa hehe /plak/ yoyy ketemu lagi sama #teambottomtaehyung xD Ah, aku juga suka baca Lookism! Nge-ship Jae yeol sama Seok pulaa wkwk xD) **| Cakue-chan** (Huaaa, seniorku revieww fanfic abal-abal ini :") /sok kenal/ Jungkook itu licik emang, wajahnya doang imut tapi jiwa semenya berapi-api :") Tae itu emang error, jadi jangan heran kalau tingkahnya aneh di ff ini /atau mungkin yang ngetik yang error kali ya-_-/ kakaknya tae masih di simpen dulu yaa/?/ Nihh sudah di lanjutt! makasih buat ripiu panjangnya xD) **| Aprieelyan** (Heyy! jangan fokus sama terongnyaa wkwk xD syukur deh kalau bisa bikin ketawa wkwk, jangan panggil thor :( udah kayak avengers ajaa, panggil Rahma aja yakk xD)

Huah, lelah juga ternyata :") tapi terharu sumpah, makasih juga buat yang favorite/follow fanfic ini /wink pt2/

Pokoknya review kalian the best lah! Aku jadi lebih semangat buat lanjutin cerita ini, review kalian berharga banget buat aku /nangis terhura/

Sudahlah, aku gak tau harus ngebahas apa lagi -_- tentang siapa kakak kandung Taehyung, itu masih di rahasiakan yaa kakak-kakak semuaa (karena sebenernya aku juga bingung sama kakaknya * _lol_ bercanda denggg xD), pokoknya liat aja nantii, sekarang kita seneng-seneng dulu sama kisah antara Jungkook dan Taehyung xD

Sampai jumpaaaa di chapter selanjutnyaa! #TeamTerongJungkook


	4. Chapter 3

What the—

Story by **Datgurll**

 _Infires_ by **Eggnoid** from Webtoon

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Panas

Hari ini cuacanya panas sekali.

Taehyung merebahkan dirinya di atas lantai, menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan kipas angin secara bersamaan—mungkin jika sang ibu ada disini, ia pasti sudah mengomel habis-habisan. Sekedar informasi, sifat bawel Kim Taehyung itu menurun dari sang ibu.

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, menemukan Jungkook yang sedang membaca buku-buku bacaan miliknya. Buku-buku yang ia belikan memang belum sepenuhnya di baca oleh Jungkook, terkadang pemuda itu hanya tertarik untuk melihat gambarnya saja.

Kemudian Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya lagi ke kiri, menemukan telur milik Jungkook yang sengaja ia letakkan di ruang tamu (dengan alasan terlalu sempit jika di letakkan di kamarnya). Padahal, ruangan di rumahnya itu banyak sekali yang tidak terpakai.

Bosan.

Biasanya, Taehyung akan pergi main ke rumah Yoongi jika sudah tidak ada pekerjaan seperti ini. Pasti dia akan bermain dengan adik laki-laki Yoongi, dan berakhir dengan adik Yoongi yang menangis akibat kalah bermain game.

Tapi sekarang, mana bisa ia pergi seenaknya? Masa mau meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian? Bisa-bisa saat ia pulang, rumah satu-satunya itu berubah menjadi abu.

Monopoli? Bosan. Nonton televisi? Bosan. Ikut Jungkook membaca buku? Itu akan lebih membosankan lagi, menurutnya.

"Ah, aku bosan" Taehyung menguap lebar, menoleh lagi pada Jungkook. "Jungkook, apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Aku bosan dan butuh sedikit hiburan!" Pintanya, dengan nada yang menyebalkan dan sedikit memaksa.

Jungkook menoleh. "Bosan?" Ia memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Lupakan saja" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook. "Percuma menjelaskan sesuatu kepadamu, kau belum tentu memahaminya dengan cepat. Dasar anak ayam, entah aku harus menyebutmu polos atau bodoh, keduanya hanya berbeda tipis" Ocehnya.

Keduanya terdiam setelah itu. Taehyung yang memejamkan mata dan Jungkook yang terdiam, masih bingung dengan maksud dari kata _bosan_.

Ayolah, otak jenius Kim Taehyung tidak akan pernah kehabisan ide.

"Ah!" Taehyung memekik, ia buru-buru mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk kemudian memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "Jungkook! Mari kita pergi ke taman kota! Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini!"

Yeah, taman kota.

Tempat terakhir kali Taehyung bermain dengan sang kakak, setelah itu ia tidak pernah lagi pergi kesana (karena ia tidak mungkin mengajak Yoongi, Yoongi berkata kalau ia tidak pernah sudi menginjakkan kakinya di tempat kekanak-kanakan seperti itu).

"Taman kota?" Jungkook mengulang dengan tatapan bingung.

Taehyung mengangguk, buru-buru ia berlari menuju lantai atas, dimana kamar tidurnya berada. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan beberapa pakaian di kedua tangannya.

"Karena ukuran tubuhmu sama dengan kakakku, maka hari ini aku akan meminjamkanmu semua pakaian kakakku!" Taehyung menjatuhkan baju-baju itu sembarangan ke atas lantai, memilih-milih pakaian mana yang akan di kenakan oleh Jungkook.

Baju pendek? Tidak. Kemeja? Itu bagus, tapi dia rasa tidak akan cocok jika digunakan disaat cuaca sedang panas-panasnya begini. Sweater? Tidak! Bisa-bisa Jungkook melepasnya begitu saja karena kepanasan. Jaket musim dingin? Yeah, Taehyung tidak sebodoh itu.

Oh, bagaimana kalau memperpadukan _long coat_ dengan kemeja?

Ck, benar-benar bodoh, ia berkata kalau kemeja tidak cocok untuk cuaca panas, tapi ia malah menggabungkan _long coat_ dengan kemeja. Ternyata julukan autis dari Yoongi untuknya benar-benar sangat cocok sekali.

Taehyung menendang semua pakaian baru milik kakaknya, mencoba menemukan _long coat_ berwarna biru tua. Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika menemukannya, senyumnya bertambah lebar begitu mengetahui ukurannya sangat pas untuk tubuh Jungkook.

"Nah, kau pakai ini dulu" Taehyung memungut kemeja putih yang terinjak oleh kakinya. "Setelah itu kau harus memakai ini, pasti penampilanmu akan jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya!"

Tampan, ya?

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, menurut, tanpa aba-aba langsung membuka kaos yang ia kenakan, di depan Taehyung.

"YA!" Taehyung buru-buru menahan Jungkook. "Jangan membukanya disini! Kau bisa membuat jantungku meledak tau! Aku akan ke dapur dulu, kau pakai ini oke?"

"Hu'um~" Jungkook mengangguk, menerima kemeja putih yang di berikan oleh Taehyung.

Setelah itu, Taehyung berbalik dan meninggalkan Jungkook menuju dapur. Taehyung menghela nafasnya panjang, sampai kapan ia harus merawat Jungkook? Sampai tua? Astaga, Taehyung benar-benar ingin agar Jungkook cepat-cepat dewasa (dia memang sudah dewasa).

Menunggu hampir sepuluh menit, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jungkook karena bosan tidak melakukan apa-apa di dapur, ia pergi ke dapur hanya karena tidak mau melihat tubuh Jungkook secara langsung. Ketika ia sampai diruang tengah, Taehyung melebarkan matanya, mulutnya menganga.

"Mama~" Jungkook memajukan bibirnya. "Bagaimana?" Rengeknya, menunjuk kancing-kancing kemeja yang belum terpasang dengan wajah frustasi.

Taehyung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Jungkook, mencoba untuk tidak melirik apapun selain kancing kemeja Jungkook.

Demi Min Yoongi yang lebih galak dari guru fisikanya dulu, Jungkook terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih _hot_ dari yang biasanya, apalagi dengan kemeja yang belum terkancing dengan benar, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terbilang sangat sempurna (padahal ia sudah sengaja pergi ke dapur agar tidak melihat tubuh Jungkook).

"Perhatikan ini, lain kali kau harus melakukannya sendiri!" Taehyung membawa kedua tangannya untuk memasang kancing kemeja Jungkook, matanya bergerak gelisah, mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan apapun.

Andai ada seorang wanita di antara mereka, pasti wanita itu mengira kalau mereka berdua adalah pasangan pengantin yang baru menikah beberapa bulan, terlihat sangat romantis dan membuat siapapun iri.

"Nih, sudah selesai" Taehyung memukul dada Jungkook pelan, memungut _long coat_ yang tergeletak di lantai. "Kalau panas tinggal kau buka saja, oke? Tapi jangan meninggalkannya di sembarang tempat!" Ingatnya.

Jungkook mengangguk, membiarkan Taehyung memakaikan _long coat_ itu ke tubuhnya. Rasanya agak panas memang, tapi Jungkook senang sekali jika Taehyung yang memakaikannya.

Selesai.

Taehyung tersenyum puas melihat karyanya, Jungkook memang berbakat sekali menjadi seorang model, tubuh serta wajahnya benar-benar mengalahkan model manapun (yang pernah ia lihat tentu saja).

"Kau tunggu di luar saja, ya? Aku akan berganti pakaian!" Taehyung buru-buru berlari lagi ke kamarnya, tidak perduli kalau ia bisa saja jatuh dan terluka akibat berlari-lari menaiki anak tangga seperti itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dalam perjalanan, Taehyung tiada hentinya menarik Jungkook agar tetap berada disisinya, Jungkook benar-benar duplikat seorang anak kecil, tidak bisa diam di satu tempat dan selalu mengikuti apa yang menurutnya menarik.

Jangan sampai ia kehilangan Jungkook lagi, apalagi hari ini ramai, bisa-bisa ia kebingungan mencari Jungkook di tengah keramaian orang-orang.

"Jungkook, duduk yang tenang!" Taehyung memperingati. "Kau sudah tau kalau mencari tempat duduk itu susah! Jangan kemana-mana atau tempat dudukmu akan di ambil orang!"

Taehyung memilih bus sebagai kendaraan mereka, jarak halte dari rumahnya tidak jauh, jadi ia tenang-tenang saja. Selama perjalanan pula, semua orang tidak melepas pandangannya dari Jungkook, memandang anak ayam itu dengan tatapan kagum, suka atau apalah ia tidak mau tau.

"Mama~ Lapar~" Rengek Jungkook, memasang wajah merajuknya.

"Mwo? Lapar?" Taehyung mengulang. "Baru saja kau makan hampir tiga piring tadi pagi dan sekarang kau lapar? Astaga, benar-benar dalam masa pertumbuhan" Gumamnya.

"Makan~"

"Sabar, bus ini sesak sekali dan tempat tujuan kita masih sedikit jauh!"

"Makannnn~"

"Ishh! Berisik!" Taehyung mendengus kesal. "Diam saja! Nanti kita akan mampir di tempat langgananku! Okay?!" Omelnya penuh penekanan dan penegasan.

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya sejenak, pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya, raut wajahnya berubah heran ketika menyadari penumpang wanita disana tidak melepas pandangan darinya sedikitpun, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa semua orang memperhatikannya.

Taehyung menyadari hal itu, dengan wajah kesal ia merogoh saku celananya kemudian langsung menutupi wajah Jungkook menggunakan sapu tangannya, dalam hati ia bersorak gembira karena perempuan-perempuan itu tidak lagi bisa memperhatikan wajah tampan Jungkook.

Si pemilik wajah? Tambah kebingungan karena tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap gulita.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, menghabiskan ramyun miliknya yang ke tiga. "Enak~" Katanya, menikmati kuah ramyun yang hangat melewati tenggorokannya.

Taehyung mengaduk-aduk kuah ramyun itu menggunakan sumpit, ia sudah selesai makan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. "Nafsu makanmu besar sekali. Kalau begini caranya, jadwal belanjaku akan lebih sering dari bulan-bulan yang lalu" Ujarnya, memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan malas.

Untungnya, Taehyung masih punya uang simpanan yang cukup banyak, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan uangnya akan habis dalam waktu dekat. Warisan yang di tinggalkan keluarganya memang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit, semua tersimpan dengan baik di bank.

Bukan berarti Taehyung bisa bersantai, ia juga harus mencari pekerjaan karena uang yang ia miliki tak selamanya ada di tangannya.

"Selesai~" Jungkook tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kelincinya. "Jungkook kenyang~" Tambahnya, mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kau kenyang, kau menghabiskan tiga piring ramyun" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin aku harus memberimu kentang rebus atau nasi agar cepat kenyang, kau bisa membuatku bangkrut kalau begini terus"

Setelah membayar semua makanan, Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook agar segera pergi dari restoran itu. Mereka memang sengaja pergi ke restoran dulu saat baru sampai di tempat tujuan, itu lebih baik daripada Taehyung harus mendengar rengekan-rengekan menyebalkan dari Jungkook.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan, ternyaa hari ini tidak terlalu ramai seperti hari sebelumnya, mungkin karena semua orang sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang taman kota, Taehyung berhenti sejenak kemudian berbalik, ingin memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan serius.

"Jungkook, dengarkan aku!" Katanya, penuh penekanan. "Jangan main jauh-jauh, jangan tinggalkan aku dan jangan mengikuti apapun yang menurutmu menarik, meng—"

Terlambat, Jungkook sudah tidak berdiri di hadapannya.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya, geram sekali ia rasanya, berbicara sendiri dan membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kemana anak itu? Baru saja mau aku—"

"Mama!" Jungkook berteriak, menunjuk-nunjuk balon gas yang di jual oleh pedagang balon. "Jungkook mau!" Tambahnya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut senangnya.

Perasaan geram serta emosi yang ada di benak Taehyung langsung menghilang, dia tertawa lebar mendapati wajah Jungkook yang berseri-seri hanya karena sebuah balon. Astaga, Jungkook terkadang memang menggemaskan.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Taehyung mendekati si penjual balon tersebut sambil merogoh saku celananya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang untuk membelikan Jungkook dua balon sekaligus.

"Terima kasih~" Ujar Taehyung pada si penjual, ia tersenyum lebar kemudian memberikan dua benang balon itu kepada Jungkook. "Kau dapat dua sekaligus dariku, pegang erat-erat dan jangan sampai terlepas, oke?"

Jungkook menerima itu dengan wajah senang, ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cepat. "Terima kasih, mama! Jungkook akan memegangnya dengan erat!" Ucapnya, memandang kagum kedua balon itu.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Taehyung tersenyum melihat anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di sekitarnya, mengingatkannya akan masa kecilnya dulu, tepat saat dimana dirinya selalu bermain bersama dengan sang kakak.

Taman kota ini memang terlalu menyimpan banyak kenangan untuk Taehyung, ia bahkan masih mengingat jelas acara jalan-jalan mereka sekeluarga, terlalu sulit untuk di lupakan.

"Oh!" Jungkook memberhentikan langkahnya. "Mama! Itu~" Dia menunjuk beberapa mainan anak kecil; perosotan, ayunan, mangkok putar dan beberapa permainan lainnya.

"Kau mau bermain? Pergilah" Taehyung duduk di sebuah bangku yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana. "Aku akan menunggumu disini, tapi kau jangan main jauh-jauh ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Tolong pegangi!" Ia memberikan dua benang balon tersebut pada Taehyung, setelah itu langsung berlari pada tujuannya, tidak perduli sepatunya yang langsung kotor akibat pasir.

Taehyung tersenyum, ia memandang sosok Jungkook yang menaiki tangga perosotan satu-persatu, bahkan beberapa anak kecil ikut bermain dengannya. Astaga, sebenarnya umur Jungkook itu berapa? Badan dan sifatnya berbeda terlalu jauh, ia terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang bermain dengan anak-anaknya.

Anak? Hah, Taehyung jadi mengingat mimpi itu kembali.

Apa benar Jungkook akan menjadi suaminya di masa depan? Seorang pemuda yang keluar dari telur, tidak bisa melakukan apapun, akan menjadi pemimpin keluarganya di masa depan? Taehyung meragukan hal itu.

Sebenarnya siapa yang mengirim telur aneh itu, dan apa tujuannya?

Pandangan Taehyung tidak lepas sedikitpun dari Jungkook, menatap pemuda yang kini beralih bermain ayunan, tertawa gembira ketika beberapa anak kecil mendorong ayunan itu hingga lebih tinggi lagi.

Senyuman Jungkook itu—dia tampan.

Taehyung tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis, setidaknya ia berterima kasih karena Jungkook hadir dalam kehidupannya, membuat dirinya tidak kesepian lagi. Hidupnya yang begitu-begitu saja langsung berubah semenjak kedatangan Jungkook, terasa lebih baik, ia rasa.

"Oh, jadi beginilah seorang _flower boy_ setelah lulus dari sekolah, menjadi seorang baby sitter, eoh?"

Mendengar suara itu, Taehyung buru-buru mendongak, mendapati seseorang sudah berdiri di hadapannya, memberikannya senyum aneh. Seorang pemuda menggunakan kaos panjang berwarna putih yang di gulung sampai lengan, memakai jeans serta sneakers berwarna merah.

"Hum, kau siapa?" Reflek Taehyung bertanya.

"Astaga, kau tidak mengingatku?" Pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Taehyung, menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau lulus sekolah belum lama, kenapa sudah melupakanku secepat itu?" Ujarnya lagi.

Taehyung mengernyit, berusaha mengingat wajah pemuda di sampingnya. Dia memandang pemuda itu dari atas hingga bawah, apa benar ia mengenal orang ini?

Oh—

"Kau siapa?"

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya. "Aku pikir kau mengingatku, Tae! Aku ini Park Jimin! Masa kau melupakan sahabatmu sendiri, sih? Kau jahat sekali!"

Taehyung menganga sejenak, berusaha mencari nama Park Jimin di memori otaknya.

"Ah—" Taehyung memekik. "—kau siapa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengingatmu" Lanjutnya, dengan nada serta raut wajah yang begitu datar.

Jimin menepuk jidatnya keras. "Yasudah, kalau begitu mengingatnya nanti saja. Sekarang, apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh? Membawa balon segala, apa kau sekarang menjadi baby sitter? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus bilang padamu?" Taehyung berbalik bertanya. "Aku tidak mengingatmu, jadi bukankah tidak salah jika aku tidak memberitahumu apapun tentang kehidupan dan pekerjaanku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Well, itu tidak masalah" Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau kesini dengan siapa? Keponakan? Tetangga atau kekasihmu?"

Taehyung mendelik. "Jangan karena kita dulu itu bersahabat, kau bisa seenaknya bertanya-tanya hal seperti ini padaku. Maaf saja, aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu" Jawabnya, terlihat jengkel sekali.

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, maafkan aku"

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Taehyung enggan berbicara apapun sementara Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya, mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar penjuru taman.

Jimin sesekali melirik Taehyung, tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali dari sahabat lamanya itu, ia masih tetap menggemaskan seperti saat masa-masa sekolah. Si Flower Boy yang selalu di dekati oleh banyak wanita.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Jimin tersentak. "Aku hanya tidak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Tapi, aku kecewa juga, kau tidak mengingatku"

Taehyung mendengus. "Maaf, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk mengingat dirimu dengan jelas, dan tolong, jangan berikan aku tatapan seperti itu, kau membuatku risih sekali" Ujarnya.

Jimin ingin tertawa, namun hal itu tidak tersampaikan ketika seseorang berlari dan berhenti di hadapan Taehyung.

"Oh, Jungkook" Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Sudah selesai bermainnya? Apa kau kepanasan?" Tanyanya, memperhatikan keringat yang mulai membasahi kening Jungkook.

"Iya, panas" Jungkook mengangguk cepat. "Benar-benar panas!"

Jimin menautkan alisnya, memperhatikan pemuda aneh itu dari atas hingga bawah. Kalau boleh jujur, penampilannya oke juga, seperti model yang sering ia lihat di majalah-majalah terbaru. Tapi, siapa pemuda ini? Kenapa ia mengenal Taehyung?

Taehyung memberikan kedua benang balon kepada Jungkook. "Bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim? Mungkin es krim akan membuat tubuhmu sedikit sejuk, ruangan disana juga lumayan dingin. Bagaimana?"

"Es krim!" Jungkook tertawa lebar. "Ayo~"

"Tunggu sebentar" Taehyung beranjak dari posisinya kemudian memandang Jimin. "Errr, aku harus pergi, aku harap kau memaafkanku karena aku tidak mengingatmu. Lain kali aku akan menghubungimu jika sudah mengingat siapa dirimu"

Jimin tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana kau menghubungiku? Bahkan nomor ponsel saja tidak punya"

"Yeah, pokoknya kita mungkin akan bertemu lagi" Taehyung memutar bola matanya, begitu jengah. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, sampai jumpa lagi!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Taehyung buru-buru menarik Jungkook untuk segera pergi dari sana. Jimin memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus penasaran, bertanya-tanya ada apa hubungan antara Taehyung dengan pemuda bernama Jungkook itu.

Well, Park Jimin tidak akan tinggal diam, ia akan mencari tau siapa Jungkook itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ssshhh—" Jungkook memejamkan matanya begitu merasa ngilu pada gigi kelincinya.

Taehyung memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Jangan mengunyah es krimnya, Jungkook! Itu akan membuat gigimu ngilu, tidak baik juga untuk gigi dan gusimu!" Ujarnya memberitahu.

Tapi memang dasarnya Jungkook itu tidak mengerti, ia hanya mengangguk namun tetap melakukan hal yang sama—mengunyah es krim yang penuh dalam mulutnya.

"Huft" Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kau ini keras kepala sekali, kenapa tidak mau mendengarkan omonganku eoh? Apa benar-benar mau sakit gigi? Rasanya tidak enak, Jungkook! Kau harus percaya itu!"

"Jungkook percaya" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook.

"Terserah kau saja deh" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pokoknya ini es krim yang terakhir! Jangan minta tambah apalagi sampai pakai acara menangis, karena aku akan meninggalkanmu jika hal itu sampai terjadi! Mengerti?"

Oke, sekali lagi, Taehyung menyesal sekali membawa Jungkook ke tempat-tempat seperti ini. Nafsu makan Jungkook memang tidak bisa di ragukan, kalau tadi ia memesan ramyun sampai tiga mangkok, kini anak ayam itu memesan es krim vanilla sampai dua kali.

Kalau begini caranya, Taehyung bisa kehabisan uang dalam waktu satu atau tiga hari. Andai saja Yoongi tau, pasti sahabatnya itu langsung memaki-makinya, mengatakan kalau uang itu tidak mudah untuk di cari.

"Mamaa~" Jungkook menjulurkan tangannya. "Aaakkk~"

"Eh?" Taehyung terkejut melihat sendok dengan es krim di atasnya, sudah ada di hadapannya. "Aku sedang tidak mood makan es krim, kau saja yang makan, Jungkook" Tolaknya halus, ia sedang jujur saat ini, kawan.

"Aaaak!" Jungkook tetap memaksa, menyodorkan sendok itu terus-menerus agar Taehyung mau memakannya.

"Baiklah—" Taehyung membuka mulutnya dan menerima es krim yang Jungkook sodorkan untuknya. "—dingin sekali, kau bisa terkena flu setelah ini, kemudian aku yang repot" Katanya, merasakan sensasi dingin dari es krim vanilla itu.

"Kenapa flu?" Jungkook bertanya, memasang wajah polosnya.

"Karena kau makan terlalu banyak es krim, tentu saja" Jawab Taehyung, buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Jungkook.

"Kenapa repot?"

"Karena kau akan membuatku kesusahan hanya untuk mengurus anak ayam sepertimu, padahal kau sudah dewasa"

"Kenapa—"

"Hey! Kenapa kau terus bertanya sih?!" Taehyung mendengus kesal. "Pokoknya kau tidak boleh sampai terkena flu! Apalagi demam! Diam dan jangan melontarkan semua pertanyaan yang menumpuk di dalam otakmu padaku! Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan!" Balasnya galak.

Seketika, seluruh pengunjung yang duduk di sekitar mereka langsung menoleh, berpikir kalau Taehyung jahat sekali karena sudah berani berbicara keras pada pemuda tampan seperti Jungkook (Terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar).

Taehyung yang menyadari kalau mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian langsung pura-pura tersenyum manis pada Jungkook. "Ahhh, kau ini tampan sekali hari ini~ Ini es krim untukmu~ katakan aaaaa~~"

Jungkook? Kebingungan, menerima es krim yang Taehyung sodorkan padanya.

Setelah tidak lagi menjadi pusat perhatian, Taehyung meletakkan sendok es krim itu dengan tatapan sebal. Pemuda itu menopang dagunya menggunakan satu tangannya, memandang Jungkook yang juga sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Coba kau katakan sesuatu, Jungkook" Pintanya.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya. "Mama?"

"Tidak, bukan mama" Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Coba kau jawab ini, selain aku, siapa orang yang kau kenal? Sebelum kau muncul di hadapanku" Lanjutnya, memberikan tatapan penasaran.

Barangkali ia bisa mendapat informasi penting, mungkin juga Jungkook mempunyai kenalan lain selain dirinya, orang yang mengirimkan telur itu padanya mungkin?

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, memasang wajah berpikir. "Tae—"

"Eits, kau mau menyebut namaku ya?!" Taehyung memberikan tatapan tajam pada Jungkook. "Yasudah, lupakan saja! Kau memang benar-benar tidak tau apapun semenjak muncul di hadapanku. Maaf, Jungkook, aku hanya penasaran saja" Taehyung tersenyum tipis.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung lagi, dengan tatapan kebingungan. "Mama?"

"Iya, aku mamamu" Taehyung menampilkan deretan giginya. "Silahkan lanjutkan makan es krimnya, maaf aku menganggumu! Setelah ini kita akan pergi kemanapun yang kau mau, menarik bukan?" Tawarnya.

"Uhm?" Jungkook melebarkan matanya. "B-benar?"

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja, hari ini aku sedang berbalik hati padamu, Jungkook!"

Well, sebenarnya ia hanya sedang dalam keadaan badmood saja.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah seharian melakukan perjalanan, Taehyung memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah semakin sore. Mereka berjalan berdampingan di tengah keramaian pejalan kaki, tangan mereka bertautan erat agar tidak terpisah (Jungkook yang meminta dan Taehyung menyetujuinya).

Jungkook sibuk melihat apapun yang berada di sekitarnya, terlalu penasaran pada apa yang menurutnya menarik; lampu jalanan, lampu warna-warni di toko dan badut-badut yang menggemaskan.

Taehyung? Ia memilih untuk diam, mencoba untuk mengingat siapa sosok Park Jimin itu. Apa benar mereka pernah saling mengenal? Astaga, kemampuan mengingatnya memang lemah sekali, Taehyung juga sangat menyadari hal itu.

Dan soal _Flower Boy_ , ia memang tidak bisa mengelaknya. Sewaktu masa sekolah, Taehyung memang menjadi salah satu siswa dengan julukan tersebut, senang di dekati oleh banyak siswa, perempuan maupun laki-laki. Alasannya? Karena Taehyung itu murah senyum dan gampang sekali akrab dengan orang lain, ia juga sering membantu teman-temannya yang kesusahan.

Tidak percaya? Silahkan tanyakan ke Yoongi, pemuda itu sampai mengeluh akibat terus-terusan berada di kelas yang sama dengan Taehyung setiap kenaikan kelas. Untungnya, mereka tidak sebangku, Yoongi menolak mentah-mentah untuk duduk dengan Taehyung saat wali kelas mereka mengadakan tempat duduk bergiliran. Katanya, setiap jam istirahat Taehyung sering di dekati oleh banyak siswa dan itu sungguh berisik sekali.

Park Jimin, ya? Kenapa Taehyung sulit sekali untuk mengingatnya?

"Mama~"

Taehyung tersentak, ia menoleh dan menemukan mereka sudah ada di tempat penyebrangan jalan, bersama orang-orang yang ingin menyebrang juga. "Eoh? Ada apa? Apa kau kebelet pipis?" Tanyanya, heran.

Jungkook menggeleng, menunjuk lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan warna merah, artinya bahwa para pejalan kaki belum boleh menyebrang jalan. Namun justru dua benang balon yang di pegang Jungkook tidak sengaja terlepas akibat perubahan tangannya karena reflek.

"HUH?!" Jungkook terkejut, memandang ke dua balon miliknya yang mulai terbang menjauhinya. "Mama! Balon!" Pekiknya, rasa panik langsung memenuhi pikiran pemuda tampan itu.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kan sudah aku bilang kau harus pegang itu erat-erat! Sudah, biarkan saja! Kapan-kapan kita akan beli yang—"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung mendapati Jungkook berlari dengan nekat melewati garis putih _zebra cross_. Kedua mata itu membulat dengan sempurna, lampu masih menunjukkan warna merah dan semua orang mulai berteriak panik.

NO! Taehyung bisa melihat jelas sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arah Jungkook, bahkan mobil itu sudah membunyikan klaksonnya berulang kali!

" _Orang itu akan tertabrak!_ "

" _Siapa saja! Tolong selamatkan dia!_ "

" _Astaga! Apa yang ia lakukan?!_ "

Dan masih banyak teriakan panik dari orang-orang.

"Dasar idiot!" Taehyung tidak perduli lagi, ia berlari menuju ke arah Jungkook yang sedang melompat untuk menggapai benang balon miliknya (belum terlalu tinggi). Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba menulikan suara-suara orang yang berteriak panik kepadanya.

Seperti gerakan _slow motion_ , Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya untuk mendorong punggung Jungkook, mendorongnya sejauh mungkin agar tidak tertabrak oleh mobil yang melaju ke arahnya.

 **BRUK**!

Keadaan hening, para pejalan kaki memilih untuk menutup mulut mereka walau lampu sudah berubah menjadi warna hijau. Mobil yang melaju dengan cepat tadi juga berhenti, mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Mama?"

Kim Taehyung, membuka kedua matanya perlahan, mencoba berpikir apa dirinya sudah berada di surge atau belum dan berpikir apa Jungkook baik-baik saja atau justru—

 **PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi Jungkook dalam hitungan detik.

"K-KAU!" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, menyebabkan bibir itu terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar. "KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?! BISAKAH KAU BERPIKIR DENGAN BENAR UNTUK SEHARI SAJA?! JANGAN KARENA KAU BODOH JADI KAU BERPIKIR KALAU AKU BISA SELALU MELINDUNGIMU!"

Mendengar teriakan Taehyung, tidak ada yang berani mendekati mereka, apalagi sampai berbicara. Semua mobil yang berhenti tidak melakukan protes apapun.

Demi Tuhan, keadaan macam apa yang seperti ini?!

"Mama?" Jungkook menyentuh pipinya yang terasa sakit, kedua matanya memandang sosok Taehyung yang berada di hadapannya, memandang bulir-bulir air mata yang mulai mengalir dari kedua mata cantiknya. "Jungkook—bodoh?"

Taehyung terus menggigit bibir bawahnya, menghapus air matanya secara kasar. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Mengapa ia membentak Jungkook? Seharusnya ia tak melakukan itu, Jungkook tidak bersalah sepenuhnya. Jungkook hanyalah pemuda polos dan lugu, keluar dari dalam telur aneh dan perlu banyak belajar.

Ini salahnya, salahnya karena tidak bisa menjaga Jungkook dengan benar. Sekarang, apa ia masih pantas di panggil _mama_ oleh Jungkook? Bahkan dia sudah menampar Jungkook dengan keras, sampai berbekas merah begitu.

"Tidak—" Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jungkook dengan erat. "Kau tidak bodoh, kau tidak bodoh. Maafkan aku, Jungkook! Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Ujarnya penuh penyesalan, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap bingung pada semua orang yang memperhatikan mereka, kemudian ia menatap rambut Taehyung, mengajak pemuda itu untuk segera berdiri (karena ia merasa kalau tindakannya duduk di tempat itu adalah kesalahan).

"Mama?" Jungkook melepaskan pelukan Taehyung. "Kenapa menangis?"

"Aku khawatir padamu, idiot!" Taehyung memajukan bibirnya, terisak-isak. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi ya? Aku akan membelikanmu banyak balon asal kau tidak membuatku takut dan panik seperti tadi!" Ujarnya.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Jungkook mengerti~"

.

.

Mendengar itu, Taehyung ikut tersenyum, mengenggam tangan Jungkook erat kemudian buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu. "Maafkan aku ya, Jungkook? Pasti tamparan itu sakit sekali, aku akan mengompresnya di rumah nanti!"

"Umm, ini sakit sekali~"

"Maka dari itu aku minta maaf. Aku jadi malu menangis di tempat umum seperti tadi, bibirku juga perih sekali! ini semua gara-gara kau! Anak ayam! Kau harus minta maaf padaku saat sampai ke rumah! Pokoknya kau yang salah!"

Yeah, begitulah pada akhirnya. Mereka berdua meninggalkan para pejalanan kaki dan pengendara mobil dengan begitu mudahnya, tanpa mengucapkan maaf atau apapun. Mereka semua yang menonton merasa seperti habis menonton sebuah drama asia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **[Bagian yang hilang; mandi bersama]**

Taehyung mendengus malas, menatap Jungkook yang sedang bermain bebek-bebek mainan di dalam bathup. "Mau sampai kapan berendam disitu? Kau hampir menghabiskan sampo kesayanganku! Harganya tidak murah kalau kau mau tau!" Omelnya, mengingat kalau Jungkook menghabiskan setengah samponya yang masih penuh alias baru beli.

"Wangi~" Jungkook terkekeh, menunjukkan bebek-bebek kecil itu pada Taehyung.

"Memang wangi, kok!" Taehyung membalasnya dengan tatapan enggan. Ia sudah selesai mandi sejak tadi, bahkan sudah berpakaian. Tapi karena Jungkook tidak berani di tinggal sendirian, akhirnya mau tidak mau Taehyung harus menemani anak ayam itu.

Tenang saja, Jungkook mandi menggunakan celana pendek kok! Jadi sudah aman, Taehyung rasa.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Sudah yuk? Kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama berendam dalam air!" Katanya, berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook untuk membuka penutup saluran air, membiarkan air itu berkurang agar Jungkook segera keluar dari sana.

"Tidak!" Jungkook memajukan bibirnya. "Tidak mau!"

"Apanya yang tidak mau?!" Taehyung mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Menurut padaku sehari saja, Jungkook! Aku lelah menunggumu mandi! Terlalu—"

"TADAAAA~"

Dalam hitungan detik, Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung secara tiba-tiba, membuat keseimbangan pemuda bergolongan darah AB itu goyah kemudian berakhir dengan terjatuh ke dalam bathup bersama dengan Jungkook.

Akibatnya, pakaian Taehyung yang sudah kering menjadi basah semua, terlebih lagi—DIA BERADA DI DALAM BATHUP YANG SAMA DENGAN JUNGKOOK! DAN DIA DUDUK DI ATAS PAHA JUNGKOOK! OH MY GOD!

"ANAK AYAAAMMMM!" Taehyung berteriak. "KAU MEMBUAT BAJUKU—"

"Ini baru namanya mandi bersama~~" Jungkook memotong kalimatnya, pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengguyur Taehyung menggunakan sebuah ember kecil yang ia gunakan untuk bermain bersama dengan bebek-bebek itu.

Taehyung bungkam. Mandi bersama katanya tadi?

"Seseorang—tidak, Yoongi hyung, tolong bunuh aku. _Sekarang_ "

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **A/N** : HAIII OMG maafkan aku yang kelamaan update TT_TT tugas tidak pernah habis dan tes selalu datang mendadak :( Parahnya lagi, cerita ini semakin ngawur aja -_- maaf banget buat temen-temen yang ngerasa kecewa sama chapter ini. Maklum, otak lagi mentok-mentoknyaaa /bow/

Balas komentar dulu yaa~

 **bbihunminkook** (Iya, sayang cuma mimpi :( Tae itu udah lulus sekolah^^b) **| Clou3elf** (No way :( Taehyung is mine~ /dibunuh/) **| Vookie** (Tae mah sok polos gitu, wkwk padahal diem-diem dia suka /lol/) **| Jell-ssi** (Okay, Tae emang suka gitu. Kenapa pada konek ke terong Jungkook ya? xD Haduh, nanti diusahakan di banyakin lagi deh yaaa^^b) **| anoncikiciw** (Bagus deh kalau bisa bikin kamu senyum :p tapi jangan kelamaan ya senyumnya wkwk) **| utsukushii02** (Cuma mimpi sih ya, jadi ga seru :c) **| BaekAeri** (Jungkook memang gemesin, tapi hati-hati di balik wajah gemesinnya :p Yoongi memang jahat, untung sayang haha. Jangan kelamaan senyumnya :p Salam kenal juga ya, aku istrinya Taehyung :p) **| winachan62** (Sepertinya ke'cabe'an Baekhyun menurun pada sang anak wkwk xD) **| IdayatikookieV** (Memang gemesin lho :p Iyaa mereka mandi bareng, kamu ga boleh ngintip! Maaf nih baru di lanjut sekarang /senyum polos/) **| Oh Deer Han** (Wkwk itulah kekuatan tersembunyi dari seorang Jeon Cena xD Tae sampai kelepek-kelepek kayak gitu) **| Ansleon** (Mungkin karena Tae baru pertama kali liat punya orang /LOLOL APA INI/ Haha, mereka udah kayak barang online aja. Aww, syukur deh kalau gitu :p) **| bananona** (IYA INI SUDAH DI LANJUT YA BEBS) **| kim joungwook** (Jungkook berasal dari telur, kemudian telur itu di namakan kind*rj*y wkwk xD Eitss Jungkook masih polos lho disini :c) **| hyemi270** (Yoongi memang sadis haha. lol your english is better than mine :c but thanks for review btw :*) **| cutebei** (Hu'um Tae jahat banget :( Nah kalau soal Yoongi itu seme atau uke aku belum tau deh xD Hei hei pertanyaanmu banyak sekali aku jadi bingung mau jawab yang mana dulu xD Di tunggu aja kelanjutannya okay?! Jangan khawatir karena aku juga sama cerewetnya kayak kamu :'3) **| alientae** (Terong? kkk. Sudah di lanjut ya!) **| Xxzmn** (Kamu pikir Jungkook itu nasi bungkus? xD Iyaa thx sudah di lanjut yaa!) **| Fujoshi203** (Dia lebih gemesin dari anak ayam xD Tae memang sudah greget sejak kedatangan anak ayam itu haha xD) **| varaxiu991** (Anu apa hayoo? Sudah di lanjut yaa^^) **| Guest** (Oh tidak bisa :p kalau Jungkook di paketin nanti ff ini ga berlanjut dong wkwk :p Tae gak bakal tua kok :p haha) **| Rayeol** (Hayooo, jangan jadi siders lagi yaaaa :p huaduhhh Banana Chanyeol :'3 /salah fokus/) **| jeunbits** (eiyy atuhlah gapapa sok atuh di baca lagi chapter yang ini ya :p sudah di tambahkan ya cuyungg~ Iyap, Jungkook memang seorang seme dan Taekhyung itu uke :'3 Salam kenal ya #TeamTerongJungkook) **| Phylindan** (Waduh di tunggu aja yaa sampai Jungkook versi dewasanya :p Tae pura-pura lupa kali tuhh wkwk thxx babyy) **| PurpleLittleCho** (Hayoo coba di baca ulangg biar ngerti :p) **| RonaTan** (Mari kita paksa Taehyung supaya jujur haha :p sudah di lanjut yaa /wink/) **| arisafukushima564** (Eitss tetap seru manga aslinya lhoo :p ini cuma ff abal aja haha :p) **| chriseume** (Iya gapapaaaa kok :p Lho jadi kamu mau nangis apa ketawaa :p LHOO KOK JADI AKU YANG TANGGUNG JAWAB?! Gak mau :p Iyaa terinspirasinya cuma beberapa bagian saja, lhaaa jangan musuhan dong sama Jungkook, nanti dia nangis gimana? :( NIH KAMU PAS BANGETT SUDAH DI LANJUT YAA MWAHH!)

Okay /tarik nafas/ /buang/, makasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah review/favorite/follow fanfic ini :'3 Nah, kalian kapan memperlihatkan diri wahai para _siders_? Bercanda, sudah di baca aja aku bersyukur kok /wink pt3/ /lama-kelaman bisa sampe pt100/

Yang bikin aku ngakak baca review kalian adalah.. KENAPA SEMUA MEMBAHAS TERONG?! Aku masih polos kakak :( /padahal dia yang bikin hastag #TeamTerongJungkook/ /plak/ xD Oh iya, aku bingung lho.. Yoongi itu seme atau uke ya? Kalau sama Tae, udah jelas dia _seme_ /smirk/ tapi kalau sama yang lain? ._. jujur aja aku suka dua-duanya wkwk.

Pokoknya mau minta maaf kalau jalan ceritanya semakin aneh _plus_ kebanyakan salah~ Waktuku buat lanjut fanfic ini itu selalu tengah malem (sekitar dari jam 11 malem sampe jam 2 pagi), karena disaat itu ide-ideku numpuk xD Sayang kalau ga langsung di tulis, nanti keburu mentok~

So, masih ada yang penasaran sama kisah antara mereka berdua? Silahkan komentarnya~ Sampai ketemu di chapter depan! #TeamTerongJungkook #TeamTerongChanyeol /EH MAAP-MAAP MALAH NULIS NAMA SUAMI LOL/


	5. Chapter 4

What the—

Story by **Datgurll**

 _Infires_ by **Eggnoid** from Webtoon

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Berakhir di rumah kelinci putih, Alice sekali lagi kembali menjadi raksasa dan terjebak di dalam rumah itu. Apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Ia mengambil wortel di kebun dan dengan satu gigitan, sekali lagi ia kembali menjadi kecil, kemudian—"

Jungkook mendengarkan dongeng yang tengah dibacakan oleh Taehyung untuknya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di halaman belakang, membawa buku-buku bacaan serta benda-benda yang biasa di gunakan untuk piknik. Yeah, kalau kata Taehyung sih itu namanya hemat, tidak perlu jauh-jauh piknik kalau mereka bisa melakukannya di rumah.

"—kelinci putih kabur lagi! Alice mengejarnya melalui kebun dari bunga yang bisa bicara, dan bertemu ulat—hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa makan terburu-buru begitu?"

Taehyung terpaksa memberhentikan bacaannya karena melihat Jungkook yang sedikit terburu-buru memasukkan satu potong kue langsung ke dalam mulutnya. Cheesecake, kue buatan Taehyung yang sekarang menjadi kue favorit Jungkook.

Jungkook berusaha menelan seluruh kue yang ada di mulutnya. "Kalau Jungkook makan kue, Jungkook akan jadi besar seperti Alice!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

God. Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Cerita yang aku bacakan ini cuma dongeng, bukan cerita nyata! Kalau kau mau tumbuh besar, kau harus banyak makan, minum susu dan berolahraga, Jungkook!" Katanya menjelaskan.

Melihat cara makan Jungkook, Taehyung jadi gemas sendiri. "Kau ini, kenapa kalau makan selalu berantakan? Kau tau? Terkadang dirimu malah terlihat seperti anak autis daripada anak polos" Komentarnya, mengambil piring datar kue yang sudah kosong dari pangkuan Jungkook.

"Jungkook ingin kue lagi, mama" Ujarnya, memberikan ekspresi merajuk.

Taehyung mengambil selembar tisu kemudian mengusap daerah bibir Jungkook yang penuh dengan krim kue. "Aku akan buatkan lagi, tapi bukan sekarang oke?"

"Kapan?"

"Ummm—" Taehyung memasang ekspresi berpikir. "Minggu depan, bagaimana? Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih mau mendengarkan cerita ini atau tidak?" Tanyanya, kembali ke posisi sebelumnya setelah membersihkan mulut Jungkook.

Jungkook diam, matanya memandang buku-buku bacaannya yang berserakan. "Tapi, Jungkook sudah membaca semua buku ini" Katanya, tak lupa memajukan bibirnya.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Lalu kau mau membaca apa? Cerita yang ini saja belum terselesaikan olehmu, kau juga belum menyelesaikan huruf abjadmu" Kata Taehyung, menunjuk buku latihan huruf dan angka. Sebenarnya sih Jungkook sudah hafal, tapi memang dasar Taehyung saja yang berpikir kalau Jungkook benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau ini?"

Tatapan mata Taehyung terfokus pada buku yang lumayan tebal sedang berada di tangan Jungkook. "Eitss—" Taehyung buru-buru merampas buku itu dari tangan Jungkook. "Ini itu buku tentang kisah cinta orang dewasa! Kau tidak boleh membaca karena kau masih—"

Jungkook memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"—Haish, kau itu sudah termasuk dewasa" Taehyung mendengus. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika kau membaca ini, kau tidak akan mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya, masa aku mau menjelaskannya secara detail? Tidak, aku tidak tertarik!" Tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Jungkook mengerti!" Kata Jungkook tegas, ingin memberitahu kalau ia sudah dewasa dan mulai mengerti segalanya. "Jungkook bisa mengerti tanpa harus mama jelaskan!" Lanjutnya lagi, dengan mata berapi-api.

Taehyung tidak perduli, ia membereskan piring-piring kotor dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak piknik. "Kemudian itu akan berakhir dengan kau yang terus mengikutiku kemana-mana, menanyakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu, bukankah begitu?"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak, Jungkook" Taehyung memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan enggan. "Hari sudah semakin sore, sebaiknya kita masuk sebelum langit berubah gelap. Tadi, aku melihat laporan cuaca dan mereka bilang malam ini akan terjadi hujan deras"

Ketika Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook, pemuda yang sering di panggil _anak ayam_ itu menoleh, melihat buku milik Taehyung yang terletak begitu saja di dekatnya.

Rasa penasaran Jungkook itu terlalu besar, ia akan melakukan segara cara agar rasa penasarannya itu terjawab dengan sempurna. Jadi, Jungkook diam-diam mengambil dan menyembunyikan buku milik Taehyung di antara buku-buku bacaannya.

"Jungkook!" Kepala Taehyung muncul dari balik pintu halaman belakang. "Ah, bagus! Tolong bawa buku-bukumu masuk ya? Aku mau mencuci piring-piring kotor dulu!" Ujarnya memerintah.

Jungkook mengangkat tumpukan buku-buku itu, ia tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk. "Ayay! Kapten!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Mereka sedang apa?"

"Hush—" Taehyung buru-buru mengganti channel televisi. "—aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu, pokoknya itu adegan dewasa!" Lanjutnya, menghela nafas begitu layar televisi berubah menjadi acara musik.

Dia sedang iseng-iseng nonton televisi, tiba-tiba channel yang memperlihatkan adegan _kiss_ muncul. Taehyung terkejut sekali, karena sebenarnya ia juga tidak terlalu suka menonton film ataupun drama-drama yang seperti itu. Dasar zaman sekarang ini, banyak film-film yang sama sekali tidak berpendidikan ataupun mengandung pesan moral yang baik, terlalu berbahaya jika di tonton oleh anak-anak di bawah umur, seperti Jungkook—eh, memangnya usia Jungkook berapa?

"Adegan dewasa?" Jungkook memasang wajah bingung.

"Iya! Kau itu kan masih—" Taehyung menghentikan kalimatnya, menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil dari apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. "—haish, lupakan saja, mungkin lain kali aku akan memperlihatkan beberapa film dewasa untukmu" Katanya, sedikit ragu-ragu sebenarnya.

Jungkook mengangguk saja. "Mama, kenapa perempuan dan laki-laki menikah?" Tanyanya.

"Karena memang sudah di takdirkan begitu"

Lalu Jungkook bertanya lagi. "Tapi kenapa mama bermimpi—"

"Sudah ah!" Taehyung melempar remote televisi sembarangan. "Aku tau kau sudah mulai pintar berbicara dan banyak mengetahui hal-hal baru. Tapi tolong, tidak dengan pertanyaan yang menjurus pada tujuh belas tahun ke atas! Aku terlalu canggung untuk menjawabnya"

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju dapur, mencari apapun yang bisa ia makan. Hari masih sore, jadi terlalu awal jika ia membuat makan malam sekarang, lebih baik mencari snack atau apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengganjal perut.

Jungkook mengekornya di belakang. "Mama akan menikah dengan perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Tidak tau—" Taehyung sedikit melebarkan matanya lalu menoleh. "—hei, pertanyaan itu terlalu privasi tau! Memangnya siapa yang tau takdir seseorang akan seperti apa? Kau ini ada-ada saja" Ketusnya.

"Jungkook hanya bertanya"

"Pertanyaanmu membuat aku pusing!" Taehyung mengambil dua bungkus snack dengan rasa keju dan daging panggang. "Serius, aku bersyukur karena tidak jadi mendaftar pekerjaan sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak, mungkin rasanya akan seperti ini, pusing"

Well, itu keinginan Taehyung sejak sekolah dulu, menjadi seorang guru di taman kanak-kanak. Tapi sampai sekarang impiannya itu belum terwujud, dan Taehyung sudah keburu merubah pemikirannya.

"Kau mau, Jungkook?" Tawar Taehyung, memberikan satu bungkus snack kepada Jungkook. "Setelah ini aku akan membuatkan makan malam, jadi kau harus sabar menunggu dan makan saja apa yang ada" Lanjutnya lagi, berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Yang Jungkook bisa lakukan hanyalah menurut dan mengekor kemanapun Taehyung pergi. Hari ini pemuda itu terus mengikuti Taehyung dan melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan padanya, mulai dari hal-hal kecil sampai yang dewasa seperti tadi.

Bukannya Taehyung tidak mau menjawab, tapi ia terlalu pusing karena Jungkook tidak berhenti bertanya. Taehyung sedang dalam keadaan badmood untuk marah-marah, bibirnya juga masih terasa perih akibat insiden kemarin itu. Jungkook sungguh beruntung hari ini, katanya dalam hati.

Belum melangkah sampai ruang tengah, mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang di ketuk, di lanjutkan dengan suara bel rumah Taehyung yang berbunyi.

"Oh tidak" Taehyung melebarkan matanya. "Aku harus sembunyikan Jungkook dimana?!" Katanya panik, buru-buru ia menarik tangan Jungkook agar ikut bersamanya menuju lantai dua, tempat kamar tidurnya berada.

"Mama—" Jungkook berusaha menahan tarikan tangan Taehyung. "Kenapa—"

"Bertanyanya nanti saja!" Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian menekan kedua bahu Jungkook agar pemuda itu duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Pokoknya, kau tunggu disini sampai aku kembali! Ingat! Jangan keluar apalagi membuat suara-suara aneh! Kau mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan Taehyung tersenyum puas. Pemuda itu menutup rapat pintu kamarnya kemudian berlari menuruni anak tangga, ia terlalu cemas memikirkan siapa yang datang sore-sore begini, apakah tukang pos atau justru—

"Yoongi hyung?"

Keadaan hening sejenak.

"Kenapa bingung begitu?" Yoongi mendesah malas. "Aku mau tidur di rumahmu malam ini. Ibu dan ayahku mengajak adikku untuk pergi ke rumah nenek, aku tidak bisa ikut karena kau tau aku, tidak akrab dengan nenek tua bawel itu" Ceritanya, dengan nada enggan.

Taehyung reflek melebarkan matanya. "M-menginap?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Kau ini mau mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk atau membuatku diam saja di udara dingin seperti ini?"

"O-oh, silahkan masuk hyung!" Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Kau membuatku terkejut dengan kedatanganmu, kenapa tidak memberitahu dulu lewat ponsel, eoh? Tidak biasanya juga hyung mau menginap disini" Katanya keheranan.

"Aku kehabisan pulsa" Yoongi melepas jaketnya kemudian melemparnya secara asal di atas sofa. "Aku begini karena malas sendirian di rumah. Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya dan buatkan aku cokelat panas? Udara di luar dingin sekali, padahal masih sore"

Taehyung mendengus sebal. "Kenapa aku terlihat seperti pembantu di matamu hyung? Padahal ini adalah rumahku!" Protesnya tidak terima.

"Biar saja" Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya, tak perduli. "Banyak jalan bisa membuat jantungmu tetap sehat, jadi lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan" Tambahnya lagi, sekalian menasehati.

Mau tak mau, Taehyung menuruti perintah Yoongi, ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan temannya itu cokelat panas. Percuma saja membantah apa yang sudah keluar dari mulut Yoongi, bahkan ibunya sendiripun tidak bisa melakukannya.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya terfokus pada beberapa buku bacaan anak-anak yang tersebar di atas meja. "Kau tidak bermaksud kembali pada impian lamamu itukan?"

"Maksudmu?" Taehyung mengernyit, meletakkan gelas berisi cokelat panas itu di atas meja.

"Buku-buku ini" Yoongi menunjuk buku-buku itu. "Sejak kapan kau mempunyai ketertarikan khusus pada buku anak-anak? Apa kau ingin menghidupkan kembali impianmu itu? Menjadi guru di taman kanak-kanak?" Tanyanya, heran tentu saja.

Taehyung menggaruk sikutnya. "Err—itu hanya buku-buku lamaku, aku berniat untuk merapikannya kemudian aku berikan ke panti asuhan" Jawabnya, mencari objek apapun selain tatapan mata Yoongi.

"Jangan berbohong" Yoongi menghela nafasnya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu berbohong—maksudku, merasa bahwa kau sedang berbohong. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa" Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, hyung malam ini mau langsung tidur atau apa? Kalau langsung tidur, aku akan merapikan ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat tidurmu" Tawarnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yoongi mengernyit heran. "Kenapa kita tidak tidur satu kamar?"

"Karena kita ini laki-laki" Jawab Taehyung, dengan tatapan lugu serta nada bicara yang terlalu santai.

"Itu bukan alasan yang tepat" Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "Biasanya kau paling suka jika aku tidur bersamamu, membacakanmu dongeng-dongeng aneh kemudian berakhir dengan kau menangis akibat akhir ceritanya"

Taehyung menggerakan bola matanya, mencari alasan yang bagus. "Tapi aku tau kalau hyung tidak mau melakukan itu lagi, benar kan? Jadi lebih baik kita tidur berbeda ruangan, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya" Ujarnya, tersenyum lebar.

Tentu saja mereka harus tidur berpisah ruangan, mana mungkin Taehyung membiarkan Yoongi melihat sosok Jungkook di dalam kamarnya? Bisa-bisa pemuda itu terkejut dan menuduh Taehyung yang macam-macam, apalagi jika sampai temannya itu melapor ke polisi, bisa mati dirinya.

Ah, apa yang sedang di lakukan Jungkook di kamar ya?

"Kau masak makan malam?"

Taehyung tersentak. "Eungg, belum. Apa hyung lapar? Aku bisa memasaknya sekarang jika hyung sudah lapar" Ujarnya.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan banyak sebelum datang kesini. Mungkin sekitar jam tujuh malam aku akan masuk kamar dan tidur—oh, apa di kamarmu yang itu ada televisi?"

"Ada" Taehyung mengangguk. "Sudah lama tidak di gunakan, tapi aku rasa masih bisa berfungsi. Kau bisa gunakan televisi itu untuk bermain game atau menonton film, disana sudah tersedia kok" Tambahnya.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, Taehyung. Tidak biasanya kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku, apa ini hanya perasaanku saja?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin hanya perasaan hyung saja! Kalau begitu, aku mau membuat makan malam, kalau lelah silahkan masuk ke kamar saja ya hyung!" Katanya, mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi.

"Heh, kamarnya dimana bodoh? Kamar tidur dirumahmu ini banyak sekali!"

Langkah Taehyung terhenti, ia menoleh dan lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar. "Ada di lantai dua, tepat di sebelah kamarku. Kau pasti tau kan hyung? Jangan masuk ke kamarku dulu! Aku belum mem—"

"Bawel!" Yoongi memotong perkataannya. "Aku tidak akan masuk ke kamarmu, apa kau sudah puas Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung hanya menjawab itu dengan anggukan tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

.

Memasak sup ayam sebagai makan malam bukanlah hal buruk, lagipula Taehyung sedang tidak mood untuk membuat masakan yang enak-enak. Pemuda itu mematikan kompor kemudian menuangkan sup ke dalam dua mangkok, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk—

"Kenapa kau membuat dua mangkok? Bukankah aku berkata kalau aku sudah makan?"

Taehyung terkejut, ia menoleh dan menemukan Yoongi sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau, hyung! Membuatku kaget saja! Aku pikir kau sudah masuk ke kamar daritadi!"

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Maunya sih begitu, tapi aku heran saja ketika melihatmu memasak sup sebanyak ini—hei, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku yang barusan!"

"Uhmm, keduanya ini untukku" Jawab Taehyung seadanya.

"Untukmu? Yang benar saja, Kim Taehyung"

"Mengapa? Nafsu makanku akhir-akhir ini sering bertambah, hyung. Menurut informasi yang aku baca, aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, maka dari itu makanku semakin banyak" Ujarnya, menunjukkan senyum lebar yang di paksakan.

Yoongi mengernyit. "Kau baca informasi yang mana? Tapi yasudahlah, itu juga tidak penting untukku. Aku mau pergi ke kamar sekarang, selamat malam"

"Tapi hyung—"

"Tidak" Yoongi buru-buru memotong. "Aku akan membersihkan kamar itu sendiri, kau harus bersyukur karena hari ini aku sedang dalam mood rajin. Sekali lagi, selamat malam"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yoongi berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di dapur. Taehyung sendiri menghela nafasnya lega, ia langsung mengendap-endap untuk melihat apakah Yoongi benar-benar pergi ke kamar atau tidak.

Ia menghela nafas lega lagi begitu melihat Yoongi menghilang di belokan lantai dua. Kini saatnya untuk ia membawa nampan kayu berisi dua mangkok sup ayam beserta dua gelas air mineral menuju kamar tidurnya.

Begitu Taehyung membuka pintu kamar, ia menemukan Jungkook sedang duduk di atas kasur, persis di tempat tadi ia meninggalkannya. Taehyung menutup pintu kamarnya menggunakan kaki kanan, berjalan dan meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja belajarnya.

"Jungkook, kau sedang apa disana?"

"Mama menyuruh Jungkook menunggu, makanya Jungkook disini" Jawab Jungkook, memasang ekspresi polos sekaligus bodoh.

Taehyung menganga, ia menepuk keningnya sendiri dengan keras. "Aku menyuruhmu menunggu bukan berarti kau tidak boleh melakukan pergerakan apapun. Ya ampun, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa lagi tentangmu" Desahnya frustasi.

"Jadi, Jungkook boleh bergerak?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja boleh!"

Dan akhirnya, Jungkook langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya ke atas lantai yang dingin, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggiran ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu, memasang ekspresi lelah akibat merasakan pegal di seluruh tubuhnya.

Taehyung jadi merasa kasihan sendiri, jadi ia membawa satu mangkok dan segelas air untuk Jungkook. "Aku memasak sup ayam malam ini, silahkan makan saja. Maafkan aku ya Jungkook, aku tidak tau kalau Yoongi hyung akan datang kesini"

Jungkook menerima mangkok sup ayam itu beserta minumnya. "Yoongi hyung?"

"Yeah, dia teman dekatku" Taehyung duduk di samping Jungkook. "Dia sedikit lebih galak dan bawel dariku, makanya aku harus menyembunyikanmu agar ia tidak membuatmu menangis hanya karena perkataannya"

"Yoongi hyung orang jahat"

"Hei, bukan begitu" Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Aku bilang dia hanya sedikit lebih galak dan bawel, bukan berkata kalau dia itu jahat" Ralatnya.

Jungkook mengangguk mendengarnya, ia mengenggam sebuah sendok (dengan gaya aneh) kemudian mulai memakan makan malamnya. Begitu kuah kaldu ayam menyentuh lidahnya, Jungkook merasa matanya melebar dan berbinar-binar, ini benar-benar… enak!

"Woaahh~" Jungkook tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya. "Mama! Ini enak! Enak sekali!" Pekiknya heboh, membuat Taehyung harus buru-buru membungkam mulut pemuda itu menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Ssttt—" Taehyung memberinya tatapan tajam. "Jangan terlalu keras! Bagaimana kalau Yoongi hyung mendengarmu? Aku belum menemukan alasan yang tepat jika sampai keberadaanmu di ketahui orang! Mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan Taehyung melepaskan telapak tangannya. "Buat yang seperti ini lagi, mama~" Pintanya, dengan ekspresi memelas yang begitu menggemaskan.

Taehyung diam sejenak. "Tadi kau minta kue, sekarang kau minta sup—astaga, aku lupa kalau kau seharusnya makan nasi agar kenyang! Kalau di cerita dongeng Alice membesar karena kue, aku rasa kau akan membesar karena makanan, teoriku memang tidak pernah salah!"

"Hm~" Anak ayam itu mengangguk senang. "Jungkook akan tumbuh lebih besar dari Alice! Jungkook akan makan dengan—"

"Lanjutkan saja makanmu, anak ayam!" Taehyung buru-buru memotong ucapannya, tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. "Setelah ini kau harus sikat gigi kemudian pergi tidur! Haish, kenapa kau seperti anak kecil eoh? Sikat gigi dan tidur saja sampai harus aku ingatkan!" Katanya, meratapi takdirnya.

Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook, pemuda aneh yang selalu berantakan ketika makan, kuah sup muncrat kemana-mana dan itu membuat Taehyung lebih gemas lagi.

"Mama, tidak makan?"

Taehyung menghela nafas, meraih tisu di atas meja kemudian mengeringkan lantai yang basah. "Aku akan makan setelah kau tidur, dengan begitu waktu makan malamku akan terasa lebih tenang dan damai" Jawabnya, menyindir Jungkook walau ia tau anak ayam itu tidak akan merasakannya.

Jungkook mengembungkan pipinya, menurutnya sup buatan Taehyung itu enak sekali, maka ia berpikir kalau Taehyung juga harus makan dan merasakannya. Jungkook tidak ingin sup ini ia habiskan sendiri, jadi—

"E-eh?!" Taehyung hampir memekik keras. "J-jungkook! Kau sedang apa eoh?!"

"Membuat mama makan" Jawab Jungkook kelewat santai. "Jungkook tidak ingin menghabiskannya sendiri, maka dari itu Jungkook ingin makan Taehyung!" Lanjutnya dengan senyuman lebar.

 _WHUT?!_ Oke, terkadang cara pengucapan Jungkook memang tidak selamanya benar. Taehyung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam—oke, maksudnya, posisi mereka sekarang ini benar-benar membuat dirinya tidak merasa nyaman sama sekali. Jungkook melakukan pergerakan tanpa aba-aba, mendorong tubuh Taehyung dan duduk di atas perutnya.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. "H-hei! Anak ayam! Bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku?" Pintanya, dengan nada panik sekaligus tatapan mata memohon.

"Apa mama akan makan?"

"Y-yeah!" Taehyung buru-buru menjawab. "Tapi sebelum aku makan, kau harus menyingkir dari tubuhku! Kau tau, badanmu itu besar dan terasa sangat berat! Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat tubuh kurus sepertiku di duduki olehmu?!"

Mendengar kalimat protes dan omelan dari Taehyung, Jungkook tertawa pelan. "Kalau mama sedang marah, mama terlihat lucu!" Katanya, seratus persen jujur.

Taehyung melebarkan matanya. "H-hei! Aku ini tidak lucu! Kau tau, aku ini laki-laki yang gentle dan mempunyai—"

"Taehyung, apa kau punya—"

Setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, suasana hening.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya lebih lebar kali ini, menemukan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dengan lebar, memperlihatkan sosok Yoongi yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan shock—antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Y-yoongi hyung?"

Yoongi masih dalam posisi yang sama. "K-kau—"

"Tunggu!" Taehyung buru-buru mendorong Jungkook dari atas tubuhnya, menyebabkan sup ayam yang ada di genggaman tangan Jungkook sepenuhnya terjatuh ke lantai, untungnya mangkok itu terbuat dari plastik jadi tidak akan melukai siapapun.

Astaga, bahkan Taehyung belum mempersiapkan alasan apa yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hal ini kepada Yoongi. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, hyung! P-pemuda ini hanya—"

"Kau siapa?" Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook, memberikan tatapan _judge_ pada pemuda itu mulai dari bawah hingga sampai ke ubun-ubun kepala. "Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Taehyung?" Tanyanya, dengan ekspresi dan nada suara yang datar namun di penuhi oleh emosi yang terbaca dengan jelas.

Meskipun datar, Taehyung sangat tau kalau di dalam benaknya Yoongi hampir ingin membentaknya keras-keras, apalagi ia menemukan posisi mereka berdua dalam keadaan seperti ini, makin jadi saja pikiran negatif itu memenuhi otak Yoongi.

Jungkook menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung. "Jungkook?"

"Jungkook?" Yoongi mengernyit. "Kau siapanya Taehyung dan kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Taehyung berusaha untuk menjawab semuanya. "J-jadi begini hyung! Jungkook itu adalah teman kakakku dulu! Kami mulai akrab semenjak kakakku menghilang dan—"

"Aku bertanya dengan Jungkook! Bukan denganmu, idiot!" Hardik Yoongi, hampir mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya kepada temannya itu.

AH, mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih di bawah umur yang sedang tertangkap basah melakukan adegan tidak senonoh, entah mengapa.

Taehyung bungkam, melirik Jungkook untuk membiarkan anak itu menjawab (ia berharap bahwa Jungkook akan segera menangis atau bahkan tidak menjawab apa-apa, itu lebih baik menurutnya). Namun, Jungkook sendiri tidak merasa takut, justru ia tersenyum selebar-lebarnya pada Yoongi, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tampak rapi dan bersih.

"Jungkook—" Anak ayam itu menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, kelihatan seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. "—berciuman, saling berbagi kehangatan dan tidur bersama sampai pagi!"

"HAHHH?!"

Baik Yoongi maupun Taehyung, keduanya sama-sama terkejut bukan main, jika Yoongi terkejut akibat pengakuan dari Jungkook, maka Taehyung lebih terkejut akibat jawaban konyol yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Oh astaga, masalah apa lagi sekarang ini? Dari mana anak ayam itu belajar kalimat-kalimat dewasa seperti barusan?!

Jungkook ikut terkejut juga mendengar pekikan kedua orang di sana, ia menoleh dan menemukan tatapan Yoongi begitu tajam dan menusuk, hanya untuknya.

Yoongi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. "Jungkook-ssi, coba kau jelaskan padaku dengan detail—dan Taehyung! Kau dalam masalah besar kali ini, masalah yang sangat besar dan butuh waktu hingga satu minggu untuk menyelesaikannya!" Gertaknya pada Taehyung.

"M-mwo?!" Taehyung tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yoongi. "Kenapa harus satu minggu hyung?! Semua yang di katakan oleh Jungkook itu tidak—"

Kalimat Taehyung tidak ia selesaikan, pemuda itu hanya bisa memandang wajah datar Yoongi yang terus-terusan menatap Jungkook tiada henti. Dalam hatinya, Taehyung berharap kalau Yoongi tak akan memperpanjang masalah ini, ia sudah sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Hyung" Cicit Taehyung pelan. "Kau tidak akan melaporkannya pada polisi bukan?" Tanyanya, benar-benar tidak tau lagi harus melakukan apa-apa, toh dia juga tidak merasa bersalah, ini semua murni kesalahpahaman.

Jungkook merasa bahwa Taehyung sedang ketakutan, jadi dengan lugunya pemuda itu memeluk Taehyung dari samping, meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Taehyung yang terasa kurus.

"Mama—" Jungkook berbisik. "Jangan takut, Jungkook akan selalu ada di samping mama"

Yoongi memandang mereka berdua. Sungguh, ia tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa, entah ia salah paham atau semua yang di katakan Jungkook adalah kebenaran. Ck, bertahun-tahun Yoongi mengenal Taehyung, baru kali ini ia melihat Taehyung membawa seorang pemuda asing ke dalam rumahnya, bahkan sampai ke dalam kamar pula!

Dia khawatir—yeah, Yoongi khawatir dengan Taehyung, ia selalu merasakan hal itu walau cara ia berkomunikasi atau berhubungan dengan Taehyung agak keterlaluan.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Jungkook, bisa tolong lepaskan pelukanmu?"

Halus dan tanpa emosi, namun sukses membuat dada Jungkook menjadi sesak, seperti ada beribu-ribu jarum yang menusuk hatinya hingga sampai yang paling dalam. Ia hanya merasa.. Taehyung tidak membutuhkan kehadirannya.

Apa Taehyung kecewa padanya?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jungkook ya?"

Park Jimin memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Astaga, entah aku yang lupa atau Taehyung tidak pernah memiliki teman bernama Jungkook?! Tidak bertemu dengannya selama beberapa tahun ternyata berdampak buruk untukku" Erangnya frustasi.

"Jungkook? Siapa itu?"

Seseorang masuk ke kamar Jimin, membawa satu gelas susu hangat dan memberikan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa kau kusut begitu? Bukankah kemarin kau senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung?"

Jimin menoleh. "Ah, aku hanya bingung saja. Taehyung memiliki teman baru bernama Jungkook namun aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya, bahkan dia juga bukan teman semasa kami sekolah" Jawabnya dengan nada frustasi.

"Kau bisa menceritakan—"

"Tidak, terima kasih" Jimin tersenyum miring. "Lagipula, kenapa aku harus menceritakan Taehyung padamu? Tidakkah itu bukan lagi hal yang penting untukmu?" Tanyanya, terkesan menyindir lebih tepatnya.

Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat, meletakkan gelas berisi susu hangat itu di atas meja belajar Jimin. "Aku hanya mau mendengar saja, apa itu salah?" Katanya, sok terluka.

Jimin tertawa sinis. "Tidak seharusnya kau ingin tau tentang Taehyung, kau sudah meninggalkannya dan kau menyukai itu. Bukankah begitu, Kim—"

"Park" Pemuda itu memotong kalimat Jimin. "Apa kau lupa kalau margaku Park? Astaga, bagaimana bisa seorang adik melupakan marga kakaknya sendiri? Kau jahat padaku, Park Jimin~" Katanya, penuh ekspresi ' _too much drama_ '.

"Stop being dramatic, you brat!" Jimin memutar bola mata. "Lebih baik kau keluar dari sini sebelum aku menyiram susu ini di wajah tampanmu!" Ancamnya dan itu sungguh-sungguh, ia sudah menggenggam gelas susunya.

"Haish, seharusnya kau panggil aku hyung" Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak perduli. "Baik kalau kau ingin aku keluar, selamat malam ya Jimin"

Jimin memandang kepergian pemuda itu dari kamarnya. "Itu lebih baik" Bisiknya pelan begitu pemuda tadi menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Taehyung! Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menangis?!"

"H-habisnya—hiks, aku pikir—hiks, hyung mau melaporkan—hiks, aku ke polisi—hiks, hyung!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "Aku tadi hanya terkejut dan emosi saja! Kau seharusnya bilang kalau kehadiran Jungkook dari dalam telur itu benar-benar nyata! Jadi tidak akan seperti ini akhirnya!" Balasnya denga nada malas.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Yoongi. "Waktu itu aku sudah bilang tapi kau tidak percaya! Aku ini tidak pernah ber—"

Melihat tatapan tajam dari Yoongi, Taehyung kembali merengek. "Oke, mungkin sekali atau beberapa kali aku pernah berbohong. Tapi serius hyung! Jungkook benar-benar keluar dari sebuah telur aneh! Percayalah padaku!"

"Kim Taehyung! Berhenti memelukku seperti ini!" Yoongi berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh anak itu dari pinggangnya. "Aku mempercayai ucapanmu—hei yah! Kenapa kau mengusap air matamu di bajuku eoh?! Yah! Kim Taehyung!"

Jungkook memandang keduanya dengan tatapan bingung, ia lega karena Yoongi tidak lagi membentak dan memarahi Taehyung, ia sungguh gembira melihat mereka berdamai lagi. Pemuda itu memeluk boneka milik Taehyung erat-erat, tersenyum tiada henti.

Tadi Taehyung sempat marah-marah karena Jungkook mengaku bahwa ia mengenal kalimat-kalimat dewasa seperti itu dari buku novel milik Taehyung sendiri, kemudian berlanjut dengan Yoongi yang memarahi Taehyung habis-habisan karena sudah meletakkan buku seperti itu sembarangan.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung memekik. "Yoongi hyung ingin mematahkan tanganku! Tolong—"

"Heh, kenapa minta bantuan sama Jungkook?!"

Taehyung meringis. "Hyung! Sakit—arghh! Kau mau membuat tanganku—OKE! AKU MENYERAH! JUNGKOOK! ANAK AYAM! TOLONG AKU! MONSTER JAHAT INI MAU MEMBUNUHKU! SAMA SEPERTI YANG ADA DI BUKU DONGENGMU!" Teriaknya, meminta pertolongan dengan teriakan lebih heboh dan berisik lagi (dan juga berlebihan).

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya, ia melempar secara asal boneka beruang milik Taehyung kemudian berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Yoongi hyungg~~ Jangan sakiti mamaa!"

"MAMA?! Jungkook memanggilmu mama?!"

"Hyung, aku bisa jelas—"

"Mati kau, Kim Taehyung!"

Jungkook menggeleng kencang. "MAMAAAAA!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket, ia juga terpaksa mengajak Jungkook karena anak ayam itu masih sedikit takut bila berada di dekat Yoongi. Menurut Jungkook, Yoongi itu seperti monster yang ada di buku dongeng, menyeramkan kalau sedang diam, dan lebih menyeramkan lagi kalau sudah marah.

"Jangan pepero, Jungkook! Kan sudah aku kasih tau kalau kau hanya boleh beli snack saja?"

"Tapi, pepero itu snack~"

Taehyung mendengus sebal. "Tapi aku tidak suka pepero, kenapa tidak ambil makanan ringan yang ada rasa kejunya saja? Aku lebih suka itu!" Sarannya, terdengar sedikit memaksa.

Mendengar itu, Jungkook berjongkok dan mengambil beberapa snack dengan rasa keju. "Ini? Ini? Ini? Ini?" Pemuda itu memperlihatkan banyak sekali makanan ringan dari berbagai macam nama produk.

Taehyung ikut berjongkok. "Kau mau di marahi Yoongi hyung? Dia paling tidak suka jika melihat seseorang terlalu boros dalam urusan belanja. Dua saja ya? Kau boleh pilih mana yang kau suka, terserah saja" Katanya, membujuk Jungkook.

"Dua? Apa saja?"

"Hu'um" Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku akan mengambil daging dulu di sebelah sana, kalau kau sudah selesai tunggu saja aku di bagian kasir, mengerti? Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan ambil yang macam-macam!" Ingatnya, mendorong troli menjauhi Jungkook.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya saat jaraknya dengan Jungkook sudah sedikit jauh, ia merasa lega begitu Yoongi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kehadiran Jungkook—temannya itu hanya merasa terkejut dan sedikit tidak percaya sehingga Taehyung harus menjelaskannya dari awal, bersyukur karena pada akhirnya Yoongi menyarankan kalau Jungkook masih boleh tinggal bersama Taehyung, dengan kata lain ia tidak jadi melaporkan Jungkook ke polisi.

Tidak terbayangkan olehnya jika ia kembali tinggal sendirian, tidak akan ada teman bermain atau mengobrol, sama saja akan membunuh dirinya secara perlahan. Kehadiran Jungkook mulai bisa di terima Taehyung dengan senang hati, toh Jungkook juga sudah mulai mengerti semuanya.

Asyik dengan pikiran sendiri, ia tidak melihat orang lain yang berdiri di depannya. Alhasil, trolinya sukses menabrak pinggang orang itu dari samping, menyebabkan ringisan kesakitan keluar dari mulut orang tersebut.

"Astaga—" Taehyung buru-buru menghampiri orang itu. "Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu! Tadi aku sedang melamun dan akhirnya—"

"Oh, Taehyung?"

Taehyung menganga. "P-park Jimin?"

Okay, pertemuan kedua yang begitu awkward. Taehyung masih terkejut sementara Jimin langsung memberikan senyumnya. Keduanya masih berada di posisi yang sama, Taehyung memegang pinggang Jimin karena ia ingin memeriksa bagian mana yang sakit.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi di sini" Jimin tertawa kecil, tidak bisa menghindari perasaan senang sekaligus leganya.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. "Y-yeah, aku bahkan—"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mereka mendengar suara langkah yang begitu cepat menuju ke arah mereka berdua, di sertai nada yang terdengar begitu bahagia.

"Mama~ Jungkook takut sendirian makanya Jungkook ingin menyusul—"

Kalimat itu terhenti, membuat Taehyung dan Jimin menoleh secara bersamaan. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang kini berdiri mematung, memandang keduanya dengan tatapan yang bahkan tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Seketika Taehyung merasa dirinya tersandung sebuah batu besar dan kemudian terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang paling dalam.

Sementara posisi mereka berdua masih sama, Jungkook terdiam, ia memandang kemana tangan Taehyung memegang pemuda asing itu. Dalam hitungan detik, dua bungkus snack yang di pegang Jungkook terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"… Mama?"

Lagi-lagi, rasa sesak itu kembali.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **A/N** : TAHAN! Sebelum kalian protes karena updatenya kelamaan, mari dengarkan curahan hatiku sejenak TT_TT Jadi ceritanya, aku berniat update ff ini hari jum'at kalau ga hari sabtu—sayangnya, website ffn gak bisa di buka entah kenapaaa x.x dan hari sabtu, aku ada pameran di sekolah, abis itu lanjut ke rumah saudara sampe jam 11 malem, jadi ga sempet buat update :( Maafin yaa teman-teman sekalian, aku harap kalian ga kecewa sama alur cerita ff ini /bow/

Nah, aku mau bales komentar dulu okay~

 **rayeol** (Ya ampun kamu ra! kamu masih kecil wkwkwk /tutupin matanya/) **| Xxzmn** (Gemes sama dua-duanya juga boleh kok kakak :')) **| Adinda869** (Jungkook dewasanya nanti yaa wkwk biar Taehyungnya di buat pusing dulu xD mereka ke bathup mau cuci baju :') jangan berpikir negatip dulu wkwkwk) **| yungki** (nih sudah di lanjut~ ttp review yaa!) **| Mokuji** (Waduhh hati-hati dong yaa kamuuu hehe xD) **| Clou3elf** (Iyaa kalau anak ayamnya kayak Jungkook sih aku mau, tapi realitanya aku malah melihara anak ayam beneran wkwkw /curhat/ sudah di lanjut yaa :p sukses buat ff kookv kamu~) **| hyemi270** (yap yappp! sudah di lanjut yaaa!) **| jeunbits** (yaudah gih suruh Jungkooknya berhenti polos :( aku juga sebagai istrinya kasian ngeliat Taehyung wkwkwk /digampar/ semoga chapter ini lebih baik yaa^^ nanti juga bakal terungkap kok siapa sosok Park Jimieenn sebenarnya xD) **| bbihunminkook** (Ayoo makanya rawat Jungkook biar cepet dewasaa :c salam terong yak!) **| varaxiu991** (Yang jelas, anaknya bakal sama anehnya kayak ortunya wkwkwk /ngawur/) **| mariomayo** (Mantap? udah kaya acara tipi yang mancing wkwk yap yap MERDEKAA!) **| utsukushii02** (berdoa aja semoga Taehyung diberi kesabaran dan ketabahan wkwk xD) **| Phylindan** (Waduhhh /buru-buru aduin ke Jimin/ iyadongg kan Jungkook ga selamanya jd anak ayam wkwk xD tau nih si Tae mahh kampretz :c) **| cutebei** (jangan geli dongg, kan dia bukan banci wkwkwk /btw ngakak/ yeapz qaqa nieh syudah di lanzut!) **| Jell-ssi** (Kesian Jimin baru muncul udah di curigain wkwkwk, pecat ae dia dari ff ini xD nahh di chap ini udah puas belomm sama suganyaa? haha xD) **| anoncikiciw** (IYAA EMANGG CERITANYA GEMESIN KAN YAA?! /capslock keinjek jungkook/ BIARIN KAK YOONGI MAU EKSIS KAN DIAA MAHHH :') Astagaa aku di tuduh udah ga polos lagi :c /sedih/) **| chriseume** (AWAS KAK RAHANGNYA GESER /EH/ MOGA-MOGA KISAH CINTANYA GAK KAYA FTV YA :c OKEYY MAKASIH KAKK SUDAH D LANJUT YAA SEMOGA GA MENGECEWAKAN!) **| Fujoshi203** (Hayooo menurutmu gimanaa wkwk /nyengir/) **| MY Yeon** (Wkwkk boleh ajaa kamu manggil Jungkook papaa tapi siap-siap aja ya kalau ada yang bangunin kamu, di mimpi maksudnya gituuu wkwk /kemudian di injek/) **| Cakue-chan** (Oalahh ini semua karena terong ternyata .-. wkwk kasian kak Jimin baru masuk dah di curigain xD YEAH YOONGI MAU EKSIS KAK! GAPAPA BIARKAN SAJA! Beneran? huaa syukur dehh kalau ceritanya tidak mengecewakan :') Nih chapter ini Yoongi udah muncul, aku juga suka karakter Yoongi wkwk. gak lah, Tae ga bakal ketabrakk ntar kalau dia mati ceritanya bedaa wkwk, sudah di lanjut ya kakk! semoga ga mengecewakan^^! terongnya jangan di pikirin terus wkwk) **| PurpleLittleCho** (Iyaaa di usahakan di percepat yaaa biar ga pada bosennn hehe) **| arisafukushima564** (terlalu singkattt? maklumin otakku yang bisa ngetiknya segini ajaa :c oalaahhh tp ttp bagusan manganya lhooo hehe~) **| Ansleon** (Kamu mending, lah aku malah kebayangan Tae yang ngagetin di kaca mobil orang di MV RUN wkwk yeapp sudah di lanjut kakak~) **| HyeraSung** (mungkin karenaa mereka berdua selalu punya cara untuk bikin kita senyum /seketikabijak/) **| hmmm hmmm** (lol username kamu anti mainstream sekaleh :') Jimin lagi jimin lagi wkwkw kesiann :c /pukpuk/ Yakin tuh gagal paham? wkwk. BANG?! JADI KAMU BANG YONGGUK!? ASTAGAH BIASSS AAAAA /salah orang/) **| Aloonela** (wkwk silahkan di bayangkann, nahh kan Jungkooknya udah sama Tae, jadi kamu ayam yang warna-warni aja yaa? wkwkwk /di giling/) **| SongHyurA** (wkwkwk karena Jungkook emang anak ayam) **| rilakkuchan61** (DI BAYANGIN AJAA SILAHKANN TP JANGAN GEMES SENDIRI LHOOO HAHA~ /smirk/) **| eggtae** (Jangaannnn dongg kan Jungkooknya belum dewasa masa kamunya udah mati duluan di tangan Yoongi wkwkwk :c) **| karinarmy19** (wahh kebetulan kamuu nih udh d lanjut :p)

ASTAGAHH LELAH GUYS, TAPI GAPAPA YANG JELAS AKU BERSYUKUR BANGETT MASIH ADA YANG MAU BACA DAN REVIEW FF ABAL-ABAL KAYAK GINI /terharu/ POKOKNYA MAKASIH BANYAKKK BUAT YANG UDAH MENDUKUNG FF INI SEHINGGA BISA TERUS BERLANJUT :') /terharu pt2/

Err.. bingung mau ngomong apalagi ._. ada yang mau tanya-tanya? Silahkan add line aku _anismaysarah /_ promosi pt2/

Silahkan reviewnyaa^^~


	6. Chapter 5

What the—

Story by **Datgurll**

 _Infires_ by **Eggnoid** from Webtoon

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Jungkook!"

"Hey—"

"Maaf, Jimin!" Taehyung buru-buru memotong kalimat Jimin. "Aku harus pergi sekarang! Sekali lagi maafkan kecerobohanku, aku akan bertanggung jawab lain kali!" Tambahnya, buru-buru mengambil snack yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh Jungkook, memasukkannya ke dalam troli kemudian mendorongnya, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih kebingungan.

Haduh, kemana anak itu?!

"Jungkook?" Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat keberadaan Jungkook di setiap bagian-bagian di supermarket. "Haish, kenapa anak itu cepat sekali? Padahal seharusnya dia masih disini!" Gertaknya kesal.

Taehyung terus mencari keberadaan Jungkook, ia tak tau apa kesalahannya namun Taehyung rasa ia sudah menyakiti hati Jungkook, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada anak ayam yang keluar dari dalam telur aneh itu.

Tidak mungkin Jungkook pulang, dia terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Jung—"

"DUAR!"

"—KOOK!" Taehyung hampir membanting troli itu jika saja seseorang tidak menahan bahunya agar tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Taehyung melebarkan matanya akibat terkejut, buru-buru ia menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku kurang ajar yang sudah berani mengagetkannya.

"Yah! Apa kau—" Kalimat Taehyung tertahan di tenggorokannya. "—Jungkook?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa mengagetkanku dengan cara seperti itu?!" Semprotnya begitu tau sang pelaku adalah Jungkook sendiri.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "Jungkook habis pergi ke kamar mandi~ kebelet pipis~" Jawabnya, memajukan bibir bawahnya tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum lebar lagi.

Taehyung menepuk keningnya keras. "Ya ampun! Aku pikir kau berlari karena apa! Kau itu, selalu saja membuatku khawatir. Ini tempat ramai, jadi jangan lakukan hal-hal yang bodoh, aku tidak bisa mengawasimu jika tempatnya ramai begini!"

 _Krik Krik_.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya pada keadaan sekitar mereka. "Tapi disini tidak ada orang lain, jadi ini tidak—"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tau!" Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Kalau begitu kita pergi ke kasir saja ya? Kau juga sudah menemukan makanannya bukan? Jangan buat Yoongi hyung menunggu terlalu lama, bisa-bisa dia mati kebosanan karena tidak ada orang yang bisa ia marahi" Ajaknya, mendorong troli meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya di tinggal Taehyung setelah beberapa detik. Pemuda itu melebarkan matanya, buru-buru berlari untuk menyusul langkah Taehyung.

"Mama!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Taehyung membuka sepatunya kemudian meletakkannya di rak. "Jungkook! Jangan berlari seperti itu nanti kau—"

Belum lagi selesai berbicara, Taehyung sudah mendapati tubuh Jungkook yang bertabrakan dengan tubuh Yoongi, membuat keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai yang keras dan dingin.

"—kan sudah aku bilang"

Yoongi mengelus bokongnya. "Kenapa lari-lari begitu?! Bisa diam sehari saja tidak?!" Omelnya galak.

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya. "Yoongi hyung yang salah, kenapa berdiri di tengah jalan!"

"Mwo?" Yoongi tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja di keluarkan Jungkook. "Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Hey, berani sekali bocah ini" Katanya, meminta penjelasan pada Taehyung, satu-satunya orang yang tau bagaimana Jungkook itu.

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Ayolah, dia hanya anak ayam yang tidak tau apa-apa. Jangan berlebihan hyung, nanti kau akan terbiasa dengan sifatnya"

Yoongi mendecak kesal. "Kau membeli apa saja?" Ia menghampiri Taehyung kemudian membuka kantong belanjaan tersebut. "Astaga, kenapa banyak sekali? Sudah aku bilang jangan terlalu banyak menghabiskan uang, kau masih pengangguran"

Oh tidak, ceramah Min Yoongi akan segera di mulai.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku sengaja belanja sebanyak ini karena kau sudah mau menginap disini, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku ingin membuatmu senang?"

"Berhenti, itu menjijikkan" Yoongi mengambil alih kantong belanjaan dari tangan Taehyung. "Biar aku saja yang masak makan malam, kau temani Jungkook saja!"

Syukurlah, dia tidak jadi ceramah.

"Hei—" Taehyung tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimat protesnya, Yoongi sudah pergi ke dapur meninggalkannya dan Jungkook. Halah, pasti itu hanya alasan Yoongi saja agar ia tidak berduaan dengan Jungkook (karena mereka akan terus bertengkar).

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Kau mau apa?"

"Eum—" Jungkook menatap langit-langit ruangan. "—tidak tau. Mama punya sesuatu yang seru? Jungkook bosan dan ingin melakukan sesuatu!"

"Aku punya apa ya?" Taehyung berjalan melewati Jungkook. "Aku ini kan sudah besar, jadi tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa di mainkan lagi. Umm, bagaimana kalau membantu Yoongi hyung di dapur? Ah tidak mungkin, pasti ia akan marah-marah"

Jungkook memandang Taehyung yang terus-terusan berbicara sendiri. Well, terkadang ia tidak mengerti mengapa Taehyung dan Yoongi sering mondar-mandir dan berbicara sendiri seperti itu, semua yang di lakukan oleh mereka berdua terlihat asing di matanya.

"Jimin?"

Taehyung tersentak, ia menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Jimin? Park Jimin? Pemuda yang tadi di supermarket? Ada apa dengannya? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi, barangkali Jungkook mengenal Jimin itu.

"Tidak" Dengan polosnya Jungkook menggeleng. "Tapi dia terlihat senang ketika melihat mama, Jungkook merasa tatapan matanya itu—um, umm" Yeah, Jungkook mulai kebingungan dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Sudah ah, jangan di bahas" Taehyung membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk. "Aku tidak ingat dengan Jimin. Entah otakku yang salah atau sebelumnya aku tidak mengenalnya? Ada-ada saja" Gumamnya, meraba apapun di sampingnya untuk menemukan remote televisi.

Ngomong-ngomong, Taehyung jadi kepikiran soal pekerjaan. Yoongi benar kalau Taehyung itu tidak boleh boros-boros dalam menggunakan uang, apalagi statusnya masih pengangguran. Apa sebaiknya ia bekerja saja? Lumayan menambah penghasilan atau bisa di masukkan ke dalam tabungannya.

Tapi kalau dia bekerja, siapa yang akan menemani Jungkook di rumah? Bayangkan saja, Taehyung bekerja hampir seharian penuh dan Jungkook berada di rumahnya, bisa-bisa Taehyung langsung stress akibat rumahnya yang hancur akibat kecerobohan Jungkook.

"Jungkook, apa menurutmu aku harus bekerja?"

Taehyung tidak tau apakah bertanya hal seperti ini pada Jungkook benar atau tidak. Lagipula, ia hanya ingin bertanya, barangkali Jungkook bisa memberi saran lewat kalimat-kalimatnya yang masih berantakan.

Jungkook mendekat ke arah Taehyung. "Bekerja? Kenapa harus bekerja?"

"Karena aku butuh uang, tentu saja" Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Aku ini tidak selamanya di kelilingi oleh harta, Jungkook! Makanya aku harus bekerja dan cari uang. Kau juga! Seharusnya kau mulai mengerti tentang kehidupan manusia normal pada umumnya, jadi kau bisa bekerja!"

Kenapa jadi Jungkook yang di salahkan?

Yoongi datang dari arah dapur. "Memangnya kau mau bekerja sebagai apa? Melihat bagaimana kemampuanmu dalam melakukan segalanya itu kurang baik. Lebih baik diam saja di rumah, duduk manis menonton animasi dan jangan macam-macam"

Taehyung menoleh, menemukan Yoongi duduk di sebelahnya. "Masih saja suka meremehkan kemampuanku! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa berteman denganmu, hyung!" Protesnya dengan wajah sebal.

"Aku lebih tidak mengerti lagi"

Lalu keduanya terdiam, melirik Jungkook yang juga sedang memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Sedetik kemudian keduanya menghela nafas, pastilah Jungkook tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan barusan itu.

"Masak makan siang sana" Yoongi mengambil remote televisi yang ada di genggaman Taehyung. "Tadinya aku mau masak, tapi tiba-tiba moodku hilang"

"Jujur sekali!" Taehyung mendengus, beranjak untuk pergi menuju dapur. "Jangan bertengkar dengan Jungkook! Kalian berdua memang tidak ada cocok-cocoknya! Kalau Jungkook bicara yang aneh-aneh abaikan saja hyung!"

Begitu Taehyung menghilang, Jungkook memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan aneh yang ia punya. Yoongi juga begitu, memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan men _judge_ , seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"Yoongi hyung menyeramkan" Jungkook mengembungkan pipinya. "Jungkook lebih suka melihat wajah mama daripada wajah Yoongi hyung! Hyung terlihat seperti monster-monster yang ada di televisi!" Tambahnya, jujur tanpa berbohong.

Yoongi diam. Adiknya saja tidak pernah mengatakan seperti itu padanya, tapi Jungkook? Benar-benar menuangkan minyak ke dalam api yang membara!

"Tuh, sedang diam saja menyeramkan"

"Yah, dasar kurang ajar" Yoongi memberi tatapan tajam pada Jungkook. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku memperbolehkan Taehyung untuk membiarkanmu tetap tinggal disini. Jika tidak, kau pasti sudah membusuk di dalam penjara"

Jungkook tertarik dengan kalimat Yoongi, ia mendekat sembari memasang wajah penasaran. "Penjara itu apa? Kenapa Jungkook harus masuk penjara?" Tanyanya.

Yoongi menepuk keningnya pelan, rasanya menyesal telah mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat pada Jungkook. "Aku bisa saja mengira kalau kau melakukan pelecehan pada Taehyung. Zaman sekarang ini banyak hubungan-hubungan pasangan yang tidak benar! Aku hanya khawatir pada bocah nakal itu!" Jelas Yoongi.

Pelecehan.

Hubungan-hubungan pasangan.

Jungkook jadi kepo.

"Umm—"

"Sstt! Jangan bertanya apapun lagi" Yoongi memfokuskan pandangannya ke televisi, menampilkan siaran berita terkini. "Kalau mau bertanya, nanti saja kalau mamamu itu sudah selesai memasak, dia akan senang mendengar perkembanganmu itu" Sarannya, yang langsung di balas anggukan dari Jungkook.

Senang dari Hongkong.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa lagi? Kau selalu memasang wajah kusut jika sampai rumah"

Jimin meletakkan barang belanjaannya di atas meja. "Itu karena aku tidak ingin tinggal disini. Kenapa kau bertanya? Perduli apa kau padaku?" Balasnya, tak lupa memberikan tatapan tajam dan sinis.

Pemuda lainnya menghembuskan nafas, duduk di kursi meja makan dan menopang dagunya, memandang sang adik yang selalu memasang wajah kusut. "Pasti Kim Taehyung lagi. Aku tidak pernah menduga kalau ternyata anak itu membawa dampak buruk bagimu"

"Dampak buruk bagaimana?"

"Yeah" Sang kakak menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Hubungan kita sebagai kakak-adik jadi merenggang. Seharusnya aku tak pernah mengizinkanmu untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung, dia benar-benar pengacau segalanya" Lanjutnya, terkesan tidak perduli.

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Taehyung! Kau tidak tau apa-apa! Kau bukan siapa-siapa!" Gertaknya, penuh penekanan.

"Oh ya? Begitu ternyata" Kakaknya tertawa pelan. "Lantas apakah aku harus memunculkan diri di depannya agar kau tidak lagi berkata kalau aku bukan siapa-siapa? Ingatlah, sekali aku bertemu dengannya, ia akan hancur"

"Kau—"

"Ini adalah rahasia yang sangat mengganggu untukku, kalau kau mau tau" Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Akibat perjanjian dan rahasia ini, aku tidak bebas pergi kemana saja, selalu memakai masker dan topi. Ck! Kau tega sekali dengan kakakmu sendiri"

Jimin mendengus kasar, membuka kantong belanjaan dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong—" Jimin menatap sang kakak yang kembali berbicara. "Jimin, kau tidak akan menghancurkan apa yang sudah kita janjikan bukan?"

Kalimat itu membuat Jimin diam tak berkutik.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bahasa inggrisnya ikan?"

"Elephant?"

"Hah? Sejak kapan ikan itu sebangsanya gajah?!" Taehyung tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban Jungkook. "Bahasa inggrisnya ikan itu Fish! Dasar kau! Bisa saja membuatku sakit perut begini!" Lanjutnya, menendang-nendang udara.

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya. "Jungkook bukan makanan basi"

Tawa Taehyung langsung sirna seketika. "Maksudmu?"

"Jungkook bukan makanan basi yang bisa membuat mama sakit perut" Balas Jungkook, jangan lupakan cengiran idiot yang muncul setelah pemuda itu mengatakannya.

"Tidak lucu" Taehyung memasang wajah datar.

Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang membaca buku milik Jungkook bersama-sama, di atas karpet yang ada di kamar Taehyung. Yoongi memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar, ia tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya dengan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti yang Taehyung dan Jungkook lakukan.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya, memandang langit-langit kamarnya. "Kau sangat sama seperti diriku waktu kecil! Tidak bisa berbicara bahasa inggris dengan benar! Ibu dan ayahku sampai frustasi, aku selalu berkata kalau bahasa inggrisnya unta itu monkey! Bodoh sekali ya?"

"Mama tidak bodoh kok" Jungkook ikut-ikut merebahkan dirinya, memandang langit-langit ruangan itu. "Waktu itu mama masih jadi anak ayam, seperti Jungkook~ Makanya kalau salah itu wajar~" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Anak ayam?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan semangat. "Mama lahir dari dalam telur kemudian menetas jadi anak ayam, seperti Jungkook! Benarkan?" Tanyanya, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Aku berbeda denganmu tau! Aku tidak lahir apalagi menetas dari dalam telur! Kau saja yang aneh, masa manusia menetas dari dalam telur?!" Gerutunya, menoleh pada telur Jungkook yang entah bagaimana sudah ada di kamarnya lagi.

Oh iya, Taehyung ingat kalau Jungkook selalu memindah-mindahkan telurnya itu.

Jadi begini, terkadang Jungkook selalu berkeliling ke seluruh bagian rumah Taehyung kalau ia sedang bosan. Entah karena kurang kerjaan atau apa, Jungkook membawa-bawa telur miliknya sendiri, jika di tanya, Jungkook akan menjawab kalau ia tidak ingin telurnya kedinginan. Aneh memang.

"Jungkook—" Taehyung mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap. "Coba deh kau katakan ini 'Namaku Jungkook dan aku bukanlah lagi anak kecil yang selalu di suruh-suruh'" Perintahnya, memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan serius.

Jungkook diam saja, ia tidak mengerti.

"Haish" Taehyung menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu mulai dari yang mudah saja. Jungkook, tolong katakan 'Aku sudah dewasa' dengan wajah serius!"

Mulut Taehyung ikut-ikut terbuka melihat Jungkook yang akan berbicara. "Aku sudah dewasa"

"Bagus!" Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang ini, 'Aku akan melakukan segalanya sendiri tanpa meminta bantuan Taehyung'!"

"Aku akan melakukan segalanya sendiri tanpa meminta bantuan Taehyung"

Entah mengapa, Taehyung merasa seperti seorang ibu yang bangga pada anak satu-satunya. "Kau harus mengganti nama Jungkook menjadi 'aku' di setiap apa yang kau ingin katakan. Mengerti itu? Coba kau katakan apapun"

Jungkook terdiam sejenak. "Umm—aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana"

Sebenarnya, Jungkook mencontek dari tayangan televisi yang ia tonton.

"Yesh! Lanjutkan!"

Ia terdiam lagi. "Dan mama—"

"Stop!" Taehyung buru-buru memotong perkataan Jungkook. "Kau juga harus mengganti kata 'mama' dengan Taehyung! Kau panggil namaku saja seperti orang-orang memanggilku!" Tambahnya, berharap Jungkook akan mengerti.

"Dan Taehyung—" Jungkook memandang Taehyung yang tersenyum puas padanya. "—Tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" Lanjutnya.

Kini Taehyunglah yang terdiam, mencerna kalimat Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri merasa senang bukan main karena dirinya sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Pemuda itu memandang Taehyung yang diam saja, ia bertekad untuk membuat sang mama bangga kepadanya! Jungkook akan membuktikannya!

"Taehyung" Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Taehyung mendongak dengan wajah tercengangnya. "Tunggu, aku belum menyuruhmu untuk—"

"Aku—" Jungkook masih tersenyum lebar, melihat bagaimana lucunya ekspresi sang mama saat ini.

.

.

"—Mencintaimu"

"HUAA Sudah-sudah jangan di lanjutkan!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yoongi memandang heran sosok Taehyung yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara apapun. Makan malam sudah di mulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu dan suasana disana tidak lebih dari pemakaman. Yoongi tidak heran melihat Jungkook berisik karena makanan yang disantapnya, ia juga makan berantakan—tapi Taehyung? Tidak biasanya anak itu diam.

"Taehyung" Panggil Yoongi. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung tersentak dari lamuannya. "Oh, um, ah—yeah, aku tidak apa-apa hyung" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong kau mau pulang ke rumah kapan hyung?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Berbohong lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ada aku di rumahmu?"

"Bukan begitu" Taehyung memajukan bibirnya. "Aku hanya bertanya! Barangkali kau masih mau disini karena merindukanku hyung~" Ia memasang wajah menggoda yang sungguh…

"Menjijikan" Yoongi melanjutkan makan malamnya. "Besok mungkin aku akan pulang, mengingat orang tuaku dan adikku pulang malam ini. Mereka tadi menghubungiku dan mereka bilang nenek tua itu merindukanku—aku rasa ini tidak penting untuk di ceritakan tapi, ugh, untuk apa nenek-nenek merindukanku?!"

Taehyung tertawa. "Jangan begitu hyung! Dia itu nenekmu lho!"

"Tidak akan mau aku punya nenek bawel begitu"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah keduanya, tanpa aba-aba langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku tau apa itu nenek! Nenek adalah orang tuanya orang tua—"

"Iya iya, sudah tau"

Mendengar Taehyung berbicara seperti itu, Jungkook langsung cemberut. "Aku hanya ingin menjawab, apa itu salah?" Tanyanya.

"Tunggu dulu" Yoongi baru menyadari sesuatu. "Kalimat Jungkook sudah tidak seperti tadi siang lagi? Kau mengajarkan apa padanya, Kim Taehyung? Rasanya asing sekali mendengarnya berbicara begitu"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Dia bukan anak ayam yang baru menetas lagi aku rasa. Mungkin aku akan merubah keputusanku, aku ingin membuat Jungkook agar menjadi manusia normal pada umumnya—maksudku, cara ia berbicara, aku ingin mengubah cara ia bicara" Jelasnya.

Yoongi mengangguk setuju. "Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang"

Suasana disanapun hening lagi. Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia berani sumpah kalau dirinya itu tidak bisa melupakan kejadian siang tadi. Oh, rasanya Taehyung menyesal sekali sudah membiarkan Jungkook berbicara! Ternyata kalimat dewasa seorang Jungkook mampu membuatnya diam tak berkutik.

Ah, tentang secarik kertas kecil berisi pesan-pesan penting itu.. dimana Taehyung menyimpannya ya? Barangkali ada nomor telepon tersembunyi disana, jadi ia bisa menghubungi pihak yang telah mengirimkan Jungkook padanya.

'ARGHH! Rasanya aku mau mengembalikan Jungkook ke dalam telur lagi! Kemudian mengirimnya pada tempat asalnya! Benar-benar menyebalkan!' Rutuk Taehyung di dalam benaknya, ia memotong daging di atas piring bagaikan sedang memutilasi manusia.

Jungkook yang melihatnya meringis takut, Taehyung terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari hantu-hantu yang ia lihat di film-film horror kesukaan sang mama.

"Ma—Taehyung?"

"HAAA RASANYA AKU INGIN MENENDANG TELUR JUNGKOOK JAUH-JAUH! KALAU PERLU KE PLANET PLUTO SEKALIAN BIAR DIA TIDAK KEMBALI!"

"Idiot! Kenapa kau berteriak?!"

.

.

.

.

" _Kau selalu berbohong padaku! Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku mencintaimu sungguh-sungguh?_ "

"Kau selalu berbohong padaku! Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku mencintaimu sungguh-sungguh?"

" _Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Tolong lupakan aku dan.. selamat tinggal_ "

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Tolong lupakan aku dan.. selamat tinggal? Uh? Memangnya dia mau kemana?"

Taehyung memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan datar. Jadi begini, Taehyung sedang menonton drama favoritnya yang di tayangi kembali setelah episode terakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu, namun bukannya ia duduk santai sambil menonton, ia malah terganggu karena Jungkook duduk di depan televisi, menghalangi pandangannya.

Dalam hati Taehyung protes, ia tau Jungkook ingin belajar banyak mengenal kalimat, tapi tidak begini juga! Menganggu waktu santainya untuk menonton televisi itu sungguh menyebalkan.

"Mama—ups, Tae~" Jungkook menoleh ke belakang. "Memangnya dia mau kemana? Kenapa dia pergi? Kenapa perempuan itu menangis?" Pemuda itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang menumpuk.

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Dia mau pergi jauh ke tempat tinggalnya di luar negri! Karena ia memang harus pulang dan perempuan itu adalah kekasihnya, ia menangis karena tidak sanggup berpisah dengan laki-laki itu" Jelas Taehyung, tidak ikhlas sebenarnya.

"Apa dia akan kembali?"

"Tidak tau" Taehyung memeluk bantal sofa erat-erat. "Kalau laki-laki itu benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya, pasti ia akan kembali kemudian hidup bersama-sama selamanya" Jawabnya, meskipun rasanya malas sekali untuk berbicara.

"Wah" Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan kagum. "Taehyung sudah hafal jalan ceritanya ya? Hebat! Jungkook juga akan mencoba untuk mengerti maksud dari drama ini!" Tekadnya kuat, kembali fokus ke televisi.

'Aku memang sudah sangat hafal jalan ceritanya' Taehyung menghela nafas. 'Laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah kembali sampai kapanpun, mereka ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersatu.. benar-benar kisah yang mengharukan'

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung langsung teringat sesuatu, pertanyaan yang selalu ia pendam di dalam benaknya.

"Jungkook" Panggil Taehyung pelan. "Seandainya kau harus kembali ke dalam telur kemudian pergi dari rumah ini, apa kau merasa sangat senang? Kembali ke tempat asalmu, misalkan"

Jungkook mengernyit sesaat, ia menoleh kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Jungkook akan sedih dan kembali ke rumah Taehyung. Taehyung adalah mama, Jungkook tidak kenal siapa-siapa selain Taehyung dan Yoongi hyung—umm, Jimin juga!" Jawabnya.

Taehyung terdiam, _kenapa juga dia harus bawa-bawa nama Jimin?_ Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. "Tapi, seandaikan kau tidak boleh kembali ke rumahku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja mencari caranya!"

"Oh begitu"

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan bingung. Well, dia sangat menyadari bahwa Taehyung jadi lebih pendiam sekarang. Jujur saja, Jungkook lebih suka saat Taehyung memarahi atau membentaknya, itu lebih baik daripada melihat sang mama berdiam diri seperti sekarang ini.

Taehyung masih diam, entah kenapa jadi tidak bernafsu menonton drama kesukaannya.

" _Ildeohagi ileun gwiyomi_ ~"

"Eh?!" Taehyung mendongak, menemukan Jungkook sedang melakukan hal aneh—melakukan _aegyo_ secara tiba-tiba. "Jungkook, kau ini sedang apa?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, dengan polosnya ia tetap melakukan _aegyo_ ; _gwiyomi_ dengan khas yang aneh di depan Taehyung. " _ideohagi ineun gwiyomi, samdeohagi sameun gwiyomi, gwigwi gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi_ —"

Taehyung langsung menahan tawanya. "Jungkook! Berhenti! Ekspresimu itu benar-benar aneh, aku bersumpah!" Katanya, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tawanya tidak meledak saat itu juga.

" _Sadeohagi sado gwiyomi, odeohagi odo gwiyomi, yukdeohagi yugeun jjokjjokjjokjjokjjokjjok_ —" Jungkook terdiam, memandang jari-jarinya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung. Yeah, menurut Jungkook bagian ini adalah bagian yang paling tersulit.

Dengan sadisnya, Taehyung melempar Jungkook dengan bantal sofa yang ada di pelukannya. "Tidak hafal ya? Kalau begitu jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kau tidak tau sih bagaimana ekspresimu saat melakukan hal itu! Lain kali aku harus merekamnya!" Akhirnya tawa Taehyung terdengar, pemuda itu sampai memegang perutnya sendiri.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Taehyung tertawa lagi.

.

.

"Nih, sekarang giliranku!"

Taehyung beranjak dari posisi duduknya, memandang ke depan dengan tatapan serius, sedikit membuat Jungkook tercengang karenanya (Anak ayam itu sempat berpikir bahwa Taehyung akan melakukan gerakan dance yang keren).

Tiga.

Dua.

Sa—

" _Geh-ool-gah-eh ohl-cheng-ee han-mah-ree, ggoh-mool ggoh-mool heh-uhm-chee-dah_ ~"

Ya ampun. Jungkook langsung tersenyum lebar, melihat sosok Taehyung yang mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh, apalagi dengan suara nyanyiannya yang sangat terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil berusia tiga tahun.

" _Duit-dah-ree-gah ssook, ahp-dah-ree-gah ssook, pahl-dak pahl-dak geh-goo-ree dehn-neh_ —Yah! Kenapa kau malah mentertawakan aku begitu?! Ini adalah lagu favoritku dari kecil kalau kau mau tau!" Omel Taehyung, menatap tajam Jungkook yang entah kapan sudah tertawa keras.

Jungkook memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit, bahkan ia hampir menangis. Astaga, ini sudah larut malam dan sebenarnya siapa yang masih _anak ayam_ di sini? Jungkook atau Taehyung?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi harinya, Yoongi berjalan dengan langkah lambat, sepanjang perjalanan dia tidak berhenti menggerutu. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ia baru pulang ke rumah, ibunya sudah menyuruh dirinya untuk pergi belanja (dengan bonus tatapan mata yang menusuk Yoongi sampai ke ubun-ubun).

Seharusnya ia tetap menginap di rumah Taehyung sementara waktu, agar sang ibu tidak bisa memerintah dirinya seenaknya. Awalnya Yoongi ingin menyuruh sang adik, tapi dengan kurang ajarnya bocah ingusan itu berlari keluar rumah dengan alasan mau bermain.

Jadi disinilah dia, membawa banyak kantong belanjaan sesuai daftar yang sudah di berikan oleh sang ibu tercinta.

"Yoongi hyung!"

Nah, siapa pula yang berani memanggilnya disaat moodnya sedang seperti ini? Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya, semua kata-kata kasar yang ingin ia lontarkan langsung tertelan olehnya sendiri.

"Oh, Jimin?"

"Astaga!" Pemuda bernama Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Kau mengingatku?! Aku pikir kau juga melupakanku, seperti yang Taehyung lakukan!" Lanjutnya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gembiranya.

Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan tatapan datar. "Sebenarnya ingatakanku cukup bagus. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan siapa pemuda ini?" Tanya Yoongi begitu menyadari ada seorang laki-laki lain yang berdiri di samping Jimin.

"Oh?!" Jimin hampir lupa dengan kehadiran laki-laki itu di sampingnya. "Aku belum memberitahumu ya? Dia kakak laki-lakiku, satu-satunya kakak laki-lakiku" Jawab Jimin, menepuk-nepuk bahu sang kakak (dengan terpaksa).

Yoongi mengernyit, sebenarnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. "Oh kakakmu? Kalau begitu aku langsung mau pergi saja, di rumah ada yang menungguku. Sampai jumpa, Jimin dan kakak—"

"Hyung" Jimin menahan lengan Yoongi, membuat pemuda itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sebelum kau pergi, apa kau keberatan memberikanku alamat dan nomor ponsel Taehyung?" Pintanya, dengan nada pelan.

"Alamat dan nomor telepon Taehyung?" Yoongi mengulang. "Untuk?"

Jimin terdiam sebentar, melepas genggaman tangannya di lengan Yoongi kemudian sekilas melirik sang kakak yang dari tadi tidak berbicara apapun.

"Aku—" Jimin tersenyum. "—hanya merindukannya, karena kami sudah lama tidak bertemu dan dia malah melupakanku. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja"

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, Yoongi merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jimin dan kakaknya ini. Sejak kapan Jimin punya kakak laki-laki? Sejak kapan Jimin… dekat dengan Taehyung? Apa ingatannya yang salah atau.. dia benar?

Jimin semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Bagus, jadi bisa aku minta sekarang?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ponsel Taehyung bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk dari seseorang.

"Hey Jungkook jangan jauh-jauh!" Taehyung merogoh saku celananya, sesekali matanya memandang sosok Jungkook yang sedang mengendarai sepeda miliknya. Pagi ini dia memang berniat mengajarkan Jungkook bagaimana mengendari sepeda.

Untungnya, Jungkook bisa dengan mudah mengerti.

Setelah menemukan ponselnya, Taehyung dengan sengaja menjepit benda canggih itu di antara bahu dan telinganya, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyuruh Jungkook agar kembali.

"Ha—"

"Taehyung~~" Jungkook memberhentikan sepedanya tepat di hadapan Taehyung, ia tersenyum lebar karena senang sekali bisa mengendarai benda berjalan seperti ini. "Cepat naik~ Jungkook akan membonceng Taehyung~"

Sayangnya, bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, justru Jungkook terkejut akibat ponsel Taehyung yang tiba-tiba jatuh, membentur aspal yang keras hingga membuat benda persegi canggih itu sedikit lecet. Jungkook mendongak lagi, menemukan Taehyung tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun.

"Taehyung?" Jungkook turun dari sepedanya, mempersempit jarak mereka berdua. "Taehyung tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya, terdengar begitu khawatir.

"Jungkook—" Taehyung tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kedua matanya memanas dan perlahan air mata turun dari kedua mata indah itu. "Jungkook—" Katanya lagi, tapi ia tetap tidak memandang Jungkook.

Jungkook menjatuhkan sepedanya, kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk menangkup kedua pipi Taehyung. "Jungkook? Jungkook kenapa?" Pemuda itu semakin khawatir saat mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Taehyung.

"Jungkook—" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hyungku—"

.

.

.

"Sudah?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, memberikan ponsel kepada pemiliknya. "Dia tidak merespon apapun. Aku rasa ia sangat terkejut, apalagi kata-kataku tadi itu terlalu serius" Jawabnya, kembali memakai maskernya.

Park Jimin diam saja, memandang nomor ponsel Taehyung yang kini sudah tersimpan di kontak ponselnya. Dia menggenggam ponsel itu erat-erat, seakan-akan bisa menghancurkannya dalam hitungan detik. Emosi bergejolak di dalam benaknya, ia ingin sekali melayangkan pukulan paling menyakitkan kepada sang kakak, agar ia tau rasa.

"Kau" Jimin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya di tempat ini. "Kau, kau telah menghancurkannya" Jimin berkata pelan, namun seakan-akan ingin membunuh.

"Aku tidak menghancurkannya, Jimin" Sang kakak tersenyum lembut. "Malah kalau aku boleh jujur, aku memang merindukannya"

Merindukan apa? Jimin membuang muka ke segala arah. Andai ia bisa melakukan sesuatu, andai ia bisa.. hanya kata andai yang kini ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

" _Taehyung-ie, apa kau ingat aku? Aku kakakmu, aku masih hidup dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sekarang ini. Taehyung-ie, kau tau? Aku merindukanmu, aku ingin menemuimu tapi tubuhku tak ingin menuruti kemauan hatiku. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Aku tau kau sehat-sehat saja. Taehyung, kau harus ingat satu hal kalau aku merindukanmu, benar-benar merindukanmu_ "

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Lirik lagu yang ada di fanfic ini adalah lirik dari lagu Gwiyomi dan Tadpole Song (Yang sering di nyanyiin sama Taehyung)**

* * *

 **A/N** : YEAHH Akhirnya selesai juga ujiannyaaa /tebar confetti/ Siapa yang rindu fanfic ini? Gak ada? Wkwk sama aku juga. Sebenarnya agak ragu buat _update_ , karena aku gak yakin ceritanya bakalan seru atau justru membosankan, maaf kawan-kawan, keterbatasan ideku yang bikin cerita ini semakin lama semakin aneh /bow/, tadinya mau di bonusin sampe 5000+words, tapi sengajalah biar pada penasaran wkwk.

Balas review dulu okk!

 **Adinda869** (Maaf ne chingu :( nae sibuk sekali sekarang ini, jeongmal mianhe /lol/ ini sudah di usahakan yaa biar Jungkooknya dewasa TT_TT wah wahh kalau jalan ceritanya begitu kamu bisa nebak dong :p nah sudah di lanjut ya) **| Clou3elf** (Dan akupun update lama lagi wkwk. Haha tolong amankan Taehyung ya kakak :( lucu tau anak ayam itu :p) **| sxgachim** (Jungkook sudah besar tidak pakai popok lagi, Jungkook mau pakai celana dalam /?/) **| eggtae** (Lagi-lagi Jimin salah wkwk /pukpuk Jimin/ Jungkook sudah dewasa kakak :') untungnya aku sudah terbebas dari internet positif huahaha /ketawa setan/ sudah di lanjut kak! Salam #TeamTerongJungkook) **| HyeraSung** (Hayooo di tebak siapa kakaknya Taehyung dan apa hubungannya sama Jimin :p Jungkook ingin dewasa kak :c) **| Jell-ssi** (Yeap Yoongi akhirnya eksis kakak :c Haha masa sih mereka mau marahan? Nanti ga asik dongg :c sudah di lanjut yaa! Yoongi masih ada kok di chapter ini wkwk) **| JustUkeVaddict** (Akhirnya ada yang cinta sama saya :') Yoongi bakal mikir dua kali kalau dia suka sama Taehyung haha xD Bantet? Jahatnyaaa :c tebak kak tebak siapa sebenarnya kakaknya Tae TT_TT nih sudah di lanjut coeg wkwk) **| Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa** (Jujur aku kaget liat pen-namenya wkwk. Serba salah deh, Jungkook polos pada greget, Jungkook sakit hati pada blg Jungkook sudah dewasa /pusing pala berbi/ Wahh makasih xD aku jadi semangat bikin kelanjutannya baca review kamu xD Nah nah jangan jadi siders lagi okayyy?! Sudah di lanjut yaa!) **| rizqiqaharini** (Gapapa nyantai ajaa^^ Wkwk aku pikir mau bilang Jungkook sudah dewasa juga kamu :" sudah di lanjut ya!) **| rlnmjn** (Jawaban polos Jungkook menggemparkan kedamaian dunia wkwk /apaan/ yeah Jungkook sudah bosan jadi anak ayam terus kak :c sudah di lanjut ya ayey /lol/ **| bbihunminkook** (GAPAPA KAK JUNGKOOK LELAH SOALNYA WKWK) **| utsukushii02** (TAU NIH BANTET DATENG-DATENG RUSUHHH :c) **| YolYol17** (ANAK AYAM JUGA MANUSIA /?/ sudah di lanjut nihh maap menunggu lama~) **| Anunya Bangtan** (Yaampun pen-namemu membuat diriku ambigu nak :") Hayo siapa kakaknya Taehyung? Sudah berhenti kakak :c dia kasian melihat para readersnya yang frustasi) **| Ansleon** (Jangan di bayangkan lho nanti gemes haha. Masa kamu mau di makan sama Jungkook  & Taehyung kak? wkwk) **| JeonJeonzKim** (Iyap! Ndak apa-apa selaw aje /?/ Caranya ya begitu wkwk, sudah di lanjut ya) **| anoncikiciw** (INI KENAPA AKU YANG DI SURUH TANGGUNG JAWAB KAK?! /kabur/ Udahlah si Jimin usir aja wkwk xD) **| PurpleLittleCho** (Wah wah kalau begitu pas dong ya sekarang ini Jungkook udah banyak ngomong, hehe~ Jangan di bayangkan kak :c diabetes nanti) **| Phylindan** (Waduhh waduhh /panik karna sesuatu/ wkwk Jungkook ingin seperti kalian semua yang sudah dewasa :c) **| rilakkuchan61** (Kakaknya bukan Jin, tapi setan wkwk /di lindes/ Yah, dia sudah gede /apanya/ wkwk) **| Yoongipark** (Jangan kak ndak muat dia di dalam kantong plastik wkwk, kalau bisa langsung masukin karung xD) **| syuberi** (Cari di toko online kak barangkali jual wkwk /apaan/) **| hanbinunna** (Hey hey nakk masih banyak anak di bawah umur disini, Jungkook juga termasuk :c) **| rayeol** (Tugas mulu ya, capek banget :c Tae jadi guru tk, sekolahnya hancur wkwk. Eaakk berasa tua di panggil kak anis :') /memang sudah tua/ wkwk Jimin salah mulu ya xD Sudah di lanjut ya Raraaa /hug/) **| SongHyurA** (JIMIN ITU *PIIPPP* NYA TAEHYUNG DAN YANG NGOMONG SAMA JIMIN ITU *PIIIIPP* Wkwkwk /di lempar granat/ **| Mokuji** (Ada apa chinguuu? 0_0) **| Strawbaekberry** (Ga apa-apa kak xD santai aja. Kakaknya jimin masih di sembunyikan identitasnya /?/ Iya dongg kan ini ffnya KookV /smirk/) **| varaxiu99** (Dan Jimin baru datengpun langsung di pitnah wkwkwk xD Mari kita berdoa agar Jimin tidak jadi PHO disini xD) **| taehyungkece** (hot hot pop bikin gaya makin ngetop /ngiklan/ xD) **| nabilalifiau** (Wkwk jangan di tungguin telornya wehh ga bakal keluar Jungkook xD Oh iya udah lama ga masukin terong ke ff ini :c tetep ikutin ya kalau penasaran~ /maksa/) **| ONEEL** (Wkwk gapapa kok~ bedanya Eggy sama Jungkook itu.. Eggy romantis dan Jungkook nyebelin wkwk xD udah di lanjut ya) **| KookieL** (Sudah kilat? 0_0) **| mariomayo** (WEYY JANGAN PITNAH WEYYY BTW ANE BACA PEN-NAME SITU KOK JADI OMAYO YAK?! WKWK /MAAPKEUN/ JUNGKOOK DAH DEWASA WEYY /ganyante/ CHANYEOL ITU SUAMI GUE KAK PLEASE DEH WKWK /ditendang/) **| vijeonjams** (Syukurlah kalau akhirnya keberadaan ff ini di temukan :') lihat saja nanti, apakah Jungkook akan polos terus atau justru... *piiippp* /sensor/ wkwk bisa aja Seokjin, tapi bisa juga orang lain :v /kabur/ ) **| bities** (KENA ASMA JUNGKOOKNYA MAKANYA SESAK /bruh/) **| rizkah sung** (Ini sudah di lanjut sayangg~) **| princeRathena** (Jangan nyesel atuhh xD Wah wah beneran? Tapi tetap hargai yang aslinya yaa :p sesama fujo dong kita wkwk. Sudah di lanjut nihh! Selamat membaca yaa!)

CAPEKNYA NGETIK GA KERASA GUYS, MALAH SEMANGAT KARENA KALIAN SEMUA SELALU MEMBERIKAN KOMENTAR POSITIF BUAT FF INI /Capslock di teken Jungkook/ Buat kalian yang fav/follow doang, aku ucapin makasih banyakkk :') aku awalnya negatif thinking lho, mikir kira-kira ff kayak gini bakal banyak yang sukain gak ya, tapi ternyata.. syukurlah /terharu/

Yang bikin aku bingung; Jungkook polos pada greget, Jungkook nyesek malah di bilang sudah dewasa. Lelah hayati bang, memang sudah waktunya untuk Jungkook tumbuh dewasa dan membaca fanfic rating M /apa hubungannya/ dan untuk soal kakaknya Taehyung dan apa hubungannya sama Jimin, aku masih gak mau kasih tau kalian biar pada penasaran huahaha /ketawa bajak laut/

Segitu aja kali ya? Maaf lho malah jadi ngebacot disini. Buat kalian para siders, apa ga mau coba buat review? Komentar kalian semua itulah yang selalu jadi penyemangat aku buat lanjutin fanfic ini /muka serius/ /kemudian nyengir/ Tapi no problem juga sih, di baca aja aku udah bersyukur banget :3


	7. Chapter 6

_"Kim Taehyung?"_

 _"Umm? Apa aku mengenalmu?"_

 _"Aku murid baru, tapi kita berbeda kelas. Kau pulang sendirian? Tidak ikut bus sekolah? Mereka sudah berangkat sepuluh menit yang lalu"_

 _"Oh begitu. Aku akan di jemput kakak—oh itu dia sudah datang! Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya! Sampai jumpa lagi.. uhm—"_

 _"Jimin, namaku Park Jimin"_

.

.

 _"Tae, kalau aku menyukaimu bagaimana?"_

 _"Menyukaiku? Jangan bercanda. Kita tidak akrab, aku juga tidak terlalu mengenalmu, kita hanya bertemu saat istirahat dan pulang saja"_

 _"Ah, apa itu menjadi penghalang?"_

 _"Jimin, aku akan benar-benar menendang kepalamu! Akan aku adukan pada kakakku kalau sampai kau berbicara lelucon lagi!"_

 _"Haish, galak sekali. Jangan bawa-bawa kakakmu lagi, Tae! Aku hanya bercanda saja tadi, jangan di bawa serius okay?"_

 _._

.

 _"Taehyung? Taehyung! Akhirnya kau sadar!"_

 _"U-uh?"_

 _"Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu! Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Apa kepalamu sakit?"_

 _"Kepalaku? Kepalaku sedikit pusing"_

 _"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu disini"_

 _"Tapi sebelum itu.. bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

 _"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan Taehyung? Katakan saja dan hyung akan menjawabnya!"_

 _"Maaf kalau terdengar aneh tapi... kau itu siapa? Kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi kepadaku?"_

.

.

What The—

Story by **Datgurll**

 _Infires_ by **Eggnoid** from Webtoon

.

.

 **Seme!** Jungkook & **Uke!** Taehyung

.

.

Selamat membaca /tebar confetti/

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya, ia bosan setengah mati karena tidak melakukan apapun semenjak kemarin. Yoongi sudah pulang dan pasti tidak akan kembali lagi (mengingat monster galak itu hanya datang kalau ingin saja). Mau bermain juga dia tak tau harus bermain apa, main sendirian juga tidak enak, mau mengajak ngobrol Taehyung tapi malah tidak di jawab.

"Taehyung?" Jungkook memanggil nama Taehyung pelan, namun ia tak mendengar jawaban apapun keluar dari mulut sang mama. Percuma saja berulangkali mencoba memanggil Taehyung, pemuda itu akan tetap diam. Jungkook jadi lelah sendiri.

Semenjak insiden menerima panggilan dari kakaknya, Taehyung jadi tidak mau melakukan apapun. Pemuda itu hanya duduk dan terdiam, hampir seharian tidak melakukan apapun kecuali membuat makanan untuk Jungkook (Taehyung tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali) dan pergi ke kamar mandi jika ingin. Taehyung tidak lebih dari seorang mayat hidup, kalau menurut Jungkook, mama kesayangannya itu sudah terkena virus _zombie_.

Parahnya lagi, Taehyung tak menceritakan masalahnya pada Jungkook, membuat anak ayam itu semakin kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi. Jungkook ingin membantu, kalau ia tau apa masalah Taehyung sebenarnya. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin apakah dirinya bisa dengan mudah membantu Taehyung keluar dari masalahnya (Jungkook tersenyum malu untuk yang satu ini).

Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook mendengar telepon rumah berdering nyaring, ia buru-buru berlari ke meja telepon di dekat televisi kemudian mengangkat gagang itu, meletakkannya di telinganya. Jungkook sudah tau bagaimana cara mengangkat telepon atau menelepon orang, Yoongi yang mengajarkannya sebelum ia pulang ke rumahnya.

"Halo?"

/" _Ternyata kau, Jungkook. Bagaimana keadaan Taehyung? Apa dia masih tidak mau makan?_ "/

Ah, ternyata Yoongi yang menelponnya, baru saja dibicarakan. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, berpikir mungkin saja Yoongi bisa melihatnya dari sebrang sana. "Belum, Taehyung tetap diam di sofa selama berjam-jam dan tidak berbicara apapun. Apa Taehyung sakit?" Justru ia melemparkan pertanyaan.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jungkook mendengar helaan nafas.

/" _Coba kau bujuk Taehyung agar ia mau menyentuh makanannya. Jungkook, aku minta padamu jangan membuatnya semakin terbebani oke? Taehyung baru saja menerima kembali kabar kakaknya, ia mengirimi pesan kepadaku kemarin_ "/

"Ungg, tapi kalau Jungkook ingin bermain bagaimana?"

/" _Yah, kau malah membuatnya semakin pusing nanti. Heh, dengar ya kau manusia aneh! Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau harus mengembalikan Taehyung seperti semula atau aku akan datang dan memakanmu hidup-hidup!_ "/

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya. "Iya, Jungkook nanti laksanakan perintah Yoongi hyung"

/" _Bagus. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu, sampai jumpa Jungkook!_ "/

Setelah itu panggilan terputus, yang jelas bukan Jungkook pelaku utamanya. Dengan pelan Jungkook kembali meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya, ia menoleh pada Taehyung yang masih saja diam, tidak bergerak ataupun beranjak. Jungkook jadi ragu apakah Taehyung masih bernafas dan berkedip sampai saat ini, ia benar-benar seorang mayat hidup.

Haduh, Jungkook bosan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Jungkook"

"YAAA?!" Balas Jungkook, kedua matanya berbinar-binar dan perasaannya langsung bahagia begitu mendengar Taehyung memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu buru-buru berlari menghampiri Taehyung, hampir saja tersandung akibat mainannya yang bertebaran.

"Kau mau cheesecake?" Taehyung menawari, suaranya terdengar pelan sekali. "Aku tau kau bosan, maafkan aku ya? Sebagai permintaan maafnya akan aku buatkan kau kue kesukaanmu" Tambahnya, tersenyum tipis walau di paksakan.

Jika suasana hati Taehyung sedang gembira, pastilah Jungkook akan menerimanya dengan semangat, tapi sekarang ini.. Jungkook merasa kalau sebaiknya ia menolak. Jadi, dengan pelan Jungkook menggeleng.

"Tidak usah" Jawabnya singkat (padahal di dalam hati ingin sekali berteriak _iya_ ).

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook duduk di lantai, memeluk kedua lututnya erat-erat. "Habisnya Taehyung sedang sedih, jadi Jungkook tidak ingin menerima kue buatan Taehyung yang sedang sedih. Taehyung juga belum makan! Jungkook takut dimarahi Yoongi hyung" Katanya, tak lupa memajukan bibir lagi.

Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook. "Kenapa Yoongi hyung ingin memarahimu?"

"Karena Taehyung tidak mau makan, tidak mau melakukan apapun. Yoongi hyung bilang kalau dia khawatir pada Taehyung, Jungkook sebenarnya juga ingin Taehyung makan dan bergerak seperti kemarin-kemarin. Taehyung yang sekarang menyebalkan, mirip seperti Yoongi hyung!" Anak ayam itu buru-buru berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"H-hei, Jungkook!" Taehyung memanggil. "Kau mau kemana eoh?!"

Jungkook menoleh sejenak. "Jungkook tidak akan jauh-jauh. Kalau Taehyung sudah tidak membosankan baru Jungkook akan pulang" Balasnya, tak lupa tersenyum lebar kemudian melangkah menuju pintu luar utama.

Taehyung diam saja, membiarkan kepergian Jungkook. Apa kesedihannya itu membawa dampak buruk bagi semua orang? Taehyung rasa ia tidak salah, itu wajar bukan jika kita menangis karena bertahun-tahun kakakmu menghilang, kemudian ia kembali lagi? Huft, ia tak mengerti.

Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ibu, ayah, apa kalian mendengarku? Kalau iya, tolong beritahu aku apa yang harus di lakukan. Anakmu yang idiot ini sedang kehabisan ide-ide cemerlang" Bisik Taehyung di dalam keheningan. Yeah, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Keadaan terus hening sampai akhirnya Taehyung menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu, apa anak itu tau jalan?!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jungkook tidak bisa menahan senyumnya begitu ia keluar dari rumah Taehyung. Selama ini dirinya hanya akan keluar jika Taehyung mengizinkan atau jika Taehyung ikut dengannya, tapi Jungkook juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi, Jungkook baru tau kalau dunia luar itu menyenangkan, banyak hal-hal baru yang ingin ia pelajari.

"Ini pohon!" Jungkook menunjuk sebuah pohon rindang.

"Ini tiang listrik!"

"Bangku!"

"Mobil!"

"Ini ahjussi—"

"Hei nak, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, menurunkan jari telunjuknya yang ia gunakan untuk menunjuk seorang pria paruh baya. "Tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa!" Jawabnya, melangkahkan kakinya senang dan pergi dari sana.

Hahh, kalau tau begini Jungkook yakin ia akan bisa mempelajari semua yang baru sendirian. Seharusnya Jungkook mengajak Taehyung bersamanya, sang mama pastilah akan bangga jika dia melontarkan banyak pertanyaan mengenai semua yang ada disini.

Ia tak tau kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk menyeret Jungkook pulang.

Sedang asyik bersenandung dan melihat-lihat, perhatian Jungkook jatuh pada seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan supermarket (sepertinya ia sudah bermain terlalu jauh). Jungkook mengernyit, pemuda itu tidak asing lagi baginya. Dia itu...

"Jimin?"

Kemudian Jungkook bisa melihat jelas seorang pemuda lain keluar dari supermarket, menghampiri Jimin dan membawa banyak sekali kantong belanjaan. Jungkook tidak mengenal pemuda itu, rambutnya hitam dan tingginya melebihi Jimin. Walau begitu, Jungkook merasa ada yang aneh, ketika ia melihat pemuda itu, ia seperti sedang melihat..

"JUNGKOOK!"

Terkejut, Jungkook buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Taehyung berlari menyusulnya. Seketika kedua mata Jungkook berbinar-binar, senang begitu tau Taehyung menyusulnya sampai kesini. "Taehyung?! Taehyung sudah berbicara lagi?!"

Taehyung langsung mengatur nafasnya begitu sampai di hadapan Jungkook. "Kau ini mau kemana eoh? Kenapa main sampai sejauh ini? Bagaimana kalau kau nyasar terus di culik? Aku mana bisa mencarimu karena identitasmu saja tidak jelas!" Omelnya, di sela-sela deru nafasnya yang belum teratur.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Jungkook hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja! Oh iya, tadi Jungkook melihat Jimin!" Adunya, begitu bersemangat.

"Jimin?" Alis Taehyung hampir menyatu. "Dimana?"

"Tadi dia di—" Jungkook mengernyit begitu tidak ada lagi Jimin dan pemuda asing itu di tempat tadi mereka berdua berdiri. "Tadi mereka ada disana! Jungkook benar-benar melihat mereka berdua disana! Tepat disana!" Katanya ngotot, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah supermarket.

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Mungkin kau hanya salah lihat. Tapi tunggu, apa kau bilang 'mereka berdua'? Siapa yang bersama dengan Jimin?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Jungkook menurunkan jari telunjuknya, menoleh pada Taehyung kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Jungkook tidak mengenalnya, tidak pernah melihatnya juga sebelum ini. Tapi, Jungkook merasa seperti sedang melihat Taehyung saat Jungkook melihat pemuda tadi itu" Jelasnya, mengangkat tangannya untuk membentuk tanda _peace_. "Serius, seperti ada Taehyung di dalam dirinya" Lanjutnya lagi.

Pengakuan itu membuat Taehyung sedikit terkejut. Entah mengapa, yang muncul di dalam pikirannya adalah sosok kakaknya. Jangan-jangan Jungkook baru saja melihat kakaknya? Tapi bagaimana mungkin kakaknya bisa bersama dengan Jimin? Menurut Taehyung, mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, jadi mana mungkin tiba-tiba mereka bersama-sama bukan?

"Mungkin.. kau salah—"

"Jungkook melihatnya!" Potong Jungkook, dengan suara meninggi.

Taehyung kini benar-benar terkejut karena Jungkook membentaknya. Seumur hidup, ia baru kali di bentak seperti ini, apalagi dengan orang lain seperti Jungkook. Apa yang di katakan oleh Jungkook ini benar? Baru kali ini Taehyung melihat wajah serius dari seorang Jungkook, seolah-olah berkata kalau ia sangat serius dengan apa yang di lihatnya tadi.

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya. "Apa Taehyung tidak percaya?"

Ah, ternyata seriusnya hanya beberapa detik saja.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Aku percaya. Kalau begitu kita pulang saja, bagaimana? Aku berjanji tidak akan diam lagi seperti mayat hidup" Ajaknya. Daripada membuat Jungkook semakin ngotot, lebih baik Taehyung melakukan cara ini.

"Benarkah?" Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Janji?"

"Yeah" Taehyung mengangguk. "Janji"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sebal"

"Ne?"

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya. "Yoongi hyung tidak mengatakan kalau dia ingin datang kesini. Tapi sekarang, dia menghabiskan semua ramyun milik Jungkook!"

Taehyung memukul kepalanya menggunakan kain. "Jangan pelit begitu, kau juga jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau ini adalah anak kecil yang masih harus di ganti popoknya. Astaga, mari kita sebut saja umurmu dua puluh dua tahun, okay?!"

"Sok tau sekali" Yoongi berkomentar.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Hyung, berhentilah mencari gara-gara dengan Jungkook. Kau juga kenapa tidak memberi kabar mau datang kesini? Apa ini semua kejutan untukku?"

Yeah, mereka berdua memang dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Min Yoongi di rumah Taehyung. Sebelum ini, Taehyung memang berjanji akan membuat ramyun untuk Jungkook saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, namun ketika sampai di depan rumah, mereka menemukan sosok Yoongi yang sedang berdiri, menatap mereka dengan tatapan _kau pikir berapa lama aku menunggu?!_

"Aku ingin memastikan keadaanmu" Yoongi mengunyah ramyunnya. "Tapi saat aku datang kau malah sedang mengobrol seperti biasa dengan Jungkook. Syukurlah, setidaknya aku tidak jadi memakan Jungkook hidup-hidup, dia sudah membuatmu kembali normal" Lanjutnya, tanpa menatap Taehyung maupun Jungkook.

"Dasar kanibal" Jungkook nyeletuk.

"Apa?! Darimana kau belajar kata itu?!" Suara Yoongi meninggi.

"Hyung, apa kau mengenal Jimin?" Taehyung duduk di sebelah Yoongi, melerai pertengkaran mereka yang bisa saja menyebabkan perang dunia III. "Ingatanku benar-benar buruk, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya dari sudut manapun. Tapi ketika bertemu, ia bertingkah seolah-olah kami ini berteman baik" Ceritanya.

Yoongi terdiam. "Aku kenal Jimin, tapi aku tidak tau hubunganmu dengan Jimin" Jawabnya, terkesan tidak peduli.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, berpikir sesuatu. "Apa aku melewatkan hal yang seharusnya aku tau, hyung? Saat masa-masa sekolah dulu atau kejadian sebelum aku—"

"Kim Taehyung" Yoongi bersuara, meletakkan sepasang sumpit dengan rapi. "Tidak ada gunanya kau mengingat masa lalu. Aku sudah berusaha menceritakan semua yang pernah kau alami, jadi berhentilah bertanya oke?"

Mau tidak mau, Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

"Umm?" Jungkook tertarik dengan percakapan keduanya. "Memang kenapa? Kenapa Taehyung tidak boleh mengingat masa lalunya?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Keduanya tidak menjawab dan itu membuat Jungkook kesal. Taehyung dan Yoongi itu tidak ada bedanya ternyata, sama-sama menutup mulut jika Jungkook sudah melontarkan pertanyaan yang serius. Ayolah, Jungkook juga ingin mengerti, mengerti apa yang di lakukan oleh manusia-manusia normal pada umumnya. Dia juga kan ingin jadi dewasa, seperti orang-orang!

"Kenapa kalian diam huh?"

"Jungkook" Taehyung memandangnya tajam. "Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu, tapi tidak sekarang oke? Sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu itu dan jangan bicara apapun selagi makan!" Kembali jadi Taehyung yang biasa, suka memerintah seenaknya.

Namun, Jungkook memang paling tidak bisa membantah perintah sang mama.

Yoongi sudah selesai dengan mangkuk ramyun pertamanya. "Yah, Jungkook, apa aku boleh minta ramyunmu satu lagi? Rasanya lumayan juga" Pintanya.

"TIDAK"

Setelah itu, Taehyung langsung menahan tubuh Yoongi yang tiba-tiba ingin menusuk Jungkook menggunakan garpu di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya, berusaha mengingat apapun yang memang seharusnya ia ketahui.

Kecelakaan.

Taehyung pernah mengalami apa itu yang namanya kecelakaan, saat ia sedang liburan bersama keluarganya beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepat saat ia baru lulus sekolah. Kecelakaan itu membuatnya trauma, menyebabkan ibu dan ayahnya meninggal di tempat, membuat dirinya juga melupakan momen-momen penting di dalam hidupnya; _amnesia_. Ya, Taehyung mengalami amnesia saat ia terbangun dari koma, membuat sang kakak panik setengah mati, ia tak ingat namanya sendiri, tidak ingat kakaknya, tidak ingat apapun.

Semua hal yang ia ketahui itu kebanyakan di beritahu oleh Yoongi dan kakak laki-lakinya, jadi Taehyung sendiri tidak tau apakah cerita yang mereka beritahu benar-benar terjadi atau tidak. Tentang masa kecilnya, kasih sayang orang tuanya, Taehyung hanya bisa mengingatnya dengan samar-samar, yang ia tau adalah kakaknya sangat sayang padanya, hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung, duduk di samping pemuda itu kemudian ikut memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Taehyung menoleh.

Jungkook dengan lugu ikut menoleh. "Mengikuti Taehyung"

"Haaahh" Taehyung memutar bola matanya, menghela nafas panjang lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur (Posisi mereka sedang ada di tepi ranjang). "Jungkook, bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa mengingat apapun di masa lalu?" Tanyanya pelan, memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Mengingat masa lalu?" Jungkook ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Taehyung. "Tidak tau, memangnya apa yang Taehyung lupakan? Jungkook tidak mengingat apapun, Jungkook hanya ingat saat Taehyung menemukan Jungkook di dalam sana!" Katanya, menunjuk telur Jungkook yang entah bagaimana sudah ada di kamar lagi (Jangan lupakan kebiasaan Jungkook).

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Terkadang aku masih berpikir kalau kedatanganmu dari telur aneh itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Bagaimana tidak? Di dunia nyata, ada sebuah telur ajaib yang datang dan mengeluarkan dirimu, aku pikir aku sudah gila pada awalnya"

Jungkook diam, mulai mendengarkan cerita Taehyung.

"Soal kertas itu, aku sampai lupa dimana meletakkannya! Bagaimana aku bisa—eum, lewatkan saja bagian ini. Bagaimana masa depanmu nanti jika kau tidak punya marga, tidak tau tanggal lahir dan segala identitas tentang dirimu? Bahkan kau belum membuat kartu pengenal! Astaga, dari sekian banyak orang di dunia, kenapa harus aku yang merawatmu?" Katanya, frustasi.

"Umm, mungkin karena Taehyung orang yang spesial?"

"Spesial bagaimana?" Taehyung mengernyit bingung.

Jungkook menoleh, memandang wajah kebingungan itu. "Mungkin saja Jungkook datang karena ingin menemani Taehyung. Selama ini Jungkook selalu melihat Taehyung sendirian, kesepian, tinggal sendiri pula! Bisa saja karena hal itu seseorang mengirim Jungkook kesini, kan kasihan juga kalau Taehyung selalu besama Yoongi hyung, bisa cepat tua"

Mendengar kalimat terakhir, Taehyung tertawa. "Kalau sampai Yoongi hyung mendengarnya, kau pasti akan di marahi"

"Biarkan saja, Yoongi hyung menyeramkan"

Taehyung tidak akan pernah tau kapan Yoongi dan Jungkook bisa berdamai.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kakaknya, Taehyung jadi kepikiran lagi tentang pemuda yang Jungkook lihat sedang bersama dengan Jimin. Dia rindu sekali dengan kakaknya yang idiot itu, seenaknya saja membuatnya menanti terlalu lama kemudian menghubunginya singkat begitu, tanpa meminta mereka untuk bertemu. Andai saja Taehyung bisa membenci kakaknya, ia pasti sudah mendoakan agar kakak kesayangannya itu mati dengan segera.

Dimana dia harus mencari kakaknya? Dia tidak yakin usahanya akan berhasil.

Apa kakaknya sudah menikah? Sudah memiliki anak? Apa istrinya cantik? Apa anak-anaknya lucu dan mirip sepertinya? Ah, Taehyung semakin rindu saja. Semakin dirinya berandai-andai, semakin pula ia merindukan sosok itu, jadinya serba salah.

Taehyung mendengus, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya, memastikan tidak ada yang tau keberadaannya di dalam ruangan itu. Jika kalian bertanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan, jawabannya mudah; mengendap-endap ke kamar sang kakak untuk mencari informasi-informasi penting. Sebenarnya Jimin paling malas kalau sudah berlagak seperti pencuri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia butuh informasi lengkap tentang kakaknya.

Sepertinya pemuda idiot itu sedang keluar. Jimin menghela nafas lega, membuka laci dan lemari tanpa ragu-ragu.

Disana banyak berkas-berkas yang tidak ia ketahui, ada juga beberapa buku bacaan, seperti novel, pelajaran, sejarah dan lain sebagainya. Jimin mendengus, kenapa pemuda itu berantakan sekali? Apa tidak bisa memisahkan buku tanpa harus menumpuknya begini?

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin tersenyum, menemukan satu berkas tebal dengan map berwarna biru tua. Dengan gerakan cepat, Jimin membawa dirinya keluar dari kamar itu dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Tak lupa mengunci pintu kamar, Jimin langsung duduk di atas ranjangnya kemudian membuka berkas-berkas itu secepatnya.

Pada halaman pertama, tertulis akte kelahiran. Jimin tersenyum miring, bukan hal mengejutkan lagi membaca semua yang ada disana.

Pada halaman kedua, ada surat-surat yang tidak ia ketahui, Jimin mungkin harus menyimpannya.

Pada halaman ketiga—

"Jika bukan aku yang menghancurkan rencana ini, siapa lagi? Untuk Taehyung, aku akan melakukan segalanya" Jimin berkata pelan, namun benar-benar bertekad kuat dan serius dengan kalimatnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, apa yang tidak bisa ia lakukan jika itu untuk membantu Taehyung? Jimin akan melakukan segala-galanya, karena Taehyung itu sangat _berarti_ baginya.

.

Halaman pertama; _Kim Bo Gum_ —berganti, _Park Bo Gum._

Halaman kedua; surat yang di tulis tangan oleh sang kakak ' _angkat'_.

Halaman ketiga; sebuah foto keluarga; _Ibu, Taehyung, Bo Gum, Ayah_ —tertulis di belakang foto.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan, cahaya matahari sudah menerangi kamar tidurnya. Bahkan saat melirik jam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi (Untung Yoongi tidak menginap). Astaga, apa ia ketiduran semalam? Setelah bercerita dengan Jungkook dan memikirkan sang kakak? Menyebalkan, Taehyung jadi tidak bisa menghidup udara pagi hari.

Saat ingin bangun, Taehyung merasa sesuatu yang berat menimpa dadanya.

"OH—" Taehyung langsung menutup mulut menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, hampir saja ia keceplosan berteriak. Kenapa dia bisa tertidur di dalam pelukan Jungkook? Kenapa juga anak ayam itu tidak pindah ke kamar lain dan tidak tidur satu ranjang dengannya? Mau berteriak percuma, hanya akan menyebabkan Jungkook terkejut, terbangun dan kemudian menangis.

Rasanya, mau di bilang anak ayam pun aneh, mana ada anak ayam mempunyai lengan berotot begitu? Mungkin kalau Taehyung punya penyakit asma, dia akan langsung kehabisan oksigen lalu mati di tempat.

"Jungkook" Panggil Taehyung pelan. "Bangun! Berat tau!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jungkooook? Hellooooo?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Jangan-jangan—

"Masih bernafas kok" Taehyung menghela nafas lega saat mengecek hidung Jungkook menggunakan jari tangannya. "Selain punya nafsu makan besar, ternyata anak ini sulit sekali untuk dibangunkan. Lalu mau sampai kapan aku seperti ini? Lengannya berat sekali dan kakiku—uh, ia bahkan menganggapku sebagai pengganti guling" Cibirnya, menyadari bahwa kedua kakinya juga tidak bisa di gerakkan.

Taehyung jadi berpikir, bagaimana kalau waktu itu Yoongi melihat keadaan mereka seperti ini? Mungkin tanpa pikir panjang teman kesayangannya itu langsung menelpon pihak berwajib atas kasus pelecehan. Memikirkan itu, Taehyung jadi tertawa sendiri.

Pemuda itu mendongak, menatap wajah tidur Jungkook yang terlihat damai sekali, seperti anak kecil polos tak tau apa-apa, sangat berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Taehyung diam, apa benar laki-laki di hadapannya itu yang akan menjadi masa depannya? Akan menjadi suami masa depannya? (Yah! Kalian jangan tertawa) Apa yang bisa di lakukan laki-laki ini? Sekarang saja hanya bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun.

Oh tidak, jangan bilang kalau Taehyung mulai jatuh cinta? Yang benar saja, kenapa Jungkook?!

Semakin lama ia menatap wajah Jungkook, semakin cepat pula detak jantungnya. Taehyung melebarkan matanya, kenapa juga kedua pipinya harus memanas sampai ke telinga? Ia langsung menyadari sesuatu, mereka yang belum mempunyai status apa-apa justru tinggal bersama, mandi bersama, jalan-jalan, bahkan Taehyung juga sudah melihat—ehem, terong. Ini lucu sekali, Taehyung jadi ingin lompat dari tebing tinggi.

"Taehyung?"

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan, menguap lebar (Taehyung langsung menutup hidungnya), kemudian menatap Taehyung. "Sudah pagi ya? Kenapa Jungkook bisa tertidur disini?"

Tuh. Apa yang bisa Jungkook lakukan?

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau tidur seperti ingin menghancurkan tubuhku? Cepat menyingkir! Kau pikir lengan dan kakimu itu ringan huh?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Mau begini saja, sampai malam lagi" Tolaknya.

"WHAT?" Taehyung hampir saja meninju wajah Jungkook. "Enak saja kau berkata seperti itu! Aku lapar, mau membuat sarapan! Apa kau tidak lapar? Kita bangun kesiangan pagi ini" Katanya, berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Jungkook yang semakin erat saja memeluk tubuh kurusnya.

Anak ayam berotot, julukan yang sangat pantas untuk Jungkook.

"Jungkook—"

 **Chu~**

Keadaan langsung hening bagaikan kuburan. Jungkook tersenyum lebar, melihat kedua mata Taehyung yang membulat secara sempurna. "Meskipun Taehyung terkadang lebih galak daripada Yoongi hyung, Jungkook tidak akan meninggalkan Taehyung sampai kapanpun!" Katanya, terlihat bersemangat dan berapi-api. "Taehyung bisa pegang janji itu~"

Taehyung masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Okay, mari kita putar balikkan waktu; Jungkook baru saja mencium Taehyung tepat dikeningnya dan ia malah tersenyum lebar seakan-akan tidak melakukan hal apapun. Okay, mari kita ulangi lagi; Jungkook yang semakin dewasa ternyata sangat berbahaya bagi Taehyung, anak ayam itu akan berubah menjadi serigala pervert sebentar lagi.

"Yah!" Taehyung memberikan tatapan tajamnya. "Kenapa kau menciumku?!"

"Kenapa? Jungkook hanya mengikuti film-film yang Taehyung lihat kemarin-kemarin~ Kalau seseorang menyayangi satu orang lagi, maka ia akan selalu melakukan hal-hal seperti ini~ Iyakan? Jungkook benarkan?" Tanyanya, dengan tatapan lugu.

Taehyung mendengus. "Minggir sana! Kau masih idiot dan tidak tau apa-apa!"

Mau tidak mau Jungkook menurut, menyingkirkan tangan dan kakinya dari tubuh Taehyung. Tidak memajukan bibir seperti biasa, Jungkook malah ikut turun dari kasur dan berencana mengikuti kemanapun mamanya itu pergi. Namun sayang—

"Heh?! Mau kemana? Mandi dulu baru kau boleh mengikutiku!" Begitu kata Taehyung, memberi tatapan tajam sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Jungkook? Hanya bisa menurut saja.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Karena masih dalam status pengangguran, Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia sangat bosan, ingin sekali melakukan pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang, bukannya seperti saat ini, menyiram bunga-bunga di halaman rumahnya karena hampir mati (Salahnya sendiri, terlalu malas merawat tanaman-tanaman yang ada disana, padahal tidak terlalu besar).

Dan lagi, bukannya membantu, Jungkook justru duduk di hamparan rumput kering, sibuk mengisi pot bunga kosong dengan tanah dan bunga baru. Taehyung tidak keberatan sih, setidaknya rumahnya akan tampak hidup jika banyak tanaman dan bunga-bunga.

"Taehyung, ini apa?"

Taehyung menoleh, raut wajahnya berubah begitu tau Jungkook sedang memegang cacing tanah. "Cepat letakkan itu kembali! Jangan di pegang! Itu cacing, cacing tanah" Jawabnya, merasa geli saat melihat Jungkook yang malah meletakkan cacing itu di telapak tangannya. "Jungkook, apa kau tidak dengar? Cepat buang hewan menggelikan itu!"

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya. "Baiklah" Kemudian meletakkan cacing itu di dalam salah satu pot bunga disana.

Melihat itu, Taehyung meringis jijik sendiri. Itu baru cacing, bagaimana kalau Jungkook di ajak ke kebun binatang? Bisa-bisa anak ayam raksasa itu membawa pulang gajah atau orang utan disana. Mungkin Taehyung harus sabar, tapi mau sabar sampai kapan?! Bisa-bisa sampai ia menikahpun, Jungkook belum juga tumbuh dewasa seperti yang ia harapkan!

"Jungkook, tolong ambilkan satu karung pupuk di dalam gudang sana" Taehyung menunjuk arah dimana sebuah gudang kecil berada. "Hanya pupuk saja, bentuknya seperti tanah tapi jangan pernah kau cium baunya" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Aku akan jelaskan nanti. Cepatlah, aku butuh itu untuk semua tanaman menyebalkan ini, mereka tidak akan hidup tanpa pupuk itu" Balasnya, dengan wajah malas.

Jungkook langsung menurut, berlari menuju gudang yang sudah diberitahu oleh Taehyung. Jungkook tidak ingin tanaman-tanaman disana layu dan kemudian mati, karena menurutnya rumah Taehyung akan terlihat lebih indah jika bunga-bunga dan tanaman lainnya menghiasi.

Setelah kepergian Jungkook, Taehyung melempar selang air yang ada di genggamannya, menghela nafas dan langsung menghempaskan bokongnya di hamparan rumput. Lelah sekali, padahal baru satu jam menyiram tanaman, tapi rasanya seperti berdiri selama lima jam. Berlebihan? Biar saja, Taehyung jarang berolahraga, mungkin itu alasan ia cepat sekali lelah.

Terserah dia sajalah.

Taehyung memandang keluar gerbang rumahnya, barangkali ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat rasa lelahnya menghilang. Tapi kenyataannya, tidak ada apa-apa di depan rumahnya itu, hanya ada nenek-nenek alias tetangganya yang baru saja pulang belanja, sepertinya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, kenapa dia harus hidup sendiri (jika Jungkook tidak di hitung) dan tinggal di lingkungan orang-orang pensiun? Geez, masa dia mau bermain dengan kumpulan orang lansia? Tidak seru!

Saat ingin mengalihkan pandangannya, Taehyung secara tidak sengaja melihat seorang pemuda menghampiri bibi Lee (Tetangganya yang sudah nenek-nenek itu). Kedua mata Taehyung menyipit, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemuda yang saat ini membantu bibi Lee membawa semua barang belanjaannya ke dalam rumah.

Seketika, kedua mata Taehyung terbelalak lebar.

"H-hyung?!"

Tanpa memakai alas kaki, Taehyung langsung berlari menuju rumah bibi Lee yang letaknya berada di sebrang rumahnya. Seperti mimpi, jantung Taehyung berdetak sangat cepat. Dia yakin kalau pemuda itu adalah kakaknya! Ya, kakaknya! Wajah itu, tubuh itu, senyum itu, semuanya tidak berubah sama sekali! Taehyung senang, ia senang bukan main karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan kakak kandungnya!

Kemudian ia melihat pemuda yang tadi berjalan keluar dari pintu rumah bibi Lee. Taehyung semakin mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyuman lebar penuh rasa lega dan bahagia.

"Bogum hyung!"

Pemuda yang ia panggil Bogum terkejut, melihat Taehyung yang berlari ke arahnya. Bukannya memasang ekspresi yang sama senangnya, justru Bogum malah memberikan ekspresi aneh, seperti tidak ingin Taehyung datang kepadanya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Bogum langsung berlari, meninggalkan sosok Taehyung yang hampir sampai di tempatnya berdiri.

Taehyung terkejut juga, ia langsung menoleh tepat kemana sang kakak melangkah. "Bogum hyung! Tunggu! Aku ini—"

"Taehyung!"

Dari sebrang sana juga, Jungkook memanggilnya, anak ayam itu tersenyum lebar sambil memperlihatkan satu karung pupuk organik yang baru saja ia ambil. Jungkook ingin memperlihatkan kepada Taehyung kalau ia kuat mengangkat satu karung itu menggunakan satu tangannya, mungkin dengan itu, Taehyung akan berhenti menganggapnya sebagai anak ayam yang baru menetas.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook, namun ia menoleh lagi ke arah Bogum. Duh, kenapa dia malah kebingungan begini?!

"Jungkook, tunggu disana!" Taehyung berteriak. "Aku mau pergi dulu! Pokoknya tunggu saja disana!" Teriaknya kepada Jungkook. Untungnya suasana perumahan itu sangat sepi, mungkin karena orang-orang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Jungkook tidak mengerti, ia melihat Taehyung yang berlari meninggalkannya. "Taehyung! Jungkook ingin ikut!"

Dengan polosnya, Jungkook ikut berlari menyebrangi jalan, berniat mengikuti kemana Taehyung akan pergi. Namun sayang, baru saja keluar dari pagar rumah, Jungkook dengan cerobohnya tersandung bagian jalan yang tidak rata, akibatnya pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur dengan satu karung pupuk yang masih berada di tangannya. Hasilnya? Jungkook terjatuh, wajahnya menghantam aspal dan pupuk itu bertebaran kemana-mana.

Taehyung memberhentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Jungkook jatuh dalam posisi konyol. Astaga, apa yang sedang anak ayam itu lakukan?! Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi disaat ia harus mengejar sang kakak?! Apa sebaiknya Taehyung kembali berlari saja?!

"Bogum—" Taehyung langsung terdiam, tidak menemukan sosok kakaknya dimanapun. Jalanan itu sudah kembali sepi, hanya ada mobil pengangkut sampah yang melajukan mobil ke arahnya.

Dia kehilangan kakaknya.

"Arrghh!" Taehyung mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa kakaknya menghindarinya? Apa jangan-jangan Taehyung salah orang? Tapi tidak mungkin! Wajah itu benar-benar sama dan sepertinya orang itu mengenal Taehyung, jadi siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya?!

Mau tidak mau, Taehyung kembali berlari ke arah rumahnya, menghampiri Jungkook yang kini sedang membersihkan wajahnya dari pupuk.

"Kenapa bodoh sekali sih? Sudah aku bilang kau hanya perlu diam!" Suara Taehyung meninggi. "Lihat! Hidungmu berdarah, pipimu terluka! Astaga, sampai kapan kau bertingkah begini?! Jadilah dewasa sedikit!" Omelnya, menghapus darah segar yang keluar dari hidung Jungkook. Panik dan khawatir, semua itu bercampur aduk di dalam diri Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Jungkook sudah dewasa—AHH!" Cengiran itu berubah menjadi ringisan karena Taehyung menekan hidung Jungkook keras-keras.

Taehyung tertawa meledek. "Jadi ini yang namanya sudah dewasa? Semua tingkahmu membuatku hampir gila! Kau tau? Tadi aku hampir saja bertemu lagi dengan kakakku jika saja kau tak mengalami hal bodoh ini, aku hampir saja bisa memeluk lagi kakakku jika saja kau tidak terjatuh seperti ini, kau tau? Aku hampir saja—"

Tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Jungkook sudah menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis" Jungkook berkata pelan, mengelus rambut Taehyung yang terasa sangat halus. "Taehyung itu adalah orang yang kuat, Jungkook selalu ada disini untuk menemani Taehyung" Lanjutnya lagi, tidak perduli kalau sebenarnya Taehyung sedang protes dalam hati. Mengapa? Pakaian dan tubuh Jungkook itu kotor! Pakaiannya jadi ikut-ikutan kotor karenanya!

"Siapa yang menangis?!" Taehyung menghapus air matanya. "Cepat lepaskan aku! Kau membuatku harus mandi lagi setelah ini! Lihat pakaian dan wajahmu! Kau membuat semua pekerjaan berantakan!" Omelnya, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jungkook.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, tapi kemudian ia memajukan bibirnya. "Sakit~" Rengeknya, menunjuk hidungnya yang masih saja mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Makanya! Cepat masuk dan aku akan mengobati wajahmu!"

Apa yang Taehyung butuhkan selain Jungkook? Apa yang Jungkook butuhkan selain Taehyung? Bahkan dengan mudahnya, Taehyung melupakan peristiwa terpenting dalam hidupnya, yaitu membiarkan kakaknya pergi begitu saja (Padahal bisa saja Taehyung mengejar sang kakak dan mereka akan bertemu kembali). Dan dengan mudahnya pula, Jungkook melupakan rasa sakit di wajahnya, justru sangat senang karena kini Taehyung menggandeng tangannya untuk buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mereka saling membutuhkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Brak!**

Jimin terkejut, menemukan sosok laki-laki yang membuka pintu secara kasar, bahkan pakaiannya terlihat acak-acakkan, seperti habis di kejar-kejar polisi. Tapi begitu tau siapa yang datang, Jimin langsung mendengus, kembali fokus pada siaran televisi di hadapannya.

"Dia menemukanku"

"Apanya?"

Park Bogum, dengan terengah-engah duduk di sebelah Jimin. "Aku seharusnya tak melakukan hal ceroboh. Taehyung menemukanku dan dia hampir mendapatkanku. Sekarang, rencana yang sudah aku susun dengan rapi kini berantakan semuanya! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Katanya, terdengar sangat frustasi sekaligus kelelahan, nafasnya belum teratur.

Jimin menoleh, kedua matanya melebar. "Taehyung melihatmu?! Bagaimana reaksinya?!"

"Tentu saja terkejut, sama sepertiku" Bogum menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Hanya saja, rasa terkejut kami mempunyai makna yang berbeda. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menyusul rencana dari awal?" Tanyanya, memandang langit-langit ruangan.

Mendengar itu, Jimin langsung terdiam. Taehyung sudah tau kalau kakaknya masih hidup, bukankah itu berarti secepat mungkin, Taehyung akan mencari keberadaan kakaknya? Jimin sudah yakin akan hal itu, ia juga yakin Taehyung akan meminta bantuan Yoongi dan pemuda asing di rumahnya, kalau tidak salah ingat, namanya adalah Jungkook. Yeah, Jungkook.

Ah, Jimin sangat tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Dia akan membantu Taehyung. Benar, Jimin akan membuat rencananya sendiri, menghancurkan rencana Bogum, menghancurkan keinginannya untuk merebut apapun yang Taehyung miliki. Kim Taehyung, orang yang dulu Jimin sukai secara diam-diam, orang yang telah melupakannya begitu saja karena amnesia yang di alaminya, orang yang sangat penting hingga Jimin terus memikirkannya setiap waktu.

Niatnya sudah bulat, kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Jimin, apa kau punya ide?"

Jimin menoleh, tersenyum aneh pada Bogum. "Sayangnya, _tidak_ "

Karena Jimin tidak mau membantu kakaknya untuk menghancurkan hidup Taehyung lebih dalam lagi.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Untuk yang masih bingung, chapter depan akan aku jelaskan kenapa Bogum bisa jadi kakaknya Jimin dan kenapa dia mau menghancurkan Taehyung :) Oh iya, penulisan nama Bogum itu _Bo-gum_ , tapi kerena ribet jadi aku gabungin aja haha.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Apa chapter ini membosankan? Maafkeun kalau begitu, karena cerita ini sudah mulai fokus ke masalah kehidupan Taehyung, jadi momen-momen menggemaskan Jungkook-Taehyung aku kurangi dulu, semoga tidak mengecewakan para pembaca sekalian :)

Sudah jelas ya, Jungkook itu _SEME_ dan Taehyung itu _UKE_. Mungkin sebentar lagi anak ayam kesayangan kita bakalan berubah, jadi power ranger /LOL JK/

Terima kasih banyakkk buat yang selalu memberi komentar positif untuk fiksi anehku ini :( Buat yang baru review, cuma sekedar favorite/follow, atau bahkan yang cuma baca, pokoknya aku ucapkan terima kasih banyakk, maaf kalau cerita ini jadinya tidak memuaskan :( Aku juga engga enak karena lama update, kalian jadi terroris dadakan /wkwk/. Aku bakal berusaha keras!

Semangat buat kalian yang besok Ujian Nasional! Semoga hasilnya memuaskan okay? /wink/


	8. Chapter 7

What the **—**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari **Eggnoid** di Webtoon

 **Warning** : 9000+ words, semoga pada ga ketiduran, banyak typo pula, duh maapkeun /bow/

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

 **Ini adalah kisah hidup seorang Park Jimin.**

.

Menurutmu, apa itu sebuah _keluarga_?

Kebahagiaan? Kehangatan? Orang-orang yang saling menyayangi? Masih banyak kalimat yang bisa mendeskripsikan apa itu arti sebuah keluarga. Namun sayang, Park Jimin tidak pernah merasakan hal tersebut. Ia mati sejak lahir.

"Hari ini kita pindah ke ibukota, siapkan saja barang-barangmu"

Tangan yang sedang ia gunakan untuk memotong daging asap langsung berhenti, kedua matanya ia bawa untuk menatap seorang pria paruh baya yang bahkan tidak membalas pandangannya. "Kita pindah lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana dengan eomma? Pasti eomma belum tau mengenai hal ini" Cicitnya pelan. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin melempar pertanyaan ini, tapi ayolah, ia masih enam belas tahun dan pikirannya belum matang seluruhnya.

Ayah kandung Jimin adalah orang yang tegas, ia punya kharisma tersendiri dan kesempurnaannya dalam berbagai bidang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung berpikir _wah_. Apa kalian tidak mengerti? Maksudnya, semua orang yang melihat ayah Jimin pasti akan berpikir kalau pria itu adalah pekerja keras.

"Park Jimin, apa aku pernah mengizinkanmu berbicara mengenai ibu kandungmu? Sudah aku katakan hampir setiap waktu, dia bukanlah ibumu. Coba kau pikir-pikir, mengapa seorang ibu tega meninggalkan anaknya saat tau kalau anaknya itu lahir dari hubungan haram?"

Kalimat itu, menusuk Jimin hingga yang paling dasar.

Itu benar, ia adalah anak haram. Jimin lahir karena ibu dan ayahnya mempunyai hubungan terlarang, mereka berhubungan badan secara diam-diam kemudian kabur dari keluarga. Beberapa hari setelah Jimin lahir, ibunya meninggalkannya tepat di samping sang ayah, tanpa surat, izin, atau maksud apapun.

"Kenapa diam saja? Masih mau mencari sosok ibumu itu?" Suara ayahnya terdengar sangat dingin, Jimin menggenggam erat-erat pisau yang ada di tangannya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Jimin ingin bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya. Jimin ingin merasakan bagaimana sebuah pelukan hangat dari seorang ibu, karena selama ini Jimin tidak pernah mendapatkannya dari sang ayah. Tidak pernah.

Tapi, itu hanya andai-andai saja. Setiap Jimin mendengar informasi bahwa sang ibu mencarinya, mendatanginya ke rumah ini, pasti semua orang akan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Seperti sengaja membiarkan Jimin tenggelam dalam dunia gelapnya, sendirian.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jimin menutup pintu mobil sedikit keras, kemudian memperlihatkan wajahnya pada jendela mobil yang terbuka. "Apa nanti appa akan menjemput?" Tanyanya. Mood itu sudah kembali bagus lagi. Jimin rasa.

"Tidak" Ayahnya melihat jam tangan mewah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku harus menghadiri beberapa meeting hari ini. Jung ahjussi sudah memberitahumu bagaimana cara pulang menggunakan bus umum bukan?"

Kecewa. Jimin terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu aku akan naik kendaraan umum saja. Sampai jumpa, appa"

"Hmm"

Bersamaan dengan itu, kaca mobil tersebut tertutup otomatis, di susul oleh mobil ayah Jimin yang melaju meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya. Jimin menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia tak mengerti. Ayahnya itu terlihat jahat, namun selalu membuatnya terkejut dengan cara ia memperhatikan Jimin. Ah, apa itu cara ayahnya menyayanginya?

Sudahlah. Bukankah sebaiknya ia harus mencari kelas barunya?

Saat ingin berbalik, pandangan Jimin jatuh pada tiga orang disana, di dekat gerbang sekolah lebih tepatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam seumur hidup, Jimin merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan (Ini lebih parah dari saat ia naik rollercoaster untuk pertama kali). Sungguh, Jimin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kesehatannya.

Rambut cokelat itu, wajah manis itu, senyuman lebar itu. Jimin baru pertama kali melihat malaikat—uhm, melihat yang seperti itu.

Untuk yang pertama kali. Jimin jatuh cinta, pandangan pertama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kim Taehyung adalah namanya.

Park Jimin bersyukur ia punya teman yang selalu tau informasi setiap siswa yang bersekolah disini. Maksudnya, mereka berdua masuk ke ruang TU diam-diam hanya untuk mengetahui informasi lengkap mengenai Kim Taehyung. Untungnya, mereka melakukan itu malam hari, jadi tidak ada siapapun yang tau.

Kecuali CCTV.

Pada akhirnya, Jimin dan temannya berakhir di ruang bimbingan dan konseling, mendapat ceramah lebar plus tatapan tajam dari wali kelas mereka. Jimin pikir, itu adalah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi ia salah, justru itu adalah awal hubungannya dengan Kim Taehyung.

 _'Namamu Jimin ya? Aku sudah dengar dari wali kelasmu—uhm, mau mencoba berteman?'_

Hanya dengan kalimat sesederhana itu. Kim Taehyung sukses membuat si Jimin yang kurang kasih sayang, semakin jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Jimin ingin mengenal Taehyung lebih dekat, barangkali hubungan mereka bisa melebihi sekedar teman saja.

Ah, ia terlalu bermimpi, kalau terbangun pasti sakit.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sayangnya, perkiraan Jimin tentang hubungannya dengan Taehyung tak sesuai apa yang ada di otaknya. Mereka tidak menjadi sahabat dekat, mereka hanya saling menyapa disaat bertemu (biasanya Taehyung yang tersenyum manis padanya jika bertemu). Dan lagi, Jimin lebih sering melihat Taehyung bersama dengan Min Yoongi, sahabat Taehyung yang entah kenapa malah lebih tua dari mereka.

Sejauh Jimin memandang, Taehyung adalah orang yang ceria, ia selalu melakukan hal-hal aneh dan membuat seluruh perhatian orang lain jatuh padanya. Satu fakta lagi, yang paling tidak boleh di lupakan, Taehyung mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki.

Kim Bogum. Kenapa Jimin tau? Tentu saja, Taehyung senang sekali membangga-banggakan kakak kandungnya itu di depan semua teman-temannya. Bogum tampan, baik, apapun yang positif mengenai laki-laki itu selalu Taehyung ceritakan.

Akhirnya Jimin tau, Taehyung sangat menyayangi kakak laki-lakinya tersebut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jimin berdiri di depan kelas Taehyung, ia membawa satu bungkus cokelat di balik punggungnya. Ini mungkin akan terlihat seperti menyatakan cinta kepada seorang _perempuan_. Tapi Jimin tidak perduli, ia punya caranya sendiri.

Mata Jimin mengintip ke dalam kelas Taehyung, menemukan sosok pujaan hatinya itu sedang melambaikan tangan kepada teman-temannya. Manis sekali, senyuman itu tak pernah menghilang dari wajah Taehyung dan Jimin harap senyuman itu tak akan pernah hilang dari wajah manisnya.

Saat Taehyung muncul, Jimin langsung menahan lengan kurus itu.

"Oh—" Taehyung terkejut. "Jimin? Kau mengagetkanku. Aku pikir kau itu siapa" Lanjutnya lagi, mentertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

Jimin membalas dengan tersenyum tipis. "Err, aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

Kening Taehyung mengerut. "Kau ingin bicara apa? Apa penting sekali sampai harus gugup begitu?" Oh sial. Kim Taehyung menyadari bahwa Jimin sedang gugup saat ini. Lebih tepatnya, Jimin ingin menghilang dari hadapan Taehyung sekarang juga.

Katakan tidak ya? Katakan apa tidak? Katakan saja!

"Tae, bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Diam. Hening. Tidak ada balasan apa-apa. Jimin memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah Taehyung, mengira-gira apa ekspresi yang digunakan pemuda itu. Dan, Jimin terkejut, ia melihat wajah shock Taehyung karena mendengar pengakuannya. Oh, apa dia melakukan hal yang salah?

Masih diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Jimin mendengar tawa keras dari Taehyung. "Menyukaiku? Jangan bercanda. Kita tidak akrab, aku juga tidak terlalu mengenalmu, kita hanya bertemu saat istirahat dan pulang saja"

Saat itu juga. Jimin merasa dirinya hancur berkeping-keping. Hati dan pikirannya berselisih, mencari kata apa yang pantas untuk menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang ini. Sekuat tenaga, Jimin memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"Ah, apa itu menjadi sebuah penghalang?" Tanyanya, dia semakin menyembunyikan satu bungkus cokelat yang ada di balik punggungnya.

Tawa Taehyung berganti menjadi tatapan tajam. "Jimin, aku akan benar-benar menendang kepalamu! Akan aku adukan pada kakakku kalau sampai kau berbicara lelucon lagi!"

Hah. Selesai sudah. Taehyung menolaknya terang-terangan.

Jimin tertawa. "Haish, galak sekali. Jangan bawa-bawa kakakmu lagi, Tae! Aku hanya bercanda saja tadi, jangan di bawa serius okay?" Ia melihat Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku kesini mau mengajakmu pulang bersama, tapi ku—"

"Aku sudah di jemput oleh Bogum hyung" Taehyung memberikan tatapan lugunya.

Jimin langsung melempar senyum. "Aku sudah tau. Kalau begitu pergilah. Maaf aku sudah menganggumu, candaan tadi tidak perlu kau pikirkan okay?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sampai besok, Jimin!"

Jimin memandang sosok Taehyung yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelah benar-benar pergi, Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia membanting cokelat itu ke lantai, menyebabkan cokelat itu hancur dan berserakan kemana-mana.

Ia tidak perduli jika petugas kebersihan akan mengomelinya, atau bahkan CCTV merekam perbuatannya kembali. Jimin tidak perduli. Ia hanya merasa sudah hancur, Taehyung menolaknya walau ia belum benar-benar menyatakan cintanya.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jimin berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Dia tidak perduli ketika beberapa pasang mata memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Jimin tidak perduli baju dan rambutnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Jimin tidak memikirkan apapun lagi. Ia tetap berlari sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di depan pintu ruang rawat.

Kedua mata Jimin memanas, dengan tangan bergetar serta keraguan ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"Maafkan hyung, Taehyung"

Deg. Jimin melebarkan matanya, pintu baru terbuka sedikit dan ia langsung merapatkannya kembali. Tidak terlalu rapat sebenarnya, karena penasaran ia lancang mendekatkan telinganya di daun pintu tersebut.

Di dalam sana ada Taehyung dan kakak laki-lakinya. Inilah yang membuat Jimin seperti orang kesetanan, dia mendapat kabar bahwa Taehyung mengalami kecelakaan parah saat pergi bersama keluarganya. Jimin memaki dirinya sendiri karena baru tau kejadian ini, padahal seharusnya ia ada di samping Taehyung, menemani Taehyung walau ia sendiri tak yakin Taehyung mau di temani oleh orang sepertinya.

"Bangunlah—" Terdengar lagi suara Bogum. "—aku minta maaf karena tidak sempat menyelamatkan eomma dan appa. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajak appa mengobrol saat ia sedang mengendari mobil"

Setelah itu, terdengar isak tangis yang sedikit keras.

"Sebenarnya, saat kau tertidur di pelukan ibu, aku.. aku.. aku mengajak ayah bercanda sampai menutup matanya hingga ia tak bisa melihat. Kim Taehyung, bangunlah.. aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi"

What the—. Jimin melebarkan matanya, ia buru-buru menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu tersebut. Jantung Jimin berdetak tidak karuan, dari semua yang ia dengar, ia menyimpulkan bahwa.. Kecelakaan mereka disebabkan oleh kakak Taehyung sendiri. Bogum yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, ia yang menyebabkan Taehyung sampai terbaring lemah seperti ini. Ia yang menyebabkan orang tua mereka berdua meninggal.

"Taehyung? Taehyung! Akhirnya kau sadar!"

Jimin tersentak mendengar kalimat itu, ia buru-buru mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Kedua mata Jimin melebar, Taehyung sudah membuka matanya. Taehyung sudah sadar! Oh betapa Jimin ingin berlari dan membawa Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya sekarang ini.

"U-uh?"

"Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu! Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Apa kepalamu sakit?"

Ia bisa melihat jelas Taehyung masih memasang wajah bingung. Bahkan anak itu memegang kepalanya sendiri. "Kepalaku? Kepalaku sedikit pusing"

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu disini" Bogum tersenyum lega, mengelus rambut Taehyung dengan sangat lembut. Jimin berpikir, ternyata Bogum benar-benar menyayangi adiknya, walaupun ia sendiri yang menyebabkan kecelakaan ini terjadi.

"Tapi sebelum itu.. bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Jimin terdiam, firasat buruk mulai menghantui pikirannya. Mengapa reaksi Taehyung justru seperti orang yang tidak mengetahui apapun? Apa jangan-jangan ia memang tertidur saat kecelakaan itu terjadi?

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan Taehyung? Katakan saja dan hyung akan menjawabnya!"

Bibir Taehyung terbuka perlahan, terlihat sedikit ragu untuk berbicara. "Maaf kalau terdengar aneh tapi... kau itu siapa? Kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi kepadaku?"

Saat itu juga, Jimin merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Reflek, ia berbalik dan mundur beberapa langkah. Akibatnya, pintu itu terbuka lebar dan Jimin terhempas begitu saja, dengan konyolnya. Bokongnya menabrak lantai yang keras dan dingin, ugh.

Jimin meringis, ia berniat untuk segera pergi dari sana, namun saat ia menoleh, tatapannya bertemu pada tatapan Bogum yang terkejut sekaligus tidak bisa ia artikan. Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung, pemuda itu tidak berekspresi sama sekali, datar sekaligus kebingungan.

Astaga, ia tertangkap basah.

"Oh, kau itu Jimin?" Jimin mendongak ke arah depan, mendapati Yoongi sedang menatapnya bingung. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa berada di depan pintu bukannya masuk?" Tanyanya lagi.

Oh tidak. Jimin tertawa, canggung. "A-aku hanya ragu mau masuk atau tidak. Tapi, sepertinya sekarang aku harus pulang!" Ia buru-buru bangkit dan menepuk bokongnya pelan. "Aku pergi dulu, Yoongi hyung, Bogum hyung. Taehyung, cepat sembuh ne? Kita akan bertemu di sekolah! Sampai jumpa!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jimin langsung berlari dari sana, tak ingin menoleh lagi ke belakang. Bagaimana ini? Sekarang ia terlibat dalam masalah kehidupan orang lain.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Park Jimin, apa aku benar?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Ah, seharusnya ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Seharusnya ia menolak permintaan pemuda di hadapannya untuk berbicara empat mata. Seharusnya Jimin tetap diam di rumah dan menikmati hari Minggunya. Seharusnya—ah, pokoknya ia menyesal!

"Aku yakin kau tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini" Pemuda itu melemparkan senyum malaikatnya. Namun, Jimin justru bergidik ngeri akibat senyuman itu. "Aku ingin membahas masalah seseorang yang telah mengetahui rahasia terbesarku"

Kedua bola mata Jimin bergerak gelisah. "B-bogum hyung, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Rahasia terbesar apa? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahuinya" Balasnya, mencoba sekeras mungkin agar tak terdengar gugup.

Bogum, mendorong satu cangkir cappuccino hangat ke hadapan Jimin. "Minumlah dulu, pasti kau sangat gelisah sekali karena tidak bisa berbohong. Aku benarkan?"

Sekali lagi, Jimin sangat ngeri dengan senyum malaikat itu.

"Ah, kalau begitu jangan berputar-putar" Bogum membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Mari kita mulai saja. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, kau mengetahui bahwa akulah penyebab kecelakaan yang menimpa keluargaku terjadi. Aku sangat yakin kalau kau berniat memberitahukan ini pada Taehyung, lalu mengajaknya melapor polisi"

"Tunggu! Aku tidak—"

"Maka dari itu, demi kenyamanan dan kelangsungan hidupku. Aku, Kim Bogum, akan menutup mulutmu itu rapat-rapat dengan caraku sendiri"

Jimin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia memandang Bogum dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya? Bahkan Jimin tidak pernah berpikiran akan melaporkan kakak kandung Taehyung itu ke polisi. Tidak pernah.

Bogum tertawa kecil. "Mulai hari ini, kau akan punya kakak baru"

.

.

.

 _Apa katanya?_

.

.

.

Jimin membereskan alat-alat tulisnya, bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Salahkan gurunya yang sengaja menahannya agar ikut pelajaran tambahan matematika. Itu sungguh menyebalkan, serius.

Saat ia keluar kelas dan melewati beberapa kelas lainnya, Jimin tersentak, ia terkejut mendengar suara tangis seseorang yang tidak lagi asing di telinganya. Jimin buru-buru mengintip lewat pintu kelas yang terbuka.

Yeah, itu Kim Taehyung. Jimin setidaknya harus bersyukur karena anak itu sudah kembali seperti biasanya, walau ingatannya tidak terlalu baik. Setelah kejadian 'menguping' tersebut, Jimin menghindari Taehyung. Ia tak ingin semakin merasa bersalah karena melihat wajah sedihnya itu.

"Taehyung, kau tidak boleh menangis seperti ini. Aku yakin, Bogum hyung akan segera pulang" Itu Yoongi, ia sedang mengelus rambut Taehyung dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Jimin dapat melihat jelas keadaan Taehyung yang sudah lebih dari kata berantakan. Mata itu sembab, bengkak, tubuh itu kurus dan ia lemah. Jimin benci melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini, ia ingin melihat Taehyung yang dulu.

"Tapi, sampai sekarangpun ia tidak kembali" Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Yoongi (Yoongi berdiri sementara Taehyung duduk). "Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya?"

"Kau masih punya aku" Yoongi menepuk-nepuk kepala Taehyung pelan. "Kim Taehyung bukanlah orang yang cengeng. Aku benarkan? Berhentilah menangis, sekolah akan segera tutup dan aku tak ingin melihat wajah jelekmu terus—"

Jimin berlari dari tempatnya berdiri, ia tak ingin lagi melihat wajah sedih itu. Sudah cukup.

 _Taehyung, aku mohon maafkan aku_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau gila!"

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Bagaimana tidak? Semenjak keharian _kakak_ barunya itu, kehidupannya semakin buruk saja. Ayahnya yang semula memang tidak perduli, kini malah lebih menaruh perhatian pada pemuda kejam itu. Jimin benci, ia muak, ia ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Namun, _jika ia bisa_.

"Aku gila?" Bogum tertawa kecil. "Aku baru tau, kalau ternyata harta yang di miliki oleh keluargaku banyak. Jika aku tetap diam disini, Taehyung bisa menghabiskan semuanya"

Kedua alis Jimin hampir menyatu. "Taehyung tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Apa kau kurang puas dengan hartamu? Appa bahkan lebih memprioritaskanmu daripada anak—"

"Haramnya?"

Kedua tangan Jimin terkepal. Ingin sekali Jimin melayangkan tinjuan keras di wajah kakak angkatnya itu. Wajah dan senyumnya saja yang tampak seperti malaikat dari luar, padahal dalamnya lebih hina dari iblis.

"Kau—" Jimin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan sakiti Taehyung lebih dari ini.." Cicitnya pelan.

Kenapa Kim Taehyung membuatnya lemah?

Bogum tersenyum, ia mengacak-acak rambut Jimin. "Aku tak akan menyakitinya. Aku hanya ingin harta orang tuaku. Jadilah adik yang baik, Park Jimin. Jika kau membantuku, maka dengan senang hati pula aku akan membantumu" Katanya pelan.

Jimin menepis tangan itu kasar. "Kau gila harta"

Bogum tidak terkejut dengan perlakuan itu, ia justru semakin tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau mendapatkan Taehyung setelah rencanaku berhasil? Aku tau, kau selama ini memperhatikan adikku. Bukankah begitu?"

"A-apa?" Jimin kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Dengar ini" Bogum meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Jimin, menatapnya dalam dan serius. "Ini adalah tawaran menggiurkan. Bantu aku dan kau akan mendapatkan Taehyung. Bagaimana?"

Tawaran itu sungguh menggiurkan untuk Jimin. Ia tidak ingin munafik, Jimin menyukai Taehyung. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika mendapatkan Taehyung dengan cara seperti ini, akankah lebih pantas di sebut sebuah paksaan?

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat, membiarkan kukunya yang panjang menusuk telapak tangannya sendiri. Sial, bagaimana bisa ia terjebak di permainan pemuda iblis itu? Kemana otak jeniusnya yang selalu pandai memikirkan rencana hebat?

Bogum melirik kedua tangan Jimin yang terkepal.

"Aku anggap itu _iya_ "

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu. Jimin telah lulus sekolah dan ia sekarang menjadi laki-laki yang lebih kuat dan pemberani. Terima kasih untuk sang ayah dan kakaknya, ketidak perdulian mereka berdua membuat Jimin mengerti apa itu arti bertahan hidup. Yeah, menurutnya sih begitu.

Sekarang, dia berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman, mencoba mencari udara segar karena hari juga akan menjadi sore. Ia muak berada di dalam rumah terus-menerus, apalagi melihat wajah sang kakak. Sungguh, apa tidak ada kantong muntah?

Kedua mata Jimin menyapu daerah sekelilingnya. Ia senang melihat banyak sekali anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di sekitarnya. Setidaknya, anak-anak kecil itu masih mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keluarganya, tidak seperti dirinya dulu.

Tak lama kemudian, tatapannya jatuh kepada dua orang pemuda yang ada di ujung sana.

Jimin merasa jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Demi iblis yang ada di dalam tubuh Bogum, apa kedua matanya tidak sedang rabun? Apa Jimin harus memeriksa keadaan matanya? Di depan sana, Taehyung, Kim Taehyung, sedang tersenyum.

Kita ulangi. Kim Taehyung, tersenyum kepada seorang pemuda lain sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kim Taehyung, orang yang ia sukai selama ini, orang yang selalu mampu membuat Jimin tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Kedua tangan Jimin terkepal erat. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya, akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung. Senang? Bukan main, Jimin ingin sekali menghampiri Taehyung kemudian memeluknya erat-erat. Dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya, Jimin beranjak dari posisi itu dan berjalan pelan, ke arah Taehyung.

Wajah itu. Senyum itu. Semuanya, Jimin merindukannya.

"Oh, jadi beginilah seorang _flower boy_ setelah lulus dari sekolah, menjadi baby sitter, eoh?"

Jimin melihat Taehyung mendongak, menatap ke arahnya. Seketika, jantung Jimin seperti ingin meledak-ledak, mendesaknya untuk segera tersenyum bahagia sekaligus senang. Oh ayolah, mana mungkin Jimin melakukan hal itu.

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat, hingga akhirnya mulut Taehyung bergerak.

"Hum, kau siapa?"

Hanya itu. Jimin merasa dirinya jatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam. Bahkan setelah beberapa tahunpun, Taehyung masih juga tidak berusaha memulihkan ingatannya? Tak ingin mengingat masa lalunya? Perasaan kecewa hinggap di hati Jimin, ia ingin sekali menyalahkan Bogum atas semua kejadian ini.

"Astaga, kau tidak mengingatku?" Jimin tersenyum lebar, ia duduk di sebelah Taehyung. "Kau lulus sekolah belum lama, kenapa sudah melupakanku secepat itu?" Tanyanya. Kalau sudah begini, Jimin tidak boleh ceroboh. Ia harus menjaga perasaan Taehyung. Jangan sampai ia mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang kelam.

Taehyung terdiam lagi. "Kau siapa?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Aku pikir kau mengingatku, Tae! Aku ini Park Jimin! Masa kau melupakan sahabatmu sendiri sih? Kau jahat sekali!" Katanya, memberikan tatapan humor di matanya. Memang berlebihan sih, sahabat? Bahkan mereka tidak dekat.

"Ah—" Jimin hampir berteriak begitu Taehyung seperti terkejut. Apa jangan-jangan Taehyung sudah mengingatnya?! Kalau iya, Jimin akan senang sekali. "—kau siapa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu" Taehyung memberikan tatapan lugu.

Jimin menepuk jidatnya keras. "Yasudah, kalau begitu mengingatnya nanti saja. Sekarang, apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh? Membawa balon segala, apa kau sekarang menjadi baby sitter? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus bilang padamu?" Taehyung berbalik bertanya. "Aku tidak mengingatmu, jadi bukankah tidak salah jika aku tidak memberitahumu apapun tentang kehidupan dan pekerjaanku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Jimin terdiam beberapa detik.

"Well, itu tidak masalah" Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau kesini dengan siapa? Keponakan? Tetangga atau kekasihmu?"

Barangkali ia datang dengan Yoongi. Siapa lagi orang yang dekat dengan Taehyung selain Yoongi? Jimin yakin Taehyung itu tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain, meskipun anak itu senang sekali berteman dengan semua orang.

Bukannya jawaban manis yang ia dapat, justru Taehyung melempar tatapan aneh. "Jangan karena kita dulu itu bersahabat, kau bisa seenaknya bertanya-tanya hal seperti ini padaku. Maaf saja, aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu" Jawabnya, terlihat jengkel sekali.

Dia bukan Taehyung yang ia kenal dulu.

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, maafkan aku"

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Taehyung enggan berbicara apapun sementara Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya, mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar penjuru taman. Hati dan pikirannya berkecamuk, berpikir tentang apa yang sudah terjadi pada Taehyung selama beberapa tahun ini.

Jimin sesekali melirik Taehyung, tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali dari sahabat lamanya itu, ia masih tetap menggemaskan seperti saat masa-masa sekolah, walaupun ia kehilangan ingatannya sekalipun. Si Flower Boy yang selalu di dekati oleh banyak wanita.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Jimin tersentak, memandang Taehyung. "Aku hanya tidak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Tapi, aku kecewa juga, kau tidak mengingatku"

Taehyung mendengus. "Maaf, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk mengingat dirimu dengan jelas, dan tolong, jangan berikan aku tatapan seperti itu, kau membuatku risih sekali" Ujarnya.

Jimin pada awalnya ingin tertawa, namun hal itu tidak tersampaikan ketika seseorang berlari dan berhenti di hadapan Taehyung.

"Oh, Jungkook" Taehyung tersenyum kecil pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Sudah selesai bermainnya? Apa kau kepanasan?" Tanyanya, memperhatikan keringat yang mulai membasahi kening pemuda itu.

"Iya, panas" Pemuda mengangguk cepat. "Benar-benar panas!"

Jimin menautkan alisnya, memperhatikan pemuda aneh itu dari atas hingga bawah. Kalau boleh jujur, penampilannya oke juga, seperti model yang sering ia lihat di majalah-majalah terbaru. Tapi, siapa pemuda ini? Kenapa ia mengenal Taehyung? Kenapa ia bersama Taehyung? Kenapa Taehyung mau berteman dengannya? Oh astaga, ini membingungkan.

Taehyung memberikan kedua benang balon kepada orang yang ia panggil Jungkook. "Bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim? Mungkin es krim akan membuat tubuhmu sedikit sejuk, ruangan disana juga lumayan dingin. Bagaimana?"

"Es krim!" pemuda di hadapannya tertawa lebar. "Ayo~" Seperti tidak sabar, pemuda aneh itu menarik-narik tangan Taehyung agar segera pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu sebentar" Taehyung beranjak dari posisinya kemudian memandang Jimin. "Errr, aku harus pergi, aku harap kau memaafkanku karena aku tidak mengingatmu. Lain kali aku akan menghubungimu jika sudah mengingat siapa dirimu"

Awalnya Jimin ingin bertanya tentang siapa pemuda bernama Jungkook itu, namun Jimin justru tersenyum tipis (Jimin tidak mau membuat Taehyung semakin jengkel padanya). "Bagaimana kau menghubungiku? Bahkan nomor ponsel saja tidak punya"

"Yeah, pokoknya kita mungkin akan bertemu lagi" Taehyung memutar bola matanya, begitu jengah. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, sampai jumpa lagi!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Taehyung buru-buru menarik Jungkook untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Jimin memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus penasaran, bertanya-tanya ada apa hubungan antara Taehyung dengan pemuda bernama Jungkook itu. Sungguh, Jimin merasa sangat khawatir, bagaimana bisa Taehyung akrab dengan orang sepertinya? Apa mereka sudah mengenal lama? Satu bulan? Dua bulan?

"Haish—" Jimin mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau tak mengingatku, tapi kau bersama dengan orang lain. Taehyung, apa yang terjadi padamu selama aku tidak ada? Selama kakakmu tidak ada?" Bisiknya dalam keramaian.

Well, Park Jimin tidak akan tinggal diam, ia akan mencari tau siapa Jungkook itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jimin memutar bola matanya saat ia kesusahan untuk menggapai kaleng sarden di rak paling atas. Bisakah Tuhan memberikan keajaiban dengan memanjangkan sedikit tulang kakinya? Ia tidak mau terlihat pendek, sudah lelah ketika semua orang menghina tinggi badannya.

Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik Jimin mencari makanan cepat saji lain, untuk apa bersusah payah kalau masih ada banyak makanan di supermarket ini?

Tapi, saat ia belum merubah posisi sedikitpun, Jimin merasa pinggangnya tertabrak oleh sesuatu yang keras dan dingin. Sedetik kemudian Jimin langsung meringis, memegang pinggang bagian kanan yang kini terasa sakit sekali. Siapa sih yang kurang kerjaan sudah menabraknya?

"Astaga—" Suara seseorang membuat Jimin terkejut, apalagi saat mendengar langkah orang itu mendekat ke arahnya, bahkan ia langsung meraba pinggang Jimin. "Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu! Tadi aku sedang melamun dan akhirnya—"

Jimin menoleh dan ia terkejut.

"Oh, Taehyung?"

Taehyung menganga, sama-sama terkejut. "P-park Jimin?"

Okay, pertemuan kedua yang begitu awkward. Jimin langsung melempar senyum, ia melihat wajah Taehyung yang masih saja shock, bahkan tangannya tidak lepas sedikitpun dari pinggang Jimin. Ah, bolehkah ia bahagia untuk beberapa detik saja?

Karena tidak mungkin terus diam, Jimin membuka pembicaraan.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi di sini" Jimin tertawa kecil, tidak bisa menghindari perasaan senang sekaligus leganya. Ia lega karena Taehyung tidak lagi seperti kemarin, saat pertama kali bertemu.

Dengan lugunya, Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. "Y-yeah, aku bahkan—"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jimin mendengar suara langkah yang begitu cepat menuju ke arah mereka berdua, di sertai nada yang terdengar begitu bahagia.

"Mama~ Jungkook takut sendirian makanya Jungkook ingin menyusul—"

Kalimat itu terhenti, membuat Taehyung dan Jimin menoleh secara bersamaan. Taehyung menatap seseorang yang kini berdiri mematung, memandang keduanya dengan tatapan yang bahkan tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

Jimin diam, bukankah itu pemuda yang bernama Jungkook? Mengapa ia ada bersama Taehyung lagi? Kenapa juga…. Ia memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan _mama_?! Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, ini benar-benar membuat Jimin terkejut.

Kemudian, Jimin melihat dengan jelas Jungkook menjatuhkan dua snack yang ada di genggamannya. Tatapan Jungkook terlihat begitu kecewa, Jimin bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Apa ini?

"… Mama?"

Setelah itu, pemuda bernama Jungkook itu berlari dari sana, sebelum Taehyung sempat membalas perkataannya. Jimin tidak mengerti, otaknya berputar lambat saat ini.

"Jungkook!"

Taehyung berteriak, namun si Jungkook itu tidak kembali.

Jimin akhirnya membuka suara, ia ingin bertanya pada Taehyung soal ini. "Hey—"

"Maaf, Jimin!" Taehyung justru memotong kalimatnya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang! Sekali lagi maafkan kecerobohanku, aku akan bertanggung jawab lain kali!" Tambahnya, buru-buru mengambil snack yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh Jungkook, memasukkannya ke dalam troli kemudian mendorongnya.

Jimin tak berbicara lagi, ia masih menatap ke arah dimana Taehyung pergi meninggalkannya. Oh Tuhan, Jimin harus benar-benar mencari tau, ia berdoa agar Taehyung tetap aman selama ia bersama pemuda asing itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Berjalanlah yang lambat! Aku bisa tertinggal"

Jimin mendengus kesal. "Aku tak menyuruhmu ikut denganku. Dasar keras kepala, kenapa tidak diam saja di rumah? Bosan dengan pria tua bangka itu?" Sindirnya, tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Sayangnya, sindiran yang terdengar kejam itu justru tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Bogum. Laki-laki yang kini resmi menjadi kakaknya itu malah tertawa keras. "Astaga, aku mencium bau kecemburuan disini. Kau cemburu karena ayah lebih sayang padaku, iyakan?"

Jimin mendecih. Sekarang dia tau bagaimana sifat brengsek seorang Park Bogum. Ini semua karena kecelakaan itu, kejadian itu merubah segalanya menjadi buruk. Sangat buruk. Bahkan ini juga memperburuk kehidupan Jimin.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, menembus angin pagi yang terasa membekukan tubuh walau memakai baju tebal sekalipun. Jimin akan pergi ke supermarket, tapi laki-laki brengsek itu malah mengikutinya, dengan alasan bosan di rumah.

"Jimin—"

"Brengsek, apa kau tidak bisa diam?!"

Bogum memutar bola mata. "Cepat katakan, apa kau sudah mendapatkan nomor ponsel dan alamat Taehyung? Dimana alamatnya? Apa dia masih tinggal di rumah lama kami?" Ia melemparkan banyak pertanyaan, dengan wajah penasaran juga.

Jimin tertawa sinis. "Menyesal karena meninggalkannya?"

"Tidak" Bogum terdiam sesaat, tatapannya datar. "Bukankah tugasmu hanya menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang ini?" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat Jimin merasa mual mendadak.

Awalnya, Jimin ingin diam saja dan segera pergi, namun itu tidak bisa karena Bogum itu tidak akan menyerah jika belum mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. "Belum dan aku tidak tau dimana Taehyung tinggal. Bisa berhenti berbicara, hyung?" Katanya, lelah.

Bogum memutar bola mata. "Akhirnya kau memanggilku hyung—"

Jimin tak mendengarkan, kedua matanya jatuh pada seorang pemuda yang berjalan di depan mereka. Pemuda itu tidak asing lagi, bahkan cara berjalan hingga postur tubuhnya masih Jimin ingat dengan baik.

"Yoongi hyung!"

Ia berlari dan meninggalkan Bogum dengan wajah terkejutnya. Saat hampir sampai, Jimin bisa melihat pemuda yang ia panggil Yoongi itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Oh, Jimin?"

"Astaga!" Jimin langsung tersenyum lebar. "Kau mengingatku?! Aku pikir kau juga melupakanku, seperti yang Taehyung lakukan!" Lanjutnya lagi, ia benar-benar merasa bahagia sekarang. Yoongi mengingatnya!

Yoongi segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya, ia memandang Jimin dengan tatapan datar. "Sebenarnya ingatakanku cukup bagus. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan siapa pemuda ini?" Tanya Yoongi begitu menyadari ada seorang laki-laki lain datang dan berdiri di samping Jimin.

"Oh?!" Jimin bahkan lupa kalau Bogum ada bersamanya (itu juga tak penting baginya). "Aku belum memberitahumu ya? Dia kakak laki-lakiku, satu-satunya kakak laki-lakiku" Jawab Jimin, menepuk-nepuk bahu sang kakak (dengan terpaksa).

Melihat Yoongi mengernyit, Jimin sangat yakin kalau Yoongi merasa sangat curiga. Bisa saja ia mengenali Bogum, bagaimana tidak? Yoongi sudah bersahabat lama dengan Taehyung, jadi tentu saja ia tau bagaimana rupa Bogum itu.

Untungnya, Bogum menggunakan topi dan masker, jadi Yoongi tidak akan benar-benar mengetahui identitasnya.

"Oh kakakmu? Kalau begitu aku langsung mau pergi saja, di rumah ada yang menungguku. Sampai jumpa, Jimin dan kakak—"

"Hyung" Jimin menahan lengan Yoongi, membuat pemuda itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sebelum kau pergi, apa kau keberatan memberikanku alamat dan nomor ponsel Taehyung?" Pintanya, dengan nada pelan.

Jimin mengucapkan beribu-ribu maaf dalam hati. Ia sangat merasa bersalah karena ikut campur dalam rencana Bogum, rencana yang bisa berakibat buruk.

"Alamat dan nomor telepon Taehyung?" Yoongi mengulang. "Untuk?"

Jimin terdiam sebentar, melepas genggaman tangannya di lengan Yoongi kemudian sekilas melirik sang kakak yang dari tadi tidak berbicara apapun.

"Aku—" Jimin tersenyum. "—hanya merindukannya, karena kami sudah lama tidak bertemu dan dia malah melupakanku. Apa kau keberatan?"

Awalnya, Jimin berusaha tidak gugup, tatapan Yoongi itu benar-benar menusuk walau wajahnya datar sekalipun. Bogum juga begitu, ia hanya berharap sahabat dekat _adik_ nya itu tak mengenalinya dengan mudah. Semua bisa kacau.

"Tidak, tentu saja"

Jimin memperlebar senyumnya. "Bagus, jadi bisa aku minta sekarang?"

Yoongi mengangguk, ia segera menuliskan nomor ponsel Taehyung serta alamatnya di ponsel milik Jimin. Setidaknya Jimin bisa menghela nafas lega, Yoongi tidak mencurigainya dan mau memberikan nomor serta alamat Taehyung. Jika tidak, Jimin tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Sudah ya, aku buru-buru. Sampai jumpa!"

"Hati-hati, hyung!" Jimin melambaikan tangannya begitu Yoongi berlari dari sana, ia memang selalu terburu-buru. Setelah Yoongi menghilang dari pandangan Jimin, ia dengan kasar memberikan ponselnya pada Bogum, bahkan ponsel itu terbentur keras di dadanya.

"Tidak bisa pelan-pelan?"

Jimin memutar bola mata. "Cepat, aku muak terus-terusan berada di dekatmu"

Bogum menerima ponsel itu. "Sekarang aku tau mengapa appa tidak suka padamu, kau memang bocah kecil yang kurang ajar, bahkan pada kakakmu saja bersikap seperti ini" Katanya, walau ia bercanda sebenarnya.

Mendengar itu, emosi Jimin bergejolak. Bercandaan macam apa itu? Bukankah semenjak kedatangan Bogum justru membuat hidupnya semakin hancur? Tidak tau diri, semua sisi gelapnya tertutup oleh wajah malaikatnya. Menjijikkan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **BRAK**!

Jimin terkejut, menemukan sosok laki-laki yang membuka pintu secara kasar, bahkan pakaiannya terlihat acak-acakkan, seperti habis di kejar-kejar polisi. Tapi begitu tau siapa yang datang, Jimin langsung mendengus, kembali fokus pada siaran televisi di hadapannya.

"Dia menemukanku"

Jimin menoleh, ia semakin terkejut mendengar pengakuan itu.

"Apanya?"

Park Bogum, dengan terengah-engah duduk di sebelah Jimin. "Aku seharusnya tak melakukan hal ceroboh. Taehyung menemukanku dan dia hampir mendapatkanku. Sekarang, rencana yang sudah aku susun dengan rapi kini berantakan semuanya! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Katanya, terdengar sangat frustasi sekaligus kelelahan, nafasnya belum teratur.

Kedua mata Jimin melebar. "Taehyung melihatmu?! Bagaimana reaksinya?!"

"Tentu saja terkejut, sama sepertiku" Bogum menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Hanya saja, rasa terkejut kami mempunyai makna yang berbeda. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menyusul rencana dari awal?" Tanyanya, memandang langit-langit ruangan.

Mendengar itu, Jimin langsung terdiam. Taehyung sudah tau kalau kakaknya masih hidup, bukankah itu berarti secepat mungkin, Taehyung akan mencari keberadaan kakaknya? Jimin sudah yakin akan hal itu, ia juga yakin Taehyung akan meminta bantuan Yoongi dan pemuda asing di rumahnya, kalau tidak salah ingat, namanya adalah Jungkook. Yeah, Jungkook.

Ah, Jimin sangat tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Dia akan membantu Taehyung. Benar, Jimin akan membuat rencananya sendiri, menghancurkan rencana Bogum, menghancurkan keinginannya untuk merebut apapun yang Taehyung miliki. Kim Taehyung, orang yang dulu Jimin sukai secara diam-diam, orang yang telah melupakannya begitu saja karena amnesia yang di alaminya, orang yang sangat penting hingga Jimin terus memikirkannya setiap waktu.

Niatnya sudah bulat, kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Jimin, apa kau punya ide?"

Ide apa? Jimin tidak ingin lagi termakan omongan Bogum soal perjanjian konyol beberapa tahun yang lalu. Meskipun tidak bisa mendapatkan Taehyung, ia tidak seharusnya membantu Bogum menjalankan rencananya.

Bukankah ini terdengar bodoh? Konyol? Tidak masuk akal? Bogum menghilang dari kehidupan Taehyung dan menjadi kakak angkatnya hanya karena rahasia besar itu ada di tangan Jimin, kenapa tidak sekalian saja Bogum membunuhnya? Bukankah itu adalah cara yang terbaik? Dan sekarang, pemuda malaikat berhati iblis itu ingin merampas semua harta milik keluarganya sendiri. Ini semua karena appanya, ayah Jimin membuat Bogum rakus akan harta, di manjakan oleh harta dan selalu bergantung pada uang.

Rencana Bogum selama ini ialah, mengganti seluruh kekayaan keluarga mereka dengan namanya, karena selama ini semua harta itu berada di atas nama Kim Taehyung, bukan Kim Bogum. Untuk mengubahnya, Taehyung harus ada di sana juga.

Jimin menoleh, tersenyum aneh pada Bogum. "Sayangnya, _tidak_ "

Sudah cukup. Jimin rasa semua ini sudah harus di akhiri. Karena Jimin tidak mau membantu kakaknya untuk menghancurkan hidup Taehyung lebih dalam lagi.

.

.

.

What the **—**

Story by **Datgurll**

.

.

.

"Ikan ini namanya Koi, bukankah mereka menggemaskan dengan warna oranye terang seperti itu? Mereka seperti menyala walau ada di dalam dasar kolam"

Jungkook mengangguk setuju, memperhatikan dua ikan koi yang berenang kesana-kemari di dalam akuarium kecil berbentuk bundar. Saat pergi ke pasar, Jungkook meminta Taehyung untuk membelikannya ikan-ikan mungil ini. Entah kenapa, Jungkook sangat tertarik.

"Kenapa beli dua?"

Taehyung membawa satu tangannya untuk menopang dagunya. "Kalau aku beli satu, dia akan kesepian karena tidak punya teman. Jadi, aku langsung saja membeli dua sekaligus. Lihat, bukankah mereka tampak senang?"

"Kesepian?" Jungkook bergumam, mendekatkan wajahnya pada akuarium bundar itu. "Apa mereka senang jika berduaan seperti ini? Bahkan mereka tidak tersenyum" Katanya, menoleh pada Taehyung.

"Geez" Taehyung memutar bola matanya, jangan mulai lagi. "Dari kecil aku juga tidak pernah melihat ikan tersenyum. Tapi coba kau lihat, ikan itu akan menjadi lebih lincah dari biasanya karena ia punya teman bermain~"

Jari telunjuk Taehyung menempel di kaca, mengikuti kemana ikan-ikan itu berenang bebas.

Ia iri dengan ikan itu, bisa bahagia karena ia punya teman. Sementara dirinya? Kesepian, bahkan sekalipun Jungkook ada bersamanya, ia terkadang tetap merasa ada yang kosong. Kakaknya tidak ada, ia merasa hidupnya hampa. Duh, kenapa hidup sesulit ini?

"Kapan Koi akan merasa kesepian?"

Taehyung terkejut, ia menoleh. "Ne?"

Jungkook memandangnya. "Kapan ikan-ikan ini akan merasa kesepian? Dia tidak akan kesepian bukan? Kan sudah ada ikan lain yang menemani. Jadi untuk apa ia bersedih? Ikan ini tidak akan merasa kesepian"

Mungkin itu memang kalimat asal yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Tapi, entah mengapa, itu seperti sebuah sindiran untuk Taehyung. Jungkook benar, untuk apa ia merasa kesepian? Bukankah Jungkook sudah ada di sisi Taehyung? Bukankah Taehyung sudah memiliki Jungkook sebagai teman? Kenapa ia harus kesepian?

Kau tidak mau bukan, jika kisah hidupmu lebih menyedihkan dari ikan-ikan ini?

"Sudah ah!" Taehyung menepuk tangannya satu kali. "Daripada tidak ada kerjaan, bagaimana kalau kita memberi makan ikan-ikan ini? Dari pagi mereka belum makan, bisa-bisa mati karena kelaparan!" Ajaknya, meraih satu botol kecil makanan ikan.

Taehyung membuka tutup itu, saat ingin menuangkannya di dalam akuarium, ia mendapati Jungkook memandangnya dengan tatapan _'apa itu?''. Menyadari hal itu, Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya panjang._

"Mau mencoba memberi makan?"

Kedua mata Jungkook berbinar, ia mengangguk. "Bolehkah?"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Taehyung memberikan botol itu pada Jungkook. "Padahal aku ingin sekali memberi makan ikan! Tapi yasudahlah, kau tidak perlu memberinya banyak-banyak, cukup beberapa—"

Terlambat. Jungkook menuangkan makanan itu sampai tak tersisa.

"—Aku meragukan kepintaranmu, sungguh" Taehyung menggeram kecil. "Kenapa tidak mendengarku eoh? Kalau begini mereka malah akan mati kekenyangan!" Omelnya, mengambil botol itu dari tangan Jungkook.

"Eh?" Jungkook menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Bukannya kata Taehyung, kita akan tumbuh cepat jika makan banyak? Jungkook ingin ikan-ikan ini cepat besar" Katanya, dengan tatapan lugu.

Tiga kali, Taehyung menepuk keningnya keras.

Sudahlah, mau di jelaskan sampai mulut berbusapun pasti Jungkook tidak akan langsung mengerti. Taehyung jadi lelah sendiri nantinya, lebih baik ia membiarkan Jungkook berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri. Toh, nanti ia juga akan mengerti dengan sendirinya.

"Lebih baik, kita makan cheesecake saja yuk? Sepertinya sudah mendingin di kulkas" AJak Taehyung. Ia memang sengaja membuat kue kesukaan Jungkook karena sedang mood. Lagipula, ia senang karena Jungkook menyukai makanan buatannya. Ia merasa sangat di hargai.

Ketika ia berjalan menuju dapur, Jungkook mengekor di belakangnya. Seperti biasa, Jungkook memang selalu mengikuti Taehyung kemanapun ia pergi (Bahkan sampai saat ini, Jungkook selalu mandi bersama dengan Taehyung, walau pada awalnya pemuda berambut cokelat itu akan mengomelinya terlebih dahulu).

Belum sampai dapur, langkah Jungkook terhenti, ia menoleh dan menemukan telurnya terletak di samping lemari. Okay, ia memang membawa telurnya kemana-mana, seperti yang sudah di ceritakan. Tapi kali ini, Jungkook membawa kedua kakinya untuk mendekati telur itu.

Telur ini aneh, bahkan Jungkook tidak tau mengapa ia bisa keluar dari telur semacam ini.

Ketika jari-jari tangan Jungkook menyentuh permukaan telur itu, ia mendengar bunyi aneh, seperti sebuah benda yang terbuka. Jungkook terkejut, ia mundur beberapa langkah, kedua matanya bergerak gelisah. Ia menemukan telur itu renggang, terbuka sedikit dan bercahaya.

Jungkook terdiam. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana kalau Taehyung tau telurnya terbuka? Bagaimana kalau Taehyung kembali memasukan dirinya ke dalam sana? Bagaimana kalau Jungkook di kembalikan?

Karena terus berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Jungkook buru-buru menekan telur itu kembali, membuatnya tertutup rapat lagi. Jungkook tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana, ia hanya ingin bersama Taehyung. Sampai kapanpun!

"Jungkook, kau sedang apa?" Terdengar suara Taehyung, berasal dari dapur.

Jungkook terkejut, ia buru-buru menjauhi telur itu kemudian membalas teriakan Taehyung. "J-jungkook segera kesana!" Balasnya, buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Sebelum itu, Jungkook sekali lagi melirik telur itu, wajahnya berkerut, tidak dapat di jelaskan.

Taehyung memandang Jungkook yang hampir berlari, namun kepalanya menoleh ke lain arah. Pemuda itu mengernyit. "Yah, kau akan terjatuh jika—"

 **BRUK**. Jungkook menabrak dinding di sebelah pintu dapur.

Yeah, mungkin lain kali Jungkook juga harus di ajarkan bagaimana berjalan dengan benar. Konyol bukan jika wajah tampannya jadi jelek hanya karena menabrak dinding? Kalau seperti squidward yang menjadi tampan setelah terkena dinding sih tidak apa-apa, tapi inikan kenyataan, yang ada wajah Jungkook berubah buruk rupa.

"Kau ini sedang apa sih?" Taehyung mendesah malas, menatap Jungkook yang duduk di hadapannya, mengelus wajahnya sendiri. "Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Jungkook menggeleng, ia menarik piring cheesecake dengan semangat. "Boleh Jungkook habiskan semua? Semua ini?" Tanyanya, menunjuk satu piring besar cheesecake lengkap dengan buah stroberi di atasnya.

Taehyung pada awalnya ingin protes karena Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, namun mau tak mau ia mengangguk, kasihan melihat wajah gembira Jungkook jika ia marahi, nanti anak itu malah menangis. Kalau sudah menangis, Taehyung lebih memilih mendengarkan musik sekeras mungkin.

"Makan saja, tapi aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau—"

Bel pintu rumah berbunyi.

Taehyung mendengus kesal, kenapa sih perkataannya selalu di potong-potong begitu? Dengan gerakan marah, Taehyung beranjak dari kursi untuk membuka pintu depan, meninggalkan Jungkook di ruang makan sendirian (dalam hati ia berdoa agar Jungkook tidak menghancurkan dapur itu).

Saat sampai di depan pintu, Taehyung segera membukanya tanpa berpikir siapa yang datang.

"Kim Taehyung"

Taehyung terkejut. "Uhm, Yoongi hyung?" Katanya pelan. "K-kenapa kau tiba-tiba kesini? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanyanya. Aneh, tidak biasanya Yoongi datang tanpa memberitahu (kecuali ia kehabisan pulsa atau keadaan sedang darurat).

Yoongi pada awalnya diam, namun sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Aku mau disini saja, lelah di rumah terus-terusan berdebat dengan adik kurang ajar itu. Biarkan aku masuk, dimana Jungkook? Apa ia sudah pulang?"

Taehyung membuka pintu lebih lebar, membiarkan Yoongi masuk dan meletakkan jaket tebalnya di tempat khusus yang sudah disediakan.

"Tumben sekali mencari Jungkook"

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengannya—" Yoongi terdiam sebentar. "Ah, mungkin berbicara dengan kalian berdua. Pembicaraan ini sedikit serius, aku memikirkan hal ini dari tadi malam, sampai tidak bisa tidur"

Keduanya berjalan menuju dapur, Taehyung yang lebih dulu berjalan. Sesampainya disana, keduanya menemukan Jungkook sudah menghabiskan setengah cheesecake yang tadinya utuh. Benar-benar nafsu makan yang besar.

Yoongi duduk di sebelah Jungkook. "Apa-apaan ini? Program pertumbuhan untuk Jungkook?"

Taehyung duduk di sebrang mereka. "Aku hanya membuatkannya cheesecake, dia suka sekali dengan itu. Tapi aku senang, ia menyukai kue buatanku" Jawabnya.

Jungkook menelan cheesecake yang ada di mulutnya. "Kenapa Yoongi hyung kesini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku kesini?" Yoongi mendengus. "Wajar kalau aku khawatir dengan Taehyung, aku takut kau berbuat yang macam-macam padanya, apalagi kau itu orang asing. Aku tak bisa mempercayakan Taehyung sepenuhnya kepadamu" Jelasnya.

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Hyung, jangan mulai lagi"

"Hei, ini serius" Yoongi memandangnya tajam. "Aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu, terutama untuk manusia aneh ini" Katanya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook.

Taehyung diam, ia melirik Jungkook yang masih saja setia memotong bagian cheesecake dan memasukannya sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya. Kasihan juga sih, Jungkook ini seperti anak kecil polos yang tak tau apa-apa, seperti di buang ke dunia yang keras.

"Taehyung, apa kau tidak takut dengan kehadiran Jungkook yang sangat tidak masuk akal seperti ini? Keluar dari telur, itu sungguh tidak masuk akal bukan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia punya niat jahat? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia pembohong? Kemudian akan berdampak buruk bagi kehidupanmu?"

Jungkook menoleh, ia memajukan bibirnya. "Tapi Jungkook tidak seperti—"

"Aku bertanya pada Taehyung" Yoongi memotong, melempar tatapan tajam pada Jungkook. "Aku bukannya meragukanmu, tapi aku meragukan Jungkook. Kau harus mengerti, Taehyung, aku mengkhawatirkanmu" Tambahnya.

Fyi, ini adalah sisi Yoongi yang penuh perhatian, setelah sekian lama tak ia tunjukkan di depan Taehyung. Terakhir kali adalah saat kakaknya menghilang entah kemana.

Taehyung membuka mulutnya. "Walau pada awalnya aku menganggap ini tidak masuk akal, aku percaya kalau Jungkook bukanlah orang dengan niat jahat. Dia terlihat sangat lugu, bahkan seperti anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa. Kalaupun ia jahat, mana mungkin ia tahan dengan akting konyol seperti itu terus-menerus?"

Yoongi diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tau ia berkata jujur selama ini? Dia bahkan tidak tau nama lengkapnya, tempat asalnya, tanggal lahirnya dan semua identitasnya itu tidak diketahui sama sekali. Lalu, yang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa ia harus datang padamu? Siapa yang mengirimnya dan apa maksudnya?"

Kini Taehyung yang terdiam, ia mencoba mencerna semua kalimat Yoongi.

Kedatangan Jungkook memang terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin seorang manusia keluar dari dalam telur raksasa? Tanpa diketahui asalnya pula. Taehyung mengerti dengan kemajuan teknologi zaman sekarang ini, tapi ia tak mengerti mengapa ada orang mengirim telur padanya. Apa itu adalah sebuah percobaan? Tapi kenapa harus dirinya?

Keheningan itu terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya Yoongi menggebrak meja secara tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama terkejut, bahkan Jungkook sampai tersedak oleh kuenya sendiri.

"Astaga, Jungkook" Taehyung terkejut, ia buru-buru mengambil botol air minum di dalam lemari pendingin dan kembali menuju Jungkook. "Cepat minum ini—"

"Kim Taehyung" Yoongi berbicara datar. "Aku tau mengapa kau mempertahankan Jungkook sampai sekarang. Aku tau apa ini, aku menyadarinya bahwa kau itu…"

Jungkook buru-buru membuka tutup botol kemudian meneguknya hingga setengah, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang diam memandang Yoongi. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, ia mengira-ngira apa yang akan dikatakan Yoongi, apa itu hal buruk atau justru—

"Kau menyukai Jungkook" Yoongi mengatakan itu, tegas. "Kau jatuh cinta pada Jungkook sehingga kau tidak bisa mengusirnya dari sini. Aku benarkan, Kim Taehyung?"

 **DEG.**

"B-bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Taehyung tersenyum ragu. "Aku hanya kasihan kalau dirinya berada di dunia luar, bisa-bisa ia di culik kemudian di jual ke luar negeri. Percayalah hyung, aku tidak.."

"Kalaupun kau mengelak, suatu saat kau akan merasakannya"

Taehyung bungkam, mulutnya tidak bisa berbicara ataupun mengelak lagi.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. "Sudah, kenapa suasananya jadi tegang begini? Lebih baik kita pikirkan bagaimana cara agar Jungkook bisa jadi manusia normal pada umumnya" Pemuda itu menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan kanan, ia melirik Jungkook. "Kalau sudah sebesar ini mana mungkin ikut sekolah, bisa-bisa ia di tertawakan"

Jungkook menoleh. "Sekolah? Jungkook suka sekolah!" Ujarnya, bersemangat.

"Identitasnya juga begitu" Yoongi menambahkan. "Kalau sampai orang-orang tau, pasti Jungkook akan jadi bahan omongan tetangga. Dia butuh nama lengkap, tanggal lahir, dan data-data lainnya"

Taehyung membuka mulutnya. "Bagaimana bisa kita tau nama lengkapnya? Aku hanya tau kalau nama dia itu Jungkook. Apa kita harus memberinya nama depan? Kim? Jung? Lee? Park? Min?"

"Min Jungkook?" Yoongi memutar bola mata. "Jangan bercanda di saat aku sedang serius, Kim Taehyung"

"Eh? Aku tidak sedang bercanda!"

Jungkook mendengarkan percakapan keduanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memberitahu kalau tadi ia berhasil membuka telurnya, tapi apa itu tidak akan berdampak buruk nantinya? Apalagi Yoongi ada disini, bisa-bisa pemuda itu langsung memasukannya ke dalam telur kemudian mengirimnya pulang.

"Lupakan soal ini" Yoongi mendesah pelan. "Aku butuh kamar mandi"

Setelah kepergian Yoongi, tinggalah Jungkook dan Taehyung di ruangan itu. Suasana disana sangat hening, Taehyung yang berkutat dengan pikirannya dan Jungkook yang menusuk-nusuk cheesecakenya menggunakan garpu. Nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja, cheesecake itu sudah tidak menarik lagi di matanya.

"Jung—"

"Taehyung"

Keduanya terdiam, hingga Taehyung tertawa. "Kau duluan saja, kau mau berbicara apa?" Tanyanya.

Jungkook sekilas menampilkan senyum lebarnya, tapi setelah itu ia kembali memasang wajah seperti biasa. "Apa benar kata Yoongi hyung, kalau Jungkook ini berbahaya? Jungkook akan membuat hidup Taehyung menjadi buruk?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Taehyung bungkam. Jadi selama percakapannya tadi, Jungkook mengerti semuanya? Anak ayam itu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Taehyung, jawab Jungkook!" Anak itu terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan. "Benarkah Jungkook ini jahat? Jungkook akan berbuat macam-macam pada Taehyung? Apa Yoongi hyung akan membawa Jungkook pergi dari Taehyung? Apa Taehyung juga akan—"

"Yah!" Taehyung buru-buru memotong kalimat Jungkook. "Kenapa jadi panik begitu? Tidak ada yang membawamu pergi, Jungkook. Semua akan baik-baik saja dan aku percaya padamu, tidak akan ada yang bisa membawamu pergi, kau dengar itu?"

Tatapan Taehyung berubah melembut. Kalau sudah begini mana mungkin ia tega mengusir Jungkook? Dimana dan dengan siapa ia akan tinggal? Biarpun pemuda ini termasuk asing dan tidak di ketahui dengan jelas asal-usulnya, tetap saja kepercayaan Taehyung seluruhnya ia berikan pada Jungkook.

Apa ini? Jatuh cinta? Yang benar saja.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung. "Benarkah? Jungkook hanya tidak ingin Taehyung kesepian, bahkan ikan-ikan tadi bisa bersama-sama" Ujarnya, ekspresinya memelas.

"Duh, jangan memasang wajah begitu" Taehyung gemas sendiri jadinya. "Bagaimana kalau kau melanjutkan makan cheesecakenya? Kalau sudah tidak dingin nanti dia tidak enak!" Taehyung merampas garpu yang ada di tangan Jungkook, melahap satu potong cheesecake sekaligus.

Jungkook diam, memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan lugu seperti biasa.

"Hmm—" Taehyung terbelalak. "Ternyata buatanku bisa juga seenak ini! Pantas saja kau menyukai kue ini! Aku memang berbakat menjadi koki yang handal! Mungkin aku bisa melamar pekerjaan sebagai koki atau—"

"Melamar pekerjaan apa? Kita harus mengurus Jungkook dulu baru kau boleh bekerja"

Tidak tau darimana, Yoongi tau-tau sudah duduk di sebelah Jungkook. "Awalnya aku tidak mau ikut campur terlalu jauh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus memastikan kalau Jungkook bukanlah orang jahat, kita harus mengajari dia bagaimana caranya hidup normal seperti biasa"

Taehyung menelan cheesecake di dalam mulutnya. "Lalu? Kita harus apa?"

Jungkook menoleh. "Jungkook suka berhitung"

"Kau pikir kau anak kecil?"

"Jungkook suka membaca dan mendengarkan cerita"

"Kau pikir aku sudi membacakan cerita untukmu?"

"Jungkook suka bernyanyi"

"Oh ayolah, suaramu tidak ada apa-apanya jika di bandingkan dengan—"

"Tunggu dulu" Taehyung melerai pertengkaran keduanya. "Kenapa kita tidak mulai dari yang dasar dulu? Misalkan mengajarkan Jungkook cara bertemu orang lain, membenarkan bahasanya dan hal-hal sederhana lainnya?" Sarannya.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku memang meragukan otakmu, tapi kurasa kali ini kau ada benarnya" Pemuda itu menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Jungkook. "Kau, bersiaplah karena kami akan merubahmu menjadi manusia normal pada umumnya, sehingga nanti kau bisa menikah dan hidup bahagia"

"Menikah?!"

Taehyung reflek terkejut, ia buru-buru membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Maaf, aku terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi Yoongi hyung, Jungkook masih terlalu lugu untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu, lagipula pernikahan itu tidak penting" Katanya, berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya.

 _ **3)** **.** Jungkook adalah suaminya di masa depan._

Pesan dari kertas itu. Yeah, Taehyung masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Wajahnya memerah, memanas hingga sampai ke telinga. Jika Jungkook mulai di ajarkan bagaimana cara hidup dengan normal, bukankah itu berarti Jungkook akan mengenal apa itu pernikahan kemudian…

Menikahinya?

"Haish" Taehyung mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"Yah, kau kenapa eoh?" Yoongi membuat Taehyung terkejut lagi. "Jungkook bukan anak kecil lagi, ia harus menikah kemudian menjalani kehidupannya sendiri. Hey, apa kau keberatan? Jangan-jangan pemikiranku tadi itu—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya cepat. "Aku bukannya keberatan, hanya saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan Jungkook berdiri di atas altar kemudian mengucapkan janji suci. Astaga, bagaimana kalau ia menghancurkan segalanya?"

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kenapa kita berpikir kalau Jungkook benar-benar akan menikah? Sudah lupakan saja. Aku akan memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Jungkook memiliki identitas" Katanya, memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mau membantu, aku tak tau harus melakukan apa jika tidak ada dirimu disini hyung"

"Hentikan itu, menjijikkan" Yoongi mendengus.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jungkook berdiri dari posisinya. "Jungkook akan pergi ke kamar mandi! Jangan makan cheesecakenya!" Pemuda itu buru-buru meninggalkan dapur, membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi sama-sama menghela nafas.

"Kira-kira berapa lama kita akan mengajarinya?"

Taehyung menopang dagunya lagi, ia sudah kembali ke posisi duduknya. "Mungkin akan memakan waktu lama, mengingat dia benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apapun"

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Yoongi berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sementara Taehyung teringat akan kejadian kemarin, dimana ia bertemu sosok sang kakak. Taehyung masih tidak mengerti, sungguh, apa ia telah berbuat salah pada kakaknya sehingga ia menghindari Taehyung?

"Yoongi hyung"

"Hm"

"Kemarin.." Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku bertemu Bogum hyung"

Mendengar itu, kedua mata sipit Yoongi melebar. "Kau bertemu dengan kakakmu?! Yang benar saja! Apa yang ia lakukan? Kemana dia sekarang? Apa kau serius? Apa benar-benar Bogum hyung? Atau jangan-jangan hanya orang yang mirip?"

"Aku yakin dia Bogum hyung!" Taehyung meyakinkan wajahnya. "Tapi saat aku berusaha mengejarnya, ia justru lari kemudian menghilang dari pandanganku. Bukankah itu aneh? Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia menghindariku, apa aku punya salah?"

Yoongi diam.

"Kalaupun aku punya salah, pasti dia akan memaafkanku bukan? Atau ia pernah melakukan kesalahan padaku? Apa kau tau sesuatu? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, hyung?" Taehyung melempar bertubi-tubi pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak yakin soal ini, tapi…" Yoongi terdiam sejenak. "Aku bertemu dengan Jimin. Kau tau diakan? Saat itu, aku bertemu Jimin dan ia sedang bersama seorang laki-laki. Aku berani sumpah kalau Jimin itu tidak punya kakak laki-laki, wajahnya yang tertutup topi dan masker itu mengingatkanku pada…"

Taehyung mengulang. "Pada?"

"Bogum" Yoongi menatap Taehyung. "Aku merasa kalau orang yang bersama Jimin adalah kakakmu, Taehyung. Aku tau, aku tak bisa menyimpulkan ini seenaknya, tapi aku merasa tidak asing dengan orang itu" Jelasnya.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, jantungnya berdetak kencang. "J-jimin, bersama kakakku? T-tapi kenapa? Siapa Jimin sebenarnya?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa kita malah membawanya ke toko pakaian sih?"

Yoongi mendengus, melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Sebelum memulai pembelajaran, ada baiknya dia memperhatikan cara berpakaian. Selama ini dia hanya di rumah kan? Pasti dia tidak akan tau bagaimana cara berpakaian keluar rumah"

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya, malas. "Lalu, pertanyaanku, apa hyung membawa uang?"

"Tentu tidak" Yoongi tersenyum satu detik. "Kau yang membayar semuanya. Kalau hanya untuk Jungkook tidak akan menghabiskan banyak uang kok! Lagipula kita datang ke toko pakaian yang tidak terlalu mahal"

Jungkook memandang keduanya dengan tatapan bingung, anak ayam itu mengedarkan pandangannya, banyak sekali pakaian yang di pajang disini. Tempat ini juga ramai, mungkin ia akan hilang jika bermain terlalu jauh. Tenang saja, Jungkook sudah mendengarkan perkataan Taehyung kok. Jangan main jauh-jauh.

"Mulai dari baju santai, aku akan memilih beberapa kaos" Yoongi merapatkan dirinya pada sederet pakaian baru yang di gantung. "Jungkook itu, kurasa pakaian simple akan cocok dengannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Taehyung mendengus. "Memakai kaos putih polos saja orang sudah menganggapnya tampan"

Yoongi tidak membalas, ia sibuk mengambil beberapa baju untuk Jungkook. Kalau celana itu urusan nanti, yang penting Jungkook harus tau apa yang ia kenakan jika mau berjalan keluar rumah. Tidak lucu kalau ia keluar hanya dengan baju piyama.

Jungkook mendekati sebuah patung, memegang tangannya erat. "Ini keras"

Taehyung menoleh, ia menghampiri Jungkook kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kenapa ya kalau patung seperti ini itu botak? Kan jadi tidak keren, padahal sudah di pakaikan baju sebagus ini" Oh ayolah, itu di sebut manekin, Kim Taehyung.

Yoongi mendengus kasar saat mendengar tawa cekikikan dari kedua pemuda aneh itu. Kenapa juga jadi ia yang harus repot? Tapi apa boleh buat, ini demi kebaikan Taehyung juga. Jangan sampai Jungkook mempermalukan Taehyung.

Jungkook masih memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya, ia dengan sengaja menarik tangan manekin itu hingga terlepas dari tempatnya. "Oh! Dia lepas! Tangannya terlepas!" Katanya panik, menunjukkan tangan itu pada Taehyung.

"Pfft—" Taehyung menutup mulut menggunakan satu tangannya. "Cepat kembalikan sebelum petugas toko melihat kita!"

"Kenapa kalian malah bercanda?" Yoongi datang membawa beberapa baju atasan. "Cepat coba semua pakaian ini, Jungkook! Aku akan memilih mana yang nanti pantas untukmu. Hey kau, jangan ikut bermain dasar idiot"

Taehyung memutar tangan manekin tersebut hingga kembali terpasang. "Tidak perlu mengatakan aku idiot juga kan?"

Yoongi tidak perduli, ia mendorong sosok Jungkook agar masuk ke dalam ruang ganti pakaian. Andai saja ini bukan karena Taehyung, Yoongi tidak pernah sudi memilihkan pakaian hanya untuk orang aneh yang keluar dari telur.

Awalnya, mereka pikir Jungkook akan bergerak lebih cepat. Tapi kenyataannya, ini sudah hampir sepuluh menit dan Jungkook tidak keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut.

"Dia sedang apa sih di dalam sana?!" Yoongi berdecak kesal, ia membuka gorden penutup itu lebar-lebar sehingga memperlihatkan Jungkook yang sedang—

"Jungkook?" Taehyung menepuk keningnya keras. "Kami menyuruhmu untuk memakai pakaian itu, bukan menyuruhmu untuk diam seperti manekin begitu!"

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Bukannya mencoba pakaian itu satu-persatu, justru Jungkook hanya diam di dalam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Yoongi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. "Tidak perlu di coba lagi, langsung saja beli semua ini. Aku akan mencari celana hitam untuknya, kau tunggu disini dan jaga dia, Kim Taehyung"

Mau tidak mau, Taehyung mengangguk. Pemuda itu mengambil kantong khusus untuk meletakkan barang yang akan di beli, kemudian ia menghampiri Jungkook dan memasukan semua baju-baju itu ke dalam sana.

"Jangan menyusahkan aku okay? Menurutlah pada Yoongi hyung" Kata Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, ia mengikuti Taehyung menyusul dimana Yoongi sedang memilih celana untuknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Toko buku lagi?"

Yoongi menoleh. "Kalian pernah kesini? Pantas saja aku menemukan banyak buku anak kecil waktu itu" Katanya, mendorong pintu toko buku hingga terbuka lebar. "Kalau waktu itu buku untuk anak kecil, kita sudah mulai harus mencari buku yang agak dewasa"

Taehyung melotot. "Maksudmu? Buku dengan pelajaran seks dan—aduh!"

"Bukan itu bodoh!" Yoongi memukulnya dengan gulungan kertas brosur yang ia dapat di jalan tadi. "Maksudnya, buku yang menunjukkan bagaimana cara hidup dengan normal. Aku tidak yakin sih buku seperti itu ada, tapi jangan mengeluh sebelum mendapatkan hasil"

Jungkook diam saja, ia mengikuti kemana langkah Yoongi dan Taehyung. Jungkook selalu suka toko buku, disana banyak buku dengan sampul berbagai warna di letakkan sejajar dalam satu rak, membuatnya tampak lebih indah dan teratur.

"Aku akan mencari di sebelah sini" Taehyung berhenti di tempat bagian memasak.

Yoongi memutar bola mata. "Dasar tidak membantu" Cibirnya. "Yah, kau! Cepat ikut aku" Ujar Yoongi pada Jungkook. Menurut, Jungkook mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti langkah Yoongi.

Sesampainya di sebuah rak khusus, Yoongi mengambil salah satu buku disana kemudian menoleh pada Jungkook. "Kau tau, meskipun tingkahmu lugu, aku masih tidak bisa percaya seratus persen padamu"

Jungkook memajukan bibir bawahnya, memasang ekspresi bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Aku yakin kau mengingat identitasmu" Yoongi menyila kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku yakin ingatanmu itu terkubur di dalam otakmu. Memang kau tak mengingatnya sekarang, tapi aku harus memastikan apa kau berbahaya untuk Taehyung atau tidak" Tambahnya lagi, wajahnya datar.

"Apa Jungkook berbahaya?" Jungkook terdiam setelah melempar kalimat itu dari mulutnya.

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin memisahkanmu dari Taehyung. Karena aku lihat kalian sudah saling melengkapi, tapi aku tak bisa bertingkah seenaknya begitu. Maaf Jungkook, aku harus mencari tau siapa dirimu dan mengapa kau bisa datang dengan cara tidak masuk akal seperti itu"

Jungkook menunduk, seketika ingatannya terulang pada kejadian tadi, dimana ia berhasil membuka telurnya sendiri.

Apa kehadirannya salah?

Apa dengan keberadaannya di sisi Taehyung itu justru membahayakan Taehyung?

Apa dirinya punya niat jahat pada Taehyung?

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook dan Yoongi sama-sama menoleh, ia menemukan Taehyung berjalan ke arah mereka. "Ada apa? Kenapa Jungkook memasang wajah murung begitu?" Tanyanya. "Aku sudah menemukan buku ini, tapi kenapa kalian—"

"Jungkook tidak apa-apa!" Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Tadi Yoongi hyung hanya memberitahu agar Jungkook tidak menjatuhkan buku-buku disini. Iyakan Yoongi hyung?" Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi.

Yang di tatapan langsung mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang terjadi selama kau tidak ada"

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat, namun setelah itu ia mengangguk senang. "Bagaimana kalau habis ini kita makan es krim?! Kau sudah lama tidak makan es krim hyung! Aku akan membelikanmu es krim dengan porsi jumbo!" Katanya, bersemangat.

Kedua mata Jungkook berbinar-binar. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!"

Keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri masih diam, ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jungkook mulai dari atas hingga bawah, barangkali ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari pemuda asing itu, atau barangkali Yoongi bisa menemukan suatu petunjuk.

Sibuk melamun, ia sampai tidak sadar kalau Taehyung dan Jungkook berhenti, menatap ke arahnya.

"Hyung! Kenapa diam saja?! Ayo!"

"Yoongi hyung~ Cepat!"

Ah, ternyata dua pemuda ini sudah berani kurang ajar padanya. Kalau Taehyung sih Yoongi masih bisa maklum, nah Jungkook? Kenapa ia selalu bertingkah kurang ajar pada Yoongi semenjak mereka kenal? Benar-benar.

Daripada memikirkan hal ini lebih dalam lagi, lebih baik ia memakan es krim porsi jumbo bukan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menembus ventilasi di kamar Taehyung, membuat sang pemilik kamar terusik dalam tidurnya. Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, melirik kira-kira jam berapa sekarang ini. Kemarin mereka keluar terlalu lama, sampai hampir jam delapan malam (bersyukur karena uang di dompet dan di kartu atm-nya tidak benar-benar ludes).

Saat ia menoleh, yang di dapatinya adalah wajah Jungkook.

"Selamat pagi!"

 **BUGH.**

Jungkook meringis begitu wajahnya terkena lemparan bantal guling. "Taehyung! Kenapa memukul dengan bantal?!" Protesnya.

Taehyung melotot. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di depan wajahku seperti itu?! Dasar tidak sopan! Seharusnya kalau mau masuk kamar orang lain, kau harus dapat izin dulu baru boleh masuk! Jangan seenaknya begitu!" Omelnya tiada henti.

Astaga, ini bahkan masih pagi (meskipun hampir jam delapan).

Jungkook menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Jadi Jungkook harus minta izin dulu baru boleh masuk?"

Taehyung menendang selimutnya. "Tentu saja! Untung kau tidak melakukan ini pada Yoongi hyung, kau bisa kena lempar vas bunga jika itu sampai terjadi" Pemuda itu memungut bantal yang ia gunakan untuk melempar wajah Jungkook tadi dari lantai. "Kenapa sudah ada disini pagi-pagi begini?"

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya. "Tidak bisa tidur, kamar itu terlalu besar dan menyeramkan. Yoongi hyung jahat, bahkan ia mematikan lampu saat pergi dari kamar"

Jungkook memang belum terlalu biasa tidur sendiri, apalagi rata-rata kamar di rumah Taehyung itu luas sekali, memungkinkan tidur sendirian akan merasa ketakutan atau gelisah. Taehyung memaklumi hal itu, ia juga merasakannya saat baru pertama kali tidur sendirian.

Tapi bedanya, dulu kakaknya selalu menemaninya sampai ia benar-benar tertidur. Bogum juga sering menemaninya tidur jika ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk.

"Kalau tidur memang harus mematikan lampu" Taehyung memakai sandal rumahnya. "Tapi kurasa Yoongi hyung keterlaluan, dia tidak tau kau takut tidur sendirian. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau membawa telurmu lagi kesini?" Tanya Taehyung, dengan wajah datar ia menunjuk telur Jungkook yang ada di dekat lemari bajunya.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Jungkook membawanya agar ia tak kesepian"

Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung mendengus. "Kau mau mandi atau tidak? Kalau mau mandi cepat atau kau mandi sendirian tanpa di temani" Pemuda itu menyambar handuk dari atas kursi, membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jungkook melebarkan matanya. "Tunggu! Jungkook ikut!" Ia berlari menyusul Taehyung, namun saat belum benar-benar sampai, Jungkook berhenti di samping telurnya.

Jungkook mendekati telur itu lagi, dengan perlahan ia meraba permukaan telur raksasa itu hingga akhirnya terbuka kecil. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia penasaran dengan apa isi telur itu, apa ia bisa masuk kembali ke dalam sana?

Oh iya, kata Yoongi, keberadaan Jungkook bisa saja mengancam kehidupan Taehyung. Jungkook jadi berpikir, apa kira-kira jika ia kembali masuk ke dalam telur itu, Jungkook bisa mengingat segalanya? Nama lengkapnya, tanggal lahirnya dan identitasnya yang lain?

Tapi bagaimana kalau justru dengan ia masuk ke dalam sana, telur itu akan membawanya pulang ke tempatnya berasal? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak kembali lagi ke rumah ini?

Apa sebaiknya Jungkook coba saja?

"Jungkook!"

 **Tuk**. Jungkook langsung menekan telur itu lagi agar tertutup dengan rapat, ia menoleh dan menemukan kepala Taehyung menyembul dari pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka. "Neee?!" Sahutnya.

"Kau mau mandi atau tidak sih?" Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Kenapa juga kau berdiri di telurmu itu? Cepat mandi karena aku harus menyiapkan sarapan, kau tidak mau bukan kalau Yoongi hyung sudah marah pagi-pagi begini?"

Jungkook mengangguk, ia buru-buru berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Lebih baik ia mandi air dingin daripada mendengar omelan Yoongi di pagi hari begini. Sudah di bilang, Yoongi itu mirip monster yang ada di buku-buku dongeng!

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Allahu, akhirnya terselesaikan juga chapter ini ;w;

Helo~ Apa kabar semua? Semoga kalian masih ingat sama cerita membosankan ini ya ;w; aku minta maaf kalau kelamaan update, maaf semaaf-maafnya. Sebagai gantinya, tuh aku kasih 9000+ words, semoga kalian ga pusing baca ini hahaha. Heol, siapa yang masih bingung dengan masa lalunya Jimin? Kalau kalian merasa di cerita Jimin sudah pernah di ceritakan di chapter sebelumnya, berarti itu adalah kejadian yang sama, tapi di lihat dari sudut pandang Jimin. Auk ah, ku tak mengerti-.-

Soal Bogum, aku nyebelin ya? Beberapa orang mengira kalau kakak Taehyung itu Seokjin, Namjoon, Baekhyun dan bahkan ada yang bilang Chanyeol .-. kenapa aku pilih Bogum? Bosan lihat wajah angelicnya, sekali-kali dibuat jahat /di bantai/

Aku mau berterima kasih banyak buat kalian yang tetap setia sama fic gaje bin absurd ini, buat yang baru review, favorite, follow, aku padamu pokoknya ;w; terima kasih buat **Mokuji** , **RonaTan** **, Rayeol, temen-temen di grup line maupun di facebook/twitter, dan kalian yang sebagian aku lupa nama sekaligus pen-namenya** /maapkeun/ **(dan buat semuanya yang udah nanyain kapan anak ayam di lanjut)** , pokoknya siapapun kalian yang udah jadi teroris dadakan setiap waktu, aku ucapkan terima kasih ;w; /lempar granat/ buat kak **Hosikki** , semoga sukses dengan semua ff-nya xD

Mungkin aku bakal berencana gimana ending fic ini nantinya, takut kalian bosen karena kepanjangan -.- Ah, kebanyakan bacotnya aku. Pokoknya kalau gumoh sama chapter ini ku tak bertanggung jawab. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan~ Ppyong~

 **Datgurll**.


	9. Chapter 8

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai"

Yoongi tersentak, ia tersenyum gugup karena menyadari bahwa supir taksi sudah berbicara hampir tiga kali, dengan cepat ia meraba saku celananya. Namun sedetik kemudian, Yoongi melebarkan matanya, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Astaga, kemana dompetnya? Seharusnya dompet itu berada di saku! Dengan wajah panik, Yoongi terus merogoh semua saku yang ada di pakaiannya, ia hanya berharap dompetnya bisa ia dapatkan.

Menghilangkan jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang dompetnya yang mungkin saja ketinggalan dirumah Taehyung, toh ia pergi tanpa bilang-bilang dan sangat terburu-buru.

"Tuan?"

"T-tunggu" Yoongi tersenyum ragu pada sang supir taksi, tatapan supir itu seperti tidak yakin bahwa ia bisa membayar. "Kemana? Padahal sudah jelas aku meletakkan dompetku sendiri disini, kenapa tidak ada?" Ia berkata, hampir berbisik sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Supir itu semakin mencurigainya, tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya seorang supir taksi sepertinya mendapatkan penumpang yang tidak bisa membayar, dari gerak-geriknya saja sudah ketahuan.

"Apa tuan tidak bisa—"

Pintu taksi terbuka, dari luar.

"Ini uangnya"

Yoongi terkejut, ia menoleh dimana pintu terbuka dan menemukan sosok Jimin, tengah menjulurkan tangannya, memberikan beberapa lembar won pada sang supir taksi. "Jimin?" Reflek Yoongi menyebutkan namanya.

Jimin tersenyum tipis, tatapannya beralih kepada sang supir taksi. "Aku yang membayar taksinya, aku temannya" Setelah memberikan uang tersebut, pemuda itu menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Kau masih mau duduk didalam sana atau berbicara denganku? Kau terlihat sangat buru-buru, hyung"

Kalimat Jimin yang terdengar santai membuat Yoongi diam, ia memandang Jimin yang sudah lebih dulu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Dia hampir lupa bahwa alasan mengapa ia terburu-buru begini adalah Jimin. Jimin menghubunginya secara tiba-tiba, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Yoongi bertanya-tanya.

"Nah, apa tuan akan tetap disini atau ikut dengan teman tuan?"

Mengabaikan ucapan si supir taksi, Yoongi buru-buru turun dari mobil tersebut lalu melangkahkan kakinya agak buru-buru. Wajah Yoongi berubah datar seperti biasa, ia tidak peduli ketika supir taksi barusan berteriak padanya agar menutup pintu taksi kembali.

Yoongi memang sedikit kurang ajar tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Yoongi harus segera meluruskan masalah ini.

.

.

.

What the—

Fic ini terinspirasi dari **Eggnoid** di Webtoon

Cast ; Jungkook **x** Taehyung, Yoongi, Jimin, etc.

 **Warning** : Mungkin menyebabkan ngantuk dan rasa bosan, typo dimana-mana, kalau tidak suka _jangan_ di baca.

.

.

.

"Eh? Yoongi hyung kemana?"

Jungkook mendongak, ia menemukan sosok Taehyung baru saja tiba dari dapur, lengkap dengan apron berwarna biru mudanya. Untuk sesaat, Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari sosok Yoongi karena ia juga terlalu sibuk, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Yoongi telah pergi.

"Tidak lihat" Balas Jungkook, dengan santainya.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku harus bertanya padamu" Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya. "Tumben sekali ia pergi tanpa bilang-bilang? Lalu, apa yang di atas meja itu dompet dan jaketnya?" Ia menunjuk dompet coklat beserta jaket yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja ruang tengah. "Tidak mungkin itu milikmu bukan?"

Ayolah, pertanyaan bodoh.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Barusan Yoongi hyung masih disini, tapi ponselnya bergetar dan—" Jungkook memberi jeda, ia seperti berpikir. "Tidak tau lagi"

Taehyung tidak membalas kalimat itu, ia justru tertarik dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan barusan. "Ponselnya bergetar ya? Apa dia dapat panggilan darurat? Jangan-jangan pesan dari ibunya?" Ia menduga-duga, mengelus dagu seperti orang tua. "Tidak mungkin, meskipun begitu ia tak akan lupa membawa dompetnya"

Jungkook diam saja, ia lebih memilih melihat raut kebingungan Taehyung daripada harus memberi komentar, karena ia sudah tau kalau Taehyung tidak suka di ganggu ketika ia sedang berpikir atau sedang dalam mode serius. Heol, Jungkook itu tidak selamanya bodoh, dengan mendapat sedikit ajaran dari Yoongi dan Taehyung, ia bisa mengerti.

Menyerah, Taehyung menghela nafasnya lagi. "Biarkan saja, barangkali dia sedang ada urusan, sesuatu yang penting" Dia tidak tau kalau kalimatnya barusan mengundang perhatian Jungkook.

"Sesuatu?" Jungkook mengulang. "Sesuatu itu yang seperti apa?"

Pertanyaan lugu itu cukup membuat Taehyung dongkol, dengan cuek Taehyung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook. "Percuma saja jika aku menjelaskannya padamu, kau tidak akan mengerti" Sombong sekali Taehyung ini, untung saja Jungkook tidak selalu bisa paham dengan maksud dari omongannya.

Belum lagi menghilang dari pandangan Jungkook, Taehyung mendengar suara perut kelaparan, kedengaran seperti monster (okay, ia berlebihan). Hei! Itu bukan berasal dari perutnya! Kalaupun iya, aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada kalian.

"Taehyung" Jungkook mencicit. "Aku lapar"

Taehyung berbalik. "Kebetulan sekali, aku sudah masak banyak sarapan" Katanya, merutuk dalam hati karena lupa bahwa tujuan ia datang ke ruang tengah adalah untuk mengajak Jungkook dan Yoongi sarapan. "Tapi masakannya terlalu banyak, siapa yang akan menghabiskan kalau Yoongi hyung saja menghilang seperti ini?"

Jungkook mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi, tanpa mengatakan apapun pasti Taehyung akan mengerti bahwa Jungkook sedang menawarkan diri. Iya, menawarkan diri untuk menghabiskan semua makanan yang mungkin tidak akan Taehyung sentuh.

"Baiklah, baiklah" Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, pasrah. "Kau boleh makan semuanya, asal berjanjilah jangan minta temani lagi kalau ingin buang air besar" Ini menjijikkan, serius, Taehyung tidak mau mengingat-ngingatnya lagi.

"Ayey, kapten!"

Tidak sabaran, Jungkook beranjak dan langsung berlari menuju ruang makan, meninggalkan Taehyung yang bahkan belum memperingatinya bahwa tidak boleh _lagi_ berlarian di dalam rumah atau ia akan menabrak sesuatu. Fakta yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat ialah tentang betapa besarnya nafsu makan Jungkook, bahkan ia bisa menghabiskan makanan dua sampai empat piring.

Sayangnya, sebelum benar-benar pergi ke meja makan, Taehyung kedapatan sosok Jungkook yang hampir menyentuh telurnya. Dengan langkah seribu, Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook, memberinya tatapan tajam sebagai bonus.

Jungkook terkejut, ia melebarkan matanya dan menatap Taehyung.

"Jika sampai aku menemukan telurmu ini ada di ruang makan, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menjualnya ke tukang loak! Kau dengar itu Jungkook?!" Ancamnya galak. Taehyung tidak keberatan sebenarnya, tapi bagaimana tidak kesal? Waktu itu Taehyung pernah membiarkan Jungkook membawa telur besarnya itu ke meja makan, tapi ia malah meletakkannya di atas meja, syukur-syukur mejanya itu tidak hancur atau ambruk, coba saja kalau benar-benar ambruk, berapa biaya yang harus Taehyung keluarkan untuk membeli meja makan baru?

Maka dari itu, demi mencegah pemborosan, Taehyung menghapus peraturan memperbolehkan Jungkook membawa telurnya ke ruang makan. Sebenarnya dari awal tidak ada peraturannya sih, tapi terserah Taehyung saja okay?

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya, karena tidak mau mendengar ocehan Taehyung, pemuda itu langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung kemudian berlari menuju ruang makan.

Melihat kelakuan Jungkook, Taehyung hanya bisa berharap bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan keajaiban padanya. Sepertinya anak itu sudah bisa menghindari amarahnya, jadi sulit bagi Taehyung untuk mengomeli Jungkook. Duh, ia rasa setelah ini lidahnya akan sariawan karena tidak bisa lagi mengomeli Jungkook.

"Taehyung!"

Teriakan itu menggelegar dan sukses membuat Taehyung tersentak. "Neee?" Balasnya, tidak sedikitpun punya keinginan untuk menyusul Jungkook ke meja makan. Lalu entah mengapa, perasaan tidak enak seperti menghantui pikiran Taehyung, ia berusaha berpikir positif, tidak mungkin Jungkook melakukan hal ceroboh lagi bukan?

Namun, kenyataannya?

"Taehyung! Taehyung!" Jungkook berteriak, memanggil namanya dua kali. "Kuahnya tumpah!"

Tuh, dia benarkan? Jungkook itu ceroboh.

Taehyung lelah, kawan.

Siapa saja, tolong bawa pulang Jungkook beserta telurnya.

Sadar ia berandai-andai terlalu lama, Taehyung melebarkan matanya. Heol, kenapa ia hanya diam disini tanpa melakukan apapun?! Parahnya lagi, Taehyung baru ingat kalau sup yang ia buat belum di pindahkan ke mangkok yang lebih kecil, yang berarti satu panci berisi sup itu—

"Astaga Jungkook!" Panik, Taehyung menetapkan betapa tololnya dirinya sekarang ini. "Tetap diam disana dan jangan melakukan apapun!" Well, itu merupakan peringatan untuk Jungkook, kartu kuning.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi?"

Yoongi mengernyit; tidak mengerti. "Jadi?" Ia mengulang.

Jimin, duduk di hadapannya sambil mengaduk-aduk cappuccino miliknya. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan semua ini" Ia memulai percakapan, menunduk dan menghindar dari tatapan Yoongi. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya, ini semua adalah kesalahan"

"Apa kita sedang membicarakan—" Berhenti, Yoongi membuat Jimin mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya. "Kita membicarakan Kim Bogum, benarkan?"

Entah kenapa, seperti ada ribuan jarum yang berbondong-bondong menusuk hati Jimin, tepat mengenai bagian yang sakit. Jimin merasa, ia telah menipu dan menyakiti banyak orang, termasuk orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Jimin merasa ia adalah orang yang paling jahat, bahkan lebih jahat daripada Bogum sendiri.

"Jimin" Yoongi berusaha membuat Jimin menatap ke arahnya. "Dari awal aku sudah curiga bahwa Bogum ada bersamamu. Tapi kenapa?" Mata Yoongi berubah sayu. "Kenapa Bogum ada bersamamu? Aku.. aku tidak mengerti"

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku bisa jelas—"

"Kalian menyakiti Taehyung terlalu dalam" Yoongi memotong, kini ia tidak lagi memandang Jimin, ia lebih tertarik menatap setangkai bunga mawar yang hampir layu, berada di dalam vas bunga, di meja itu. "Setelah ia kehilangan orang tuanya, kau membuatnya kehilangan kakaknya, Jimin"

Kalimat itu membuat Jimin kehilangan semua kata-katanya, kehilangan semua keberaniannya. "Kenapa?" Yoongi bersuara lagi. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Keduanya lalu sama-sama terdiam, hanya terdengar obrolan orang-orang dan suara khas dari café. Jimin membantah, ia ingin mengelak semua kesimpulan yang Yoongi katakan. Dirinya memang jahat, tapi ia juga tidak memiliki tujuan untuk menghancurkan Taehyung, sekalipun ia tidak pernah berpikir hal bejat seperti itu.

Tidak taukah bahwa.. Jimin selama ini juga tersiksa?

"Jimin"

Tersentak, Jimin menatap Yoongi lagi, tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yoongi pasti tau kalau Jimin siap mendengarkan apapun dari mulutnya. "Bawa Bogum kembali, biarkan Taehyung bertemu dengannya, biarkan mereka bahagia"

Permintaan itu terdengar sangat mustahil, Jimin tertawa dalam hati, tertawa miris. Bogum yang sekarang bukanlah Bogum yang mereka kenal dulu, apa semudah itu Bogum dan Taehyung bisa kembali bersatu? Bogum terlalu kejam dan Taehyung terlalu bodoh, itu semua tidak akan berjalan dengan baik.

"Jimin" Yoongi memanggil sekali lagi. "Kau mendengarku?"

"Tidak, hyung"

"Apa?"

Bukan hanya Yoongi, Jimin juga sangat terkejut karena jawaban yang ia lontarkan. Apa-apaan ini? Seharusnya tidak seperti ini, seharusnya Jimin menjelaskan secara langsung dan jelas seperti apa kejadian yang sebenarnya, bukannya ia yang diam bagai pengecut seperti sekarang.

Tatapan Yoongi menajam. "Tidak bisa? Kenapa?" Tanyanya, tatapannya bisa saja membuat orang lain diam tak berkutik. "Kau senang melihat Taehyung menderita karena merindukan kakaknya? Apa kau tidak tau? Setiap hari, ia selalu berusaha melupakan kakaknya sekalipun ia bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja"

"M-maksudku bukan tidak yang seperti itu" Dengan penuh keberanian, Jimin membalas tatapan Yoongi. "Kau tidak mengerti hyung, kau tidak mengerti. Aku juga tersiksa selama ini, kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan seenaknya begitu"

"Kenapa? Apa karena—"

"Karena aku yang merasakannya hyung" Jimin memotong. "Disini, akulah sudut pandangnya. Kau boleh berpikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja jika Bogum kembali pada Taehyung, tapi aku yang selama ini merasakannya hyung, Bogum akan lebih baik jika tidak bertemu dengan adiknya" Keberanian itu terkumpul, menjadikan Jimin lebih kuat untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tertegun, Jimin berani membantah omongannya, itu sungguh keajaiban.

"Bogum yang kalian kenal bukanlah Bogum yang sekarang, ia sudah banyak berubah hyung" Jimin memelankan suaranya. "Jika kita pertemukan Bogum dan Taehyung sekarang, aku tidak yakin semua akan berjalan dengan—"

"Katakan yang jelas, Park Jimin!" Suara Yoongi meninggi. "Jangan berbelit-belit dan cepat katakan yang sebenarnya!"

Untungnya, suasana café yang ramai itu membuat suara Yoongi tenggelam. Jimin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Baiklah, ia akan menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas, hari ini, seluruhnya, kepada Yoongi.

Jimin berdoa, semoga saja apa yang ia lakukan ini sudah benar.

"Jadi, semua ini terjadi karena—"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung membanting tubuhnya ke sofa, ia merasa seluruh badannya pegal, ternyata membersihkan rumah sebesar itu bisa membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. Lagipula, Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa rumahnya itu besar sekali, bahkan memiliki banyak ruangan yang tidak terpakai, ck, sebenarnya rumahnya itu dulu bekas apa? Hotel?

Jungkook tidak membantunya sama sekali, lagian apa juga yang Taehyung harus harapkan dari manusia aneh seperti Jungkook? Okay, sepertinya ia masih kesal karena Jungkook sudah menumpahkan hampir setengah sup saat sarapan tadi.

"Yoongi hyung belum kembali" Taehyung menghela nafas, sebenarnya kemana sih temannya yang galak itu? Bikin khawatir saja, harusnya ia memberi kabar, yeah, setidaknya mengirim pesan saja apa susahnya.

"Mungkin dia bertemu seseorang" Tau-tau Jungkook menyahut.

"Hehh? Bertemu siapa?" Taehyung berwajah masam sedetik kemudian. "Setahuku ia belum pernah punya seseorang yang spesial, bagaimana bisa ia bertemu seseorang?"

Jungkook mendongak. "Seseorang? Siapa?"

Hening. Taehyung memutar bola mata, kenapa ia jadi ikut-ikutan bodoh sih?

"Sudah ah" Taehyung pusing, dia langsung memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan wajah kebingungan Jungkook. "Daripada itu, lebih baik kau baca buku atau ngapain gitu. Aku hari ini sedang tidak mood bermain denganmu, melihat wajahmu saja malas" Keluhnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya ampun" Taehyung mendesah frustasi. "Berhentilah bertanya, apa tidak bisa diam sehari saja? Aku sedang penat! Suntuk! Lelah! Kehilangan mood! Mengerti tidak?"

Entah mengapa, Jungkook jadi teringat seorang ibu-ibu yang beberapa waktu lalu mengomelinya karena ia tidak sengaja menyenggol belanjaannya hingga terjatuh semua. Bukannya apa-apa sih, tapi kok.. Taehyung jadi mirip sama ibu-ibu itu?

"Baiklah"

Begitu saja? Taehyung membuka matanya sedikit, tumben sekali Jungkook tidak banyak bicara? Apa dia sudah menurut sekarang ini? Biasanya Jungkook akan menceritakan banyak hal, entah dari cerita yang ia baca atau film yang ia tonton. Aneh, ini aneh dan patut di curigakan.

Tapi, Taehyung terlalu malas memikirkannya, biarkan saja, bukankah ini kesempatan emas untuk istirahat? Nanti juga Jungkook akan kembali seperti biasa, menganggu hari-harinya.

Rasanya, baru lima menit ia memejamkan mata, tapi rasanya aneh sekali jika tidak mendengar Jungkook berbicara. Taehyung mengerang, merasa tidurnya terganggu karena Jungkook, padahal laki-laki itu tidak melakukan apapun. Sudahlah, Taehyung membuka matanya lagi dan ia menatap Jungkook.

Tidak ada yang aneh darinya, Jungkook sudah kembali membaca buku-buku ceritanya, mungkin yang berbeda hanyalah ia lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya, ada yang salah dengan Jungkook, sepertinya.

"Jungkook?"

"Ya?" Jungkook menoleh, tatapannya lugu seperti biasa.

Taehyung diam, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak jadi, kalau kau tidak enak badan tolong katakan ya" Setelah mengatakannya, Taehyung mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di sofa. Apa yang mau ia tanyakan coba? Lebih baik biarkan saja.

Jungkook juga tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, ia kembali fokus pada buku yang tengah di bacanya.

Sejujurnya, Jungkook juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak tertarik untuk berbicara panjang lebar hari ini, padahal ia selalu mengabaikan omelan Taehyung tentang ' _Jangan kebanyakan berbicara! Kalau tidak rahangmu akan geser!'_

Memangnya, rahang geser itu seperti apa?

Akhir-akhir ini Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada Taehyung karena ia sendiri terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti. Hampir setiap waktu, sebuah suara seperti mendatangi Jungkook, mengatakan hal yang sama dan itu cukup membuat Jungkook bingung. Maksudnya, siapa yang berbicara? Kenapa hanya ada suaranya? Tidak ada orangnya? Saat Jungkook bertanya pada Taehyung apa ia mendengar seseorang berbicara, Taehyung menjawab tidak dan berkata paling-paling itu hanya halusinasi Jungkook saja.

Jungkook juga berusaha mengabaikannya, ia jadi lebih sering mendengarkan lagu atau menonton televisi dengan volume yang lumayan tinggi (sampai-sampai Taehyung menyembunyikan remote agar Jungkook tidak membesarkan volumenya), tapi ketika suara itu datang, semua suara disana seolah-olah mengecil, hanya terdengar suara aneh itu saja.

 _Kembalilah_.

Hanya itu, tapi anehnya selalu di ucapkan berkali-kali dan menghantui pikiran Jungkook. Kembali kemana? Memangnya Jungkook punya tempat tinggal? Ia lahir di rumah Taehyung (kata Taehyung), jadi tentu saja rumah Taehyung adalah rumahnya juga.

"Hum.." Jungkook bergumam, ia menutup buku yang ia baca tanpa menandai halamannya, padahal ia sudah hampir membaca setengah halaman. Jungkook meletakkan buku itu, kedua matanya beralih pada sosok Taehyung yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di sofa.

Wajah itu kelihatan lelah, apa pekerjaan barusan membuat Taehyung lelah? Jungkook bertanya-tanya. Dengan keberanian Jungkook menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Taehyung, menatap wajah Taehyung tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Taehyung baik, Taehyung mau merawatnya, Taehyung memarahinya jika ia melakukan hal yang salah, Taehyung mengomelinya jika ia ceroboh, Taehyung mengajarkannya berbagai macam hal, mulai dari cara memakai sumpit, memakai baju, menyikat gigi bahkan mengajarkan bagaimana menanam dan menyiram bunga. Jungkook tersenyum lebar, Taehyung orang yang baik, jadi ia pikir tidak sepantasnya Taehyung menangis seperti hari itu.

"Bagaimana kalau—" Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya, dengan jahil ia bermain dengan hidung Taehyung. "Bagaimana kalau tidak ada telur dan Jungkook di kehidupan Taehyung?" Jungkook berbisik, ia tetap bermain dengan hidung Taehyung tapi Taehyung terlalu nyenyak untuk merasa terusik.

Jungkook menyukai senyum Taehyung, Jungkook menyukai tawa Taehyung, Jungkook menyukai Taehyung kalau sedang memarahinya, Jungkook juga senang ketika Taehyung memperhatikannya, ia menyukai segala yang ada pada Taehyung. Jungkook ingin seperti Taehyung, Taehyung punya banyak macam emosi, ia bisa menangis, tersenyum, mengomel sementara dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum sepanjang hari.

Ia hanya terlalu lugu untuk memahami siapa sebenarnya dirinya itu.

"Jungkook?" Akhirnya Taehyung terbangun, tidak protes sama sekali begitu tau wajah mereka cukup dekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Astaga, apa aku tertidur disini? Aku lelah sekali" Dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur, Taehyung mengusap kedua matanya.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Manis sekali kalau tidur"

"Hehh?" Taehyung menoleh. "Siapa maksudmu?"

"Taehyung" Jungkook masih tersenyum. "Taehyung sangat manis kalau sedang tidur, terlihat sangat tenang dan damai" Lanjutnya. "Aku selalu suka melihat Taehyung tidur dibandingkan dengan Taehyung marah"

Wajah yang seharusnya merona kini berganti dengan wajah masam. "Maksudmu aku menyeramkan jika sedang marah?"

"Tidak ada wajah orang marah terlihat menggemaskan" Jungkook berkata dengan sangat jujur dan untungnya Taehyung sedang dalam keadaan tidak mood untuk memarahinya.

"Apa kau sering menatap wajahku saat aku tidur?" Taehyung tersenyum miring, ia hanya bercanda ketika bertanya hal seperti barusan itu, ia hanya ingin menggoda Jungkook. Tapi sayangnya Jungkook mengangguk, membuat Taehyung melebarkan matanya. "Jadi benar?! Berati, berarti kau suka menyelinap di kamarku untuk—"

"Melihat Taehyung tidur" Jungkook memotong, kedua matanya membulat lucu. "Aku sering masuk ke kamar Taehyung malam-malam, ketika Taehyung tidur, itu akan membuatku tenang"

Taehyung tertegun, sejak kapan Jungkook jadi banyak omong begini? Ya ampun Taehyung, sepertinya Jungkook selalu salah di matamu itu. "K-kau ini bicara apa sih? Apa baru membaca buku tentang percintaan?" Mencoba untuk tidak membalas tatapan mata Jungkook.

"Hoo?" Mulut Jungkook membulat. "Percintaan? Apa itu penting?"

"T-tidak!" Taehyung buru-buru menjawab. "Kau masih terlalu awal untuk mempelajari hal-hal seperti itu. Kenapa kita jad serius begini sih? Apa kau sudah mendingan?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mendingan?" Dahi Jungkook mengerut. "Siapa yang sakit?"

"Masa bodo ah" Taehyung mendengus, rasa-rasanya Jungkook sudah kembali menyebalkan seperti biasa. "Kau mau aku buatkan apa? Hari ini moodku lagi bagus, jadi kau bisa minta apapun selama mood bagusku masih ada" Tawarnya, mengubah posisi menjadi duduk.

Jungkook terdiam. "Benarkah? Apa saja?" Ia melihat Taehyung mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin... Jerapah?"

. . .

"HEOL!" Taehyung reflek melempar tatapan tajam. "Aku menyuruhmu minta apapun bukan berarti kau boleh minta yang aneh-aneh! Darimana aku akan mendapatkan jerapah?! Lagipula apa jerapah akan muat di dalam rumah ini?! Lehernya terlalu tinggi!" Omelnya, Jungkook sampai menutup kedua telinganya. "Kalau minta sesuatu yang wajar saja!"

"M-maaf" Jungkook menunjukkan senyum lebar setelahnya.

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Padahal baru saja kau membuat moodku semakin bagus, tapi kau menghancurkannya kembali dengan permintaan bodohmu itu" Mengoceh lagi, seperti biasa. "Aku mau mandi, kau mau mandi juga tidak?"

Jungkook diam, ia menatap Taehyung yang akan beranjak dari posisinya. Tanpa di duga-duga, Jungkook menahan lengan Taehyung, membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan menoleh kepadanya, memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Jungkook juga tidak tau mengapa ia menahan tangan Taehyung, ada sebuah rasa nyeri ketika Taehyung akan meninggalkannya, meskipun itu ke kamar mandi sekalipun. Jungkook menunduk. "Taehyung, jangan pergi" Cicitnya.

Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya. "Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana, aku hanya mau mandi" Ia menatap Jungkook. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau jadi aneh"

"Disini sakit" Jungkook menekan dadanya menggunakan satu tangannya. "Disini sakit, rasanya nyeri ketika Taehyung tidak ada di sekitarku" Ia berbicara pelan, namun Taehyung bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Saat Taehyung tidak ada, disini benar-benar terasa sakit, tapi kemudian sakit itu hilang begitu Taehyung datang"

Hm, keadaan yang sulit.

Taehyung kehabisan kata-katanya, wajahnya memanas, apa ia sudah salah tangkap mengartikan ucapan Jungkook? Demi dewa, darimana Jungkook belajar semua kata-kata itu? Jangan-jangan ia beneran baca novel dewasa? Tentang percintaan?!

"Jungkook, t-tapi aku tidak—"

"Berjanjilah, Taehyung tidak akan meninggalkanku" Jungkook mendongak, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sayunya. "Kalau Taehyung pergi, maka aku akan merasa sakit lagi" Fyi, Jungkook sedang berkata jujur sekarang, kawan.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana!" Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook, berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak ketahuan. "Aku hanya mau mandi, tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Jungkook! Berhenti berbicara yang aneh-aneh!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Taehyung buru-buru meninggalkan Jungkook seorang diri. Tidak habis pikir, apa maksud dari kalimat Jungkook? Taehyung benci, ia benci ketika kalimat-kalimat seperti itu sukses membuat wajahnya memanas, Taehyung benci ketika jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Apa-apaan sih Jungkook itu?! Apa dia sedang bercanda? Tidak lucu!

Menatap kepergian Taehyung, Jungkook terdiam, ia kembali meremas dadanya kuat-kuat. "Sakit, sakit itu kembali lagi" Bisiknya, tentu saja tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya.

Taehyung bisa saja berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Jungkook.

Tapi bagaimana jika sebaliknya? Bagaimana Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Taehyung?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yoongi mendesah. "Masalahmu benar-benar rumit, Jimin. Bagaimana bisa Bogum sejahat itu pada Taehyung? Aku bahkan sangat yakin meskipun kau mengetahui bahwa penyebab kecelakaan orang tuanya adalah Bogum sendiri, pasti kau tidak akan melaporkannya ke pihak berwajib"

Suasana café itu hampir sepi, hanya tersisa beberapa pelanggan yang sepertinya para karyawan pulang kantor. Cerita Jimin memakan waktu hampir seharian dan itu benar-benar membuat Yoongi harus berpikir keras.

"Kau benar hyung" Jimin bermain dengan jari-jari tangannya sendiri. "Sekalipun aku tau bahwa penyebab kecelakaan itu adalah Bogum, aku pasti tidak akan memberitahunya ke siapapun, karena aku tau kalau Bogum sangat berarti untuk Taehyung" Ujarnya.

"Kalau sudah begini" Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Kita yang harus menjauhkan Bogum dari Taehyung. Ini sungguh di luar perkiraanku, kenapa Bogum jadi gila harta begitu? Apa yang ayahmu lakukan padanya?"

Sudah jelas perkataan Yoongi adalah sebuah sindiran, Jimin menghela nafas. "Bogum dan ayah itu sama, aku punya seribu alasan mengapa aku membenci ayahku, lalu tiba-tiba Bogum datang dan aku ikut membencinya"

"Jika aku beritahu Taehyung, ia akan sedih sekali"

"Jangan hyung" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk saat ini jangan pertemukan mereka, jangan beritahu apapun tentang Bogum padanya"

"Aku tau" Yoongi menatap gelas cappucinonya yang kini sudah kosong. "Jika ia tau saja berita tentang kakaknya, maka ia tak akan segan-segan mencarinya sampai dapat. Aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis hampir seharian"

Jimin tersenyum tipis. "Kau teman yang baik hyung" Pujinya, benar-benar memuji. "Pantas saja Taehyung nyaman berada di dekatmu, kau mengerti dirinya"

Yoongi terkekeh. "Dia hanya anak yang cengeng dan juga lemah, tapi di balik itu semua ia punya rasa kasih sayang yang tidak terhingga, ia menyayangi siapa saja yang dekat dengannya" Suasana disana tiba-tiba menghangat, keduanya menikmati itu. "Taehyung pernah cerita bahwa ada seorang siswa bernama Park Jimin yang mengajaknya berkenalan"

"Eh?"

"Itu terjadi sebelum ingatannya hilang" Yoongi tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya. "Bahkan setelah ingatannya hilang, ia terus bertanya tentang kau, ia penasaran mengapa kau tiba-tiba jatuh saat aku memergokimu menguping, ia terus bertanya tentang siapa kau dan apa hubungan kalian" Jelasnya. "Dia ingin aku menyampaikan permintaan maaf jika sebelum hilang ingatan, kalian punya hubungan spesial"

Cerita itu, Jimin tertegun mendengarnya, benarkah? Apa Taehyung masih peduli padanya? Bahkan setelah kejadian itu? Taehyung tidak membencinya walau Jimin pernah dengan lancang menyatakan cinta padanya?

"Jimin" Yoongi menyadarkan Jimin dari lamuannya. "Mungkin suatu saat Taehyung akan menemukan orang yang ia cintai, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa mendekatinya"

Mendengar itu, wajah Jimin memerah. "Hyung, kenapa kau—"

"Heol, kau pikir aku tidak tau?" Yoongi tertawa lagi, memotong kalimat Jimin. "Aku melihatmu saat membanting cokelat waktu itu, aku langsung mengerti bahwa kau menyukai Taehyung"

Jimin melebarkan matanya, sedetik kemudian ia menunduk. "Itu hanya masa lalu"

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Yeah, itu hanya masa lalu" Dia membiarkan Jimin mendongak dan memandangnya lagi. "Tugasmu sekarang adalah melindunginya, melindunginya dari Bogum meskipun Bogum adalah orang yang paling Taehyung sayangi. Dan lagi, jangan memaksakan cinta, Park Jimin, kau pasti akan menemukan orang yang menyayangimu sepenuh hati"

Tunggu, kenapa..

"Kau ingin melihat Taehyung bahagia bukan?" Yoongi bersuara lagi. "Maka dari itu, tugasmu, tugas kita adalah menjaganya"

Suasana disana hening kembali, keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai salah satu dari mereka kembali membuka percakapan.

"Hyung" Jimin memanggil pelan.

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa aku tau siapa yang sepantasnya aku kagumi"

Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya. "Oh ya? Siapa?"

Jimin tersenyum, senyuman itu sungguh mempesona, menggerakan hati Yoongi walau tidak sepenuhnya. "Aku rasa orang itu…" Jimin berhenti sejenak, memantapkan hatinya. "Orang itu adalah kau"

Yoongi melebarkan matanya, kalimat itu sukses menimbulkan rona kemerahan di wajah Yoongi, bahkan sampai ke telinga.

.

.

 _Jika memang aku tidak lagi bisa mengharapkanmu, maka aku akan menjagamu – Park Jimin._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Heh, bagaimana? Sudah berhasil?"

Ruangan serba putih itu dipenuhi banyak alat-alat aneh yang mungkin tidak akan dimengerti oleh orang-orang biasa. Di ruangan tersebut pula terdapat dua orang menggunakan jas putih panjang mirip seperti dokter, namun mereka bukanlah dokter sungguhan, mereka bukan dokter.

"Berhasil apanya?" Seorang pria dengan kacamata tebalnya mendengus. "Aku rasa ia mengabaikan perintahku, apa ia sudah terlalu larut dalam kesenangan? Apa manusia itu berhasil membuatnya nyaman?"

"Mendengar kau menyebut manusia, aku merasa kita bukanlah manusia" Pria di sampingnya mencibir. "Mau bagaimana lagi kalau ia sudah terlanjut nyaman? Biarkan saja, bukankah itu sebuah kesuksesan bagi—ADUH!"

Mendapat jitakan keras, pria dengan kacamata tebal itu menyeringai puas. "Enak saja kau berbicara seperti itu, dia belum sempurna bodoh, mana bisa orang-orang menerimanya jika dia belum sempurna begitu?"

"Galak sekali"

"Lagian, dia itu cuma kelinci percobaan, dia harus kembali karena akan bahaya jika sampai terus-terusan seperti itu"

"Heleh, tumben sekali kau peduli pada hal-hal yang seperti ini" Pria di sebelahnya memasang wajah masam. "Kalau begitu teruslah berusaha, aku lelah dan mau tidur! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita di ruangan ini?!"

Pria berkacamata menautkan alisnya. "Dua hari?"

"Dua hari kepalamu!" Ia hampir terkena lemparan papan jalan. "Kita hampir berada disini selama satu minggu dan tidak ada kemajuan, aku mau istirahat beberapa hari. Semoga berhasil!"

"YAH! Jung! Kembali kau!" Kini ia sendirian di ruangan itu, sedetik kemudian menghela nafasnya kasar. "Jung Hoseok sialan, bisa-bisanya ia meninggalkanku dengan semua kerepotan ini, lihat saja, aku akan membuktikan padanya bahwa aku bisa melakukannya sendirian"

 _Kembalilah._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jungkook, jangan banyak bergerak!"

Yoongi terkejut, ia baru pulang dan menemukan Taehyung sedang duduk di sofa, mengeringkan rambut jungkook yang juga sedang duduk di lantai. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, yang berarti ia belum makan sama sekali dari pagi. Great, baru kali ini seorang Min Yoongi tidak makan hampir seharian, kalau dia sakit bagaimana?

"Aku pulang"

Taehyung tersentak, ia menoleh dan matanya membulat. "Ya, kau kemana saja hyung?" Ia bertanya, tentu saja Yoongi sudah bisa menebak hal itu. "Pergi tanpa kabar dan kau juga tidak membawa dompetmu, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi mengangguk malas, ia membanting tubuhnya di sebelah Taehyung. "Saking buru-burunya aku sampai lupa membawa dompet, benar-benar sial. Kau tau? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayar taksi, memalukan"

Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya sementara Jungkook tertawa. "Yah, kenapa kau tertawa? Kau pikir ceritaku ini lucu?" Yoongi memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Jungkook, membuat Jungkook sendiri langsung diam dan membuang muka.

"Lalu, siapa yang membayar taksimu? Kau pergi kemana? Dengan siapa? Sampai seharian begitu"

Yoongi tersenyum. "Tentu saja pergi dengan Ji—"

Oh, _crap_.

Mana bisa Yoongi berkata jujur bahwa ia baru saja pergi menemui Jimin? Bisa-bisa Taehyung berubah panik dan menanyakan bagaimana soal kakaknya yang hilang itu. Tidak, tidak, Yoongi tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya, ia harus punya alasan lain yang bisa meyakinkan Taehyung.

"Ji?" Taehyung mengulang. "Jiwon? Jiyeon? Jihyo? Jiho?" Ia terus menebak, bahkan Yoongi tidak tau siapa orang yang Taehyung sebutkan itu, ia hanya ingat satu, Jiwon, teman sekelas mereka dulu, tapi tidak penting juga sih. "Jieun? Ji, Ji, Ji siapa sih? Aku penasaran"

"Bukan siapa-siapa" Yoongi memejamkan matanya. "Lupakan saja, lebih baik kau masak makan malam karena aku sangat lapar"

"Hyunggg" Suara Taehyung terdengar seperti merajuk. "Katakan dulu siapa ji itu—"

Yoongi membuka matanya, ia dapat melihat jelas ekspresi shock di wajah Taehyung. "Hyung, apa kau baru saja bertemu dengan.. Jimin? Park Jimin?"

Aduh.

"Bukan bodoh" Yoongi sebisa mungkin tidak membuat gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan. "Buat apa aku bertemu dengan Jimin? Aku bertemu dengan.. dengan.. dengan Jina! Jina itu anak anjing tetanggaku, ia baru lahir dan aku disuruh datang kesana"

"Jina? Anak anjing?" Dahi Taehyung mengerut. "Sejak kapan kau suka pada anak anjing?"

Seorang Yoongi berkata hal bodoh begini, duh rasanya Yoongi ingin cepat-cepat berendam di air hangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Yoongi meninggi, seperti memerintah. "Cepat buatkan aku makan malam! Aku lapar!"

Taehyung langsung mendengus. "Kau ini selalu saja seenaknya hyung" Cibirnya, meletakkan handuk di kepala Jungkook lalu beranjak. "Lebih baik kau mandi dulu saja hyung, aku rasa waktuku untuk memasak akan sedikit lama"

Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia menatap Jungkook yang kini diam, tidak berbuat apa-apa, bahkan membiarkan handuk putih itu menutupi pandangannya. Dasar orang aneh, Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, sebenarnya Jungkook itu manusia macam apa sih?

"Hari ini kau tidak membuat Taehyung kesal kan?"

Jungkook menoleh pada Yoongi. "Um, sepertinya—"

"Sepertinya ya, kau membuatnya kesal" Yoongi memotong. "Lain kali tolong biarkan ia istirahat, ia punya banyak pikiran dan kau jangan membuatnya tambah pusing. Ingat ya, aku masih mencurigaimu walau Taehyung sepenuhnya memberikan kepercayaannya padamu"

"Mencurigaiku?" Jungkook mengulang.

"Ya, bisa saja kau orang jahat yang mau memanfaatkan Taehyung" Yoongi beranjak dari posisinya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sampai kau membuatnya menangis, apa kau dengar itu?" Seolah-olah mengancam, Yoongi membuat Jungkook mengangguk takut. Yoongi tersenyum tipis, ia berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian disana.

Lalu Jungkook bertanya-tanya, dia itu sebenarnya orang jahat atau orang baik? Apa dengan keberadaannya di sisi Taehyung, justru akan memperburuk keadaan?

 _Kembalilah_.

Suara itu datang lagi, seperti menggema, Jungkook secara tidak sengaja mendongak dan menemukan Taehyung sudah berada di depannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eoh? Ada apa denganmu? Apa Yoongi hyung memarahimu lagi?"

Jungkook tidak tau kapan Taehyung tiba, ia tidak tau bagaimana Taehyung tau-tau sudah berada di hadapannya, ia hanya tidak mau Taehyung pergi. "A-aku—"

Taehyung tertawa, ia menunduk dan mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook yang masih tertutup handuk. "Jika Yoongi hyung memarahimu, maka abaikan saja oke? Yoongi hyung memang punya mulut yang pedas, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang peduli" Jelasnya, tersenyum pada Jungkook. "Dia mengkhawatirkanku, dia mengkhawatirkanmu, jadi kau tidak perlu—"

 **BRUK**. Jungkook menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya, membuat tubuh –berat– Taehyung jatuh begitu saja. Taehyung melebarkan matanya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia punya pemikiran bahwa Jungkook akan memeluknya dengan cara seperti ini. Wajah Taehyung memanas lagi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi seperti seorang perempuan sih? Memalukan!

"Jungkook, lepaskan aku!" Taehyung berusaha melepaskan dirinya, mau bilang apa coba kalau sampai Yoongi melihat posisi mereka saat ini? Bisa-bisa titisan ibu tiri itu mengomelinya habis-habisan. "Yah! Kau tidak mendengarku eoh?!"

"Katakan, Taehyung tidak akan meninggalkanku"

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya dan itu membuat semua pemberontakan yang Taehyung lakukan berhenti. Taehyung melebarkan matanya, lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan begini, ada apa sih dengannya?

"Taehyung" Jungkook memejamkan matanya, meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Taehyung. "Katakan, katakan sekarang, aku mau mendengarnya dari mulut Taehyung"

"Yah!" Taehyung berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya, tapi apa daya, kekuatan Jungkook jauh dua kali lebih lipat dari biasanya. "Kenapa harus pakai janji segala? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu bodoh, kalau berjanji, belum tentu akan di tepati!"

Jungkook tidak membalas, tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya, percuma saja kalau begini. "Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu kemana-mana, Kim Taehyung berjanji! Puas? Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Menurut, Jungkook melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengakibatkan tubuh Taehyung terjungkang ke belakang. Taehyung meringis, kenapa Jungkook sekejam itu sih? Menyebalkan sekali. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Berhentilah bersikap aneh!"

Jungkook diam, ia hanya menatap Taehyung tanpa berniat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dasar aneh" Taehyung memutar bola mata, ia buru-buru berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook, membuatnya kembali sendirian.

Padahal hanya ke dapur, tapi kenapa nyeri itu datang lagi pada Jungkook? Ia tidak mengerti, sungguh. Tapi, Jungkook bisa bernafas lega, Taehyung sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya, tidak ada yang perlu ia gelisahkan, Jungkook, si pemuda lugu berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi, bagaimana jika dirinya sendiri yang justru meninggalkan Taehyung?

.

.

"Kalian ini, menempel terus"

Yoongi mendengus, melirik Taehyung dan Jungkook yang duduk saling berdekatan, malah menempel, padahal lantai luas sekali. Malam ini mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film, hitung-hitung mengajarkan hal-hal baru pada Jungkook. Awalnya Taehyung menolak karena dia rasa terlalu awal mengajarkan Jungkook hal-hal dewasa, tapi begini saja, siapa yang berani mengelak omongan seorang Min Yoongi?

Jadilah mereka disini sekarang, duduk di ruang tengah dan menonton film dengan genre action serta romance.

"Anak ini yang terus menempel padaku" Taehyung berkata datar, wajahnya suram. "Padahal aku berkata bahwa kita tidak akan menonton film horror, tapi dia tidak percaya" Lanjutnya.

Jungkook menyahut. "Setelah ini Yoongi hyung akan menyetel film hantu"

"Hehh" Atmosfer disana berubah dingin, mata Yoongi seolah-olah menyala di tengah-tengah kegelapan. "Mau aku nonton horrorpun, itu bukan urusanmu, kau saja yang terlalu penakut! Padahal jelas-jelas bahwa hantu itu tidak ada!"

Taehyung diam saja, ia tidak mau melibatkan dirinya di antara pertengkaran Yoongi dan Jungkook.

"Hantu itu ada" Jungkook ngotot.

Yoongi tertawa mengejek. "Dimana? Apa kau bisa membuktikannya?"

"Tentu saja" Jungkook berkata enteng, ia menunjuk Yoongi dengan santainya. "Yoongi hyung itu termasuk dari macam-macam hantu"

Hening.

"Ahhh" Taehyung buru-buru melerai pertengkaran keduanya, ia bahkan mulai merasakan aura dingin dan membunuh dari arah Yoongi. "Daripada kalian bertengkar, bagaimana kalau nonton filmnya saja? Tidak baik bertengkar di malam hari" Ia tertawa canggung.

Satu hal yang harus Taehyung hindari, jangan biarkan Yoongi dan Jungkook bertengkar, karena dampaknya dahsyat sekali, bisa menghancurkan seisi rumah dalam waktu kurang lebih satu jam.

Yoongi mencibir. "Bisa gila jika ia terus-terusan berada didekatku, kapan ia akan kembali sih? Aku sudah bosan melihat wajah polosnya"

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Bagaimana mau kembali kalau ia saja tidak mengingat asal-usulnya, palingan suatu saat ia akan mengingat sesuatu" Lagi-lagi wajahnya berubah masam. "Walau aku tidak yakin seratus persen"

Yoongi tidak merespon, ia menatap sosok Jungkook yang kini sudah fokus lagi pada layar televisi. Kehadiran Jungkook memang patut di curigai, mana mungkin Jungkook itu bukan manusia, semuanya terlihat jelas bahwa Jungkook sama seperti mereka, sama-sama manusia.

Entah mengapa, Yoongi mempunyai pikiran; Jungkook itu _diciptakan_ atau justru ia hanyalah _kelinci percobaan_. Yeah, tidak ada yang tau, Yoongi hanya bisa menebak-nebak dan tebakannya belum tentu benar. Apapun yang di lakukan Jungkook, Yoongi tetap harus mencurigainya, siapa tau saja dibalik tampang polos itu, tersimpah sebuah niat jahat? Ya, bisa saja.

Namun Yoongi tau, seberusaha apapun ia untuk membuat Jungkook menjauh, Kim Taehyung tidak akan pernah membiarkannya.

"Taehyung, aku mengantuk"

Yoongi melirik Jungkook, pria itu mengusap-usap matanya seperti seorang anak kecil. Taehyung juga sama saja, ia mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook lalu mengajaknya pergi ke kamar, padahal film yang mereka tonton belum selesai.

"Hyung, aku mau mengantarkan Jungkook ke kamar dulu" Begitulah kata Taehyung sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Yoongi.

Yoongi memutar bola mata, apa-apaan yang barusan itu? apa dia baru saja melihat adegan percintaan orang dewasa? Eh tapi kalau berbicara tentang percintaan, kenapa ia jadi ingat kejadian di café?

"Sial" Ia mendengus. "Aku membicarakan dan menyindir-nyindir mereka berdua, tapi rasanya seperti aku baru menghina diriku sendiri" Yoongi dengan segera menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, wajahnya merona.

.

.

Di kamar Jungkook sendiri, Taehyung dengan teganya menarik selimut hingga menutupi ujung kaki Jungkook sampai hidungnya, dengan tatapan tidak berdosa, seperti tidak peduli jika saja Jungkook tak bisa bernafas.

"Pokoknya, malam ini kau tidak boleh menyelinap ke kamarku" Itu sebuah peringatan, Taehyung sudah mengetahui kebiasaan buruk Jungkook yang suka menyelinap ke kamarnya dan ia tak mau kejadian itu terulang.

Jungkook memandangnya. "Bagaimana kalau monster datang?"

"…" Ekspresi Taehyung berubah datar. "Monster yang bagaimana maksudmu? Tidak akan ada monster, kau terlalu banyak baca buku dongeng!"

"Tapi" Jungkook mengelak. "Kemarin aku melihat monster aneh di film, itu terlihat seperti nyata" Well, Jungkook itu tukang ngotot.

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Tinggal tutup saja matamu dan tidur, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh" Ayolah, ia tidak mungkin mengomeli Jungkook malam-malam begini, bagaimana kalau Yoongi mendengarnya dan ia marah?

"Taehyung tidak akan menemani—"

"Tidak" Taehyung memotong. "Kau sudah besar dan aku tidak mau menemanimu tidur lagi, sudah cukup bicaranya? Cepat tidur karena aku mau mematikan lampu"

Jungkook mengangguk, ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Taehyung sendiri menghela nafas, kenapa dia terlihat seperti seorang baby sitter yang akan menidurkan anak majikannya? Taehyung jadi membayangkan bagaimana kalau Yoongi yang berada di posisinya sekarang ini, mungkin dia akan segera membuang Jungkook sejak awal.

Beberapa menit melamun, Taehyung mendapati Jungkook sudah tertidur.

"Hahhh" Taehyung menghela nafas. "Kenapa merawatmu terasa sangat merepotkan huh? Mau sampai kapan? Bukankah kau juga punya kehidupan?" Menggelengkan kepalanya, Taehyung mematikan lampu di dekat meja, setelah itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Taehyung diam-diam tersenyum tipis.

 _Mimpi indah, Jungkook._

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Holla, apa aku kelamaan menghilangnya? Maapkan aku kawan-kawan, anggap saja khilaf. Kependekan? Maapkan aku T^T

Well, semoga chapter ini tida mengecewakan para pembaca sekalian ya? Sebenarnya sih, aku sudah merencanakan ending dari fanfic ini yang kemungkinan besar akan berbeda dari komik aslinya (yoiyalah wong yang aslinya lom tamat).

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah setia nunggu ni ff, yang favorite, follow, review, bahkan yang _ngebatalin_ favorite/followpun terima kasih yo, aku merasa sangat di hargai oleh kalian. **Terima kasih juga buat para** _**siders**. _ Lalu entah mengapa, karena ff ini, saya jadi dijuluki tukang telor, demi dewa :")

 **Nih ya** , aku kasih tau, kalau kalian _gak suka_ atau merasa terganggu sama fic ini, tolong jangan di baca. Baca? Boleh deh, tapi jangan berkomentar yang bisa bikin authornya sakit hati :) Kalian masih punya hati bukan? Fic ini terinspirasi, lalu aku buat sedemikian rupa supaya beda dari komik aslinya, aku bisa memaklumi kalau kalian nganggep _sampah_ atau _ah komik aslinya lebih bagus_ atau _alurnya maksa_ atau bahkan _karakternya ga cocok_. Tentu saja lebih bagus komik aslinya, aku bahkan juga sangat sadar. Aku juga ga maksa kalian buat baca fic ini, ah, sedih euy /butuh sandaran/ /butuh bahu/ /bahu jalan/.

Yyo, aku minta review kalian aja deh, sebagai penghibur. Terakhir, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! Ppyong~

 **Datgurll**.


	10. Chapter 9

"Aku akan membawanya"

"Eh? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Hoseok menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, ia menoleh, memijat-mijat batang hidungnya. "Kau pikir, apa lagi yang di harapkan? Aku sudah lelah, aku ingin membawa _nya_ pulang"

"Jung Hoseok—" Suara itu terdengar mengancam. "Jangan berani-berani kau—"

"Dia itu milikku" Hoseok memotong, tak berekspresi.

Lee Jaehwan terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencari-cari alasan agar dapat mencegah apapun yang akan dilakukan Hoseok. "Aku bahkan sedang berusaha untuk membuatnya kembali, kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu?"

Kali ini, Hoseok terdiam.

Jika di tanya seperti itu, Hoseok sedikit ragu dengan jawaban yang ia miliki. Kenapa ia ingin _dia_ kembali? Entahlah, Hoseok merasa ia telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar sepanjang hidupnya, benar-benar kesalahan yang seharusnya tak dapat di maafkan. Hoseok ingin memberontak, ia tidak mau lagi di perintah, ia tak lagi mau menuruti perkataan Lee Jaehwan, ia tidak mau lagi hanya berdiri diam dibelakang pria blonde itu dan menyaksikan semuanya tanpa melalukan apapun.

"Kau memang ingin membawanya kembali" Hoseok bersuara, air mukanya tenang sekali. "Tapi, kau akan benar-benar mewujudkan impianmu setelah _dia_ kembali kesini, bukankah begitu?"

Jaehwan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku menghargai usahamu untuk membawa _nya_ kesini, aku sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu" Hoseok melepas jas putihnya, meletakkannya secara rapi di atas bangku. "Tapi, kalau sudah seperti ini, melakukan hal itupun akan sia-sia" Tambahnya.

"Kau mau apa?" Jaehwan bertanya.

Hoseok memakai jam tangannya, mengambil kunci mobil yang sudah lama sekali ia letakkan di tempat yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Hoseok menoleh sebelum keluar dari ruangan, ia tersenyum tipis pada Jaehwan.

"Aku yang akan membawanya kesini"

.

.

.

What the—

Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung

[Cerita ini terinspirasi dari **Eggnoid** , dari Webtoon]

Sebelumnya, jika ada yang tidak suka dengan fiksi ini, silahkan pergi sejauh-jauhnya.

.

.

.

"Jungkook?"

"Hm?"

Taehyung mengusap kedua matanya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas apakah orang yang tidur di sebelahnya itu benar-benar Jungkook atau bukan. Sepertinya hari sudah pagi, sebab suara kicauan burung terdengar dengan jelas, apalagi cahaya matahari juga masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi.

Butuh waktu lima menit untuk Taehyung tersadar sepenuhnya, setelah dirasa ia memiliki cukup tenaga untuk bangun, barulah ia terkejut, Jungkook berada di kamarnya _lagi_.

"Sejak kapan kau—"

"Mimpi buruk" Jungkook meremas selimut yang digunakan, menariknya hingga sampai mulut. "Gara-gara hantu itu, jadi mimpi buruk"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Hantu yang mana? Hantu itu tidak ada"

"Ada" Jungkook, si keras kepala mulai lagi beraksi. "Kalau tidak ada, tidak mungkin dia menghampiri mimpiku, wajahnya sangat menyeramkan"

" _Yaudah_ " Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya, melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding, waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. "Eh? Aku pikir ini sudah jam sembilan, masih terlalu pagi ternyata"

Jungkook diam saja, ia lebih memilih tetap pada posisinya karena ruangan ini terasa dingin sekali, terheran-heran kenapa Taehyung nyaman-nyaman saja berada di dalam ruangan yang sudah mirip lemari pendingin besar ini. Taehyung sendiri, ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang kemudian memakai sandal rumahnya.

Tapi, bukannya segera beranjak atau apa, Taehyung justru kembali menguap, menyadari dirinya masih sangat mengantuk. Pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya, kedua mata indahnya terpejam erat, siap untuk jatuh tertidur lagi kapan saja.

"Masih mengantuk?"

"Ya, begitulah" Taehyung membalas tanpa menatap Jungkook. "Tubuhku rasanya berat untuk di gerakan, ingin sekali tidur seharian tanpa melakukan apapun" Tambahnya.

Jungkook sedikit menjauhkan selimut dari mulutnya. "Kalau begitu, kita tidur lagi"

"Mana bisa begitu, tidur lagi apanya? Masih ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus aku kerjakan, kau tau apa akibatnya bukan kalau aku bermalas-malasan? Jika sekali saja aku malas, seterusnya akan selalu—"

Terlambat, masih ingat dengan perlakuan Jungkook yang selalu tidak bisa di duga-duga? Ya, ia baru saja menarik tangan Taehyung agar kembali berbaring di sampingnya. Lengan Taehyung itu kurus, sangat pas di tangan Jungkook.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua sama-sama berbaring lagi. Taehyung sempat ingin protes pada awalnya, tapi karena suhu di kamarnya terlalu dingin, ia buru-buru masuk kembali ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan Jungkook.

"Aku baru tau kamarku sedingin ini"

"Taehyung disini saja, kita akan tidur seharian" Jungkook berkata, tapi ia malah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Taehyung.

"Kalau kau mau tidur seharian silahkan saja, aku masih harus mengerjakan pekerjaanku"

"Tapi Taehyung sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku"

Taehyung terdiam, ia menatap Jungkook yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. "Jangan berlebihan, _ah_. Aku hanya pergi untuk beres-beres, bukan pergi jauh dan tidak akan kembali" Katanya, memutar bola mata. Akhir-akhir ini Jungkook semakin aneh saja, ia tidak mau ditinggalkan walau hanya ke toilet saja. Risih? Tentu saja ia risih, masalahnya adalah, Jungkook sampai memaksa bahwa ia harus ikut ke dalam kamar mandi (Taehyung sampai harus menendang wajah Jungkook agar ia jauh beberapa meter darinya, sehingga bisa mengunci pintu kamar mandi).

Jungkook tidak membalas, ia hanya melempar tatapan lugu pada Taehyung.

Kini keduanya sama-sama diam, Taehyung yang melamun dan Jungkook yang asyik memikirkan entah apa itu. Taehyung mengubah posisinya, memeluk lututnya erat-erat. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu yang agak menganggu pikirannya semalaman. Sebenarnya bukan _agak_ lagi, tapi benar-benar menganggu.

Ia tidak tau apakah ini sebuah masalah, atau lelucon konyol yang seharusnya tidak ia percaya.

.

.

[ _ **Flashback*1**_ ]

" _Jadi, kau_ —"

Hoseok mengangguk tanpa perlu mendengar lawan bicaranya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tak lupa senyum tipisnya menghiasi wajahnya yang memang sudah tampan. Kedatangannya memang tidak di perkirakan, sama sekali, lagipula Taehyung tidak akan mengenal dirinya, mereka baru saja bertemu sekarang ini, detik ini.

Dia bisa melihat jelas raut wajah Taehyung; shock.

" _Maafkan aku_ " Hoseok memulai pembicaraan kembali. " _Kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku harus menjelaskan ini semua padamu, bukankah begitu?_ " Memberi tatapan teduh untuk Taehyung. " _Aku bukanlah orang jahat_ "

" _Aku, tidak berpikir bahwa kau orang jahat_ " Taehyung berbisik.

Taehyung takut, ia panik, ia khawatir, terlalu bodoh untuk menyimpulkan apa yang sedang ia rasakan, mengapa dan apa alasan ia merasakan hal-hal tersebut. Jung Hoseok datang bagai amukan badai, membawa ketakutan serta rasa panik yang berlebihan. Taehyung tidak akan pernah tau apa tujuan Hoseok datang, karena ia sendiripun baru bertemu Hoseok detik ini.

Ia tidak pernah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Sungguh.

Sementara Hoseok, ia tetap berdiri, setia menunggu bagaimana reaksi Taehyung. Wajahnya lugu, Hoseok tidak bisa berpikir dan berasumsi bahwa pemuda di hadapannya adalah orang jahat, tidak sama sekali, ia justru merasa nyaman berada di dekat Taehyung.

" _Bagaimana_ ," Hoseok berbicara lagi. " _Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan di dalam? Aku harap kau tidak keberatan membawaku masuk, percayalah bahwa aku bukan orang jahat seperti dalam pikiran kebanyakan orang_ "

Taehyung mengernyit; ia tak menganggap Hoseok orang jahat, ada apa sih dengan orang ini?

Hoseok orang aneh, namun harus Taehyung akui ia cukup baik.

Kedua tangan Taehyung terangkat untuk membuka pintu utama lebih lebar, dalam artian ia mengizinkan orang lain, Hoseok, untuk masuk ke dalam.

" _Silahkan masuk_ "

.

.

* * *

.

.

[ _ **Flashback*2**_ ]

.

.

"Kau, pulang terlambat lagi?"

Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya, terheran sendiri karena akhir-akhir ini sang adik selalu pulang terlambat dari jam seharusnya. Tentu saja, sebagai kakak, Jung Hoseok adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat khawatir mengenai keadaan adiknya. Lagipula, adik laki-lakinya itu masih berstatus sebagai pelajar, dimana tidak boleh pulang terlalu larut.

"Maaf hyung"

Hanya maaf, dan itu sudah diucapkannya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya, ia mulai penasaran dengan sesuatu yang telah menganggu kehidupan adiknya. Apakah sesuatu tersebut berdampak besar bagi kesehariannya?

"Kemana?"

Selesai melepas sepatu, Jungkook meletakkannya di rak sepatu. "Sekolah hyung" Jawabnya, tanpa membalas tatapan Hoseok. "Mau percaya atau tidak, aku benar-benar di sekolah" Lanjutnya lagi, berjalan melewati Hoseok.

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban tersebut, Hoseok mengikuti Jungkook hingga ke ruang tengah. "Apa perlu aku menghubungi wali kelasmu? Bertanya apakah kegiatan tambahan kalian sampai harus menghabiskan waktu banyak?"

Jungkook meneguk satu botol air mineral dari lemari pendingin hingga tak bersisa. "Hyung?" Dia melempar tatapan aneh pada sang kakak. "Aku pikir kau sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah mencampuri urusanku?"

Hoseok langsung menegang. "Maaf, aku hanya terlalu khawatir"

"Aku menghargai rasa khawatirmu hyung, tapi biarkan aku menjalani kehidupanku" Jungkook berkata, berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Hoseok terdiam ditempatnya, tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memikirkan perkataan Jungkook barusan. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama sejak Hoseok sekolah, orang tua mereka meninggal karena sakit. Sebagai anak pertama, tanggung jawab Hoseok sangatlah besar, ia harus mencari uang untuk menghidupi Jungkook, juga dirinya sendiri. Mengeluh? Iya, Hoseok mengeluh, mengapa harus seorang kakak yang bekerja keras? Membanting tulang demi adiknya? Ada rasa putus asa pada masa itu.

Tapi, begitu ia mengerti betapa pentingnya seorang Jung Jungkook baginya, barulah Hoseok menghilangkan pikiran buruk itu. Jungkook adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, satu-satunya adik yang selalu tersenyum padanya, apapun keadaan mereka. Semangat Hoseok mulai membara, ia bekerja keras hingga kehidupan mereka sepenuhnya tercukupi.

Apa itu yang dinamakan kasih sayang?

"Hyung"

Hoseok terkejut, ia tersadar dari lamuannya dan segera menatap Jungkook. Dilihatnya Jungkook berdiri di depan pintu ruang tengah, tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" Begitulah kalimat yang Jungkook lontarkan. "Selamat malam" Lanjutnya lagi, langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Hoseok mematung, ia tidak pernah menyangka Jungkook akan mengajaknya bicara duluan. Memang, semakin lama Jungkook tumbuh dewasa, hubungan mereka sedikit merenggang. Sebenarnya Hoseok sendiri sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, toh ia juga seperti itu disaat masa-masa remaja. Namun, ia hanya tidak menyangka kalau Jungkook akan berkata seperti itu. Sungguh.

Tapi tak lama, Hoseok tersenyum. Ah, betapa ia tak ingin kehilangan adik satu-satunya tersebut, meski ia tau suatu saat Jungkook akan pergi meninggalkannya, memiliki kehidupan baru bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Jangan salah sangka, rasa sayang Hoseok pada Jungkook hanyalah sebatas rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya, tidak lebih dan tidak akan pernah lebih.

.

.

Sudah, Hoseok tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Ini sudah sebulan sejak Jungkook selalu terlambat pulang ke rumah, bahkan selalu mengatakan alasan yang sama. Hoseok tidak bisa mempercayainya terus-menerus, ujian juga sudah lewat, mengapa masih ada pelajaran tambahan disaat murid seharusnya dapat beristirahat?

Jadi, dengan langkah penasaran, Hoseok menunggu Jungkook disaat jam pulang sekolah. Sungguh, ia ingin tau kemana adiknya itu pergi, apakah benar-benar menghadiri pelajaran tambahan atau justru kegiatan tambahan lain.

Bel sekolah Jungkook berbunyi, Hoseok bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari gerbang. Tak lama, banyak siswa maupun siswi keluar dari gedung sekolah, sebagian dari mereka juga menggunakan sepeda. Hoseok mempertajam pandangannya, ia tak boleh kehilangan jejak Jungkook saat ini.

Munculah Jungkook, terlihat buru-buru.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Hoseok mengikuti langkah sang adik dengan hati-hati, berharap keberadaannya tidak ditemui oleh Jungkook, karena akan panjang lagi urusannya. Adiknya tersebut menyebrangi jalan, tak berhenti tersenyum sejak keluar dari gerbang.

Well, benar-benar ada sesuatu yang Jungkook sembunyikan.

Terus mengikuti, Hoseok baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di area sekolah lain. Sekolah ini terkenal karena murid-muridnya yang pintar, Hoseok sendiri punya teman lulusan dari sekolah ini (bahkan mereka akrab sampai sekarang). Kembali ke permasalahan pertama, ada urusan apa sampai-sampai Jungkook pergi kesini? Memang ia punya teman disini?

Dengan gaya seperti penguntit, Hoseok mengintip Jungkook yang berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah, tak berhenti tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Hoseok terus berada dalam posisi tersebut, mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang berjalan disekitarnya. Hoseok mulai berasumsi bahwa yang mengubah adiknya menjadi seperti ini adalah perempuan. Iya, Jungkook jatuh cinta pada murid perempuan disekolah ini.

Tapi, pemikiran itu segera hancur berkeping-keping. Pupil mata Hoseok melebar seketika.

Jungkook, membalikkan tubuhnya ketika seorang murid laki-laki berjalan melewatinya. Murid laki-laki itu punya warna rambut cokelat seperti karamel, ia bersama temannya, Hoseok rasa. Wajah murid laki-laki itu sungguh bahagia, berbeda dengan temannya yang terlihat menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

Oh?

Setelah kedua murid tersebut melewati Jungkook, sang adik kembali berbalik, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari salah satu kedua murid itu. Sedetik kemudian, Jungkook tersenyum, menunduk dengan wajah merona (meski Hoseok tak melihatnya karena terlalu jauh).

Barulah Hoseok mengetahui sebuah kebenaran. Adiknya, Jung Jungkook, jatuh cinta pada murid—ah, pada anak laki-laki itu, si pemilik cengiran persegi serta rambut secokelat karamel.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, saat itu, Hoseok melihat Jungkook menangis.

"Ya, kau kenapa?" Begitulah pertanyaan khawatir Hoseok saat menemukan Jungkook menangis, padahal ia baru saja sampai ke rumah. Terakhir kali ia melihat Jungkook menangis adalah pada saat adiknya berumur lima tahun, itu juga menangis dengan alasan.

Jungkook tidak membalas, ia melepas sepatu secara asal kemudian berjalan cepat melewati Hoseok. Jangankan untuk membalas, Jungkook saja sedang tak ingin melihat wajah siapapun sekarang ini.

Sebelumnya, Jungkook tidak pernah sehancur ini.

Hoseok tidak menyerah, ia mengikuti kemana Jungkook melangkah. Sesampainya ia di depan pintu kamar Jungkook, Hoseok tak kunjung menghilangkan wajah khawatirnya. "Katakan, Jungkook, ada apa denganmu? Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Tentu saja, ia terikut sedih. Bagaimana rasanya melihat adik kesayanganmu menangis? Dan kau sebagai kakaknya, tidak tau apa-apa.

Jungkook tak juga membalas, ia melepas seragamnya satu-persatu, melemparnya asal ke atas ranjang. Dia memang tidak menangis keras, tapi kedua matanya memerah dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Jungkook?"

Hoseok tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus terjadi, ia harus tau mengapa adiknya seperti itu. Jadi, Hoseok menghampirinya, mencengkram kedua bahunya erat-erat dan mendorongnya agar duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tatapan Hoseok menajam, ia membiarkan Jungkook kesakitan akibat cengkramannya.

"Katakan, Jung Jungkook"

Karena tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Jungkook akhirnya memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Hoseok. "Orang yang aku suka, aku baru mendengar dia kecelakaan" Katanya, pelan namun disertai getaran yang membuat cengkraman Hoseok sedikit merenggang. "Dia kecelakaan, ibu dan ayahnya meninggal, sama seperti kita" Lanjutnya lagi.

Okay, Hoseok agak sensitif jika sudah membahas apapun yang berhubungan dengan orang tua. Tatapannya melemah, ia membiarkan Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia hanya perlu diam saja saat ini.

"Disaat aku ingin menggapainya, dia kehilangan ingatannya" Jungkook mengusap kedua matanya kasar. "Hyung, apakah itu artinya aku tidak ditakdirkan bersamanya? Tapi kenapa? Selama ini aku tidak pernah berkhianat pada Tuhan, meski aku melanggar apa yang dilarangnya"

Kalimat itu terdengar sangat putus asa, Hoseok semakin diam, ia bahkan tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Jika ia simpulkan, bukankah berarti orang itu sangatlah spesial bagi Jungkook? Sampai-sampai dengan seenaknya membuat adiknya tersebut menangis seperti bayi.

Jungkook dengan kasar menepis kedua tangan Hoseok. "Keluarlah hyung, aku ingin sendirian saat ini" Usirnya, tak lagi mau menatap Hoseok seperti tadi.

Ah, itu menyakiti Hoseok, sumpah.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Hoseok menyeret kedua kakinya untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Meski ia tak ingin meninggalkan kamar ini, tapi ia masih harus menghargai apapun yang Jungkook katakan. Disaat ia menutup pintu, Hoseok menyandarkan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata, sebisa mungkin mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

Jungkook berkata seperti itu padanya, hanya karena orang yang dia sukai.

Kalau ada cara yang bisa membuat Jungkook bahagia, apakah Hoseok akan menemukannya? Cara itu? Apapun, apapun akan Hoseok lakukan asal Jungkook bahagia. Kebahagiaan itu akan berdampak baik untuknya juga, sudah pasti.

Teringatlah dia akan sesuatu. Hoseok punya satu cara.

Tapi tidak masuk akal.

Dengan terburu-buru, Hoseok mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, menghubungi seseorang disebrang sana, berharap panggilan itu akan terjawab.

/" _Ya?_ "/

Hoseok tersenyum. "Aku butuh bantuanmu, Jaehwan"

.

.

Okay, jadi, Hoseok tidak pernah sepecaya diri ini sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin, hyung?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk mantap. "Kau ingin bersama-sama dengan orang yang kau sukai itu, bukan?" Tanyanya, yang langsung dibalas anggukan antusias dari Jungkook. "Maka dari itu percayalah padaku, kalian akan bersama-sama sebentar lagi" Lanjutnya, tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

Jaehwan berdehem. "Tapi, kau tidak akan ada sangkut-pautnya untuk mengantar dia nanti"

"Aku tau" Hoseok menghela nafas, tapi helaan nafas lega. "Setidaknya, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk Jungkook, asal ia bahagia"

Jungkook dan Jaehwan saling melempar pandangan, mereka berdua menatap Hoseok lagi.

Rencana gila mereka kali ini adalah, membuat Jungkook bisa berdekatan dengan orang yang disukainya tanpa perlu menerima penolakan. Sangat tidak masuk akal, memang. Di jaman seperti ini, Jaehwan dan Hoseok melakukan sebuah percobaan, dimana mereka dapat mengambil ingatan seseorang, menyimpannya dan mengembalikannya disaat yang tepat, suatu hari.

Hoseok, berniat melakukan percobaan mereka kepada Jungkook, untuk pertama kali. Dia ingin menghilangkan ingatan apapun yang Jungkook miliki, kemudian membuat Jungkook berada di sisi orang yang disukainya tanpa perlu menerima penolakan. Maksudnya, jika Jungkook seperti orang linglung (dalam arti lain, seperti orang amnesia), mana bisa seseorang menolak kehadirannya? Apalagi, Jungkook itu tampan.

Dia percaya, kalau orang yang Jungkook sukai itu bukanlah orang jahat.

"Bagaimana kalau gagal?" Jungkook bertanya, ia sudah duduk di atas ranjang berbalut kain putih. Ruangan ini sangat aneh, Jungkook tidak juga percaya bahwa yang seperti ini benar-benar ada, meski ia sudah melihatnya sendiri.

Jaehwan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jungkook. "Percayalah, kakakmu akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu" Katanya, menenangkan. "Lagipula, kami akan mengambilmu kembali suatu hari, tidak tau kapan, itu keputusan kakakmu"

Alis Jungkook bertaut. "Apa itu artinya, aku tak bisa selamanya?"

Hoseok menghela nafas, mengelus bahu Jungkook. "Biar aku tanya sekali lagi, apa tujuanmu menyetujui semua ini?"

Jungkook terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kepalanya tertunduk. "Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia"

"Nah, tepat" Hoseok membalas. "Meski tidak selamanya kau berada disisinya, kau akan bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan bahagia seperti sedia kala. Ketika aku mengambilmu kembali dari sisinya, kau tidak akan merasa kehilangannya"

Kepala Jungkook terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tak akan ingat apapun" Senyuman itu menghiasi wajah Hoseok. "Tapi percayalah, setelah ingatanmu kembali, kau sudah membuat orang yang kau sukai itu kembali bahagia. Meski kau tak ingat apapun, setidaknya kau ada disampingnya, dimasa-masa sulitnya"

Kalimat itu membuat Jungkook tersenyum. Memang ini keputusannya, ia rela tak mengingat apapun ketika bersama _nya_ , ia rela terlihat bodoh asal _dia_ senang. Lagipula, ia tidak akan merasa kehilangan bukan? Toh ia tak mengingat apa-apa, ia hanya perlu yakin, ia sudah hadir di dalam kehidupan _nya_ dan membuatnya bahagia.

Suasana disana hening, hingga Jaehwan berdehem.

"Apa kau yakin, Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook menoleh, ia menganggukan kepalanya mantap. "Ya"

 _Kim Taehyung, aku akan datang kepadamu._

.

.

"Heh, bagaimana? Sudah berhasil?"

Ruangan serba putih itu dipenuhi banyak alat-alat aneh yang mungkin tidak akan dimengerti oleh orang-orang biasa. Jaehwan berjalan mondar-mandir layaknya setrikaan, dahinya mengernyit seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Berhasil apanya?" Hoseok, dengan kacamata tebalnya mendengus. "Aku rasa ia mengabaikan perintahku, apa ia sudah terlalu larut dalam kesenangan? Apa manusia itu berhasil membuatnya nyaman?"

"Mendengar kau menyebut manusia, aku merasa kita bukanlah manusia" Pria di sampingnya mencibir. "Mau bagaimana lagi kalau ia sudah terlanjut nyaman? Biarkan saja, bukankah itu sebuah kesuksesan bagi—ADUH!"

Memberikan jitakan keras pada Jaehwan, Hoseok menyeringai puas. "Enak saja kau berbicara seperti itu, dia belum sempurna bodoh, mana bisa orang-orang menerimanya jika dia belum sempurna begitu?"

"Galak sekali"

"Lagian, dia itu cuma kelinci percobaan, dia harus kembali karena akan bahaya jika sampai terus-terusan seperti itu" Bohong, Hoseok tidak berniat mengatakan ini. Jungkooknya bukan kelinci percobaan. Ia hanya mengatakan itu untuk menghibur diri. Tidak! Jaehwan membantunya karena ia ingin percobaan mereka ditampilkan pada dunia. Hoseok terpaksa setuju, karena ia juga membutuhkan Jaehwan disisinya.

"Heleh, tumben sekali kau peduli pada hal-hal yang seperti ini" Jaehwan di sebelahnya memasang wajah masam. "Kalau begitu teruslah berusaha, aku lelah dan mau tidur! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita di ruangan ini?! Dua hari, bukan?!"

"Dua hari kepalamu!" Jaehwan hampir terkena lemparan papan jalan. "Kita hampir berada disini selama satu minggu dan tidak ada kemajuan, aku mau istirahat beberapa hari. Semoga berhasil!"

"YAH! Jung! Kembali kau!" Kini Jaehwan sendirian di ruangan itu, sedetik kemudian menghela nafasnya kasar. "Jung Hoseok sialan, bisa-bisanya ia meninggalkanku dengan semua kerepotan ini, lihat saja, aku akan membuktikan padanya bahwa aku bisa melakukannya sendirian"

Sementara Hoseok, ia keluar dari ruangan, wajahnya berubah sayu. Ia tidak bisa menahan ini lagi, ia tak bisa membiarkan Jungkook larut dalam kesenangan. Ia harus mengambil adiknya kembali, ke pelukannya. Soal Jaehwan, bisa ia urus belakangan.

Jungkook, tunggu saja.

.

.

"Jadi dia berada disini selama ini?"

"Menurut alamat, iya"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku sudah berkata, kau tidak akan ada sangkut-pautnya mengenai masalah ini"

Hoseok diam, sementara Jaehwan mengusak rambut belakangnya absurd. "Kenapa juga kita harus lelah-lelah datang hanya untuk melihatnya? Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia hidup bahagia dengan majikan barunya" Angin berhembus pelan bersamaan dengan kalimat yang Jaehwan lontarkan.

Majikan? Bahkan dia bukan _seekor_.

Hoseok tersenyum miring. "Permisi? Kau berkata apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak berminat lagi melanjutkan proyek ini" Jaehwan mendesah. "Terlalu beresiko, kau tau sendiri apa akibatnya jika kita tetap melanjutkan? Kita tak pernah melakukan hal bodoh ini sebelumnya, aku tidak yakin apakah ingatan Jungkook bisa kembali"

Hoseok berpikir; mungkin sebaiknya semua ini harus dihentikan, ia harus membawa Jungkook kembali dan mengembalikan semuanya.

"Sudah seperti ini kau berusaha menghentikannya?" Hoseok masih memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya, tapi di balik senyuman itu, terdapat rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. "Setelah aku berjanji akan membawanya kembali, aku berhenti di tengah jalan dan meninggalkannya?"

"Dengar, kau tidak bisa membawa kembali Jungkook sesuai kemauanmu"

"Kenapa?" Emosi Hoseok meninggi, ia memberi tatapan tajam pada Jaehwan. "Pikirkan lagi ucapanmu, sialan. Kau pikir, dirimu siapa bisa seenaknya berhenti dari semua ini? Membiarkan—"

Jaehwan menatapnya, tajam. "Lalu, apa sekarang?! Kau bahkan baru menyadari ini setelah sekian lama, apa itu yang dinamakan penyesalan di akhir? Lucu!"

Hoseok baru saja akan menampar Jaehwan jika saja ia tak ingat kalau Jaehwan lebih tua darinya, dengan pasrah ia menghela nafas, kedua matanya melirik seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kayu berwarna cokelat gelap. Tidak, tidak seseorang, melainkan dua orang.

Melihatnya membuat Hoseok semakin merasa bersalah.

Semua ini harus ia hentikan.

"Hoseok?"

"Biarkan mereka bersama" Hoseok bersuara, pelan sekali namun rasanya aneh jika pemuda di samping itu tak mendengarnya. "Biarkan adikku bersama dengan orang itu"

Jaehwan. Ia tertawa. "Leluconmu sungguh tidak lucu. Tadi kau berkata kita harus membawa Jungkook kembali, sekarang kau sendiri yang—"

Namun, wajah Hoseok sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang melempar lelucon konyol. Mendapati tak ada reaksi apapun dari Hoseok, Jaehwan tiba-tiba seperti kehilangan suaranya, ia membeku dengan pikiran kacau.

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh bukan, Jung Hoseok?"

"Ya"

"Ya?" Jaehwan mengulang, alisnya terangkat satu. "Ya untuk hal apa?"

Hoseok berbalik, berjalan pelan meninggalkan Jaehwan, meninggalkan rumah besar tersebut. Tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Jaehwan, Hoseok tidak punya waktu. Jaehwan sudah dewasa, tanpa perlu di jelaskan pasti ia sudah tau apa isi pikirannya.

Dirinya, hanya tidak bisa memisahkan dua orang yang sepertinya sudah saling membahagiakan satu sama lain, dan itu semua terlihat jelas begitu Hoseok melihat dua orang yang baru saja keluar rumah sambil melempar senyum bahagia.

 _Untuk kali ini, aku membiarkanmu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tapi, aku tidak janji kalau kalian akan terus bersama-sama, maaf, semua ini tidak boleh berlanjut, semua ini harus di hentikan._

Begitu.

.

.

[ **End** of _**flashback*2**_ ]

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Dua puluh empat jam?_ "

Hoseok mengangguk, meski ia ingin sekali membantah apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya. " _Hanya dua puluh empat jam, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih_ " Katanya, memandangi vas bunga. " _Apa, apa kau keberatan?_ "

Bunga yang biasanya terlihat indah di dalam vas, kini layu. Hampir mati.

Taehyung tidak berkata apa-apa, ia sibuk berkecamuk dengan pikiran dan isi hatinya sendiri. Ada dorongan dalam dirinya dimana ia harus menerima atau menolak. Ayolah, ia tidak bisa egois disaat seperti ini, bukan? Taehyung tidak memiliki hak apa-apa, Jungkook bukan miliknya.

" _Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_ " Taehyung bersuara, pada akhirnya. " _Maksudku, setelah dua puluh empat jam itu_ "

Hoseok yang kali ini tidak berkata apapun.

Hey, kalian pikir Hoseok tau harus melakukan apa? Setelah ini?

Jawabannya, _tidak_.

" _Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, maafkan aku_ " Hoseok tersenyum, menutupi kedoknya.

Taehyung cukup pintar, ia sangat tau Hoseok tidak memiliki rencana apapun ke depannya. Jadi, pemuda itu tertawa, mengejek sepenuh hati. " _Maksudmu, kau belum memiliki rencana untuk ke depannya? Jadi, kau membiarkan Jungkook seperti itu saja? Kau benar-benar kakak yang jahat_ "

Jelas, itu sebuah sindiran.

Hoseok membalas tatapan itu. " _Aku akan memikirkannya, setelah dia ada bersamaku. Kau tidak perlu ikut memikirkannya sampai sejauh ini, tapi terima kasih_ " Ujarnya.

" _Aku tidak yakin_ " Lontaran kalimat itu membuat senyum di wajah Hoseok menghilang, digantikan ekspresi datar serta aura yang gelap.

" _Taehyung-ssi, aku ingin minta maaf sebelumnya_ " Hoseok bersuara, dingin, tanpa eskpresi. Hilanglah wajah hangatnya, hilanglah nada suaranya yang tadi terdengar lembut. " _Jungkook itu adikku, dia **milikku**. Aku berhak melakukan apapun, aku yang membuatnya seperti ini maka aku yang harus mengembalikannya_ "

Skak. Taehyung mematung.

Hoseok tersenyum tipis. " _Kau bukan siapa-siapa, aku mengerti itu_ " Dengan _bangsat_ nya ia berkata, berdiri kemudian beranjak menuju pintu utama. " _Hanya dua puluh empat jam, tolong manfaatkan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya. Aku akan datang jika waktunya telah tiba. Ja, sampai jumpa, Kim Taehyung_ "

Tidak ada balasan.

Hoseok masih berdiri disana dengan senyumannya. " _Kau tidak perlu mengantarkan aku. Tolong pikirkan ini baik-baik, Jungkook akan senang jika ia kembali seperti dulu, ia akan kembali normal. Dan lagi, bukankah itu sangat bagus untukmu? Aku yakin selama ia berada disini, kau merasa terganggu. Sampai jumpa sekali lagi_ "

Setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup sedikit keras, Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, bahkan ia masih tercengang, memandang pintu utama tanpa berkedip. Apa-apaan barusan itu? Hilanglah semua pemikiran tentang betapa baiknya Jung Hoseok, senyumnya yang seperti malaikat, nada bicaranya menenangkan.

Jung Hoseok itu setan.

Dan Taehyung hanya memiliki waktu dua puluh empat jam, di mulai dari sekarang.

" _Jungkook_!" Itu Taehyung, berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap cemas pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu dua belas siang. Oh betapa sialnya dia, apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang?

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Jungkook yang masih menggunakan piyama keramatnya. Jungkook datang membawa-bawa bantal guling, ia masih saja belum beranjak dari ranjang walau Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk mandi.

" _Apa?_ "

" _Apa kepalamu!_ " Taehyung langsung menyembur. " _Cepat mandi, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Anggap saja aku sedang sombong, kau pilih, mau kemana kita hari ini, aku akan mengajakmu kemanapun_ "

Jungkook, yang tau-tau di suguhkan tawaran seperti itu langsung saja mengangguk senang. " _Apa kita akan melihat menara Eiffel? Seperti yang ada di film-film romantis?_ " Tanyanya, antusias sekali, sepertinya.

Taehyung berusaha menahan diri, ia tak boleh emosi untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

" _Bukan itu maksudku_ " Dia tersenyum, sangat manis (tapi mungkin juga terlihat menyeramkan). " _Tolong, yang dekat-dekat saja, kau pikir aku bisa menggandakan uang?_ "

Jungkook hanya nyengir dan Taehyung diam-diam menghela nafas.

[ _ **End of flashback*1**_ ]

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mungkin, berjalan-jalan bersama Jungkook tidak selamanya buruk, apalagi ketika pemuda itu telah mengalami perkembangan. Taehyung membenarkan letak _scarf_ Jungkook, ia tampak tampan menggunakannya. Aigu, apa ia harus menebak berapa banyak wanita yang akan jatuh hati pada _anak ayam_ ini nantinya?

"Taehyung, panas" Jungkook mengeluh, tapi ia tidak melepas _scarf_ itu dari lehernya. "Kenapa aku harus menggunakan ini? Orang-orang saja tidak, kau juga tidak" Tambahnya, memperhatikan apa yang orang-orang lain kenakan.

Taehyung menepuk-nepuk dada Jungkook, posisi mereka berdiri, berhadapan. "Kau tau _style_ , tidak? Aku sedang berusaha membuatmu terlihat tampan, jadi kau diam saja"

 _Hello_ , mereka seperti memiliki dunia sendiri. Padahal, bus yang mereka naiki masih memiliki beberapa bangku kosong, tapi keduanya justru lebih memilih berdiri dan berpegangan pada besi penyangga. Tapi, apa pedulinya? Semua penumpang tampak duduk manis, tenang-tenang saja.

Jungkook sih, senang-senang saja di perlakukan seperti itu. Dia sangat suka ketika beberapa penumpang wanita memandanginya tanpa berkedip, dia berpikir, apakah dirinya benar-benar tampan? Persis seperti yang Taehyung katakan? Jadi, Jungkook membalas tatapan mereka dengan tersenyum, senyuman terbaik (mungkin).

Dia tidak menyadari, para penumpang wanita tersebut seakan-akan ingin lompat dari jendela bus karena malu. Bagi mereka, senyuman Jungkook yang sangat menawan itu, terlalu indah bagi mereka. _Hiperbola_? memang.

"Berhenti tersenyum!"

Jungkook terkejut, ia kembali menoleh kepada Taehyung. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh tersenyum?" Tanyanya, dengan ekspresinya yang melongo.

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Para wanita itu bisa mimisan mendadak jika kau terus tersenyum pada mereka, kau hanya perlu seperti ini—"

Memperhatikan, Jungkook membulatkan matanya ketika Taehyung mulai berdiri tegak, berpegangan pada besi penyangga, memasang wajah dinginnya. Jungkook terdiam untuk beberapa saat, apa itu? Taehyung sedang memeragakan bagaimana caranya menjadi _cool_? Pft, maaf, maaf sekali, tapi Jungkook tidak sengaja tertawa keras.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Taehyung buru-buru kembali pada posisi semula. "Aku tau itu memalukan— _hey_ , tak ada yang membayarmu untuk tertawa!" Protesnya, tidak suka melihat bagaimana Jungkook mentertawakannya seperti itu.

Tapi Jungkook tetap tertawa, dan tak lama kemudian Taehyung ikut tertawa kecil. Mereka berdua ini sangatlah konyol, bukan?

Ah iya, ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, benarkan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cuaca hari ini tidak begitu baik, awan-awan gelap menggumpal dan menutupi matahari yang seharusnya bersinar. Sudah dipastikan, sebentar lagi hujan akan turun, entah itu hujan deras atau gerimis-gerimis biasa, yang jelas laporan cuaca mengatakan cuaca hari ini tidaklah bagus. Lagipula, sepertinya hujan kali ini akan disertai oleh angin dan petir, sungguh cuaca yang sangat ekstrim.

Bogum mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, ia diam saja melihat Jimin asyik dengan ponselnya, sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tanpa bertanya, Bogum sudah mengerti kalau Jimin, sedang dalam mood yang seratus persen baik. Ini terasa asing juga, _sih_. Selama ini Bogum sendiri jarang mendapati Jimin tersenyum, atau dalam keadaan mood yang sangat baik seperti itu.

"Siapa dia?" Akhirnya ia bertanya.

Jimin terkejut, ia buru-buru menoleh dan merubah ekspresinya. "Kau mau apa hyung? Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu" Balasnya dingin.

Mendengar itu, Bogum langsung tertawa pelan, entah sampai kapan Jimin akan terus bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Ia mengira-ngira, seperti apakah dirinya di mata Jimin? Siapakah dirinya bagi Jimin? Tapi tidak, ada baiknya ia tak bertanya hal seperti itu. Karena, sudah bisa dipastikan, mood Jimin akan langsung turun dan itu sangat tidak baik.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

" _Huh_?"

Ah, jadi begitu.

"Sudah pasti, kau senang karena kalian membalas pesan satu sama lain" Bogum menggelengkan kepalanya, baru menyadari bahwa adiknya masihlah pria yang memiliki emosi labil (dalam urusan cinta, tentu saja). "Siapa dia? Apa kau tidak berniat memberitahukannya padaku? Tak perlu lagi mengelak, kau tau, kau tidak pandai berbohong"

Jimin mendecih tapi wajahnya merona tipis, ia kembali fokus pada layar ponsel pintar di hadapannya.

Bogum itu misterius, ya? Dia seperti memiliki kepribadian yang lebih dari satu. Maksudnya, lihat saja dirinya itu. Terkadang, Bogum bisa saja baik hati, bisa saja menolong siapapun yang kesulitan, bisa berubah menjadi _super duper_ perhatian. Tapi, sewaktu-waktu ia bisa berubah menjadi kejam, menjadi yang tidak pernah orang lain duga-duga. Sialnya lagi, sisi gelapnya kebanyakan hanya ditujukan kepadanya saja.

Ah, sungguh tidak bisa di tebak.

Atmosfer disana sungguh canggung, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara selain suara dari musik yang di putar. Jimin masih berkutat dengan ponselnya, ia sampai bersandar di pintu mobil, tersenyum-senyum sendiri membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Aigu, sebahagia itukah kau, Jimin?

"Apa dia membuatmu bahagia?" Lagi-lagi, Bogum bertanya.

Jimin mematikan ponselnya, ia menoleh pada Bogum yang kini juga memandangnya. Ayolah, Jimin tidak pernah melihat Bogum yang terlalu _kepo_ seperti sekarang, apa tak apa jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Bogum itu berbahaya. Oh, atau mungkinkah, Bogum tertarik pada hubungan semacam asmara? Sehingga ia terus bertanya? Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, itu tidak _akan_ mungkin terjadi.

Sadar dari dunianya sendiri, perlahan Jimin mengangguk, ia tersenyum miring.

"Ya, dia membuatku bahagia"

Bogum terdiam, setelahnya kembali memandang keadaan luar melewati jendelanya. Jimin mengernyit, begitu saja responnya? Sialan, padahal Jimin berniat untuk tau apakah Bogum benar-benar penasaran soal hal semacam itu. Mungkin, hati Bogum terbuat dari batu beton, ia rasa? Entahlah, Jimin kembali menyalakan ponselnya.

Oh iya, kalau ditebak-tebak, kapan terakhir kali Bogum merasa bahagia? Pria itu melamun, memandang pepohonan rindang yang berada di sekeliling mereka, seakan-akan menemani perjalanan. Pemandangannya mulai membosankan, seperti tidak ada ujung. Apakah masih lama? Ia rasa, ia takkan kuat berlama-lama duduk di mobil.

Mereka berdua diharuskan menghadiri acara penting, itulah yang ayah mereka katakan. Jimin sebenarnya tidak ingin, malah ia menolaknya habis-habisan. Akan tetapi, berkat paksaan dari Bogum serta ancaman dari sang ayah, akhirnya ia ikut, dengan memberikan ancaman tidak akan pergi kemanapun lagi setelahnya, langsung pulang maksudnya.

Jimin itu tidaklah bodoh, kawan.

"Pak, bisa tolong kurangi kecepatannya?"

Itu suara Jimin, tapi tangannya masih saja memegang erat ponsel pintarnya tersebut. Memang, sejak tadi mobil mereka semakin tinggi saja kecepatannya. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi sangat bahaya jika terlalu cepat sementara jalanannya seperti ini, bisa saja ada orang menyebrang tanpa tau tempat, bukan? Bisa jadi tertabrak dan kemudian munculah masalah. Ayah mereka mana mau mengurusi hal seperti ini, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Bogum mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan diluar, ia memperhatikan supir pribadi mereka dari belakang, mengernyit keheranan saat tak melihat respon apapun dari pria paruh baya tersebut. Supir mereka sudah bekerja sejak lama, ngomong-ngomong.

"Pak?" Bogum memanggil, tapi si supir justru terlihat gelagapan, tidak mengeluarkan jawaban apapun.

Saat itulah Bogum merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Bogum langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya diantara kursi jok depan, melihat bagaimana kedua kaki sang supir berusaha menginjak rem, susah payah. Sedetik kemudian, wajah itu berubah, panik bukan main, dilihatnya jalanan sekitar yang sepertinya tidak banyak kendaraan berlalu-lalang disini. Perasaan Bogum langsung tidak enak.

"Remnya tidak berfungsi!" Bogum berteriak dan itu membuat Jimin terkejut.

Tanpa diduga, bayangan-bayangan masa lalu langsung menyerbu pikiran Bogum, ia mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil, suara tangisan dirinya sendiri. Darah segar yang mengalir dari bagian-bagian tertentu di tubuh kedua orang tuanya terlintas, sangat mengerikan. Teringat juga gumpalan asap mengudara dan percikan-percikan api kecil yang mengerikan.

Bogum bersandar, ia mencoba menghapuskan ingatan itu, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membayangkan masa lalu. Kepala Bogum sakit, ia mencengkram rambutnya kuat-kuat, berbeda Jimin yang kini memaksa si supir agar terus mencoba menginjak pedal rem. Kacau, seperti ada kekacauan yang mengepung Bogum.

Dalam bayangannya, terlihatlah sosok anak kecil yang tersenyum, memeluk boneka singa sambil mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Bogum.

" _Hyung, mau bermain dengan Tae?_ "

Sekeliling mereka hanyalah kegelapan, Bogum terdiam untuk sejenak. Anak kecil dihadapannya itu, adalah Taehyung kecil. Ia tercengang, ada apa dengan senyuman Taehyung itu? Apa Taehyung tidak marah kepadanya? Apa Taehyung tidak membencinya walau ia sudah meninggalkannya? Menjadi penyebab perginya ibu dan ayah mereka?

" _Hyungie_?"

Perlahan, dan juga tanpa ia sadari, Bogum membalas uluran tangan tersebut, menggenggamnya erat. Tangan itu begitu kurus, jari-jarinya mungil dan Bogum menyukainya. Dilihatnya Taehyung tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan cengiran persegi yang begitu ia rindukan.

" _Hyung!_ "

Bersamaan dengan itu, mobil mereka hilang kendali dan Bogum tidak ingat apa-apa setelahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Taehyung! Apa jika kita membeli banyak balon, mereka bisa membawa kita terbang?"

Taehyung mengangkat sekilas kedua bahunya. "Tidak tau, kalau menurut film animasi di televisi sih, bisa saja. Bahkan, rumah saja bisa terangkat jika menggunakan balon, tapi harus dalam jumlah yang banyak" Katanya, sibuk membersihkan celananya yang kotor.

Jungkook mengangguk, ia memandangi balon berwarna biru muda yang baru saja di belikan oleh Taehyung. Kemana lagi tujuan mereka jika bukan ke taman hiburan? Mereka tadi sudah menaiki beberapa wahana, termasuk rollercoaster (dan Taehyung hampir muntah tiga kali). Waktu juga menunjukkan pukul empat sore, sebentar lagi akan berganti malam.

"Oh—" Jungkook terpekik kecil, balonnya meletus tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan keduanya. Rintik-rintik air hujan mulai turun, membasahi bumi tanpa ijin terlebih dahulu. "Hujan! Balonnya meletus!" Seru Jungkook.

Taehyung mendecih kesal, ia buru-buru mengikat tali sepatunya kemudian menarik lengan Jungkook agar segera pindah, mencari-cari tempat untuk berteduh. Jungkook sih menurut-menurut saja, ia malah menjulurkan lidahnya, merasakan bagaimana air hujan itu.

Dasar aneh.

Pada akhirnya, Taehyung berlari keluar dari taman hiburan tersebut, terus mencari-cari tempat yang sekiranya muat untuk mereka berdua. Hujan semakin deras, pandangan Taehyung mulai mengabur, sampai ia harus mengusap kedua matanya berulang kali menggunakan kedua tangannya. Pakaiannya setengah basah, tapi itu bukan permasalahannya untuk sekarang ini.

Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, Jungkook tidak ada.

" _God_ " Taehyung langsung berhenti, dia mengumpat di dalam hati. Kemana Jungkook? Ia juga baru sadar kalau tautan tangan mereka sudah terlepas entah sejak kapan. Taehyung tak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas, berharap Jungkook akan datang dari segala arah dengan cengiran bodohnya itu.

Tuhan, jangan bercanda.

"Jungkook?!" Taehyung berteriak lagi, di dalam keheningan serta suara hujan. Dia berlari, kemana saja asal ia bisa menemukan keberadaan Jungkook. Ada rasa menyesal di dalam hati, melepas genggamannya dari Jungkook. Ini semua kesalahannya, murni.

Dua puluh empat jam.

Jantung Taehyung seakan-akan berhenti, ia tak lagi berlari dan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Hujan terus mengguyurnya, memaksanya untuk menangis (atau, membantunya?). Barulah ia ingat tentang waktu singkatnya untuk bersama Jungkook.

Sekarang? Hanya tersisa beberapa jam saja, dan ia tak bersama Jungkook.

"Ah, si bodoh itu" Taehyung berjongkok, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya sendiri. Air hujan terasa seperti menusuknya, ada rasa perih disaat rintik-rintik itu mengenai permukaan belakang tubuhnya.

Sudahlah, ia menyerah saja.

Taehyung tidak mengerti lagi harus melakukan apa, ia ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Air matanya mendesak ingin keluar tapi ia tak mengizinkan. Lagipula, kenapa ia harus menangis? Apa itu berarti Jungkook memiliki posisi penting di dalam kehidupannya? Ini sedikit hiperbola, memang. Tapi, rasanya Taehyung tidak rela sedikitpun jika Jungkook pergi dari sisinya.

Bocah polos, dimana dirimu?

Ketika Taehyung memejamkan mata, ia tak lagi merasa bagian belakang tubuhnya perih karena air hujan. Ah, apa sudah berhenti? Taehyung tersenyum pilu, tapi senyuman itu menghilang, jika hujan berhenti, kenapa suaranya terdengar jelas?

Perlahan, ia membuka kedua matanya, melihat ada sepasang kaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Taehyung berkedip beberapa kali, perlahan menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya itu.

Jungkook, tersenyum sambil membawa payung, memayunginya.

"Jungkook?"

Sungguh, bukankah ini terasa _déjà vu_?

"Payung!" Jungkook menunjukkan payung yang berada di pegangannya, melindungi mereka berdua dari derasnya hujan.

Taehyung masih diam saja. Bersumpahlah ia, ini terasa sangat tidak asing. Mereka seperti pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, tapi kapan?

"Aku pergi untuk mencari payung" Jungkook berkata, masih tetap dalam posisi tersenyumnya. "Aku pergi mencari payung agar kau tidak kehujanan. Aku mendengar bahwa seseorang bisa sakit jika terus-menerus terkena air hujan, aku tidak mau kau sakit"

Taehyung rasanya ingin menangis. Dasar bodoh, kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti ini? Tidak taukah, hal seperti ini justru membuat dirinya semakin tidak ingin kehilangan Jungkook? Si bodoh ini selalu saja melakukan hal-hal tak terduga.

"Sebaiknya—"

Jungkook terkejut bukan main di saat Taehyung memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di _scarf_ milik Jungkook. Bukan terkejut karena _scarf_ yang di kenakannya ikut basah, melainkan terkejut karena Taehyung terisak. Apa dia menangis?

"Taehyung?"

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh" Taehyung mengumpat, memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa kau tidak tau, aku sedang berusaha rela melepaskanmu?!" Katanya, memukul-mukul pelan bahu pemuda yang ada di depannya, tanpa tenaga.

"Melepaskanku?"

Okay, si Jungkook ini sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia mau di lepaskan? Memangnya dirinya itu mau pergi kemana? Tapi, tidak memberontak, Jungkook justru membawa tangannya yang kosong untuk memeluk Taehyung, membalas pelukan tersebut walau Taehyung sendiri masih memukul-mukul bahunya.

Pada akhirnya, Jungkook akan pergi, bukan?

Taehyung diam, ia mengusap kasar air matanya dan mendorong Jungkook hingga pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah. Apapun yang terjadi, Taehyung tidak akan terlihat lemah, Jungkook tidak memiliki arti penting di dalam hidupnya, bukankah ia sudah menetapkan pikirannya yang satu itu? Jungkook bukan miliknya!

Ia tidak punya hak.

"Taehyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Taehyung masih berseteru dengan isak tangisnya sendiri. Beruntunglah karena suara hujan mengiringinya, setidaknya rasa malunya karena menangis tidak terlalu besar.

"Kenapa menangis?" Jungkook bertanya. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu sampai kapanpun. Jangan menangis, melihatmu menangis, akupun ingin menangis" Kalimat itu terlontar dengan lugunya.

Taehyung memandang wajah lesu Jungkook.

Pendusta.

Jungkook tidak akan bersamanya sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan berada di sisi Taehyung sampai kapapun. Taehyung tertawa, ia berjalan pelan mendekati Jungkook, membiarkan air mata memenuhi dan menghalangi pandangannya.

Ketika mereka berhadapan, Taehyung menarik _scarf_ yang Jungkook kenakan. Jungkook terkejut, tentu saja, ia merasa tertarik dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan payungnya.

Tanpa di duga, Taehyung menciumnya.

Hujan semakin deras, mengguyur keduanya hingga tak lagi tersisa bagian yang masih kering. Dua manusia itu masih bertaut, mencoba menikmati kehangatan yang mereka salurkan meski keduanya memiliki dua rasa yang berbeda.

Taehyung menangis dalam diam.

 _Sial, aku jatuh cinta_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bogum bertanya-tanya, mengapa suasana seperti ini tidak lagi asing baginya?

Kedua matanya memandang lurus, kosong, tiada arti, tiada makna, dan tak ada ekspresi apapun. Suara nafasnya berkelahi dengan heningnya ruangan, berseteru dengan bunyi asing dari sebuah alat yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Bogum tau itu apa, namun ia berpura-pura tak mengingat apapun, di ruangan ini.

Tak lama, pintu terbuka lebar.

"Permisi tuan"

Bogum mengangkat kepalanya. "Ya?"

Di dengarnya langkah kaki yang mendekat. "Anda masih harus mendapatkan perawatan di ruangan anda, saya harus membawa anda untuk kembali" Katanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi" Bogum menolak, tersenyum seperti malaikat, lagi. "Aku tidak merasa sakit apapun, dimanapun. Jadi, dengan hormat, aku menyuruhmu untuk segera pergi dari ruangan ini. Aku hanya ingin berdua" Katanya, tersenyum tapi menusuk.

Mau tidak mau, perawat itu pergi dari sana.

Karena suasananya hening, Bogum sengaja menimbulkan suara dari helaan nafasnya. Ia menoleh pada sosok Jimin yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, memakai banyak alat-alat yang sekali lagi, Bogum berpura-pura tidak tau apapun.

Ini, sudah pernah terjadi, jadi Bogum mengalaminya dua kali.

Kecelakaan itu membuat Bogum kehilangan arah. Dia memang tidak terluka parah, hanya luka-luka kecil yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Meski terkadang ada rasa sakit dan nyeri selalu muncul, menyerangnya secara mendadak. Akan tetapi, Bogum tidak ingin sekalipun beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini, meninggalkan Jimin sendirian.

Jimin adalah satu-satunya yang terluka parah, membuatnya tidak bisa sadarkan diri hingga sekarang. Bogum tidak mengerti, ia tertawa sendirian disana, mengisi keheningan dengan rasa penyesalannya. Ia harus berterima kasih atau apa? Perlahan, di genggamnya tangan pucat Jimin, ia harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena tidak mengambil Jimin dari sisinya.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan Taehyung, adik kandungnya.

Bogum ingat betul, saat-saat dimana ia menemani Taehyung di rumah sakit, setia menunggunya berhari-hari sampai ia sadar. Saat itu Bogum ketakutan, ia tidak tau alasan apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung jika itu _hyung, kemana ayah dan ibu_?

Saat ia tau kalau Taehyung kehilangan ingatannya, Bogum bersyukur sekali. Memang, terkutuklah dirinya karena bisa bernafas lega pada saat itu. Hanya saja, Jimin membuat helaan nafas itu berubah menjadi rasa takut yang berlebihan. Bogum mengejar Jimin, ia berusaha membuat Jimin tunduk padanya agar rahasianya tidak terbongkar.

Jadinya? Ya, seperti ini.

"Masa lalu itu, buruk, ya?" Bogum bertanya kepada Jimin, tentu saja tidak akan ada balasan apapun. Pria itu menoleh ke meja, menemukan ponsel Jimin mendapat panggilan masuk dari seseorang bertuliskan _Tae_. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, ponsel Jimin justru selamat daripada sang pemilik sendiri, meski banyak retakan dimana-mana.

Tae, ya?

Bogum perlahan meraih ponsel itu, melupakan soal jari-jarinya yang terluka. Entahlah, jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan saat membaca siapa nama si pemanggil. Tidak ingin berpikiran aneh, Bogum berusaha meyakinkan kalau nama Tae bukanlah satu orang saja di dunia ini.

Ketika ia mengangkatnya, menempelkan ponsel itu di daun telinganya, Bogum hampir kehilangan oksigen mendadak.

"…. **Taehyung**?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hei, buka dulu sepatumu baru masuk!"

"Tapi Taehyung juga begitu, kok!"

Taehyung tidak membalas, ia hanya menghela nafas kesal lalu membuka sepatunya buru-buru. Karena hujan, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang saja pada akhirnya. Selain itu, Taehyung tidak ingin mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi, ia akan menandai bahwa hujan adalah cuaca yang paling dibencinya. Mulai sekarang.

Kalau bisa.

"Letakkan sepatunya di dekat kamar mandi" Taehyung memerintah, seperti biasa. "Ketika matahari muncul, aku akan menjemurnya. Jangan coba-coba memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci" Ancamnya.

Jungkook mengangguk, menarik tali sepatunya hingga terurai, membuka kedua sepatu itu lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya, Jungkook kembali ke ruang tengah, berniat menghampiri Taehyung. Karena apa? Karena itu memang pekerjaannya.

"Buka semua pakaianmu, letakkan di mesin cuci" Taehyung menatapnya. "Seharusnya tadi sekalian saja, daripada jadi lelah seperti itu"

"Tidak apa" Jungkook membuka seluruh pakaian yang ada di tubuhnya. "Bisa aku dapat susu hangat dengan kue kering, Taehyung?"

"Ha?" Taehyung mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau pikir aku nenekmu?"

"Tidak"

Taehyung diam saja, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk meladeni keanehan Jungkook. Pemuda itu membuka baju atasannya, membiarkan tubuhnya terekspos begitu saja. Dengan langkah lambat, Taehyung berjalan ke kamar mandi, berniat meletakkan semua pakaian basahnya ke mesin cuci. Sekali lagi, ini semua murni kesalahan hujan.

Terserah dia saja, _bro_.

Ketika selesai meletakkan pakaiannya, Taehyung terkejut bukan main akibat Jungkook yang memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Pelukan itu terasa sangat—ah, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Taehyung bisa merasakan permukaan kulit tubuh Jungkook yang sangat menyentuh tubuhnya.

Astaga, ini sangat tidak baik.

"Apa-apaan ini, Jungkook?" Taehyung berkata, dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Jungkook tidak berniat sama sekali untuk melepas pelukan itu, ia justru meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Taehyung, mencari posisi nyaman. "Tubuh Taehyung dingin, jadi aku ingin menghangatkannya" Jawabnya, jujur seratus persen.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya. " _Bocah ini belajar dari siapa_?" Pikirnya, facepalm. "Lepaskan, Jungkook. Kau membuatku kepanasan jika terus dalam posisi ini! Lagipula, jangan suka memeluk orang seenaknya begitu!" Omelnya, berusaha melepaskan tubuh kurusnya dari dekapan Jungkook.

Ayolah, atmoster disini semakin aneh saja.

Taehyung akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan Jungkook memeluknya semakin erat. Wajahnya sudah merona hingga sampai telinga, jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan dan ia mulai mengingat kejadian di tengah-tengah hujan itu. Ugh, jadi malu sendiri jika mengingatnya. Taehyung menetapkan, pasti ia melakukan hal bodoh itu bukan karena cinta atau apa, pasti karena ia mabuk.

Aku tidak pernah tau, ada mabuk hujan.

Mereka terus seperti itu, hingga Taehyung benar-benar jengah dibuatnya.

"Kau mau sampai kapan begini?" Tanya Taehyung, membawa kedua tangannya untuk mencengkram lengan Jungkook. "Justru, aku akan masuk angin jika terus-terusan dibiarkan terkena udara dingin"

Jungkook menurut pada akhirnya, melepas pelukannya namun mencengkram bahu Taehyung, membalikkan tubuh _mama_ nya tersebut. Tidak mendapat penolakan apapun dari Taehyung, Jungkook tersenyum, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang ia sendiripun tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menatapku sambil tersenyum begitu?" Taehyung melempar tatapan tajam. Jungkook itu memang mencurigakan, ia harus hati-hati terkadang.

"Habis, Taehyung manis sekali" Begitulah jawaban Jungkook, membuat Taehyung memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bukan perempuan, dan seorang laki-laki tidak akan terima jika di panggil manis seperti itu"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, ekspresinya datar. _Sebenarnya, bocah ini belajar dari siapa? Mengapa ia bisa tau hal-hal yang seharusnya di lakukan oleh laki-laki pada perempuan_? Begitulah pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat wajah Yoongi, tersenyum manis.

Ah, ia tidak heran sekarang.

"Kau ini aneh, Jungkook" Taehyung menepis kedua tangan Jungkook yang masih bertengger di bahunya. "Cepat ambil pakaian, kita akan masuk angin jika begini terus. Jangan berlaku aneh, aku jadi takut" Katanya. Tidak takut beneran, kok, hanya _asbun_ saja.

Jungkook kali ini tidak menurut, ia justru menahan tangan Taehyung dan kembali menarik pemuda itu agar berdiri di hadapannya. Meski Jungkook terkesan tidak tau apapun, ia sangat mengakui kalau Taehyung itu manis sekali, apalagi dengan wajah merona seperti itu. Haruskah ia berterima kasih pada Yoongi hyung?

"Apa lagi, Jungkook?!"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Kedua pupil mata Taehyung membesar tiba-tiba, pipinya terserang rasa panas aneh yang menjalar kemana-mana, jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan. "P-pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa sih yang merasukimu?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan pandangan agar tidak bertemu mata Jungkook.

"Dari film yang diberikan Yoongi hyung, mencium seseorang yang kita cintai itu tidak apa-apa, kok"

 _Yoongi hyunggg, aku akan membunuhmu! ( ¯^¯)9_

Tak mendapat respon, Jungkook meraih dagu Taehyung dan membawanya untuk juga menatapnya. Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana diri Jungkook, kapan ia bisa melakukan hal-hal diluar dugaan, kapan ia bisa bersikap aneh atau normal, semuanya terjadi begitu mendadak.

Wajah Taehyung makin memanas saja, tapi ia membiarkan Jungkook menarik dagunya. Jungkook yang seperti ini, agak menyeramkan, tapi tidak seluruhnya menyeramkan. _Ya ampun_ , dia bicara apa, sih?

Dengan wajah yang masih merona serta jantung berdetak tidak karuan, Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook menyatukan bibir mereka. Bersyukur, walau begini, Jungkook masih tidak tau bagaimana cara mencium yang, ehem, yang benar. Eits, Taehyung tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih, ia masih punya akal sehat, camkan itu.

Lalu teringatlah dia, bahwa waktu yang ia miliki bersama Jungkook tinggal beberapa jam lagi.

Mengingat hal itu, membuat perasaan dan mood Taehyung kacau seketika. Dia mulai berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika Jungkook tidak ada? Apakah ia akan menjadi seorang Taehyung yang kesepian seperti dulu? Ah sial, disaat Taehyung sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya kesepian, Jungkook malah tidak ditakdirkan bersamanya.

Kedua pupil Jungkook membesar, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat dilihatnya Taehyung menangis dalam diam. Kedua tangannya, ia bawa untuk menangkup pipi Taehyung, menghapus air mata itu dengan tatapan _super_ khawatir.

"T-taehyung?" Jungkook berkata. "A-apa kau menangis karena aku?"

 _Ya, itu karena kau._

Taehyung tidak membalas, ia hanya memejamkan mata, membiarkan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Taehyung tidak ingin seperti dulu, ia tidak ingin kesepian seperti dulu, tidak ingin terjebak dalam kondisi yang sama, seperti masa lalunya. Wajah menangis Taehyung persis seperti anak kecil, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memerah.

Taehyung tidak ingin kehilangan Jungkook.

Karena itu, Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat-erat, melupakan fakta bahwa tubuh mereka mulai kedinginan. Dasar bodoh, Tuhan itu selalu saja mempermainkan takdirnya. Taehyung tertawa miris di dalam hati, begini juga pada akhirnya.

Jungkook membalas pelukan itu. "Kau tau, Taehyung? Uhm, aku m-mencintaimu" Katanya, sedikit malu dengan wajah yang juga sama merahnya. Ini lucu, Jungkook bisa mencium Taehyung namun malu untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Taehyung terkejut pada awalnya, ia tak pernah menduga Jungkook akan berkata seperti itu. Ada perasaan bahagia yang menggebu-gebu, membuat Taehyung ingin tersenyum dan semakin ingin tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

Tapi kemudian, Taehyung tertawa, kali ini bersuara dan terdengar menyakitkan.

"Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata keramat itu secara blak-blakan, Jungkook" Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, membawa satu tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Jungkook. "Tapi syukurlah, kau sudah semakin mengerti. Bukankah ini berarti, tidak ada lagi anak ayam? Haruskah kita merayakan ini?"

Percuma, meski perasaan yang Jungkook rasakan itu benar-benar nyata.

Mereka tidak akan bersama.

Jungkook bergumam, sepertinya ia sedang berpikir. "Aku ingin cheesecake buatanmu" Pintanya, menggigit jarinya sendiri karena membayangkan betapa lezatnya cheesecake buatan Taehyung. Mungkin tidak, semua masakan Taehyung terasa lezat baginya.

Taehyung mengangguk, berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian kering. Jungkook mengekorinya dari belakang, tapi ia tidak protes. Karena sudah menduga-duga sejak awal, Taehyung meletakkan beberapa baju Jungkook di lemari pakaiannya, hanya untuk jaga-jaga.

Saat ia telah mengenakan pakaian kering serta mengganti celana (Taehyung mengunci Jungkook di kamar mandi terlebih dahulu), ia mendapati ponselnya berdering. Taehyung segera meraih ponselnya, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

"Oh, Yoongi hyung?" Taehyung menempelkan layar ponselnya di telinga, melirik Jungkook yang sepertinya kedinginan akibat terlalu lama di dalam kamar mandi. "Mengapa? Tidak biasanya menelpon di hari hujan begini"

Sambil memberikan pakaian kering pada Jungkook, Taehyung berjalan keluar dari kamar.

/" _Tumben kepalamu, aku menghubungi dengan maksud tertentu_ "/

"Hngg" Taehyung bergumam, memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jadi, apa tujuanmu menelponku, hyung? Kalau kau memintaku untuk keluar dari rumah, maaf saja, aku tidak bisa" Tentu saja ia tak akan bisa, Taehyung harus bersama Jungkook.

Karena waktu yang tersisa tidak banyak.

/" _Iya, kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama orang aneh itu_ "/ Terdengar Yoongi menghela nafas. /" _Aku hanya ingin kau menghubungi Jimin. Jangan tanyakan apapun dulu!_ "/

Langkah Taehyung terhenti, jantungnya berdetak keras tiba-tiba. "Jimin? Kenapa?"

/" _Bertanya dan penjelasannya nanti saja. Aku harap kau mau membantuku, Kim. Sekarang, hubungi Jimin dan tanyakan dimana keberadaannya. Aku sudah menghubunginya puluhan kali tapi ia tak juga mengangkatnya_ "/

"Taehyung?" Jungkook muncul di belakangnya. "Ada apa?"

Taehyung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, bermaksud mengusir Jungkook, ia juga mencoba bersikap biasa dengan kembali berjalan. Dia tidak mau memikirkan apapun sekarang, mencoba menepis jauh-jauh pikiran tentang mungkin saja Jimin ada hubungannya dengan Bogum.

"Kau, dekat dengan Jimin?"

/" _Itu bukan permasalahannya. Bisakah kau membantuku? Barangkali, kau beruntung dan ia mengangkat panggilanmu_ "/

Sesampainya mereka berdua di dapur, Taehyung meraih apron berwarna biru laut dan memakainya, membiarkan Jungkook mengikat bagian belakangnya. "Terima kasih, Jungkook" Katanya, tersenyum disaat Jungkook menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

/" _Sudah aku duga, kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku harap tidak ada perasaan konyol di antara kalian_ "/

Taehyung tertawa, mengeluarkan telur dan bahan-bahan lainnya dari lemari pendingin. "Jadi, kau mau aku menghubungi Jimin? Baiklah hyung"

/" _Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan_ "/

"Tidak, hyung" Taehyung tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang kau pinta"

/" _Ya, terserah. Cepat hubungi Jimin dan beritahu aku jika ia menjawab, tanyakan dimana dia, apakah ia sibuk, katakan Yoongi mencarinya_ "/

"Oww, manis sekali" Ledek Taehyung, tapi Yoongi tidak merespon apa-apa. Mungkin jika Yoongi disini sekarang, ia akan mendapat belaian kasin sayang berupa jitakan. "Aku bercanda, hyung. Nanti aku akan hubungi Jimin"

/" _Ya_ "/

Dan perkataan singkat itu menjadi akhir pembicaraan mereka.

Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya di atas lemari pendingin, memperhatikan bahan-bahan yang sudah ia persiapkan. Bagusnya, Jungkook ikut membantu, meski Taehyung tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu ikut meletakkan keripik udang di antara bahan-bahannya.

"Kau mau membantu?" Tawar Taehyung, yang jelas saja langsung di respon anggukan antusias dari Jungkook. "Nah, tapi berjanjilah tidak akan mengacau"

" _Ayey_ , kapten!"

Kapten apanya, ahjumma-ahjumma sih, iya.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua mulai mencampurkan bahan-bahannya. Dengan kemampuannya, Taehyung mengerjakannya dengan sangat baik, berbeda dengan Jungkook yang mengaduk telur dan tepung saja, masih ragu-ragu.

Dalam hati, Taehyung berharap, cara inilah yang akan membuat Jungkook senang, juga dirinya. Mengingat cuaca hari ini buruk, Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ingin menyalahkan hujan, tapi tidak bisa. Kalau boleh ia menebak, sudah pasti ini akan jadi _sad_ ending.

Menyedihkan, ya?

"Aku mau menghubungi seseorang dulu, jangan kau campurkan apapun ke dalam sana. Mengerti?" Taehyung mencuci tangannya, mengambil ponselnya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Jungkook menurut saja, ia setia mengaduk adonan meski tatapannya tertuju pada Taehyung.

Ruang tengah itu terasa hening, Taehyung membuka pintu lebar yang terbuat dari kaca, menghubungkannya dengan balkon. Setelah menyimpan nomor yang Yoongi berikan melalui pesan, Taehyung segera menghubungi nomor tersebut, menatap hamparan langit luas yang seluruhnya berwarna keabu-abuan gelap.

Tak lama, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Taehyung sedikit menoleh dan menghembuskan nafasnya, itu hanyalah Jungkook, kawan. "Kenapa kau kesini? Apa sudah selesai mengaduknya?"

Jungkook mengangguk, berdiri di belakang Taehyung kemudian memeluk tubuh kurus itu, lagi. Sepertinya, memeluk Taehyung semakin menjadi candu bagi Jungkook. Jungkook juga sangat menyukai aroma Taehyung, apa ini dari shampoo yang ia gunakan?

"Menghubungi siapa?" Tanya Jungkook.

" _Kepo_ " Taehyung tertawa mengejek, melihat ekspresi cemberut Jungkook akan jawabannya.

Sepertinya cuaca semakin memburuk saja, buktinya hujan semakin turun dengan deras, angin juga ikut serta menggoyangkan pohon-pohon tinggi. Percikan air hujan mulai membasahi Taehyung dan Jungkook, mereka berdua merasakan angin yang sangat dingin menerobos masuk.

Lengan Jungkook semakin erat memeluk Taehyung. "Dingin"

"Kalau begitu kembali ke dapur" Taehyung berkata, sedikit terkejut saat seseorang mengangkat panggilannya di sebrang sana, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "Uhm, hallo? Apakah aku berbicara dengan Jimin sekarang ini?" Tanyanya, berharap yang mengangkat benar-benar Jimin, sehingga ia bisa mempertanyakan suatu hal dengan jelas.

Jungkook tidak mengikuti perkataan Taehyung, ia tetap disana dan menatap rintikan air hujan. Ini sungguh aneh, Jungkook tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia ingin selalu berdekatan dengan Taehyung, ingin mendapatkan kehangatan dengan cara seperti ini.

Apa ini cinta? Jungkook tak terlalu mengerti tentang apa itu cinta dan antek-anteknya.

Tapi, ia hanya merasa kalau, ia benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"… **Hyung**?"

Jungkook mengernyit, mendapati tubuh Taehyung menegang serta mematung. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Taehyung mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Jungkook ingin bertanya, tetapi yang ia dapat adalah, tangan Taehyung yang mendorongnya begitu kuat hingga ia terjatuh ke belakang.

Taehyung mendorongnya dengan kasar.

"Taehyung?" Jungkook meringis, bokongnya sakit. "Ada apa?"

Bukan jawaban atau omelan yang diterimanya, Jungkook mendapati sosok Taehyung yang tidak lagi seperti tadi. Pemuda itu menunduk dalam-dalam, membuat poni depannya menutupi matanya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, salah satu tangannya menggenggam ponsel hingga berkeringat. Apa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Taehyung, kau—"

"Kunci pintu, jangan kemana-mana." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung, bersamaan dengan berlarinya sosok tersebut menuju pintu utama. Jungkook membulatkan matanya, buru-buru terbangun dari posisinya dan mengejar Taehyung sebelum pemuda itu menghilang.

"Mau kemana?" Jungkook bertanya, memperhatikan Taehyung yang memakai sepatu terburu-buru. "Diluar hujan! Taehyung akan—"

" **JANGAN IKUTI AKU!** "

Jungkook terkejut bukan main, kedua pupilnya semakin melebar disaat Taehyung mengatakannya sambil menangis, air mata itu turun membasahi wajahnya, nafasnya terengah-engah. Apa? Ada apa? Mengapa Taehyung menangis?

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut" Katanya pelan, meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. "Aku pergi, jangan ikuti aku. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri, bukan?"

"Taehyung?" Hanya itu respon Jungkook.

"Kau sudah dewasa, jangan selalu mengharapkan aku" Taehyung tersenyum. _Karena aku juga tidak ingin mengharapkanmu_. "Nah, aku pergi"

Setelah mengatakannya, Taehyung berlari, membiarkan pintu itu tertutup, meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di dalam. Sudah ia katakan, ini akan berakhir menjadi _sad_ ending. Lihat saja, bukankah itu kata-kata terakhir yang Taehyung ucapkan? Perpisahan mereka akan jadi seperti barusan, menyedihkan.

Taehyung menghapus air matanya, membiarkan air hujan mengguyur tubuhnya untuk yang kedua kali. Haruskah ia membenci hujan? Atau justru berterima kasih?

Dia berharap, perpisahan terkonyol ini takkan membawa trauma buruk baginya.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit, benar.

Taehyung telah sampai, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, membiarkan air hujan menetes dan membasahi lantai rumah sakit. Pemuda itu menghampiri meja resepsionis, tersenyum pada wanita yang memandanginya keheranan.

"Aku mencari pasien bernama Park Jimin" Katanya, terburu-buru.

"Apakah anda keluarganya?"

"Tidak," Taehyung terdiam sejenak. "Aku temannya, bisakah kau segera beritahu aku dimana kamar rawatnya? Aku harus bertemu dengannya" Pintanya, dengan wajah memelas.

Wanita itu mengangguk, mencari-cari ruang rawat dengan nama pasien Park Jimin. "Park Jimin, dia ada di kamar 307—"

"Terima kasih!"

Tanpa banyak kata, Taehyung berlari menuju lift, tapi ia segera memutar arah karena dipikirnya akan lama jika menunggu lift. Dengan tekad yang kuat, Taehyung belari menaiki tangga, tak peduli kamar rawat itu berada di lantai berapapun, pikirannya sudah terlalu kacau.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, kaki sakit serta keringat bercampur air hujan, Taehyung berlari ke lorong-lorong ruang rawat, mencari-cari kamar dimana Jimin di rawat (berserta keberadaan kakaknya).

305

306

 **307**.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu bernomor 307. Taehyung mengatur nafasnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengira-ngira apakah ia harus tetap masuk atau justru diam disini? Entahlah, Taehyung kehilangan keberaniannya tiba-tiba.

Hyungnya, di dalam, kan?

Akhirnya, Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya, mendorong pintu tersebut hingga terbuka lebar. Jantungnya seakan-akan ingin berhenti, sedikit merutuk karena sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Jim—"

"Taehyungie?"

Sepertinya, Taehyung akan tewas seketika. Pendingin ruangan, udara malam, pakaian basah kuyup, lengkap semua sudah.

Pemuda itu membiarkan pintu terbanting agak keras, kedua pupilnya melebar tatkala dilihatnya sosok Bogum duduk di samping ranjang Jimin, memasang ekspresi kaget, sama sepertinya. Kedua tangannya seketika terkepal erat, ingin ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Pertemuan yang lucu, eh?

Bogum segera berdiri, menangis tanpa berkata-kata. Itu adiknya, Kim Taehyung. Selama ini, dia sudah jahat, ya? Dia membiarkan Taehyung merasakan penderitaan sendirian, dia tidak menemani Taehyung disaat adiknya tersebut menangis atau kesepian. Bogum adalah kakak yang jahat, tapi mau seberusaha apapun ia membenci, muncul setitik cahaya di dalam hatinya saat Taehyung menatapnya.

Ia merindukan adiknya.

"Hyung" Taehyung akhirnya bersuara, tapi bergetar. "Hyung, hyung, hyung, hyung, hyung, Bogum hyung" Katanya lagi, berulang-ulang. Kedua mata Taehyung terpejam, kepalanya menunduk, ia menangis.

Bogum melebarkan matanya, tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. Perlahan, ia menghampiri Taehyung, terdiam di hadapannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya.

Mereka berpelukan, tak peduli pakaian basah Taehyung akan menular sebentar lagi.

Taehyung sendiri, tidak pernah menduga bahwa Bogum akan memeluknya, tapi ia segera membalas pelukan tersebut. "Hyung, maafkan aku" Kini, tangisnya pecah.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Bogum bertanya, mengeratkan pelukan mereka, seakan-akan pertemuan mereka adalah untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Aku yang salah, akulah yang salah selama ini. Jangan menangis, akulah yang harusnya menyesali perbuatanku"

Perkataan itu seperti sebuah obat penenang, Taehyung semakin terisak. Bukannya ia cengeng atau apa, tapi, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau bertemu seorang kakak yang selama ini tidak tau dimana keberadaannya?

Jangan samakan ini dengan adegan di drama-drama picisan!

Ah, sepertinya kisah ini akan semakin panjang. Bukan, maksudku, kisah di antara Taehyung dan kakaknya, Bogum.

Hei, hei, Taehyung, apa kini kau terlalu bahagia? Sampai tidak berpikir pada hal yang lain?

Well, itu _hakmu_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jungkook terdiam, ia sudah duduk di dekat lemari rak sepatu hampir berjam-jam. Tidak lapar, tidak haus, tidak merasa ingin ke kamar mandi, pokoknya ia hanya ingin duduk disini, menunggu kedatangan Taehyung meski tidak tau kapan ia akan pulang.

Dia ingin menyusul Taehyung, tapi bahkan Jungkook tidak tau kemana sang _mama_ pergi.

Khawatir? Tentu saja. Jungkook merasa dirinya yang bersalah, ia tak memperingati Taehyung untuk memakai payung, pastilah pemuda itu kehujanan dan kedinginan sekarang ini. Jungkook memeluk lututnya, ia ingin memberi kehangatan untuk Taehyung, ingin sekali.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Jarum jam bergerak dan menimbulkan suara, menemani Jungkook di keheningan tanpa ujung. Hujan semakin deras, kini petir menyambar kemana-mana. Jungkook jadi ingin menangis, ia rindu Taehyung, ia ingin Taehyung berada di hadapannya sekarang juga. Ia teringat akan janji Taehyung, tentang dirinya yang tak akan meninggalkan Jungkook.

Tanpa di duga-duga, suara bel serta ketukan pintu terdengar.

Jungkook reflek berdiri, tersenyum lebar saat berpikir pastilah itu Taehyung. Tanpa menebak siapa yang datang, ia segera membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. "Taehyung!" Pekiknya, terdengar gembira dan lega bukan main.

Iya, andai saja itu Taehyung.

Tapi, nyatanya itu orang lain.

"Kau? Siapa?" Jungkook bertanya, senyumannya menghilang mendadak, meski orang di hadapannya tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Setelah ini, kau akan tau siapa aku" Itu Hoseok, Jung Hoseok. Dia tersenyum tanpa merasa ada beban. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?" Tawarnya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Jungkook terkejut bukan main dan mulai merasa ketakutan. Kakinya melangkah mundur, tapi Hoseok melangkah maju, mendekatinya.

Dengan wajah sedikit takut, Jungkook menggeleng. "Taehyung akan mencari dan memarahiku jika aku pergi tanpa izin" Katanya, menolak mentah-mentah. Tentu saja, ia mengingat betul apa yang Taehyung ajarkan, jangan menerima ajakan orang lain jika kau tidak mengenalnya, bisa saja itu orang yang memiliki niat jahat.

"Lalu, kemana Taehyungmu?" Tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia pergi"

Mendengar itu, Hoseok tertawa kecil, membuat Jungkook kebingungan sendiri. "Kau masih menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak tau dimana keberadaannya disaat waktu kalian hampir habis?" Tanyanya lagi. "Taehyung tidak membutuhkanmu, Jungkookie"

Perkataan itu seperti belati, sangat tajam dan menusuk. Jungkook menganga. "Apa?"

"Ikutlah denganku" Hoseok menjulurkan tangannya di hadapan Jungkook. "Aku yakin, setelah ini kau akan memiliki kehidupan yang sama seperti dulu. Lupakan Taehyung dan ikut bersamaku"

"Tidak bisa, aku—"

"Hey, Jungkookie, dengar ya" Hoseok masih setia dengan senyumannya. "Meski kau mencintai Taehyung, dia tidak akan mencintaimu. Coba kau pikir kembali, untuk apa kau menunggu Taehyung? Dia bahkan pergi tanpa mengajakmu"

Kini, yang Jungkook bisa lakukan hanyalah diam, ia mematung dan kehabisan kata-kata.

Benarkah?

Taehyung tidak pernah mengatakan cinta kepadanya, ia hanya mengomeli atau terkadang menjitak kepala Jungkook jika dirinya berbuat nakal. Tapi, Jungkook berpikir semua yang Taehyung lakukan padanya adalah sebagai bentuk rasa cintanya, apakah itu salah? Apakah semua kesimpulan yang ia buat itu salah besar?

Tau apalah kamu, Jungkook.

Taehyung juga sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya. Meski Taehyung sendiri sering memarahinya, tapi ia tak selamanya seperti itu. Taehyung memperhatikannya, Taehyung selalu mempedulikannya, Taehyung membantunya, Taehyung tersenyum padanya, ia tertawa, menangis, karenanya.

Tapi,

"Jika kau tidak ikut denganku, kau akan menjadi benalu bagi Taehyung" Hoseok tau-tau menyambar dan itu sangat mengena pada Jungkook.

 _Apa iya? Aku selama ini menganggu Taehyung? Menghancurkan hidupnya? Menganggu ketenangannya?_

Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan itu, tapi apa yang Hoseok katakan ada benarnya. Selama ini, Taehyung sering dibuat uring-uringan olehnya, bukankah itu berarti keberadaannya sangat menganggu?

 _Yoongi hyung, apa yang harus Jungkook lakukan?_

"Bagaimana?"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok. "Tapi—"

" ** _Hei, orang aneh. Kau tau tidak? Dimana ada pertemuan, pasti disitu ada perpisahan. Aku tidak yakin sih dengan ini, tapi kebanyakan orang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kebenaran_** " Itu yang Yoongi katakan, saat Taehyung tidak bersama mereka. Jungkook hanya diam saja pada waktu itu, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Yoongi.

Jadi, apakah ini adalah perpisahannya dengan Taehyung?

Hoseok perlahan tersenyum, ia menatap tangan Jungkook yang kini telah menerima uluran tangannya. Hoseok menggenggam tangan itu erat, memastikan Jungkook tak akan merubah pikirannya dan melepasnya kembali. Hoseok telah mendapatkannya, Hoseok telah mendapatkan adik kesayangannya kembali. Hoseok bejanji tidak akan melepaskannya, lagi.

"Ayo, aku akan mengembalikanmu seperti dulu. Jung Jungkook, adikku yang menyebalkan, keras kepala, tapi tak pernah bisa membuatku menghentikan rasa sayang ini" Hoseok tertawa, menarik Jungkook agar berjalan di belakangnya. "Kita kembali, ke rumah"

Jungkook diam saja, ia menunduk, mengikuti langkah Hoseok, membiarkan dirinya dibawa kemanapun.

Rumah?

Tapi, rumahnya adalah Taehyung.

"Taehyung" Jungkook bergumam, berharap Taehyung mendengarnya, meski rasanya sangat mustahil. Tak lama mereka berjalan, Jungkook teringat akan sesuatu, ia menahan tangan Hoseok. "Tunggu!"

Hoseok berhenti melangkah. "Apa?"

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Uh, ano_ —maaf, maaf sekali karena terlalu lambat update, _gomenasai_ _(;A; )_ Dan yeah, fic ini akan mendekati end, _HORAAAYYY_ _\\(^0^)_ /

Aku mau membenarkan sesuatu disini; **Pertama** , _**Flashback*1**_ dan **_Flashback*2_** itu jauh berbeda ya (kalau yang _***2**_ , itu lebih lampau lagi, saat flashback _***1**_ , terjadilah flashback lagi /aku bingung jelasinnya). **Kedua** , ada dialog yang berubah (bagian Hoseok sama Jaehwan, pokoknya yang di chapter kemarin ada juga), _mianhae_. **Ketiga** , harusnya aku menggunakan _tahu_ bukan _tau_ , tapi aku lebih nyaman sama _tau_ (padahal jelas salah), jadi tolong dimaafkan ya kawan /guling-guling/. **Keempat** , maaf kalau kisahnya semakin membosankan dan membingungkan _;A;_ /yang ini serius guling-guling/. **Kelima** , kalau banyak melihat perubahan tolong di maklumi, tiba-tiba ide berputar mendadak. **Terakhir** , **keenam** , maaf kalau kesan Jungkook polos mulai dihilangkan, ini sudah saatnya masuk mode serius /bacok/

Terima kasih yang sudah review, menunggu, favorite, follow (sampai bingung harus bilang apa). Maaf sudah buat kalian menunggu terlalu lama, mohon maklum kalau ada typo(s) TT. Makasih buat yang udah maksa aku untuk update, tanpa dipaksa pasti aku bakal pesimis terus, kalau ceritanya tambah gaje, jangan bash ya /guling-guling

Oh, aku kerja sampingan di Wattpad juga (meski ngaretnya sama), silahkan di follow **ladybugtae** _._

 _Jaaa~_ sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan!


End file.
